Home is where the Heart is
by Lhyaran
Summary: Falling in love is not always easy, especially when there's more than just social conventions arrayed against you. KiGo!
1. A First Meeting

**~o0o~**

Firstly I'd like to say I'm not a writer, anything that remotely resembles a story is all thanks to my beta readers, especially Rae D. Magdon. I've read so many KiGo fanfictions, I'm no longer sure whether the inspiration is from me or from what I've read. But, I do know Chloé C. and her webcomic "Anything's Possible" started me on this journey, and that SHADO Commander's 'At the Centerfold of the Storm' has inspired me and shown me how complex stories can become. So, to all those writers out there who have written blazing words of delight across my minds eyes, I thank you, and enjoy.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

**~o0o~**

Home.

It was such a simple word, but it meant so much more to one Kim Possible, teen hero and world's savior.

She had spent the last week deep in the Amazon Rainforest tracking down a would-be villain; days spent traipsing through the stifling heat and mosquito-infested jungle. By the time she had found the villains lair, she was covered in mud, her hair a tangled mess, and every bit of exposed skin scratched or bitten. She had been so unbelievably frustrated that she had lost it, ranting at the poor man so much he had given up without a fight.

It never used to be like this. Her effervescent personality never got down, and no matter what the sitch, she was always upbeat. It had taken an alien invasion by the Lowardians and a year since they had invaded to turn her life upside down, and not for the better.

She had been instrumental in their defeat, and in the euphoric celebrations afterwards she could never have pictured the repercussions. With the world wide devastation—including her family home—all of her long-time friends had moved away, leaving her almost completely alone. Then they came. The media, with their constant, intense and almost rabid attention to everything Kim Possible, taking away her privacy and freedom. And when it couldn't get any worse, there was the break up with Ron.

It was a huge burden for your basic average girl who had only just turned nineteen, and it was so much, almost too much.

Now she was flying home in first class thanks to Wade. A special gift just for her, she had decided, because he could see how overwhelmed she was becoming. For now, she was content with the hum of the plane's engines instead of the cacophony of the rainforest and the gloriously comfy seat instead of a sleeping bag on the ground. Sitting there, she relaxed and cleared her mind of all her troubles, focusing on home and the comforts of her bed, the loving arms of her parents, and even her twin brothers. Turning her head, piercing olive green eyes stared out the window at the clear blue sky, her mind now filled with family. She soon found it drifting to friends lost and gone and, inevitably, to the loneliness her life now entailed.

A catch in Kim's throat caused her to close her eyes, running her hands through her hair as memories of the break up she had buried for the last year dredged to the surface. It was the last time she had been close to someone, other than her family, even if she had been the one to end it. But it had been for the best. She had to keep telling herself that, or she would lose it completely. The released memories flooded back to her as she opened her eyes, staring out the window. This time, she did not see the pristine blue sky, but the past... and tears of loneliness and loss welled up.

~o0o~

Kim was brought out of her thoughts as the pilots voice came over the intercom, announcing they would be landing at Middleton Airport in thirty minutes.

_It's amazing how fast time flies when you're thoughts are elsewhere, _Kim mused as she stared out the window. The Rocky Mountains now in the distance, replaced by a more sedate countryside that Kim instantly recognized as home.

_I really, really need to thank Wade again for calling in this favor. Riding first class instead of in some baggage hold in a cargo plane is so much more relaxing. But all good things must come to an end, so I'd best get changed before we land._

Rising from her luxurious seat, Kim opened the overhead locker. Rummaging through her travel bag, she took out an overly large pink tee-shirt with a playful kitten on the front, a long woolen white jumper, and some faded blue jeans. Closing the bag and locker, she made her way to the restroom, and finding it unoccupied, she slipped inside, shutting and locking the door.

Splashing some water on her face, she looked into the mirror and smiled at the face looking back at her.

Dark brown hair cascaded over a loose green tee-shirt emblazoned with the words 'Bite Me' on the front, while tight black jeans covered her legs over some well-worn sneakers. A dark black choker with a green gem in the center around her neck was the only form of jewelry to accompany her wardrobe.

"Time for the real world." she whispered to her mirrored reflection.

Reaching up, she carefully unclasped the choker. Her hair immediately going from the dark brown she had grown accustomed to seeing on the way back from her missions to her natural fiery-red mane.

"Phase one of disguise removal accomplished, Sir," she said to her reflection, throwing off a playful salute to her mirrored self. Next off came the shoes, followed by the tee-shirt, and lastly, the black jeans. Folding up the tee-shirt and jeans she had just taken off, she placed them to the side on the small bathroom counter. Then, she picked up her new shirt and slipped it on over her head. Dressing quickly, she was soon pulling on her sneakers to complete the ensemble, returning her to Kim Possible as the world expected her to be.

"It's as if I was never away," she murmured, looking over her now complete transformation in the mirror. Kim spent a few moments staring at her reflection and straightening imaginary creases until she was satisfied with her look. Happy with her change, she picked up her old clothes and tucked them under her arm. "Well, here we go," she said to her mirrored self and, with a friendly wave goodbye, she unlocked the door and stepped back out into the corridor.

Walking back to her seat, she immediately started to hear the whispers her disguise had spared her from, for this mission and almost all her missions for the last year. Senses honed from years of fighting super-villains, and on constant guard from twin brothers, she heard...

"Is that...?"

"Isn't that…?"

"Omigawd that's-!"

"I didn't know she was on!"

"Mommy, Mommy! Can you get me her autograph?"

_Even a year after the Lowardians' attack, I'm still almost instantly recognized. _Kim groaned silently to herself while relaxing back into her seat. _It's the hair that gets their attention, always the hair that allows them to instantly recognize me_.

Sitting back, she closed her eyes and tightened her grip on the gem encrusted choker in her hands. Soon enough, she felt her ears popping as the plane began a slow decent into Middleton Airport.

~o0o~

With her reputation now enhanced, Kim was given specialist treatment through customs even though she tried to protest. After a few signed autographs for customs officials and fans, she was out the front of the airport in record time. Standing there in the chilly autumn weather, she was looking up at the clear blue sky when her wrist Kimmunicator went off. Bringing it up to eye level, she pressed the button, and the screen flickered into life instantly

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked, looking down at the Kimmunicator as her friend and webmeister appeared on screen. She threw a quick glance up and down the airport taxi rank for a vacant taxi, but none were in sight.

"Hey Kim! I've arranged a ride home for you," replied Wade.

"Spankin'! And thanks for the first class treat! It sure beats riding home in a cargo hold, even if I do have to miss out on a HALO jump," she pouted with an exaggerated sigh of disappointment. They shared a chuckle at her melodrama.

"Alright, alright," Wade played along, "I thought you'd like the change. Next time, I'll make sure you get a Goliath just so you can jump." He smiled, seeing the flash of excitement in Kim's eyes. "But for now, let's get you home. Besides, your ride should be showing up just about…" he paused for dramatic effect as a yellow Middleton Airport Limousine pulled up to the curb beside the hero and the back door and trunk automatically opened. "Now," he finished triumphantly.

"Thanks, Wade, and perfect as always. Talk to you again soon." Throwing a quick smile at the Kimmunicator, she turned it off, tightened the hold on her backpack, and hopped in the taxi.

~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Go!"

The voice blared over the plane's intercom.

_It doesn't get better than this, _Kim thought as she leapt from the plane, a huge grin on her face. _The adrenaline and the freedom_, she exulted. Feeling the thrill of free falling kick in, she shouted her enjoyment to the world. There was no longer anything to think or worry about now; she just had to go down as the laws of gravity demanded. _If only I could bottle this feeling and keep it forever. Life would be _good.

Eventually snapping back into mission mode, the young hero scanned the landscape below, looking for her intended target. Spotting it, she smiled, aimed her body, and sped away. Judging the distance while scanning for hostiles, she pulled the ripcord as late as she dared, feeling the jerk as the parachute opened, slowing her descent.

Kim had been aiming for a covert landing at the back entrance of her target, but groaned as a strong cross breeze forced an adjustment at the last instant, forcing her to land in the front instead.

_A perfect landing if you can ignore the position_, she thought. Then she was up and moving. Speed was of the essence now, before she was caught, before she was-

"Kim Possible—Middleton Metro News. How was the mission, anything new to add to..."

"Ms. Possible—Time Square Middleton—what do you have to say about..."

"Kim—Antarctica Press—any word on the..."

Kim sighed, turning and facing reporters as they seemed to come out of the woodwork, swarming towards her. Throwing them one of her best cheerleading smiles, she waved at the world's media camped along her street.

"No big, guys, just Professor Dementor doing his usual take over the world stuff." Smelling a fresh story, the reporters converged upon the teen hero. It was survival of the loudest, each reporter trying to outdo his rival in volume in the hopes that their question would be answered. To Kim, though, they all just sounded like a pack of baying dogs out for her blood.

Closing her eyes, a small sigh escaped her lips as she gathered her thoughts. She wanted to summarize today's mission quickly so she could head inside. Then, from behind, she heard familiar footsteps and a comforting arm came around her shoulders, which she gratefully leaned into it. Opening her eyes, she looked into the slightly worried expression of her mother, her mom's brilliant blue eyes looking back at her.

"Members of the press," Mrs. Possible announced, turning to the reporters, "I'm sorry, but my daughter is needed inside, so if you'll excuse us." Turning away from the world's media, Kim flashed her mom a grateful smile and received a comforting hug around the shoulders in return. Walking towards the front door, Mrs. Possible let her daughter set the pace, knowing how Kim could be when coming back from a mission. She was well aware how slow and gingerly her daughter was moving by the time they got to the house.

The reporters, realizing their story was getting away, started yelling even louder, firing off question after question at their retreating backs and never stopping until the door was firmly closed and locked.

As the door shut, Kim slipped out of her mom's embrace and leaned against the wall. Tilting her head back, she sighed and closed her eyes while clutching her parachute.

"Thanks, Mom, they really wanted a story there."

"Oh, Kim, I'm sure if you or Wade spoke to Global Justice, we could get them classified as super-villains. Then you could round them all up and send them off to who knows where."

Both women chuckled at the thought of Kim terrorizing the paparazzi and then hauling them off to jail.

Kim shifted a bit and grimaced as her aches and pains from the mission came back now that the thrill of skydiving was gone. Sensing Kim's distress, Mrs. Possible took a good long look at the state of her daughter. Seeing the stress and tension that never used to be there, her medical training kicking in.

"Kimberly Ann Possible! Bedroom! Now!" she ordered, marching off to get her medical kit.

"Yes, Mom," Kim replied meekly.

_I won't get away with anything less than a full check-up this time_, Kim mentally grumbled as she slowly made her way through the house. _If only those reporters hadn't been there, I could have snuck in and been asleep by now. If only I were like Shego and I had punched a few, but that's her answer to everything, not mine_.

But they were always there, never leaving as they waited for the next big Kim Possible story to happen.

~o0o~

Limping painfully up the stairs into her room, Kim dropped the parachute on the floor and turned towards the bed. At the head of the bed, nestled in between large, pink fluffy pillows, was her Pandaroo. A cuddle buddy, it was a cross between a panda and a kangaroo, and it had been her comfort toy for longer than she could remember. The feeling she got from her plush companion's gaze felt like it was admonishing her for the state she was in.

Easing herself onto the end of the bed with her feet hanging over the edge, she laid back and closed her eyes. She tried to ignore all the aches and pains that were finally jumping up and down to gain her attention as the last of the adrenalin left her body. Grunting in pain, she turned her body and reached up to snag her cuddle buddy, bringing it in close for a comfort hug.

"Well, Pandaroo, with both my shoulders out, I'm never going to get this top off—let alone the battlesuit—by myself," she complained. Staring at the ceiling as she hugged her furry companion and waited for her mom.

"So unless you're willing to help?" she asked her plush companion. "No?" she sighed sadly. "Then I guess it's a good thing Mom's here."

"It's too much, Pandaroo," Kim whispered, closing her eyes. "I know our house is rebuilt, but those reporters won't leave me alone. And without Monique and Ron to talk to, I-I feel like I'm breaking up from the inside. I can't even take my frustrations out on Shego anymore; one day we're fighting and the next we've saved the world together! Now she's pardoned and gone, just like that." Resting there and thinking about all that she had lost over the last year, tears began to well up in the exhausted hero's eyes.

Mrs. Possible walked quickly through the house and up the stairs to her daughter's room. Opening her mouth to ask how she was doing, the words died in her throat. There was Kim, laying on the bed, sound asleep and clutching her cuddle buddy as if her life depended on it.

_Okay, okay, _Mrs. Possible thought as she sat down on the edge of the bed next to her daughter, _worried mother feeling a little better, but let's put that to the side for now and let Doctor Possible step to the front. This is the worst I've seen her in ages, and that's even counting last month, when she came back from saving that village from the erupting volcano. _Gently brushing back a few stray hairs out of Kim's eyes, she took a good long look at the state her daughter was in.

Kim's mission clothes were in tatters and she could see her daughter's dried blood and dirt covering all the rips. Luckily, Kim was also wearing her battlesuit underneath. Mrs. Possible knew that even though the suit could heal minor lacerations and keep pressure on any major injuries, it didn't stop the initial pain and trauma. The tears drying on her daughter's cheeks were a new and worrying development, something that she would have to deal with once her daughter was patched up.

"Kimmie, wake up," her mom whispered as she gently stroked her daughter's cheek. "Come, on, Bubble-butt, wake up. Let's get those injuries looked at."

Groaning, Kim's eyes fluttered open, half-asleep olive green eyes looking up into pale blue ones.

"Five more minutes, Mommy," Kim mumbled, still not fully awake.

Mrs. Possible chuckled at the tone of her daughter's voice. She pictured her again, when she was younger and using just those words when she was woken up in the morning.

"Up you get, Kim; time for school," she said in her most motherly tone of voice, keeping it gentle enough not to startle her daughter.

Kim's eyes opened and awareness kicked in, followed quickly by the pain from her injuries. Grimacing, Kim, now fully awake, smiled at her mom and started to sit up.

"Hey, Mom, guess I was more worn out than I thought." She smiled sheepishly.

"You just lie there for a bit," Mrs. Possible said as she placed a hand on Kim's arm, tutting at her. "I'll get you out of your mission clothes; they're for the trash anyways. I'm not going to have you putting any undue strain on what I'm sure will be an interesting assortment of injuries." Leaning forward, she kissed Kim on the forehead, her eyes filled with concern. Turning away from her exhausted daughter, she rummaged through the medical kit, hunting for the scissors she was after.

With a few well-placed snips, the remains of Kim's mission shirt fell away, quickly followed by the pants; leaving Kim in just her battlesuit. Mrs. Possible then put her arm around her daughter, mindful that she'd have many unseen injures under the suit, and helped her stand.

"Alright, Kimmie-cub, over to you," her mom said, trying to keep the worry out of her voice.

"Righto, Mom."

Kim fought back a wave of dizziness now that she was upright and, cocking her head, she subvocalized, "_Kilo, India, Mike, One, One, Zero, Zero, Four, Pandaroo." _There was subtle shimmering in the air around her suit and the blue power lines running along it stopped glowing. With the suit now powered down, it was no longer figure hugging, allowing Mrs. Possible easy access to the zipper.

With the battlesuit finally off and draped on the edge of the bed, Kim was left naked as the day she was born. Her mom, knowing the routine, soon had a pair of plain white panties on her daughter and had passed a towel over so Kim could hold it over her chest for modesty's sake.

"Kimmie, what have you been fighting, a giant shredder?" her mom gasped.

She was finally able to diagnose her daughter's condition and winced at the sight. Many deep lacerations and abrasions covered her daughter's body, all slowly starting to bleed now that the advanced suppression agents of the battlesuit were no longer holding them in check. Not to mention the bruising on her ribs, both shoulders and the whole left-hand side of her body as well.

"It's no big, Mom, honest," Kim smiled reassuringly. "Really, it isn't?" Suddenly feeling a little lightheaded, she rested a hand on her mother's shoulder. _I'm sure I've had worse_, she thought. Right now, though, she was hard pressed to think of just such an occasion.

"Well then, let's get those nastier lacerations stitched up, and then we can get around to bandaging the rest."

~o0o~

Both women were so focused on Kim's injuries that they didn't notice that they were no longer alone in the loft. They first realized that they had company when the new arrival cleared their throat, and a sultry voice Kim knew oh-so-well spoke up.

"Oh, Princess, this is a bit more than I was expecting."

There, leaning casually against the door and eyeing Kim up and down with a massive grin on her face, was Shego. Stunned, Kim took in everything at once while her mind tried to fathom who-what-why was Shego in her room?

"Shego?!" both Possible's exclaimed.

"It's a bit of a surprise to see you again, Shego," Mrs. Possible finally said. "It's been a while. Still, it's good to see you, and-"

Kim wasn't hearing anything her Mom and Shego were saying because she was off in her own world. After all, it was definitely Shego, with her exotically pale green skin, her long, luxurious raven-black hair—with impossible hints of green—flowing over her shoulders, and those emerald green eyes you could lose yourself in. _Wait, what? _She was wearing a long-sleeved, fashionable, teal green shirt that hugged her tightly, showing off her curves. Her legs encased in stylish black riding leathers with accompanying boots. Held loosely in her hands were a phone, sunglasses, and what looked like a large envelope. It was a far cry from what Kim would ever wear, and it was a far cry from what she was currently wearing…

"Sheeegooo, Noooo!" Kim suddenly squeaked, coming out of her daze and remembering her current state of undress. She desperately tried to hide behind her mother, but her mom's steady hand held her firmly in place.

"And I fully agree, Shego," Mrs. Possible continued, now that her daughter's interruption was over. "Still, it is good to see you again." Throwing another quick glance at their new arrival, she went back to tending to a nasty laceration on Kim's side. After a few seconds, she paused, bit her lip, and then asked, "Do you think you're up to binding some ribs, Shego? Kimmie's mentioned that you have some basic medical training."

"Sure thing, Doctor P; that I can do," Shego replied, a little surprised at being asked. "But don't let it get out that I helped Kimmie again, or my defunct evil reputation would be ruined," the raven-haired beauty added with a chuckle.

The wink Shego gave Kim as she sauntered over made the hero squirm inside and, if it was possible, her face turned even redder. In fact, Shego could actually see the blush travelling down the young hero's torso, making her grin even more.

"Buuuut, Muuuuum, it's Shego!" Kim complained.

"And?" Mrs. Possible replied calmly, not taking her eyes off her stitching. "Surely you can't be that embarrassed? After all, you and the girls used to shower after cheerleading practice all the time."

Closing her eyes, Kim's mind raced to come up with an excuse that she knew her mom would accept. Unfortunately, all her thoughts started with, _It's Shego, but it's Shego, cause it's Shego, _and the blushing redhead just couldn't come up with a viable excuse apart from, _It's Shego! _She turned her head and wished the ground would just open up and swallow her.

"Okay, Mom," Kim mumbled. Dropping her head and accepting her fate as she tightened her hand around the towel across her chest just a little bit more.

_Shego's in my room!_ _Quick, focus on something else, anything else! _Unfortunately Kim's mind kept coming back to, _it's Shego, Shego's in my room, I have the world's most dangerous and wanted woman in my room and I'm almost naked. No, focus, she's pardoned! But still, it's Shego, in MY room! I'd rather be caught naked by the press than this. Well no, no I wouldn't; but this is 'So the Drama'._

Eventually, her mind calmed down a bit from the initial shock of seeing Shego after almost a year, and she started to realize what else was wrong with the picture. The pale-green woman wasn't wearing her customary figure hugging catsuit, just normal clothes, even if they were her usual black and green colors. The ex-villain's pale lips were bare and unadorned, absent was the black lipstick the teen hero was used to seeing. Without the harsh lines her face seemed so much younger. In fact, how old was she? Lastly, gone were the clawed gloves that, for years, had threatened the young hero with so much bodily harm.

_Is this really my Shego? _Kim wondered. _Wait, what!? Did I say that, My Shego? Gawd, I must be losing it._

"Sooo, Princess," Shego's soft warm voice purred in her ear. "It's been a while since I've seen you. And I gotta say, I'm a little annoyed that you seem to have so easily replaced me for our weekly tussles."

_Oh yes, that's my Shego all right. _Kim tried to suppress her embarrassment at the closeness of Shego, but the shiver down her spine from the warm breath on her ear was another matter.

"Shego," Kim pleaded, clenching her hands. "This is hard enough without you making it worse." She resisted the strong urge to stomp her foot, knowing how much that would hurt right now.

"Oh, Kimmie, when have I ever gone easy on you?" But Shego's tone was friendly rather than teasing.

"So, Princess," Shego said again as she looked at the multitude of injuries over the young hero's body. "I haven't seen you this beat up since Warhok had you down for the count." Lightly resting her hands under Kim's arms, she waited to see if Kim would react to her touch.

Kim shivered at the feeling of extra-warm hands on her bare skin, and turning her head, she found her gaze caught by emerald green eyes. She was mesmerized by the almost glowing orbs, losing herself in them. Eyes that had, in the past, been brutally trying to injure her. Then she blinked and the moment was gone, and Shego had begun to oh-so-gently bind her ribs.

"Yeah, well, blame it on Professor Dementor and his thing for dogs; but now he's moved on to giant robot killer dogs," Kim explained as she winced at the memory. "They're a little harder to take care of when they're chasing you all over the place while you're being blasted by lasers. They bounced me off a few walls until I managed to turn them on him."

"Uh-huh, yeah, and where was the Buffoon during all this? Isn't it his job to keep the bad guy distracted while you do your hero thing?"

"It is... was..." came her barely audible reply. "But, well, he's away right now, and I- I'm not sure when he's coming back." Kim swallowed, holding back the tears. "So right now, it's sorta just me handling everything."

Being this close, Shego saw the flinch and the pain behind the words at the mention of her sidekick. Filing it away for later enquiries, she continued with tending to the redhead's ribs.

"You know what, Pumpkin, you should take a break. The world really won't come to an end if you do." Thinking about this, Shego amended, "The world won't come to an end from your standard super-villains, alien invasions are excluded from this clause. Besides, it'll give GJ something to do, and last I saw they could definitely use a kick up their ass," she added with smirk.

"Shego, language," Anne admonished, looking up with an unhappy expression on her face before returning to Kim.

"Yeah, sorry Doctor P," Shego replied, actual honesty in her voice. "Princess knows I hate 'em, even if they are no longer trying to lock me up."

"I know I could stop at any time," Kim said, looking down at the ex-hero binding her ribs. "But we all need heroes right now, especially while we're trying to rebuild. Yes, Global Justice could lift its game, I know that. But anything's possible for a Possible, so I can do this. Just give me a few days and I'll be right as rain."

"A few days!?" her mom exclaimed, head coming up to stare at her daughter. "Oh, Kimmie, you'll be out of action for at least two weeks, maybe more. You're lucky I don't drive you to the hospital and leave you there. And _NO,"_ she added as she poked Kim in the leg, "don't even think of going on any missions until I say so. Don't make me..."

Kim was stunned at the emotion in her mother's voice and rested a hand on her shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. She quickly raised her arm back up before Shego could complain.

"Don't make you what, Mom?" Kim finally asked. The fact that her mom had just stopped in mid-sentence meant she had to wait, her mind full of curiosity and a little trepidation.

Mrs. Possible didn't answer straight away, thinking and staring at the two women right in front of her. Then, instead of answering Kim's question, she turned towards Shego.

"Shego, are you in a rush? Or is this a social visit?" Mrs. Possible asked. "Could we have a chat downstairs, once Kimmie's tucked into bed?" Question asked, she turned back to her daughter and continued on with her stitching.

"Oh, I'm in no rush, Mrs. P. If you want to talk, that's fine." Shego threw a smirk at the stunned redhead, seeing the curiosity burning in her eyes. "Actually, I can see Princess here needs some downtime," she stated, winking at Kim and getting an annoyed frown in return. "So I'll drop by again tomorrow."

Kim's mind went into overdrive, wondering what on earth her mother could want to talk to Shego about. Her eyes darted between the two women slowly ministering to her injuries. She tried to fathom what her mom could be planning and what Shego, after all this time, could want with her.

After a few minutes of tense silence, during which Kim could feel every touch from Shego as she bound her ribs, Shego finally announced that she was done. Nodding that she had heard, Mrs. Possible finished stitching up the last of her daughters serious lacerations. Then she started on the not so serious cuts, scrapes and abrasions, firstly applying rubbing alcohol on each, followed by antibiotic cream and bandages, leaving Kim looking more like a Mummy than a teenager.

"There we go, Kim, all done," Mrs. Possible said as she stood up. "Now, let's get you something simple and easy to slip into so you can go to sleep." With this in mind, Mrs. Possible walked over to Kim's wardrobe and soon came back with an overly large white tee-shirt with a kitten on the front; Kim was about to drop her towel when she remembered Shego was standing right next to her.

"Sh-Shego, um, could… could you sorta turn around while I change?" Kim managed to get out. _Gawd, Mom's right. I've showered and changed in locker rooms hundreds of times, but for some reason I can't do it in front of Shego._

"Geez, Kimmie," Shego exclaimed, rolling her eyes at the redhead. "Never knew you were such a prude." To Kim's great relief, she did turn around, apparently finding the back wall of the room of great interest.

Mrs. Possible held out the tee-shirt for her daughter, and with a few winces from the strain on her shoulders, Kim soon had it on. Feeling much safer from certain emerald eyes, Kim looked over at Shego while her back was turned. The young hero couldn't help but admire her graceful athletic build and how relaxed she was, even though she was in her former arch-nemesis's house. Sighing and wishing she had such a gorgeous body, she realized she was still staring at Shego, even though she was now dressed.

_I wasn't staring_, Kim's thoughts swirled. Then, a little flustered, she announced, "All done, Shego." She watched as Shego spun gracefully and focused on the redhead as soon as Kim said it was okay. The intense focus of Shego's gaze made her glad that the raven-haired woman had accepted her need for privacy without any arguments.

"Bedtime, Kim," her mom announced, breaking Kim out of her thoughts. "I'll come back and check on you when I get home from work. I don't plan on being too long." Mrs. Possible started clearing the bed of her medical equipment, quickly storing it away in the chest.

"Okay, Mom," the tired redhead replied, muffling a yawn with one hand as she eyed the bed. Even though it was only a few steps away, with her tired and aching body, it felt like it was much, much further.

"I've got Kimmie, Mrs. P. if you get the covers," Shego suddenly announced to the room. In two strides she was behind the young woman, and before the hero could stop her, she had the redhead in her arms bridal style. The startled yelp followed by muttered grumbling from Kim was music to the ex-villains ears as she carried the injured woman over to her bed.

Mrs. Possible nodded her appreciation to Shego and turned to the bed, pulling down the heavy pink comforter and sheets. Straightening the pillows, she placed Kim's Pandaroo within easy reach.

_If she starts to hum the bridal waltz, _Kim thought tiredly, _there's nothing on heaven or earth that will stop me from beating her up right here and now._

_Princess at my mercy,_ Shego thought happily. _Oh, I can't resist this. It's almost too good to be true_. So, as Shego gently leant down, putting Kim into the bed, she sung in a hushed whisper for Kim's ears only.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
the taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it_

Shego didn't think it was possible for Kim to blush any more than she already had, but she was proven wrong. Hearing the whispered lyrics, Kim turned beet red from head to foot. The growl that emanated from the young woman was primal, but Shego was up and away before the injured hero could to do anything.

"Night, Pumpkin," Shego called out from the doorway, and with a quick salute, she was out and down the stairs.

"Sleep well, Kim," her mom said, pulling up the sheets and comforter and tucking them under her daughter's chin. "I'll leave a note for your dad and the twins not disturb you when they get home." With a kiss to her daughter's forehead, she turned off the lights and headed downstairs.

Kim was fast asleep before her mom had even reached the floor below.

~o0o~


	2. Dessert is Always Fun

~o0o~

_Now, where's Shego? _Mrs. Possible wondered. _I hope she hasn't left. _Walking downstairs, she soon found the green-hued woman in the lounge. Shego was reclining on the sofa, one leg thrown over the armrest, looking completely relaxed and at home. _I keep forgetting she's stayed with us before as Ms. Go. Ah yes, Ms. Go! Well, time to see if what I suspect is true or not._

"Shego, would you like a coffee? I know I need one, and maybe a bite to eat?"

"Coffee, strong, black and no sugar," Shego replied immediately, then after a small pause, she added, "and yeah, something to eat would be great. Missed lunch and it's going to be a while till dinner."

Wandering into the kitchen, Mrs. Possible found a motorcycle helmet, gloves, jacket, and backpack on the kitchen table and put two and two together. Turning around to call out to Shego, she was surprised to find the raven-haired woman sitting on the edge of the table, staring out the window at the reporters on the street.

_How does she move so silently while in boots and riding leathers? _Mrs. Possible wondered.

"Ninja training and the world's best thief," Shego answered the unspoken question. "And yeah, I broke in through the back door; didn't feel like beating up any reporters at the time." Her threat came out as a growl and her hands flared with green plasma. Boiling and arcing between the comet-powered woman's fingers, the plasma threw strange shadows around the kitchen; then, just as quickly, it was gone. Still, her gaze never left the reporters outside. "Plus, it keeps me on my toes, sneaking in here without being seen by the world's press."

Mrs. Possible grabbed some cake from the fridge and dished it out onto two plates. By then the kettle had boiled, and it was time to make their coffees. Once everything was done, she placed a coffee and a plate with some cake on it in front of the raven-haired woman. Shego hardly seemed to notice, still focused on the reporters outside. In fact, the look in her eyes was filled with hate.

"Let's head into the lounge," Mrs. Possible said. "It's a lot more comfortable to chat in there." Standing up, she headed for the lounge with her coffee and cake.

"Yeah, okay, Mrs. P," Shego replied in a distracted voice.

_This won't do,_ Mrs. Possible thought, hearing the almost formal address from the ex-villain. "Please, Shego, call me Anne," she said as she threw a smile over her shoulder. "After all, you and my daughter did save the world together, and with your help today, I think it's only fair."

"Umm, sure... Anne," Shego replied, "I think we can safely say that's doable." Walking over to the sofa, she once again took her customary lounging position, sipping her coffee.

Anne was a little nervous, so she took a sip of her coffee to calm herself. She had a plan in mind and strong suspicions; but knew from talking to her daughter, that directly confronting the ex-villain would most likely lead to a volatile outcome. So while she settled herself in on the other end of the sofa and tried to get her thoughts in order, it was actually Shego who spoke first.

"Anne, what's up with those fucking media vultures outside hounding my Princess, and why haven't you had them dragged away?"

"Shego, please, language!" But Anne had heard what she was listening for, and the 'My Princess' certainly confirmed it.

"We've tried, Shego, but honestly, we would need a permanent police presence to keep them away," Anne said exasperated. "Kim puts her foot down each time we suggest it, saying the Police have better things to than watch our house. So we sit in here and weather the storm, knowing that eventually they'll move onto bigger and better stories than my daughter's life." Anne noticed the furious look in Shego's eyes and the white knuckles on the hand holding her knee. "Between Wade and my sons, we've made the home secure from their constant prying, but outside, they're like vultures," she added.

_Not again, I won't let them do it again,_ Shego thought as she tried to rein in her temper, but it was no good. "Screw this, Mrs. P- Anne- I'll be right back," and with that she was up and out the kitchen door, her riding helmet in hand.

_This can't be good, _Anne thought worriedly. _No, this can't be good at all_.

~o0o~

A few minutes later the sound of a motorbike could be heard racing up the street, screeching to a halt in front of the house. As one, the reporters and news crews swarmed forwards at this exciting new development.

"Is it a villain?! Quick, quick, get a close up."

"Is it a hero?! Quick, quick, get an interview."

"This'll make great front page news! Quick, quick, get the shot, get the shot."

Then the rider's hands began to glow, green flame erupting over them. The flames quickly followed by bolts of searing green plasma flying up and down the street, as they melted through cameras, damaged media vans, and destroyed equipment.

"Oh crap!" one of the reporters cried out in shock, "It's Shego!"

Lifting off her helmet, Shego surveyed the carnage she had just created and nodded in grim satisfaction.

"You know who I am, and what I'll do if I see you taking any photos of me... what'll happen if I see any photos published!" Shego yelled at the terrified reporters. "You also know what happened to the last lot of fuckers to go crying to the police." Resting her helmet on the handlebars of the bike, Shego's icy gaze swept up and down the street. She watched the scrambling reporters, and waited to see if any idiots would make themselves known.

The smarter journalists were already racing to pack up while trying to stay under the angry woman's radar. Unfortunately, there was always one, always someone that didn't know the unspoken rules. One idiot, when it came to Shego and the press.

"Hey, you can't tell us what to do! We have freedom of the press, we can-"

Shego leapt from the bike faster than humanly possible. The astonished journalist who had spoken out suddenly found himself being held up in the air by one of her hands. Scowling at the man, Shego brought her other hand up in front of his face, holding his expensive camera. Intense heat bloomed from her hand as green flames encapsulated the camera, melting it in front of the reporter's face.

"I can tell you whatever I like, dipshit!" she yelled. "Oh yes, you have your freedom, but as I see it, it's the freedom to run away like a little girl, or the freedom to be burnt to a crisp. Now, if you'd like to continue this conversation, please say so," she snarled as a plasma engulfed fist was raised in front of his face.

Terrified and shaking his head, the journalist was dropped to the ground, hoping no one would notice the stain in his pants. Stumbling back, he crawled away, feeling an urgent need to pee once again.

"And that goes for all you fuckers as well," the emerald eyed woman yelled. "Kimmie's house is now off limits, and if I find anyone sniffing around while I'm here, you're mine." With that, Shego rolled her bike into the Possible's driveway, calmly walked up to the front door, and politely knocked.

"Oh dear," Anne said as she watched it all happen through the lounge window. Shego's dramatic arrival, the wanton destruction and threats, and finally, the clearing of the street for the first time in months. _Well, I'm not sure what to make of this, _she thought, opening the door for Shego, _but if this helps my daughter, then I'm definitely on Shego's side._

"There ya go, Anne, problem solved," Shego announced. Sauntering back into the house, she made her way back into the lounge, followed closely by Mrs. Possible. "Mmm, cake," Shego exclaimed as if nothing had happened as she sat down and started to eat.

"Shego, I'm not really happy with what just happened, but just this once, I can let it slide for my daughter's sake." Anne sat down, grabbing her coffee and taking a sip to calm her nerves after what she had just seen. _I wish I could have done that months ago,_ she thought guiltily. Looking up from her coffee at the ex-villain, she voiced her current concern, "But now I'm worried about you and the police."

"Oh right, one sec." Shego pulled out her phone and dialed a number. "Hey Turner, it's Shego here, yeah, yeah I know. Just a heads up, 'photos', 'damages' and 'threats'. Hmm? Here in Middleton at Princess's- I mean Kim Possible's house. All right then, later." Hanging up, Shego tossed the phone onto the sofa and picked up her coffee.

"There we go, all sorted. So, Anne, what did want to talk about?"

~o0o~

Kim slowly stirred, feeling someone gently shaking her shoulder.

"Kimmie, time to wake up." Came the insistent voice that wouldn't go away.

"Five more minutes, Mommy," came the sleepy reply.

"C'mon, Cupcake, it's time to wake up, and dinner's in fifteen. Don't make me drag your sorry ass downstairs in just your tee-shirt and all your bandaged glory."

Kim knew that voice almost as well as she knew her own. Olive green eyes flew open and focused on emerald green eyes looking down at her.

"Sh-Shego?" Kim stammered, "wh-what are you still doing here?" She looked around for her mother, but there was no sign. There was only Shego, sitting on the bed next to her. She was too close, Kim thought, feeling her leg rest against the older woman through the covers.

"Ohhh, Pumpkin," Shego smirked, "that would ruin all the fun, and right now it's time for you to get up and get dressed." She stood up and walked over to Kim's cupboard, going through what was available.

"No way," the injured hero huffed, crossing her arms under the sheets and sticking out her lip in a pout of defiance. "I'm not moving, Shego, and that's that. In fact, I'm not doing anything you say until you tell me why you're still here. Come to think of it, why are you here at all?"

"Listen, Princess, you don't get to ask the questions right now, you just get to do the dressing for dinner part. Now, let's see what's in your drawers! Ooh, I get to rifle through Kimmie's drawers," was her excited response.

"Hey! Get away from there," Kim snapped as she struggled to even sit up. "There's no way I'm letting you- Hey! Get your hands out of my drawers," she growled, then blushed as she realized her double entendre.

"Well, Pumpkin, if you think you can stop me," she gestured at Kim's injuries, "then you can try and stop me, but for now..." Wardrobe doors were flung open, drawers searched, and before long, a fresh shirt, singlet, loose sweats, bra, panties, and a warm tracksuit were thrown onto the bed in front of the increasingly embarrassed redhead.

"Okay, Princess, you've got five minutes to get dressed. If you're not done by then, I'll be back up to do it myself." She winked. "So better hurry up, 'cause you know I'm itching to get my hands on you again." Smirking at the fuming and embarrassed young woman, she left the room, giving the hero her few minutes of privacy.

_Did Mom put her up to this?_ Kim thought, annoyed at being ordered around by Shego. She considered everythingshe had been told_. If Mom's in on this, then I can't say no; but it's Shego, I can't just do what she says. But would she really come back up here and try to dress me? Duh! Of course she would. Any chance to get one over on me, and she'll take it. No chance I'll beat her in my state, which means... dressed in five minutes. After all, anything's possible for a Possible._

_Oh, this is sooo going to hurt!_

Decision made, Kim gingerly got out of bed, feeling her bruised and battered body protesting at each and every movement. With her injured shoulders, her panties were hard enough to remove, but the tee-shirt was proving almost impossible. _Darn it, how can I to do this? _Sitting there, mind working furiously, the seconds ticked by.

~o0o~

"Time's up, Pumpkin," Shego announced, walking back in the room, a coffee in her hand and a victorious smile on her face.

"Shego," Kim shrieked, half covering herself with the bed sheet. She had managed to finally get the tee-shirt off, but was now completely naked, and was only just starting to dress.

"Ca-can you ask my Mom to come up?" Kim stuttered. She wanted to back away, to put some distance between the two of them, but that would mean losing her sheet, and that was all that stood between her and baring everything. "I'd feel a little better if she's helping me, sorry."

"Not home yet," was the blunt reply. "So unless you want me to get your dad or brothers to help, then it's just me." Putting her coffee down on Kim's computer desk, she walked over and sat down on the end of the bed, watching the colorful expressions and play of emotions across the young hero's face.

_Dad or the tweebs helping me change? Oh, that is so wrongsick. Okay, I can do this, I can do anything. I just have to picture Shego as a friend who wants to help. A very grumpy, sarcastic, short-tempered, arch-nemesis of a friend who likes to beat me up. Shego, friend, oh that sounds so strange. But really, what are we now?_

"Princess, don't be a prude," Shego snapped, annoyed with the redhead's time wasting. "It's not like I haven't seen everything before. The whole mind control shtick in the Amazon, you, me, changing in my room, remember?" Looking up into olive green eyes, Shego saw that they were more panicked now than when they went head-to-head in their life or death battles. "C'mon, Pumpkin, 'it's no big,' as you love to say, so let's get you dressed."

"This is different, Shego, this _IS_ big," Kim whispered, dropping her head. "I don't know why, but it just is. We've been fighting each other for years, and now you're in my room offering to help me get dressed. Please, Shego, can you give me a few more minutes? It's all a bit too much right now and I-"

"Do you trust me?"

"What?" Kim exclaimed, the question catching her off guard. _Trust Shego? _Kim raised her head to automatically yell _no way,_ then caught the look on the former hero's face. There was something, something only she could have spotted, from knowing Shego almost as well as she knew herself. There was something behind the green hued woman's eyes that she had never seen before, and the ex-villain's whole body was radiating tension. _This means a lot to her,_ she realized, _but why now? What's changed? _Taking the question seriously, she found herself staring into emerald green eyes as she focused on what had been asked.

_All the times we've fought, everything we've done to each other. All the times she's put me in the hospital, and how many times have I sent her to jail. She's saved my life more than once, saved the world, in fact. She's a super-villain, can't be trusted; she was pardoned, so get over it. Master thief, also pardoned and nothing from Wade saying she had taken up her old profession; so again, get over it._

_You know deep down you trust her, and more to the point, you enjoy her company when you're not trying to beat each other up. Just remember when she was Ms. Go and how much fun the two of you had. Now, stop being such a prude and accept her help, and lets go and have some dinner."_

"I- I do. I trust you, Shego," Kim stammered out. With that momentous decision made, she gingerly sat down on the bed, stunned at her own reply. Shego's posture didn't change, but she could tell the tension was gone.

Shego stood up, walked around the bed so she was in front of Kim, and held out a hand.

"Okay, Cupcake, let's get you dressed."

_I can do this, can I do this? _Staring at the hand, Kim whispered, "Shego, where have you been? Why did you leave?" Taking the proffered hand, she stood up, her eyes staying locked with Shego's. "I… we looked for you, even Wade couldn't find you. For all I… we knew, you could have been dead or injured somewhere."

"Drop it, Pumpkin," she scowled. "I said we'd talk tomorrow, and I meant it."

"I know, Shego, but I'll be honest with you. I'm dying with curiosity here, and I'm about to bare it all for you once I drop this sheet. So please, can't you give me something, anything?" she pleaded.

Shego looked at the petite young hero standing next to her in nothing more than a sheet, olive green eyes filled with panic. Her princess's hand clutching the sheet was trembling slightly, and the hero's whole body language was screaming run away. Still, she stood there as if nothing was wrong, refusing to retreat or surrender.

"All right, Pumpkin, if it will get you dressed faster. I was on holidays, okay? No big hidden agenda or anything, just me and an island paradise. Where exactly and for how long is not up for discussion. Now that our little heart-to-heart is over, Princess, shall we do this?"

_It's not much, but she did share, _Kim reflected while she stared at the floor. Her thoughts now focused around the response, completely ignoring her current situation_. Who knows where this could lead? _Decision made, she looked up into emerald eyes that were waiting for her response. "Okay, Shego," the young hero said while nodding. With that, she relaxed her hand and let the sheet fall to the ground.

~o0o~

"Thanks, umm... Shego." _Well, that was only mildly short of dying, but it does feel good to have clean clothes on. I never pictured Shego as being so gentle and caring. It's always been about the fighting with us._

"Just following orders, Cupcake." She winked mysteriously at Kim. "Now, let's get you downstairs, and in your current state, I'd say you'll be down there by next week, sooo." Moving behind Kim, she scooped her up bridal style and headed for the stairs.

"Hey! No! Shego, put me down, put me down now!" Kim yelped in annoyance.

"Not going to happen, Princess," Shego smirked. "No stress whatsoever, as per Doctor P's orders. And before you try anything," the ex -villainess scowled, "flashback! I was there for the examination, and we both know you wouldn't last two seconds against me. Besides," she ended confidently, "you trust me, remember?"

Shego did hold the teen hero a little tighter, just in case Kim was silly enough to try something.

"No singing, then," Kim huffed while crossing her arms over her chest. "I've had my embarrassment quota for the year."

"I promise nothing, Pumpkin," Shego said, but it did remain blessedly silent.

_I do trust her. I shouldn't, but I do_. Not realizing she'd lent her head against Shego's shoulder, Kim relaxed and enjoyed the trip.

~o0o~

Arriving in the kitchen, they discovered that Mrs. Possible had stopped for Chinese takeout on the way home. She smiled at the two women as they entered the kitchen, and continued dishing the food out onto plates around the table.

"Hey, Mom," Kim said, slightly embarrassed as she was carried over to the dinner table. Easing herself into a chair, she felt her stomach rumbling at all the delicious smells filling the kitchen.

"Kimmie," Mrs. Possible said, "how are you feeling? Sorry I didn't get home sooner," she said, throwing her daughter an apologetic smile. "I had a cranial bypass emergency come up, so it's takeout tonight. Shego, thank you for helping out, it's very much appreciated." Getting a quick nod from the fallen hero, she continued dishing out.

"No big, Mom, I feel fine. I didn't wake up til Shego here came up to get me, I was that worn out." Kim stifled a yawn, and then her stomach rumbled again as she realized how hungry she was.

"I see you've changed, too," she said, nodding her approval. "I hope you were careful, and didn't pull any of my stitches?"

"No, nooo problems changing," Kim said quickly before Shego could open her mouth, though the daggers Kim glared at her said 'talk and you die.' Shego just grinned back at Kim and raised an eyebrow, and the look she threw back said 'you owe me for my silence' as she sat down next to Kim.

"Here you go, Kim, Shego," Mrs. Possible announced as she handed them each a fully loaded plate. She then cleared away the empty takeout containers, smiling at her daughter's confused expression.

"You're staying for Dinner?" Kim enquired. Raising an eyebrow, she looked at Shego, and then her Mom.

"Wasn't my idea, Princess," Shego shrugged. "I don't do the whole family thing, but your mom can be very persuasive."

Kim wasn't sure why she was so giddy that Shego wasn't leaving right away, but she was, so she just sat there contentedly with a happy smile on her face.

"Actually, Kim, Shego will be staying with us for a few days," her mom said, catching her daughter completely off-guard.

Dozens of questions immediately sprung up in the hero's mind, but before she could ask, her mom called out, "Dinner, everybody." The thundering of feet on stairs accompanied the announcement, and soon, Kim's twin brothers came charging into the kitchen. Jim and Tim, or, as Kim liked to call them, Tweebs, short for twin dweebs.

The twins had grown up a lot in the last year, and even more since Shego had last seen them. They were both now nearly as tall as Kim, and had slimmed down considerably, showing life at Middleton High School was going well. They still sported their brushed back light brown hair and blue eyes just like their mother. If it wasn't for the different colored shirts, one in red and the other in green, most people would swear they were seeing double.

"Whoa, Shego's here!?"

"Did you two kiss…"

"And make up…?!"

"Tweebs! What? No! How could you say!?" Kim exclaimed as she put her hands over her reddening face and dropped it onto the table. Even Shego's cheeks tinted a slight green, blushing at the suggestion. Mrs. Possible just chuckled at the two girls reactions and continued serving up dinner.

Seeing their sister's response, the twins did a high-five.

"Hick-a-bick-a-boo!"

"Hoo-Sha!"

"Now Jim, Tim, that's not the sort of talk for the dinner table," a voice from the doorway said as Mr. Possible entered the kitchen. He kissed Mrs. Possible on the cheek, and raised an eyebrow at the state of his daughter before turning to Shego. "Ms. Go, it's good to see you again. Are you enjoying the amnesty you were given after helping save the world?"

"It's Shego, just Shego," she said, scowling, "and yeah I am." She was a little surprised at Mr. Possible's friendly greeting, but that name made her cringe inside. "I'm also bored to tears, but it's good not having to worry about GJ and their cronies."

"Good to hear, good to hear. Now, let's all sit and eat, I'm sure everyone's starving by now."

_Who knew she could be so emotive? _Kim thought. She watched in fascination at the play of emotions on Shego's face at the use of that name and her father's simple question. _I'm finally seeing that behind that angry, prickly exterior, there's a real person_. Then she remembered...

"Um, Mom, what's with Shego staying with us?" Kim asked, turning her head to look at her mother while raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Shego's staying with us?"

"That's so cool. Can you show us..."

"Your plasma again?"

"Now, now, boys, there will be no igniting plasma at the dinner table. Especially after what happened last time," came the voice of reason from Mr. Possible. As one, the twins' faces dropped in disappointment.

"Yes, Kimmie," her Mom answered, "she will be staying with us for a few days. But we can talk about that tomorrow, so for now, let's all tuck in."

_What on earth is going on?_ Kim wondered. _Shego's being nice, and Mom's letting her stay here. They are so up to something!_ Wondering if she had hit her head too hard, she began to eat, and soon the Possible family dinner turned into their usually friendly affair.

The meal progressed as usual, with all the family members throwing out questions, asking how everyone's day went and such. Mrs. Possible briefly talked about her surgery, while Mr. Possible went on about a new launch vehicle they would be testing in a few days. The Tweebs went on and on about some form of mechanical doohickey, and lastly, Kim talked about her mission, but mostly glossed over her battle with Professor Dementor, saying it was 'no big'. The only person not taking part in all the family conversations was Shego, and Kim was well aware of that. She constantly glanced over at the pale green woman, worry on her face.

Kim tried a few times to engage the prickly woman in small talk, but the terse responses told her that Shego definitely wasn't enjoying herself. Kim could see the tension building up behind the calm facade, and just knew it wouldn't be long before the raven-haired woman had had enough.

_She's going_, Kim thought as she snuck another glance at Shego, seeing the muscles bunch and the eyes tighten. _I can't let her go like this, _Kim thought_. She may not come back, no matter what she and Mom have gotten up to. Not when I've finally got her back. What can I do? Think, Kim... think! _She looked up, an idea forming. _Straight to the point and honest is best with Shego. _Slowly reaching out so as not to startle the ex-villainess, she placed a hand on the green hued woman's arm.

"I'm glad you stayed for dinner," Kim said softly.

"Yeah, Kimmie, no problem," was the barely audible reply.

"Hey," Kim whispered, just for Shego's ears, "I know this isn't your sorta thing." Seeing the agreement in Shego's eyes, Kim forged ahead. "How about you head into the lounge and finish your dinner there? You can always come back for dessert, if you like?"

The look of relief in Shego's eyes was immense, but only Kim caught it, and with a quick nod the raven-haired woman picked up her plate and walked out without another word. Both of Kim's parents opened their mouths as Shego walked away from the table, but Kim silenced them with a look, saying she'd explain later.

Dinner done and everyone caught up on the day's activities, Kim suggested ice cream with topping for dessert. She pouted that she was injured and thus needed ice creamy goodness to help her get better. Laughing at her daughter's logic, Mrs. Possible was all too happy to pamper, and soon, large bowls of ice cream were on the table. Taking two of the bowls and ignoring her parents' protests on moving, Kim limped slowly out of the kitchen and into the lounge.

"Here you go," Kim said, offering a bowl to Shego. "I remember you really liked plain vanilla with lime topping, so it's my way of saying thanks for helping me today, even if I did almost die of embarrassment."

Shego grunted at the heartfelt thank you, and then added, "Trying to sweeten me up, are you, Pumpkin?" She turned the television off and took the offered bowl.

"I don't think there are enough sweeteners in the world to handle that," Kim said as she grinned back at the ex-hero.

Shego snorted at the comment, and Kim could only roll her eyes at the caustic woman. Still, Shego had already downed one mouthful, and was going in for her second, looking quite satisfied.

"Ahh, sitting," Kim grimaced, looking down at the sofa, "this is sooo gonna hurt." Then a pale green arm shot up, and a hand was offered in assistance. Before Kim knew it, she was sitting next to her former arch-nemesis, happily eating ice cream. For a while, the two women sat and ate in companionable silence, until a mischievous thought popped into the young woman's head. _After all,_ she rationalized, _ they both spent the afternoon being underhanded and sneaky to me, so it's time for some payback._

"Oh Shegoooo," Kim said, smiling innocently, all sweetness and light.

"What's up, Cupcake?" Shego replied, frowning as she looked up into the smile on Kim's face. She blinked as a cold finger pressed against her nose, leaving behind a dollop of ice cream. The grin on Kim's face at having caught the ex-thief off guard was enormou_s._

_Oh, I've missed this_, Kim exalted in her mind, and the playful growl from Shego sent glorious shivers up and down her spine. _Oh, I've missed her. Wait, what?!_

"Now, girls, play nice," both Dr. Possibles said as they walked into the lounge, followed by the twins.

"We – Have – Never," started Kim.

"Played – Nice," finished Shego.

Expecting the counterattack, Kim was far too stiff and sore to respond quickly enough, and soon, she found a cold spoon filled with ice cream pressed against her nose.

"Aww, does my Pwincess have a cold widdle nose?" Shego smirked at Kim.

Staring cross-eyed at the ice cream on her nose, Kim started to giggle, feeling the tension of the day just melt away. Suddenly, Shego was right in front of her, face so close that she could feel the raven-haired beauty's breath on her skin, feel the heat radiating from her body. Then a very warm, very red tongue, licked the ice cream off her nose. Shocked and speechless at the intimacy, she could only sit there as Shego climbed up and out of her seat, smiling wickedly at the hero. The twins cheered Shego on, and her parents just shook their heads, smiling at the two girls' antics. All Kim could do was sit there fuming, slowly turning red in embarrassment, and continue to eat her ice cream.

~o0o~

"All right, Kim, bedtime," Mrs. Possible announced now that everyone had finished their desserts. "We've all had our after dinner entertainment." She nodded at her daughter and Shego. "So it's back to bed for you, and I'll be up in a little bit to say goodnight."

"Okay, Mom, I can't argue with you there, I'm still aching all over." A twinge in Kim's side making her grimace. "Night, Dad, night, Tweebs," she said, trying to contain a massive yawn. _My whole body feels like lead, I really do need more rest_.

While everyone said their goodnights, Shego gently picked her up, and this time without any protests from the young hero. Kim tried to ignore the look on her father's face, or the kissing motions her brothers were throwing her way behind their parent's backs.

_I'm far too sore to complain right now, and this is far too comfy a way to travel,_ she thought tiredly.

"You're so warm," Kim murmured, leaning her head against the older woman and closing her eyes. "I always knew you were, but not this much, and it's nice," She said as she snuggled into a very warm neck.

"Doy! Princess. Meteor and comet powers," Shego replied, glancing down at the redhead. "Usually we're trying to beat the crap outta each other when we're this close."

"True," Kim agreed, yawning. "Speaking of beating, tomorrow, I win." She opened one sleepy eye, looking up at the frown on Shego's face, and then closed it.

"Win what, Princess?" was the curious reply as they reached the top of the first set of stairs. She turned and headed towards the next set, leading up to Kim's loft.

"Whatever's going on right now, with you and Mom, involving me; tomorrow, you're answering my questions." Kim lifted a tired aching arm and poked Shego gently on the collar bone. "You promised, and in my books, that counts as a win."

Shego snorted and rolled her eyes, "If that helps you sleep at night, Cupcake, then go with it." Steadying her grip on Kim, she headed up the narrow stairs into Kim's loft.

"Right now, you're helping me sleep," came the sleepy reply, "you're far cuddlier than my Pandaroo." She put an arm around Shego and sighed contentedly into the warm body carrying her.

"I think little Kimmie's had one too many knocks on the head today, if you're comparing me to that stuffed abomination." Kim smiled to herself at Shego's tone, now friendly without its usual sarcasm. "Okay, Princess, we're here, so bathroom, teeth, and then bed."

Kim was yawning and having trouble keeping her eyes open as she finished up her ablutions in her new bathroom. It was one of the new additions to the house when it was rebuilt, but so worth it, she acknowledged. Shego didn't say anything when the sleepy redhead shuffled out of the bathroom, but simply picked her up and carried her over to the bed. She tucked the young woman in, who by now was barely awake. Kim's last thought as she drifted off to sleep was how warm her cuddle buddy was tonight.

Kim slowly woke, feeling someone gently stroking her hair.

"Kimmie, wake up," a voice insisted.

"Five more minutes, Shego," was the sleepy reply.

"Oh, Kim, it doesn't take much for you to replace me," came the soft chuckle. The young woman's eyes slowly opened, and there was her mom sitting on the bed next to her, a big smile on her face. "Just needing to check on your stitches, and then I'll let you go back to sleep."

"Um... Mom... what?" came the confused and sleepy reply. "I thought... Shego was..." she mumbled as she looked around the room with bleary eyes.

"Well, she was," her mom nodded in agreement, "but she just left, and she was quite flustered, I might add. You were wrapped up tight around her, just like you hold your Pandaroo. And the poor girl was quite panicked when I was helping untangle her." Chuckling, she added, "Maybe that's her kryptonite. In all your fights, you just needed to give her a hug."

_What?_ Kim's thoughts tried to focus, but when she tried to put Shego plus panicking into the same sentence, the two just didn't fit. _Oh, I'm too tired to work this out, I'll talk to her tomorrow._

After checking over Kim's bandages and stitches, Mrs. Possible was happy with how things were holding up. With a quick kiss to her daughter's head and a whispered goodnight, she quietly headed back downstairs. Glancing back, she saw that Kim was already fast asleep, clutching her Pandaroo just like she always did.

~o0o~

_Kim dreamt: she was walking over frozen plains covered in fields of black grass, looking for something that she couldn't quite remember. A pair of glowing emerald eyes filled the sky, watching her. Every now and then, the eyes would start to fade and turn away, and she would drop to her knees, tears streaming from her eyes as she yelled to the sky, "Don't leave me!" And with those words, the emerald eyes would fade back, continuing their watchful gaze._

~o0o~

"You're sure about this, Anne?" James said as he sat on the end of the bed, thinking about the evening's events. "I'll always trust your judgement, but it's just... I don't know." Sighing, he continued, "I understand Shego has been pardoned, but she and Kimmie-cub have been fighting each other for years." He frowned at the sudden memories of Kim coming home bloody and bruised from her many battles with Shego. "To have our daughter being looked after by someone like that, when she's unable to defend herself... It has me a little concerned, is all."

"Yes, I'm sure," Anne said, walking over and sitting next to her husband, taking his hand in her own. "I know you'll find this hard to believe, but she does actually care for our daughter." Squeezing his hand in support, she continued, "I've had this suspicion she might for years now, but having Shego here, where I can talk to her, I'm sure. Though don't bother asking her, she'll never openly admit it. I even broke out the puppy dog pout, but she still said nothing."

"That's quite impressive," James admitted. Not many people could resist the full force of his wife's puppy dog pout.

"I know as a scientist," Anne started as she stood up and walked over to her purse, "that you need more evidence than just unsubstantiated facts. Such as Shego's body language while around Kim, how she talks about her, or the way she talks to her. I believe this will convince you, as it did for me." Anne took something small and wrapped in tissue paper from her purse. Walking back to the bed, she sat next to her husband. "Have a look," she said, passing the wrapped item to her husband.

James slowly unwrapped the small parcel, curious about what could be inside too so emphatically convince his wife. Falling out into his lap was a fork, one of theirs he quickly identified, neatly cut in two. Raising an eyebrow in question, he looked at his wife.

"Shego can melt through steel with her bare hands," Anne said, "punch through it and shred it like tissue paper. Yet the worst our daughter has ever come back with is a few broken bones, and most times it's no more than cuts and bruises. Shego in her own way has been holding back, making sure she never seriously hurt our Kimmie. That's why I trust her, she's been looking after our daughter."

James mind was working furiously with the new data his wife had introduced into his Kim and Shego equation. Knowing how his mind worked, Anne sat patiently beside her husband, gently rubbing his back as he slowly worked through all the variables. Finally, he nodded in agreement.

"You're right, Anne, as always," he smiled, feeling much better about the situation.

They changed into their pajamas and hopped into bed, Anne resting her head on James' shoulder as they drifted off to sleep, comforted in the knowledge that all was peaceful in the Possible house.

~o0o~

_Argh! This is too fucking much_, Shego thought as she paced around the guest room. Her hands flared with green plasma as she tried to keep her temper in check. _I came here to deliver a god damn fucking letter, not to get involved in the Possible family life_. _I don't care if looking after Kimmie is fun. _Stopping her pacing, she glanced around the guest room. _It's all so normal, and dammit, I don't do normal, and I sure as hell don't fucking do family anymore_.

"I am so outta here," she growled.

Concentrating, the green plasma dissipated and the ex-villainess grabbed her backpack, opening it and pulling out a large envelope. Throwing the envelope on the bed, she was out the door and on her bike in a few minutes.

The key was in the ignition and she was ready to leave, but a glance at the darkened house caused her to pause. _It's so peaceful, _she thought. It would have surprised Kim, and it certainly surprised Shego, that instead of driving off, she found herself back in the guest room, quietly closing the door. She then leaned against the door, with a pair of olive green eyes, and the words 'I trust you', running through her mind. "All right," she grumbled, pushing away from the door, "for whatever reason, I'm staying." _Dammit... I'm pacing again. _Grabbing a towel from the end of the bed, she stormed off to the shower.

"You owe me, Princess," she muttered, walking back into her room after an extra-long shower. "You owe me big time, and no more family dinners." She scowled. Undressing completely and throwing her clothes on the end of the bed, she slipped in between the sheets and closed her eyes. _See you in the morning, Princess,_ she thought, drifting off to sleep.

Shego spent the night fitfully tossing and turning, hardly sleeping at all. She wasn't new to having nightmares, she had endured them almost every night since the meteor. Tonight's nightmares were different, though. Tonight's dredged up long buried memories.

_Sky blue eyes sparkling with life filled her whole world, with so much warmth and joy it was as if her heart would burst from sheer happiness. The words, 'I trust you', shook the ground she stood on, followed by the words, 'I love you', thundering across the heavens, leaving her trembling and shaking like a newborn. Then came the darkness, and screams of pain and agony filled the air. Flames suddenly roared across the sky, and the eyes began to melt, oozing blood across the land. The giggling, insane laughter that followed froze her blood, accompanied by a feeling of loss so great it shattered her heart and mind._

Shego would wake, shivering and covered in sweat, Not remembering the dreams, but dreading them nonetheless. Each time she managed to drift off to sleep, the same images would come, again and again.

~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~


	3. Saturday Morning Twins

~o0o~

"Emerald," Kim mumbled as she awoke, not knowing why she had said it, but still too sleepy to remember that she had. Half-awake, she lay there in the warmth and comfort of her bed, olive green eyes blinking in the darkness. She Wondered why she had woken so early as she snuggled back into her pillow... then she felt it. There was a hint of danger and excitement radiating around her room. What it was, she couldn't explain, but it was there, and it had woken her up.

Gingerly sitting up under the covers, she hugged her knees to her chest and looked around the room. The dim light from her clock illuminated the darkness, enough for her to see by, but there was nothing in her room to account for the strange sensation that was causing her body to tingle. Closing her eyes, she slowed her breathing, senses strained, and focused on the feeling that was all around her. _There!_ her mind yelled, _outside_, _it's coming from the back of the house_.

Throwing off the covers, she tentatively stood up, hissing in pain through clenched teeth as her injured body made itself known. Hobbling awkwardly over to her window, she rested a hand against the wall and leaned against it for support. Making sure to remain unseen from anyone outside, she looked out into darkness beyond her room. On the horizon, the sun's rays were just starting to brighten the sky, but the world outside her window still lay shrouded in heavy darkness. The silent comfort of the early morning and the dazzling beauty of the sun broaching the mountains on the horizon were all lost on Kim as she spied the source of her peculiar feeling.

There, in the backyard, was a curvaceous silhouette that Kim would recognize anywhere. Shego, with her hands glowing faintly in the gloom, was going through her early-morning exercises. The young hero now knew what had awakened her, what she had been feeling. It was the almost physical aura the woman was radiating as she flowed through her katas. Exhibiting a feline grace and agility that captivated the redhead as the comet-powered woman flowed through her routine.

As the yard slowly brightened, Kim was able to see that Shego was still in her pajamas, and they looked surprisingly like her famous catsuit, the colors spot on. _Where on earth did she get those? _she wondered. Then another thought, _what came first, the pajamas or the catsuit_? She giggled at the idea that she had been fighting Shego in her pajamas for the last few years.

Kim found herself staring in rapt attention as Shego's aura flowed around her, tingling her skin. Eventually, she managed to blink, and realized she hadn't taken a breath since she had spotted the raven-haired beauty. Pushing those thoughts aside, she rubbed her sleepy eyes while stifling a yawn. Resting a palm on the window, she focused on the kata the ex-villain was using, instantly recognizing it. In fact, it was one she often used herself.

Closing her eyes and relaxing on the windowsill, she let her mind drift as she visualized moving in front of the older woman, and falling into a seamless partnership. A perfect ballet of bodies, arms, and legs. Humming happily to herself at the synchronized dance in her mind, she drifted back to sleep on the windowsill, a smile on her face.

~o0o~

Shego flowed through her morning katas, trying to calm her mind and relax her body from the previous night's ordeal. She had come out early to avoid any prying eyes, but was annoyed when an hour or so in, she felt that she was being watched. Not breaking stride with her exercises, she slowly spun in a circle, scanning the surrounding darkness. Focusing intently on the feeling, she found her gaze drifting up to the back window of the Possible's house, her princess's room. _Wait, what? _Grunting in annoyance that Kim was out of bed, she went back to her exercises.

After a while, the feeling of being watched went away, and Shego guessed that Kim had left the window. Enjoying the peace and solitude of the morning, she watched as the sky slowly turned from inky black to a rich blue. Spending another hour on her exercises and calming her mind, she eventually felt relaxed enough to head back inside.

_Well, if Kimmie's up, I may as well go and check on her_, Shego decided as she made her way through the sleeping house. Walking silently up into Kim's loft, she found the redhead sound asleep on the windowsill, her head leaning against the glass. Snorting at the sight, she gently picked the young woman up and tucked her back into bed, and as a last thought, stuffed the cuddle buddy into her arms.

Walking back into the guestroom, Shego pulled out her spare set of clothes from her backpack and tossed them onto the bed. _Ugh, I need to go shopping_, _there's no way I'm wearing these for the next few weeks_. Grumbling to herself, she grabbed her change of clothes and headed for a shower.

Standing under the scalding hot water, barely feeling it because of her comet infused powers, Shego pondered why she was still here. _It's not like Kimmie and I get along, Liar! In fact we have almost nothing in common, Liar! _Sighing that even her own thoughts were against her, she started to plan out their day. Much, much, later, hair washed, and feeling clean and refreshed, she stepped from the shower.

_I'd never grow it this long if I couldn't dry it like this,_ she thought. Igniting her plasma, she ran her hands through her hair, steam rising as the damp locks dried quickly. Wrapping a pale blue towel around herself. _Gods, reduced to these colors, _she thought, and without thinking, grabbed her clothes and headed back to the guest room.

A few steps out of the bathroom, Shego realized why she had locked the door, why she had planned to get changed in the bathroom, and why she didn't do families anymore.

"Shit!" she exclaimed.

"Shego!"

"In a Towel!?"

"Awesome!"

There, at the bottom of the stairs, were Kimmie's brothers, whose wide eyes matched her own. The twins both sported huge grins as they looked at each other, and after some unspoken agreement, turned back to Shego. Then they were inching forwards, while she found herself moving backwards.

"If you come any closer, you're both going to be eating a plasma enema," she threatened, raising a plasma charged hand, while taking a firm grip on her towel with the other.

The twins looked at each other, nodded, and turned back to the raven-haired beauty.

"Hick-a-bick-a-boo!"

"Hoo-Sha!"

And, as one, they leapt for the towel.

Used to her threats being followed, Shego almost lost her towel before she could react. Leaping back, dodging grasping hands, and fending of the twins, all her skills came into play as she held onto the towel for dear life. Quickly realizing she couldn't fight properly in just a towel without compromising her decency, she fired off two low charged plasma bolts. With the twins stumbling back, stunned, she retreated to the safety of the bathroom and locked the door.

_Oh, they are so dead, Kimmie's brothers or not, no one does that to me_. "You hear me Tweebs! You're dead when I get outa here," she yelled through the door.

Quickly throwing her pajamas back on, she stormed out of the bathroom, hands ablaze. Ready to hunt down the two young offenders, she almost ran into Mrs. Possible, who was walking down the hallway.

"That's quite the voice you've got there, Shego, what did my boys get up to now?" Mrs. Possible asked, noticing the wild eyed, slightly frazzled look on the pale woman's face.

"Those- those- tried to-" she yelled.

"Shego," came a familiar voice as Kim limped into view at the top of the stairs. "What's all the yelling about now?" the sleepy hero enquired, gingerly sitting down at the top of the steps.

Shego looked between Mrs. Possible and her Princess. _What, again? _She growled out, "Those..." she swallowed hard at the swear words she wanted to utter, "Tweebs, tried to take my towel," she managed to get out at last.

"Oh, Shego, I am so sorry. I'll be sure to reprimand them," Mrs. Possible said earnestly. She frowned and shook her head at what her boys had tried to do. "I don't think we need any plasma burns for such an act though, don't you agree?" she added, nodding at the glowing hands.

Shego stood there, hands glowing as she pondered if a bit of revenge touched with murder was worth it. Glancing up at Kim, she saw the grin on the young woman's face, and scowled.

"What's up with you, Princess, think this is funny?"

"Oh, Shego," Kim said, "if that's all they tried to do, then count yourself lucky. I've had to live with them my whole life, and they've certainly done worse to me. So come on, hands down, and how 'bout we let Mom handle this, wadda ya say?"

_Fuck!_ Shego yelled in her mind, looking between Mrs. Possible and Kim. Somehow, she got a rein on her temper, though a large vein was throbbing on her forehead. "All right, Pumpkin, we'll try it your way... this time," she ground out from between clenched teeth. "I still think a little flambéed Tweeb would have done wonders for my stress levels." Letting her plasma dissipate, she picked up her clothes from the floor and turned towards the bathroom.

"Shego, wait," Mrs. Possible called out.

Shego stopped, half-turned, and then stiffened in shock as Mrs. Possible pulled her into a huge hug.

"Thank you," Mrs. Possible said, releasing the stiff woman and stepping back. "I know this isn't what you're used to, but I really do appreciate everything you're doing. Or not doing." She smiled. "When it comes to my sons."

"Uh, okay, Mrs. P." Shego replied, slightly flustered. "I'd best go change now," she added as she rushed back into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. _Fuck! Anymore family, and someone's going to die. _Staring into the mirror, she grumbled, "Well, so much for feeling relaxed." Quickly dressing, she exited the bathroom only to find Kim still sitting at the top of the stairs.

"Pumpkin, why are you still down here, when you most certainly should be up in bed?" Shego enquired.

"Well, I am still tired and sore," Kim replied, "but I told Mom I'd wait for my Shego carriage to whisk me back to bed." She grinned at the raven-haired woman.

"You've _got_ to be fucking kidding me, Princess? I'm tempted to just leave your sorry ass there if that's what your head's full of nowadays." Walking up the stairs, she sat down next to the young hero. "In fact, you shouldn't have come down at all in your state. I bet your mom had something to say?"

"She did, but, yeah, well, I know what the Tweebs are like, and I thought I'd best come down and intervene before anything too dramatic happened. Seems I was right, as usual." She gently nudged Shego in the ribs with her elbow.

"Dream on, Princess. Now, let's get you back to bed so I can get some rest from you and your family."

With that, they both stood, one a little more slowly than the other. Shego picked Kim up and carried her back to her room, tucking her in and shoving pandaroo into the young woman's arms.

~o0o~

When Kim next woke, the room was bathed in sunlight. In fact, it looked way past her usual early morning wake up time, she decided. Lying there under the covers, she took stock of her wounds, with a decent night's rest under her belt. She knew she healed faster than most because of her adventurous lifestyle, but it would still take even her a while to recover from this latest mission's wide variety of injuries. Slowly numbering and categorizing each of her bandages, she was distracted by the smell of food - pancakes, if she wasn't mistaken - wafting up from below. Then, to her delight, up the stairs came Shego, carrying a tray of food.

"Good to see your sorry little ass is finally awake, Pumpkin. Now, sit up, it's breakfast in bed for you."

Smiling sleepily at the raven-haired woman, Kim gingerly sat up, wondering what she had done to deserve breakfast in bed. Shego plopped the tray on the redhead's lap, and then sat down on the end of the bed. There on the plate in front of her were golden fluffy pancakes, stacked high, and judging by the smell, cinnamon pancakes at that, her favorite. She found her mouth beginning to water, and her stomach voiced its displeasure at taking so long to start.

"C'mon, Princess, eat up, food's gettin' cold."

With those words, Kim drowned the pancakes in syrup and then set about devouring the fluffy delicacies, marveling at how good they tasted. _These aren't my mom's pancakes,_ she quickly realized. _Shego cooked me pancakes, and served me breakfast in bed? She sooo owes me an explanation. But, gosh darn it, it can wait til I finish eating_. It wasn't long before she had polished off the plate, washing the meal down with a fresh orange juice, courtesy, she guessed, of Shego once again.

Sighing in happiness, Kim watched as Shego moved the tray to her computer desk, and came back and sat down on the end of the bed.

"And before you ask, Princess," Shego began, "your mom said you needed to stay off your feet today, so that's why you're having breakfast in bed."

Kim nodded her head in understanding and snuggled back under the covers in happiness. Realizing that Shego could still have carried her downstairs, she wondered If there was more to this than meets the eye

"Is that the only reason?" Kim asked, now buried under the covers with just her head peeking out.

"Course not," Shego snorted. "I thought it best I stay away from your brothers, or murder may ensue." She clenched her hands into fists, and then relaxed them.

Shego stared at the ceiling, lost in thought, Kim's question made her think about how the redhead was lying there completely defenseless. How her former nemesis was trusting enough to relax next to her, and that, maybe... just - maybe, she owed her something in return. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_, she thought in annoyance, _when did I start to admit I owe anyone, anything?_

Shego turned her piercing emerald eyes towards olive green ones, and frowned.

"Also... this will give us some privacy to talk, since I promised, and I always keep my promises," she told the attentive redhead. "You can ask a few questions, but make it too personal and I'll fry your sorry ass." She lay back on the bed... waiting.

~o0o~


	4. Pandora's Box

~o0o~

Kim's mind was ablaze with the Pandora's Box that Shego had laid out before her, knowing she was going to open it, and damn the consequences. Decision made, it was best to start at the beginning. She quickly zeroed in on _the_ main question, _the_ only one that mattered.

"Why did you leave, Shego?" she quietly asked. "You and I fought almost every week, then we save the world together, and suddenly you're just gone. How could you just leave me… just go like that?" She lay there biting her lip, her gaze never leaving the older woman's face while she waited patiently for Shego to answer.

Question asked, the silence dragged on between the two women until Kim thought Shego wasn't going to answer, then...

"It was the spotlight," Shego finally replied, her voice dull and stripped of all emotion. "I've been on the other side for almost half my life, and to be thrust back into the open like that was more than I wanted. I've done the whole hero thing before, remember? I know what it's like to be in the media spotlight, and I have my reasons for not wanting to do it again. I… I'm not going through all that shit again, and I decided fuck this, I deserve a break. So, Princess, that's where I've been, I've been away on holidays."

_All what again?_ Kim wondered. Shego had definitely shared something from her past, and she never did that. "Okay, Shego, I can sort of understand the need for a break. After all, you must have seen the mess of reporters outside my house, so I can certainly identify with wanting to leave. But, why didn't you say goodbye? I mean, you could have at least let us know you we're going."

"I don't do goodbyes, Princess, never have, never will," she replied bluntly, suddenly sitting up and throwing a glare at the young hero. _Fuck this, why can't Kimmie stick to the simple questions, instead of looking at my life?_

Kim didn't flinch from the glare, but then she noticed something in Shego's face. She almost missed it, but it was there, Shego was feeling guilty.

_OH MY GAWD!? WHAT THE?! But so not the time to push, she'll never admit it_. Kim blinked slowly, breaking the deadlock between the two women, and moved onto her next question. "So, since you said you were on holidays, is that really what you were doing for almost a whole year? Where have you been? Where on earth could you go for that long without anyone recognizing you?"

"Okay, Princess, this is getting off topic," the raven-haired woman snarled, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "I'll play your little question game for now, but I'll be asking some of my own, because of this. Yes, as I said, I was on holiday, but I'm surprised you didn't just call me if you were looking for me that badly. I left my number with Drew, and told him I was going away on holiday. I also gave him specific instruction that if either you or the twins - that's my twins, the Wego's - not yours, were after me, then he could give you the number."

"I did talk to Drakken, but all he said was that he didn't know where you were, and that he had lost your contact number. He certainly didn't say anything about you being on holiday, or that you'd left me as a contact." _Oooh, that Drakken! How could he bungle up something so simple? _Folding her arms, she silently fumed at the incompetence of certain blue skinned men. _And what's up with leaving me on her contact list? I'm so gonna find out._

"Not my fault then, Kimmie," Shego stated while staring at the ceiling, crossing her hands behind her head. _I leave one thing for that bumbling idiot to look after, and he screws it up, GJ is sooo welcome to his sorry ass. _"Well, Pumpkin, the place I stayed at is off the grid, it's where I go when I want to totally relax, and that's where I've been for the last year."

_Gawd, I so wanna know where she was, _Kim thought, biting her lip,_ but there's no way she's gonna tell_. Closing her eyes, she spent a minute going through everything she had been told, before deciding to change tack for her next question. "So, you came back, but why now? And why back to me, of all people?"

"Holiday was over, Pumpkin, and it was time to check up on my favorite nemesis."

_Favorite nemesis, is it? _Kim thought, holding back a grin. "Oh, don't give me that, Shego, even I can see your dodging the question, so c'mon, please, I really want to know." She leaned forwards and reached out a hand to touch the older woman's shoulder, hoping the physical touch would get her to talk.

Shego rolled away from Kim's hand and off the bed, and started to pace the room, muttering and throwing the occasional glare at the redhead.

"Shego, there's just you and me here," Kim said, exasperated at the prickly woman. "You said it yourself, no one else is listening, and as we've established, 'I trust you.' So if you trust me, even a tiny bit, please talk to me."

"All right already, jeez!" Shego almost shouted, running her hands through her hair. "I got bored, okay, so fucking bored. Sitting around on a beach for almost a year is enough to drive anyone crazy. I was even thinking about signing up with another super-villain, just to relieve the boredom, but been there, done that, bought the tee-shirt. Even tried a bit of thieving, but without an imbecile like Drakken to mess things up, staying under the radar was too easy. Which of course meant you weren't going to be showing up, so what was the point?"

_Is Shego saying she was missing me?_

"That's when I got to thinking, Princess, about what I wanted, and what I was really missing. It wasn't thieving, or working for villains in their idiotic world domination schemes, and it certainly wasn't fucking family. It was the rush, Kimmie, the high, when you and I went head to head with the world in the balance. Just you and me, fists and feet, nothing else mattering. So yeah, I'm here looking to get that back."

"You want to go back to fighting, beating each other up?" was the redhead's shocked reply.

"No, Kimmie, listen, I've moved on from that. It's not the hurting or chance of injuries, though I do love the danger and excitement they add. It's the thrill of competition I'm looking for, just you and me, nothing else. You know what I mean, Kimmie, I remember seeing it in your face every time we went at each other. You were into it just as much as I was, and you can't tell me that it's not missing from your life as well?"

"I-" Kim started, then stopped, sitting back in stunned silence as the ex-villain's words fully sunk in. Shego was right, the world had felt more alive when the two of them used to fight, when life and limb were on the line. She remembered how exhilarating and euphoric it had felt, a feeling that nothing had offered her since. She thought back to their earliest encounters, and how they were rough, adrenalin pumped, and full of anxiety. In later years, they became more of a dance, more intimate, that the young hero realized she actually missed, achingly so. And going by Shego's comments from a moment ago, so did the ex-villain. Or was it more than just the fighting she missed?

"You're right, I do miss our fights, Shego," Kim finally replied. "I hadn't realized how much until you brought it up. I have to admit, when we went at it, it was pretty intense." She flashed a grin at the raven-haired woman. "I guess, by the end, I didn't really see you as a threat, or a villain, but someone who pushed me to do better."

"Doy! Princess," Shego said as she grinned at the redhead, feeling that faint combative spark that had been missing from both their lives. "And the sooner you're better," she said as she walked over and poked Kim through the covers, "the sooner we can get back to what we're missing."

"Sooo, you're saying you miss me?" Kim teased playfully.

"What?! No!? I'm just saying... I missed our fights." The raven-haired beauty threw her arms in the air in annoyance. "I haven't had a decent scrap since the Lowardians."

"It's okay, Shego, I missed you too," Kim said, smiling as she noticed the slight blush forming on the pale woman's cheeks.

"Grrr! Argh, No! This isn't!?" Shego spluttered before calming herself. "Nice one, Possible, but now it's time for one of my questions," she said as she lay back down on the end of the bed, focusing on the redhead.

"That's fair, Shego, fire away. I've got nothing to hide," Kim replied. Feeling impulsive, she gingerly climbed out from under the covers, and lay down on the bed next to the older woman.

Shego raised an eyebrow at the young woman's action and close proximity. Rolling onto her side to face the young hero, she rested her head on her hand and looked the redhead in the eyes.

"Where's the Buffoon?" she asked with her typical bluntness.

The question hit Kim like a truck. Her breath caught in her throat. Memories, emotions, all came crashing down onto the young woman as she felt herself welling up. Shego watched how Kim's shoulders tensed up, and sadness came into the the young woman's eyes. She could wait for her answer, it was obviously painful, and she was going to find out why.

"We- we... broke up," Kim whispered, so softly it was barely audible

"No Shit, Sherlock. Look... I'm not going to ask why you were with him in the first place, that still has most of us baffled. Just tell me _why_ you broke up?"

Kim lay there, her heart pounding in her ears as she tried to put into words everything that had gone wrong. "The spark wasn't there," she whispered into the silence of the room. "If I'm going to be with someone, if they were the love of my life, then I should feel it" Kim gestured to her heart. "But all I felt for... Ron, was the same friendship we always had. So I ended it, and he didn't take it so well. He's run off, and I don't know where, or if he'll ever come back."

"That's it?" Shego exclaimed as she raised an eyebrow. "The buffoon couldn't handle a simple rejection, runs off, and you fall apart?"

"What do you mean, that's it?" Kim said, her voice rising. "He was my first love, and while he may not have been the love of my life, I still loved him. It hurts so much, Shego. No one seems to understand how much it hurts to have him gone from my life. He'd been with me since pre-k, and now he's just gone." Tears welled up in Kim's eyes, and she sniffed a bit, wiping them away before continuing. "He was always there to talk to, a shoulder to cry on, and we did everything together. Now- now I can't go out without reminders of him, and everything we've lost. So how... how am I meant to just get over him, when everything in my life involved the two of us?"

"Listen, Princess. Yes, you miss him, so fuck what anyone else says and miss him, but don't let it hold you back. If someone asks how you are doing, and you feel like shit, then say so, don't hide it. Let the world know you're hurting, but also, that you'll work it out in the end. Also, if you mean as much to him as he does to you, then he'll be back. That sort of friendship, forged through years of being together, working together, is not easily lost."

Kim nodded in understanding, then paused for a bit before continuing. "Everyone's, like, you'll get over him, just give it time, and all I want to do is scream at them." She wiped away a few more tears as she took a deep breath, and focused on Shego. "The leaving and coming back sorta reminds me of us. We always fought each other, only to return. I guess, in a weird way, we have our own relationship."

Feeling a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, Shego bit back her usual sarcastic response. "Yeah, Kimmie, just like us."

"Oh, that felt sooo good," Kim yelled at the ceiling before lowering her voice. "You know, to just get that all out. Guess, I just really needed to vent." She shook her head to clear away the last of the sad memories, and turned back to the green hued woman lying next to her. "So, before it gets too depressing, I best get onto the next question, hey?" Pausing, but only for a second, she asked, "What's with the envelope?"

"What envelope?" Shego replied, her expression the pictures of innocence.

Kim's face said it all. She just raised an eyebrow and glared at the other woman, she didn't need to explain herself.

"Oh, don't start with me, Shego, you know what envelope."

"Yeah, yeah, hold on, don't get yer knickers in a twist. Oh, right, you won't, cause I helped put 'em on." She laughed at the outraged expression on Kim's face as she reached under the bed and brought up a large envelope, the same one Kim had seen the other day.

"Here you go, Princess, and yes, I know what's in it, so have a read while I take the tray downstairs." With that, Shego was off the bed and down the stairs, tray in hand, leaving the redhead alone with the mysterious envelope.

"Okay," Kim muttered, "let's see what this is all about?"

Ripping off the end of the large envelope, she pulled out the contents. Which, to Kim's surprise, turned out to be another envelope, though smaller and made of pristine white paper. Embossed in silver across the front was her name, in a beautifully handwritten script. Turning the envelope over, she saw that it had been sealed by wax, like letters in days past. It seemed a shame to open it, but open it she did, pulling out the gilt-edged card that lay within.

Go City and its Mayor

Cordially invites you to attend its fundraiser to benefit the

Repairs of Go City and Surrounds

Friday, November 18th

6:00 p.m. – Midnight

The Grand ballroom

Go Mansion

Black Tie

Cocktails 6:30 pm

Dinner 7:30 pm

_It's a ball, it's for a good cause, I could go. Will Shego be going? _Kim thought. _She did save the world as well. I did say I wasn't going to do any more big events after last time, after they took advantage of me like that; but still? _Kim was still mulling over the contents of the letter when Shego walked back into the room, lying down on the bed next to her.

"Shego, you said you knew what was in the letter, so does that mean you got an invite as well? Does this mean you're going?"

"Yeah, Princess, I'm going. Henry, you know, Hego, tried the whole 'for the city' and 'this is what heroes do' crap on me. Almost lost it and punched the idiot through a wall. Then the twins ganged up on me before I could escape, and they know I can't say no to them. So there you have it, I'm going."

_She's going, yay, then I am too_. Kim beamed a smile at the raven-haired woman, feeling happier than she had in ages. "Well, it seems we will both be going, since it's for a good cause." _Hmmm, from the Mayor, I wonder? _"I am curious about one thing, though. Why did you delivering this, and not a courier from the Mayor's office?"

"I got roped into it by Wesley," Shego replied, and seeing the puzzled look on Kim's face, she added, "Younger brother, one of the Wegos. The Mayor's office had heard how you'd stopped doing all the big public engagements, so they reached out for Team Go's help, who in turn, palmed it off onto me."

"But, why you? Why not one of Team Go?"

"They just did, Princess, my turn to ask a-"

"Shego! You promised me answers."

"Listen, Possible, just drop it already," she snarled, her temper rising.

"Please, Shego?"

"No, Pumpkin! Not going to happen."

"Pleeease?"

"NO!"

Then it happened, the redhead's face became so cute it was monstrous. Her bottom lip stuck out and quivered slightly, while her eyes became big and watery as they pleaded with the older woman.

"Pweeese?" Kim asked again.

"What the fuck?" Shego gasped in horror, unable to turn away even as she felt her resolve weakening. "Gah! Shit! Okay, okay… just, put that… that face away, and never do it again," she said, shuddering. "Fuck! Okay! Look! I may have mentioned in passing, before I took off, that I might have enjoyed your company, more than others. There, happy? Henry, Melvin, and the twins, all thought that it made us friends or something; idiots. So, naturally, they all decided I was the best choice to deliver the letter, and if need be, convince you to attend."

_Shego likes me, _Kim's thoughts cheered. _She's never going to admit it, though. Does this mean we have a chance to be friends? _The young woman's head swirled with possibilities as she remembered all the fun from when Shego had stayed with her as Ms. Go. It had been the highlight of her life, just like the big sister she had always dreamed of having. And here, now, within reach, was the chance to have it all again. _There's no way I'm letting her get away... not this time,_ she decided.

"Sooo, getting back to where I'm right all the time, you like me, don't you?" Kim said, grinning at the scowling woman.

"If you say so, Pumpkin. Now, moving on-"

"Awww, come on, Shego, is it that difficult to say you like me?"

"Enough, Princess, keep it up and you'll regret it," she growled threateningly, raising a plasma charged hand.

"But, Sheeeego, you won't hurt me, you liiiiike me," Kim crooned happily at the older woman, enjoying her advantage.

"Okay, Princess, you asked for it," Shego yelled as she leapt up and straddled the redhead's waist. "Injured or not, you're getting punished." Her emerald eyes sparkled with mischief.

Kim's eyes, already wide, filled with panic as she realized what was about to happen. "But- but- Sh-Shego, I'm injured, surely you don't want to aggravate my-"

"Too late, Possible!"

With that, Shego began a relentless tickle attack upon Kim. She ignored the giggling, squirming redhead's cries to stop, but she also made sure to keep it light and away from the younger woman's more serious injuries. After a few minutes, she decided the poor girl had suffered enough and climbed off as the young hero lay there, wincing and giggling as she tried to calm down.

"Ohhh... gawd, I don't know why, but that was fun," Kim managed to get out once her giggling had subsided. Wiping away some tears, she stuck her tongue out at the older woman as a small sign of defiance.

"Yeah, Kimmie, it was," Shego said, smirking. "As I said, we're never more alive as when we're fighting each other, and since I won that round, I'm damn happy."

"Won...? Yeah... right! Not like I fought back in my condition," Kim huffed.

"You're a big girl, Kimmie, you'll get over it. Now, back to question time, unless you're looking for more punishment?" She took the redhead's silence as agreement before continuing. "So, what did your brothers mean last night, when they said 'kiss and make up?'"

"Wellllll," Kim said, thinking quickly. "I may have mentioned to Mom, Dad, and unfortunately the Tweebs, that I just might enjoy your company more than others. Just might have, mind you. So, they were just ribbing on that, seeing as you're now back in my life. Nothing sinister, I assure you."

"Nice attempt at being vague, Princess, maybe there's hope for you yet?"

"Hey! Not my problem that I don't like to lie."

"Don't knock it til you've tried it."

"I'll knock you, just wait til I'm better, then you're going to get it."

_Oh yes, that's my Princess, gods I've missed this. _"Well, Pumpkin, until then, you're doing what I tell you to do. Now, don't huff at me like that, it's what your mom's instructions were, after all."

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Kim asked as she sat up, only to be mirrored by Shego. She looked the raven-haired beauty in the eyes as she continued with her questions. "Why are you staying here, Shego, and what's with the whole looking after me and stuff?"

"Wondered when you'd get around to that," she replied, smirking. "Well, your mom hired me to look after your sorry little ass til you're better. I'm not going into details as that's between me and your mom, and that's all you need to know."

_No way!? Mom hired Shego too look after me?! And, she accepted! What on earth is going on? I so need to have serious talk with Mom. I don't care if I like having Shego here. I can't have her ordering me around, it's too much like letting her win._

"How do I know you're telling the truth," Kim asked, her face scrunching up in concentration as she tried to see what angle Shego could be working.

"Apart from you trusting me?" Shego said as she grinned at the perplexed redhead. "Why else do you think I'm still here, Kimmie? In your room, without any fuss from your parents, hmm?"

_How could she? Why would they?_ The teen hero's mind swirled.

"You know I take my contracts seriously, Pumpkin. So I'll do what's best for you, not what you want, and don't even think of fighting me, or I'll punish you back to the Stone Age. Now, if you feel like running to Mommy, you won't find any sympathy there. I'm the Mistress til you're better, and you're my Bitch. Refuse to do what I say, and tickling is back on the menu."

Shego watched as Kim processed everything she had just been told, her face working up into the cutest little pout. _Wait, what? _Glancing at the clock, she noticed it was almost lunch time, but there was one more thing to do before they could head downstairs.

~o0o~


	5. Goosebumps

~o0o~

"All right, Pumpkin, bath time, you can think about it all later."

"But, I can't have a bath with all these bandages on," Kim stated.

"Doy! Princess. It's wet wipes for now. If we have to move onto a proper sponge bath then we will, but let's start with the wipes."

_Shego... giving me a sponge bath! No way! No how!_

While Kim was trying to ignore the thoughts of Shego giving her a bath, the raven-haired woman left the room. She soon returned with a cushioned footrest from the lounge, which she placed on the floor next to the bed.

"For now, we'll just sit you on this, so I can get you all cleaned up," she said, patting the footrest. "So, c'mon, clothes off, and then we'll get a few of those bandages off as well.

"Shego, there – is – no – way, I'm letting you bathe me," the young hero growled, her eyes flaring with defiance.

"Kimmie, you stink, you haven't washed since coming home from your mission, so it's going to happen whether you like it or not. Now, get up and hop on the footrest so we can go have some lunch!" Her temper starting to rise.

"I said _No!_ Shego," Kim put her back against the headboard of the bed, her hands clenching into fists, ready to defend.

"Pumpkin, you're acting like this was my idea, and it's not, it was your mom's." She reached out slowly and enclosed one of Kim's fists with her hand, gently squeezing. "Look, you don't have anything to feel embarrassed about. After yesterday, you really have nothing to hide, do you?"

"Shego," the young woman whispered, dropping her head and blushing faintly at the memory. "I can... let me..." She realized that with the mention of her mom, she had already lost the argument, and all there was now, was the long slow fight until defeat.

"Now - Princess!"

"Shego," Kim pleaded, raising her head and looking at the raven-haired woman.

_Oh, damn, _Shego thought as she found herself caught in the redhead's gaze, and for the first time in years felt a faint flutter of... indecision? _What is it about those eyes that I can't say no to? Ah, fuck it. She _silently fumed as she released Kim's hand, and stood back from the bed, trying to appear non-threatening. _"_All right, Kimmie, how about this? I'll do most of the cleaning, but you can leave your underwear on. Then I'll pop out and you can take them off and finish while I wait downstairs. I'm not letting you do the whole thing, mind you, as I don't want you putting too much of a strain on your injuries."

_She gave in? _Kim thought in amazement. _Why? Oh who cares!_ She gingerly sat up and swung her feet over the edge of the bed. _I can do this, anything's possible for a Possible_. "All right, Shego, that sounds..." _Oh god! oh god! oh god!_ "Reasonable, so let's do this." She slowly got to her feet, taking off her shirt and sweats with a little help from Shego, and then sitting down on the footrest. In no time, Shego had a trash can and a large box of wet wipes next to her.

"All right, Cupcake, let's get some of these bandages off you," Shego said as she knelt in front of the redhead and began to remove some of the wrappings covering the hero's less serious wounds.

_She's so gentle,_ Kim marveled as she watched her former arch-nemesis quietly and efficiently remove her bandages, revealing more of her bronzed skin and the many cuts and scrapes adorning her body. _If someone a week ago had told me that I'd be sitting in my room half-naked with Shego, who was also looking after me, I'd have said they were crazy_.

Shego was once again face to face with all the angry red wounds and bruises covering Kim's body. _Geez, Princess, how are you even moving?_ she thought in amazement. This close, and with the sun shining in through the windows, she could also see the dozens of tiny white scars that also dotted the young hero's body. _How many of these have I caused?_ she wondered as she shook her head to clear away the thoughts, focusing back on the task at hand.

"There we go, Pumpkin," Shego announced. "I'll leave the rest of these bandages on as they're covering stitches, but for now, let's get you cleaned up." Reaching down, she grabbed a wet wipe from the packet, warmed it with a small flare from her hand, and started to gently rub it over the young woman's arm.

_I may have to do this, but that doesn't mean I have to watch_, Kim huffed silently.

She closed her eyes at the first touch of the wet wipe, and tried to ignore what was happening. She felt Shego clean one arm rather quickly, moving onto the next. _Well, that was quick_? she thought. With her arms clean, she heard some shuffling, then felt the cloth on her back. Without thinking, she found herself relaxing into the warm hands as they gently made their way over her back.

_Actually, this isn't too bad,_ Kim decided. Then, as Shego brushed the young woman's hair to one side and over a shoulder, her razor sharp nails lightly grazed a delicate neck. The shiver that ran up and down Kim's spine shocked the young woman, and caused her eyes to fly open.

_OH!?_

Shego continued to wash Kim's back and neck, and with each stroke, the young woman felt goosebumps running up and down her spine. _Okay, okay, don't... panic. It just... feels good, is all. Nothing to be embarrassed about? It- it's just like a massage, nothing wrong with it feeling good? _Feeling sound with her logic, she closed her eyes and tried to relax.

Shego noticed the young woman's reaction, and with a smirk, she concentrated as the green Go Team glow surrounded her fingers, pulsing through the cloth and into the young woman's back. Kim's reaction was immediate, first stiffening, then after a few seconds, she visibly relaxed and melted into Shego's hands with a happy sigh.

Shego eventually acknowledged that Kim's back was clean, and it was time to move on. So, shuffling around, she knelt in front of the young woman and noticed the state of the redhead from her activities. A faint blush tinged Kim's cheeks, her lips slightly parted as she breathed in and out just a little too fast, and if it wasn't obvious, the display of Kim's rock hard nipples poking through her bra left no doubt how she was feeling.

"Princess?"

"Sh-Shego," Kim stuttered out hesitantly, the nickname causing her eyes to open and to focus on a pair of emerald eyes looking back. "Wh-what's the sitch?"

"Oh... just seeing if you were still with me? Just your... legs to go, then I'll leave the rest to you, if you like?" Shego replied, maintaining a straight face. _Well, well, well, who'da thunk it, I do believe Kimmie's a little turned on. Wonder when the goody-goody last had some action? Ages ago I'd say by this reaction. Should I? Am I that evil? Hell yes!_ Gently taking a foot, she slowly and sensuously began to clean and massage it with the cloth. Making sure she kept up the warm plasma pulses as she went over each and every toe.

_Ohhh... GAWD!_ Kim mentally groaned, clamping down on the whimper that tried to escape her throat. She could feel the heavenly pulses flowing up her legs and over her core. _This- this is intense…!_ She felt herself shudder. _It's too much! I- I need her stop. But what can I say? I can't let her know what she's doing to me, does she know? She can't, Shego's not like that; is she? _

Kim frantically tried to come up with some form of lifeline. Something, anything, to halt the glorious sensations that were pulsing along her leg, stimulating - everything. _It was never like this when she was here as Ms. Go. Ms. Go? That's right!_

"Shego," Kim managed to say, coming out as a croak.

"Hmm, Kimmie?" Shego replied as she dragged the wet wipe between the young woman's toes, all the while subtly watching the reaction on the redhead's face.

"I've… I've just remembered that in my cupboard is… is a box of clothes from when you last stayed with us as Ms. Go." _Please go look, please go look, gawd!_ She could feelgoosebumps springing up all over her whole body from the marvelous sensation, and the pressing heat blossoming between her legs.

"You don't say?" Shego replied as she started to run the wet wipe slowly up Kim's leg and over the young woman's inner thigh. "I'll be sure to have a look once I've finished, you know I hate to leave a job half done." Having cleaned one of Kim's leg to her satisfaction, she placed it back on the ground and lifted the other. "There we go, Princess, one leg down, one to go." _This is almost as much fun as fighting, wonder how much more she can take?_

_Gawwwd, I'm never going to make it,_ Kim thought frantically as she bit her lip to stop a moan escaping. She sat there frozen, watching as Shego ran the cloth between her toes. All the heat and moisture in her body rushed south. _I- I… need her to stop, but how can I…? What can I…? _She found herself short of breath, her heart pounding in her chest. Desperately, she dug her fingernails into the footstool, anything to maintain some modicum of control over her body.

_What a shame, done already_. Shego sighed. _No need to let Kimmie know... just yet. _She threw a covert glance at the glazed expression across the young woman's face, fully distracted from her ministrations. _Perfect!_ she decided. _Now, let's see what she can really take,_ she thought mischievously as she concentrated, increasing the pulses through her fingers.

As the new wave of intense pulses rippled through her lower body, Kim's eyes fluttered shut and she choked back a scream as she bit down on the inside of her cheek, tasting blood. Managing to keep it to just a whimper, she fought the pressing heat now flaring between her legs. She broke out into a light sweat as time lost all meaning, the heavenly pulses going on forever and ever, and it wasn't long before…

_Oh, Gawd! She's going to make me- Fuck! I'm going to- Oh gawd... I want, no, I can't-Please, Nnnnnno, Yesss...!_

"All right, Princess, all clean," Shego announced.

Kim's eyes snapped open as the glorious pulses just... stopped, a mixture of need and mortification plastered across her face. She realized what she had almost done, what Shego, a girl - a GIRL! - Had almost brought her too.

Kim gave Shego a quick nod of understanding, not trusting the strength of her voice right now as she steadfastly refused to make eye contact with the green hued beauty. She desperately tried to calm herself, to control her breathing as she raised a trembling hand to a flushed cheek, feeling the sweat beading on her skin.

"Righto, Pumpkin," Shego said happily, "I'm giving you the chance to wash yourself, but if you're having any problems, just yell out, okay? I'll just be downstairs, moving my bike and checking out what's for lunch." She waited for Kim to respond as she maintained her stoic face, holding back the grin that was threatening to break through. _Oh, Princess, besting you has never been so much fun._

"Yes, I mean no, I-," the flustered hero managed to reply at last. _That… that did not just happen, _she thought, still coming down from the most sensual experience of her young life. _I- I- almost... from her hands, but it felt so good. How could it feel so... I can't. It's… it's all 'cause I've been single for so long, that's all. No big, really. Oh gawd, if only..._ Kim thought as she sat there mortified at her body's reaction.

"Let's see what you've got for me, Cupcake," Shego announced, standing up and leaving the redhead on the footstool. Wandering over to Kim's closet she fossicked around in the back for a bit, until a box marked 'Ms. Go' was found. "Okay, Pumpkin, found my treasure trove. I'll leave you to finish up, and be back later to get you for lunch." Heading downstairs, she found herself feeling better than she had in years. In fact, she even started humming, she was in such a good mood.

Kim sat silently on the footstool staring at the floor, she didn't lift her head until Shego had been gone for a full minute. _I can't believe I almost- _the young woman's mind rebelling at even mentioning what had almost happened_. And I swore, she made me swear._

Sighing deeply as she ran her fingers through her hair, she closed her eyes and focused on the sitch. _Okay, okay, time to calm down, she's gone. Let's try and look at this logically, _she thought._ I've been alone for a while, check. Shego's very good with her hands, check. Her plasma can do more than I realized, major check. So... no big, really? It was only natural I'd react that way, check! _Feeling only slightly better after looking at the morning's drama rationally, she sat there feeling very alone and confused.

~o0o~

_A small dose of Kimmie and I'm feeling like this. Oh, I can't wait til we start sparing. This time no demented villains, no Buffoon, and especially no large red buttons. We can just go at each other til we drop_.

Entering the garage, Shego noted that it was pretty much like any and all garages, a place for people to store junk and occasionally park their car. Speaking of cars, the small purple car parked on the far side was Kim's. _But really,_ she thought, _purple's not her color, but a car's a car. Heh, maybe I can convince her to paint it green and black. Now... how would I go about that? _she wondered, walking over to the garage doors and grabbing the handle.

"What are you doing here?" A woman's stern voice called out of nowhere.

Shego had instinctively leapt, and was behind Kim's car by the time the voice had stopped speaking. Her eyes scanning the garage, the ceiling, and inside the car. Seeing no one, she stayed crouched and continued looking for the source of the voice.

"I - said... what are you doing here?" The disembodied voice asked again. Echoing around the garage and making it hard for Shego to pinpoint.

_What the fuck? Shego _thought. _Remote or recorded, perhaps_? Scanning the garage from behind Kim's car, she still couldn't see the source, so it was time to provoke. "I don't answer to nobodies," she called out. "Why don't you show yourself, then we can talk?"

"Tell me what you're doing in the Possible's garage, and then I'll show myself," the voice answered back.

"Not going to happen, Ms. Nobody. Now, since you're already boring me, I'll get back to what I was doing."

Slowly standing up as her eyes continuously scanned the garage, Shego carefully walked back over to the main doors, grabbing the handle. She reacted immediately when Kim's car roared to life and reversed towards her, leaping up and landing on the roof of the vehicle. She flipped to the side, moving with lighting speed towards the driver's side. Grabbing the door handle, she groaned in agony as electricity coursed through her body.

"Mother fucker, that hurt, you asshole," she yelled as she wrenched herself free, her hands wreathed in glowing green plasma. Knowing full well that without her super powers, she would be unconscious on the floor.

She raised a hand and swiped at the car, only to watch as it's tyres turned ninety degrees, and move out of range.

"I'm not a fan of being shocked," she snarled, stalking towards the car. "You can talk to my Princess about that. Now, open up, or I start melting body parts, whether Kimmie likes it or not."

"You care what Kim thinks?" The disembodied voice asked, curiosity tingeing the reply.

"What?" Shego growled, knowing she was seconds away from shredding Kim's car. She shook her head and took a few deep breaths before answering. "For the moment I do, I'm looking after her. Now, are we going to do this the easy way and you open the door, or the fun way and let me melt you out," she threatened?

"Hmph! As if I'd let you melt my doors without a fight."

Things finally clicked in Shego's head. "You're the car? I'm fighting a fucking car?" She took a few steps back from the vehicle, giving herself some room to maneuver now that she knew the enemy.

"I prefer Sadie," the car replied.

"Sadie, Sadie, I know that name," Shego said as she wracked her brain in thought. That was one of the problems working for a super-villain. There were so many schemes and people they'd pissed off over the years that it was hard to keep track of everyone. Then she remembered, snapping her fingers. "Doctor Freemen!"

"That's right, Shego, Doctor Freeman! Who you kidnapped and tricked into fixing Doctor Drakken's army of robots. But worst of all, you blasted me when we were escaping, and that's something an AI never forgets."

Shego blinked a few times, and then started laughing. She couldn't hold it in. She had fought just about anything there was to fight, risked everything over the last few years, and here she was, having to defend herself against a car. _It must be the good mood,_ she thought as she leaned against the wall, unable to stop laughing as she slowly slid down, finally ending up on the floor.

"Umm, did I do something?" Sadie asked, perplexed at the woman's strange response.

"Oh gods, stop it," Shego pleaded, laughing even harder. After a few minutes, during which Sadie remained blissfully silent, Shego managed to regain her composure and stand back up. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she turned back to the car. _Or is it Sadie?_ she thought. _Oh, who the hell cares!_ "All right, Sadie, since I'm in a particularly good mood, all I'm doing is parking my bike in the garage. Nothing more, nothing less."

"A bike? what sort?" Sadie asked curiously.

"Let me show you." Shego walked over to the garage doors waiting to see if Sadie would try and stop her this time. When nothing happened, she opened the doors and waved her arms in a 'ta da' motion. There in the yard was her Ducati Sports Bike, the love of her life, complete with its custom paintjob of emerald green with black flames along the side. For Shego, nothing would ever surpass the freedom of flying, but this was her pride and joy, her baby.

Shego appreciated the whistle coming from Sadie, even though it was only from a computer AI. Walking out, she flipped up the kickstand and straddled her baby. Slipping in her key, she started it up and gave it a few revs, knowing full well she was showing off. Satisfied everything was working just fine, she killed the engine, hopped off and pushed it into the garage next to Sadie. Then she felt it, she was being watched, and it wasn't her Princess. Outwardly, she showed no signs that anything was wrong, but inwardly, she was tense. Quickly closing the garage doors, she knew this would bear looking into.

Sadie commented that Shego's bike seemed heavily modified, and this distracted her. Before she knew it, Shego had spent fifteen minutes talking technical details about her baby with Sadie. Even though it was an AI, she found herself enjoying the conversation. It was nice to talk to someone else about her bike and its inner workings without them trying to hit on her, and break into a lame ass air guitar montage every ten minutes or so. She made sure to keep the unique enhancements of her bike a secret. After all, it had been worked on by herself, Motor Ed, and Drakken. It was now much more than a bike, but that was need to know only.

"Oops, Sadie, gotta run, just noticed the time," Shego said, and with a wave, not even feeling foolish that she was waving to a car, she ran out of the garage and back through the house.

Sadie moved herself back into her parking space as she thought about everything she had observed and heard. The 'My Princess' certainly had her confused, so when confused, it was time to snoop. Sitting there, Sadie opened itself to the world and merged with the Possible's home security network, but more importantly, the Twins' security system. She was intrigued, and the Twins kept track of everything that happened in the Possible house.

~o0o~


	6. Pandaroo Kryptonite

~o0o~

"Hey, Princess," Shego yelled, running down the hallway, "you all done?" She stopped at the stairs leading up to Kim's loft and waited for a reply.

"All done, Shego." Kim's voice floated down the stairs.

Shego couldn't stop herself from smirking at the double meaning of 'all done', especially after the state she had left her Princess in. _Well, it would be good for her if she got herself off,_ she thought. _Get some of that stress out of her system_. Walking in, she saw that Kim had dressed and bandaged herself, and was once again lying across the bed, clutching her Pandaroo. She also noticed the old bra and panties sitting on top of last night's tee-shirt and sweats. G_ood girl, just hope you didn't pull any stitches while doing so_.

"Okay, Cupcake, let's go have some lunch."

"Please and thank you," Kim said as the opened her eyes and smiled. "Any idea what we're having?" she asked as Shego walked over and picked her up.

"Sorry, Pumpkin, got distracted talking to your car. And what's up with that, an AI in your car, and a used one at that?"

"Oh, Doctor Freemen thought she needed to get out and socialize more. So after talking it over with both of us, we all decided she could come and live here in the Sloth. She gets out and about a lot more, and with the tweebs constant tinkering, she never gets bored with what she can do."

_Sloth? Oh, that's right, Kimmie's name for her car. _She shook her head at the fact that Kim was willing to help anyone, even an AI. Walking into the kitchen, she gently sat the redhead down on one of the chairs. Turning to the fridge, she saw there was a note stuck on the door. Giving it a quick read, she snorted, pulled it off and passed it onto Kim.

_Hey, Bubble-butt,_

_Your dad and I have gone on a picnic for the day, so we won't be home til late this afternoon. Jim and Tim are staying at a friend's house for the weekend. Have a lovely day, and make sure you do everything Shego asks you to do._

_Love Mom_

_XXX_

_P.S. remember the Pandaroo Cuddle Kryptonite._

"Pandaroo Cuddle Kryptonite?" Shego enquired as she took various condiments out of the fridge and placed them on the table.

Kim remembered the conversation with her mom from last night, and somehow managed to hold back a smile. Her mind was already working furiously on a way to get some much needed payback on the raven-haired beauty now that she had her mom's blessing. "Yeah, just something Mom and I were talking about last night, no big."

Shrugging, as it no longer interested her, Shego found the bread and covered both halves with butter. _Nothing beats lots of butter. Out of sight, out of mind, but the taste is always there. _Thinking about hidden things, she remembered the feeling of being watched while outside, and now was a good time to subtly question the young hero about it.

"So, Princess, have you got any personal security set up with GJ, the Police, or anyone else?" Shego asked, glancing at the redhead as she started filling the sandwiches with various tasty delicacies.

"No, nothing set up. Why do you ask?

"Just curious, Pumpkin. After all, there are a lot of nut jobs out there, and since it's currently my job to look after you, I thought it only prudent to know. Any sorts of salads you're against, Pumpkin, and would you like juice, water, or milk with lunch?" _Okay then, nothing official, this just got a whole lot more interesting."_

"Anything's fine on the sandwich, a soda would be good, and this house is well and truly secure. Between Dad, Wade, and the Tweebs, anyone trying to break in here is in a world of trouble. _She's fishing for information, but why? Something's up, but what? I'll have to wait til her guards down a bit before I can ask._

"Like hell you will, Princess, no sugary beverages for you until you're better, so choose again, or I will. Also, hate to break it to you, Princess, but I broke in easily enough."

Kim threw out a pout about the soda, which was promptly ignored. She sighed. "All right then, juice, and uh, I sorta... added you to the safe list for getting in."

"You did what? Why the hell would you do that? Still wouldn't have stopped me from getting in." She ignored the look of doubt crossing Kim's face as she poured two large glasses of juice, one for each of them.

"Well, you were pardoned, and we got on so well together, so I knew if you ever came back, it would most likely be by sneaking in. After all, Shego, that is your style, and I'll take my sandwich cut diagonally into four, please and thank you."

"So true, Princess, so true. Though... I hope you're not saying that I'm becoming predictable? she said while cutting both sandwiches into fours.

"Predictable?!" Kim burst out. "Gawd, Shego, there's no way I could have predicted what you've put me through over the last day."

"Agreed, Cupcake! And how could I predict that I'd now know that _the_ Kim Possible, now goes full Brazilian," she said, throwing a wicked grin at the young woman while winking. Right on cue, Kim turned a lovely shade of scarlet as her mouth opened and closed, no sound coming out. Shego realized that she had broken her Princess, so she decided it was time to make a move.

"Well, sandwiches are done, and the drinks ready, so let's move into the lounge. The sofa's a lot better for your bruises right now than these hard chairs." Shego started walking towards the lounge, and looked back over her shoulder at her broken Princess. "Also, I'd like you to walk in under your own steam, I want to see how you're doing."

Kim snapped her mouth shut and shook her head, mortified that Shego had even brought _that_ up. Having finally found her voice, she practically yelled, "Shego!" As she limped painfully after the raven-haired woman.

Shego placed the glasses and plates on the coffee table, and then sat down and turned to the annoyed redhead. "Oh, don't be such a prude, Kimmie. Truth to tell, I go full Brazilian as well, best thing to do when I was wearing the catsuit. Still do, guess it's more habit than anything else now."

Kim was feeling a little mollified that Shego was sharing something so intimate with her, and then put two and two together. Nervous about the answer, she asked anyways. "Um... Shego, does that mean whenever we fought, you weren't... um... wearing... um, had nothing…" Running out of steam with her question, she just sat down and stared at the floor.

"That's right, Cupcake, I was commando under the suit every time," she said, grinning at the floundering redhead. "It's totally skintight, so anything underneath would just get in the way. Besides, the material's almost indestructible, why wear anything under it?"

Kim's mind once again short-circuited as she re-ran all their fights, picturing every grapple and grasp. The thought of Shego wearing nothing underneath while doing so lent a whole new meaning to it all. Coming out of her daze, she realized Shego had asked her a question.

"Sorry, Shego?"

"Got anything good to watch, Princess?"

Struggling to focus on the here and now, Kim got her overactive imagination under control enough to answer. "Our DVD collection is pretty much all over the place. My parents go for the romantic comedies, the Tweebs are into action/adventures, more explosions the better, and for me, I like the martial arts ones, especially any with Bruce Lee."

"No way, he's my favorite as well," Shego gushed. "Um, well, that is, yeah, I like Bruce Lee as well," she said, backpedalling quickly.

"Nice try, Shego," Kim laughed, feeling her embarrassment fade away, happy to see the sarcastic and grumpy exterior of her former nemesis finally beginning to crack. "All the Bruce Lee movies are over in that cabinet, so grab whichever one you want."

"Not going soft, not going soft, not going soft," Shego muttered to herself as she walked over to the cabinet Kim had pointed out. Soon, both girls were sitting eating their lunch and watching Bruce Lee, doing what he does best.

Lunch over, Shego popped another Bruce Lee movie in before leaving Kim on the sofa as she went to clean up in the kitchen.

While Shego was away, Kim had spent the time plotting her revenge on the raven-haired beauty. _Time for Operation Pandaroo,_ she thought as Shego walked back into the lounge. "Shegoooo, could you grab a sheet from the hall cupboard please, I'd like to lie down while we watch." Shego half-grumbled, half-snorted at the tone, but nevertheless, she turned around and soon returned with a sheet, which she draped over the redhead.

As soon as Shego was back on the sofa, Kim enacted her plan and plopped her head down on Shego's lap, snug up against the older woman's stomach. One hand slid under Shego as she cupped a very firm bottom, while the other slid along Shego's leg and came to rest firmly on the older woman's inner thigh. The resulting _eep_ from her nemesis was well worth it, and revenge was complete. Closing her eyes, she realized how tired she really was.

"Ki-Kimmie," Shego stuttered as she felt Kim's hands all around her and way too close to places that she didn't need her Princess touching.

"Comfy now," was Kim's sleepy reply.

Shego sat there rigidly. _Fuck! she's actually fallen asleep. Oh, she's going to get it, she's so going to get it! _She sucked in a breath and her hips twitched as Kim moved a little in her sleep. The young woman's hands were grazing areas they definitely shouldn't. _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ she mentally yelled! So she sat there frozen, unable or unwilling to kick off or move her Princess, just like the night before.

~o0o~

The Doctor Possibles returned with the sun just starting to set. Opening the door and walking in from the garage, Anne frowned at the fact no lights were on in the house. Turning some lights on as she made her way to the kitchen, she heard the sound of music coming from the lounge. Guessing the girls were watching television, she poked her head in to say hello, and had to smile at the sight before her. There, in the dim light from the television, was Kim wrapped in a sheet, her head on Shego's lap, curled up and asleep. Shego was also sleeping, but had slipped down so she was between the back of the sofa and the young woman, snuggled up to Kim with an arm draped protectively over her.

_They both look so adorable together,_ Anne thought. _Well done, Kimmie, it seems kryptonite does work_. Quickly walking back to intercept James before he could make too much noise, she whispered, "Get the camera." James raised an eyebrow, then smiled as he realized what the reason must be for. He trotted upstairs, quickly returning with a camera.

Photos taken, and with James and the camera safely gone, Anne picked up the remote and switched off the television. The sudden silence woke Shego, who slowly opened her eyes.

Shego blinked. All she could see was pale blue. _Ick! _she thought as her eyes focused on the blue sheet. Then, realization kicked in. It was a blue sheet covering a very toned bottom, and she was snuggled up against it. The sound Shego made as she sat up was something like "Ghrk!" causing a chuckle to be heard. Her eyes wide, she saw Mrs. Possible standing there, remote in hand.

"I see you're stuck again, Shego. Would you like some help getting out?" Anne asked, smiling at the emphatic nod from the green hued woman. "After all," she added, "I'm always willing to help the newest member of the Possible family."

At the realization of what Mrs. Possible was suggesting, Shego found her mouth opening and closing, nothing coming out as she felt herself blushing furiously at the implications. "No, Anne, it's not- it's just-" _Oh shut the hell up! _she silently yelled at herself. _You're making an ass out of yourself, just take the help and get out_. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to center herself, and to stop from saying anything else. She still didn't understand why she couldn't, or wouldn't, move her Princess when she was wrapped around her like this. It was certainly not something she wanted to dwell on.

With a little help from Mrs. Possible, Shego was soon extricated from the clinging, sleeping redhead. Walking quickly back to her room, the ex-villain repeatedly muttered her mantra of 'not going soft' until she was safely in the guest room. She slammed and locked the door, and only then did she start to swear out loud. _Out,_ she thought, and looking at the clock, it was late afternoon. _Yes, out!_

Stripping completely, she tossing her well-worn clothes into a pile on the floor. Grabbing the box she had gotten from Kim's closet labeled with 'Ms. Go', she ripped open the top with one razor sharp nail, tipping the contents onto the bed.

_Hmm, even when mind-fucked I still had good taste in clothes_. She lifted up a plaid skirt, frowning. _Well, most of the time._

~o0o~

"Emerald," Kim mumbled as she awoke, reaching for the lovely warm Pandaroo she had fallen asleep with. Questing arms returned empty handed, and her eyes opened as realization dawned that she wasn't in her bed, but on the sofa.

"Afternoon, Kimmie-cub, you look like you had a nice relaxing day."

"Hey, Mom," Kim said, stretching slowly and spotting her mom on the end of the sofa. "Yeah, it was great, very relaxing, we..." Kim's memories kicked in as she wondered where Shego was. After all, she was definitely there when she went to sleep, and the pillow currently under her head, she was embarrassed to admit, was nowhere near as comfy as the older woman's lap.

"She's in her room, going by the sound of a door slam," her mom said, answering the unspoken question.

"Oh."

"Don't let it worry you, Kimmie. I think how you and Shego are getting along is wonderful," Anne said as she smiled at her daughter. "In fact, that's why I reminded you of the Pandaroo kryptonite, and I'm really happy to see you putting it to good use." She watched as her daughter's face frowned in concentration as her mind went into overdrive. Anne knowing exactly what the next question would be.

"Mom, why is Shego looking after me?"

Anne nodded, and was working out where to start, when Shego's voice drifted into the lounge from the garage. "Goingoutandwon'tbebacktilmuchlaterlookafterPrince ssforme."

Anne and Kim just looked at each other while they deciphered what Shego had said. Then they heard the garage open and close, and a motor bike gun its engine, which quickly disappeared down the street.

"Well, I think we can safely say that Shego's out for dinner, Kimmie-cub. Let's save this conversation for the dinner table so your dad can be there as well."

Kim pouted at her Mom's decision, knowing that the answers she wanted were just out of reach. Then, to her horror, she saw her Mom begin to pout back. She quickly averted her eyes and nodded her head in acceptance, knowing she would never win in a pouting war against her mom.

"How long til dinner?" Kim asked. Leaning her head back, she looked out the window to see the autumn sky had already turned dark.

"I'm just about to go and start it, so give or take an hour or so. You just rest here and take it easy until then, and I'll let you know when it's done."

"Spankin!"

Mrs. Possible stood and straightened the sheet around her daughter, making sure she was all tucked in. Patting her on the knee, she headed for the kitchen.

"Oh, hey, Mom, could you get-"

Beep... Bee... Beep. Beep

Beep... Bee... Beep. Beep

"Your kimmunicator?" Anne finished for her daughter, both of them laughing at the timing of the call.

"Please and thank you, but I was really after Pandaroo, could you bring him down as well?"

Anne soon returned holding Pandaroo and chatting happily on the Kimmunicator. "Yes, that's right, and here she is," she said. Passing the device over to Kim, she wedged Pandaroo under her daughter's arm. With a kiss to Kim's forehead, she left the room as Kim brought the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" Kim said.

"Hey, GF, how's the hero biz?"

"Monique," Kim squealed in happiness.

Kim spent the next hour talking with Monique on the phone. She really missed her best girl since she had moved away to New York, following the fashion industry. Having Monique on the phone was the next best thing to having her here, so she found herself telling Monique everything, from when Shego first showed up with Kim being undressed, through to her revenge Pandaroo cuddle kryptonite. Monique was suitably sympathetic, astonished, and amazed, but when Kim got to the ball, she turned all crazy designer chick on her.

"See here, GF! There's _NO_ way I'm letting my girl go to any big fancy shindig in something you buy out of a store. I'll be coming to visit so we can design you a dress to slay 'em in the aisles," Monique said, and with that it was decided.

Eventually, Mrs. Possible came back in and said it was time for dinner, and Kim reluctantly hung up after saying they'd talk again soon.

"Here, Kimmie, I borrowed these from the hospital for you," her mom said as she passed her daughter a pair of forearm crutches. "I also mentioned to Shego that I'd like you up and moving about tomorrow, so these will help."

"Thanks, Mom, these are perfect." She slipped a crutch onto her left arm, and with a little tinkering, adjusted the height. "Right, let's go have dinner," Kim said, just as a loud rumbling came from her stomach, causing them both to chuckle.

~o0o~

Dinner was her mom's famous brain loaf, and while Kim hated the look of it, the taste was mouth-watering, once she got past the sight. One bite in, Kim turned to her parents and asked the big question. "Mom, Dad, why is Shego looking after me?"

Anne looked at her husband, and with his gentle nod and smile, she turned back to her daughter. "Kimmie-cub, let me ask you this first. If I had of hired any form of physical therapist, anyone to help you on the road to recovery, what would you have done? Listened to them? Or would you have chafed at the bit, feeling they were holding you back, and eventually ended up doing what you wanted?"

Kim thought about it. She hated being ordered around by anyone apart from her mom and dad. Even the tweebs knew better than to tell her what to do. It was much safer to ask. "Well, Mom, you're right in that if you had of hired anyone like that, I would have gotten frustrated with them pretty quick. But Shego is-"

"So we agree," Anne said as she interrupted her daughter, "you would have fought against anyone that your dad or I could have hired. Well, Kimmie, what sort of person would you have hired if you had the choice?"

Kim knew her parents were skirting her question for a reason, but she also knew that their questions were just as important as hers. She sat there eating her meal in silence as she thought about the problem she had been given.

"Well, Mom, Dad," Kim said after a few minutes, "it would first and foremost have to be someone I could look up to and respect. They'd have to be able to keep up with me, surpass me if that's possible. I'd certainly need to trust them, and to be able to talk to them about any problems. And I'd have to be able to spar with them once I was feeling better, they'd definitely have to be able to fight."

"Kimmie-cub," her father said, joining in the conversation "if there's one person in the world who you respect, would listen to, someone who just wouldn't just roll over when you fought against them, someone who met all your criteria, who would it be, hmm?" He and Mrs. Possible both turned knowing looks upon their daughter."

Kim looked from her dad to her mom, slowly putting the dots together in her head, and realization finally sunk in. "Oh!"

Her father continued, "The ins and outs and whys don't really matter now, do they, Kimmie-cub? Logically, if there's only one person in the world that can do a job, and you have them, what else is there to think about?"

Kim knew she was trapped, trapped by her and her parents' logic. Still, she didn't have to like it_. I can fight this,_ she thought, but she knew there was no way she could win this debate. She had already lost before sitting down at the dinner table.

"Mom, Dad, I'll be honest and say I'm not entirely happy, but I know you chose what you thought was best for me. So I'll trust your decision." At her parents smiles, she realized they were doing this all for her, and now they were happy that she had agreed with their decision.

"So, uh, have you plasma proofed the guest room?" Kim said jokingly, trying to relieve some of the awkwardness she was feeling.

Anne, happy that their daughter wasn't going to put up a fight, couldn't resist a playful tease. "Well now, Kimmie, your dad and I thought it best if you used your Pandaroo kryptonite to keep Shego's hands all to yourself. That way, the room will be perfectly safe." On cue, Kim dropped her head as she turned bright red.

~o0o~

After dinner and dessert, Anne helped Kim back upstairs to her room. After tucking her daughter into bed, she turned off the light and sat on the edge of the bed. She leaned over and turned on the bedside lamp, looking down at her sleepy daughter, and smiled.

"Hey, Mom, what's up?" Kim asked, half asleep.

"Kimmie, there are still a few things to talk about, especially on the Shego front. Though I wanted to talk with you just mother to daughter, so not at the dinner table." She smiled as she brushed a few hairs off Kim's face before continuing. "Your father might have a heart attack about a few of the things I'm going to mention."

"What's that?" Kim asked, brimming with curiosity. She was fighting off the siren's call of sleep from her wonderfully comfy bed as she blinked tired eyes at her mom, waiting.

"Your dad and I are very worried about you, Kimmie. Ever since the invasion, we've watched you become more and more withdrawn." She reached out a hand and found her daughter's, holding it tight. "I can't remember the last time you just went out and had fun, all you do is go on your missions and come home. You're hardly eating unless we put the food in front of you, and your sleeping habits are so broken, it's hard to know if you're sleeping at all. Kimmie, we're watching you slowly fade away in front of us, and it scares us to death. If you hadn't moved back home after the incident, we'd know nothing, and I'd hate to think how bad you'd be if you were still living by yourself." She gave her daughter's hand a squeeze as she threw her a comforting smile, trying to ease some of the seriousness of what she had said.

The tears brimming in her mom's eyes caused Kim's heart to ache, knowing that she was responsible for her mother's distress. She looked away sadly, knowing everything her mom had said was true.

"Mom, I-"

"Shhh, Kimmie," her mom said, leaning down to kiss her daughter on the forehead.

Kim closed her eyes at the touch, feeling both loved and protected by the kiss.

"Your dad and I were at our wits end at what to do," Anne said into the silence. "I count it as a small miracle with Shego showing up, and I was so happy when she agreed to look after you." She gently squeezed her daughter's hand. "Because as much as you may disagree on the surface, I know you like Shego and enjoy being around her. I could see that you thought of her as a big sister when she stayed with us as Ms. Go, and I've never seen you happier."

Kim slowly nodded in agreement. After all, she had already acknowledged that to herself the previous day. "I'd like to, Mom, but this isn't the Shego you remember. This isn't Ms. Go, and she's not under the effect of the attitudinator. She's totally different and everything between us is... strange."

"Is it, Kimmie?" Anne replied as she raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "When you used to talk with us over dinner about your missions involving her, you always had the biggest smile on your face. Whenever you came back from a mission, I could tell right away if Shego had been there or not, as you would always be radiating this pent up excitement." She brushed back a few more stray hairs from her daughter's forehead. "You've liked her for years, and now she's here, so I don't think you should waste this opportunity."

Kim lay there and thought on what her mom was saying. _Was I really like that whenever I came home from my fights with Shego? I always pictured myself as grim and focused, and Mom's making it sound like I was out with a friend enjoying myself_.

"You need someone in your life right now, someone to help you live a bit more. With Monique in New York, and Ronald away, you need someone to talk to, that understands you, and not in a parent/daughter way. You like Shego, and enjoy her company. So how about you just relax and go out and enjoy yourself, instead of looking for a way out."

"Okay, Mom, you're right as always," Kim eventually nodded. _Gosh, I never thought I'd be told to go out and have fun with Shego. _"I'll try, but we have so many years of conflict, it's not going to be easy."

"And what do we always say to that?"

Both women spoke at once, "Anything's possible for a Possible."

"Now... don't tell your father this," Anne whispered while glancing over at the doorway, leaning down conspiratorially. "But I'd be okay if you went out for a drink with Shego."

"What?!" Kim exclaimed loudly, so shocked she couldn't keep her voice down.

"Well, Kimmie, I was pretty wild at college, and I know you're missing out because of everything that's happened. I think it's only fair, and I know you'd be responsible, so I'm not worried. Go clubbing, kiss a few boys, and a few girls. I'd be okay with that as well." Anne said as she winked at her daughter.

"Mom! Nooo," Kim whispered as she felt herself turning red at the implications.

"I know we've never really had the big sex talk, except for your dad's 'no boys' speech, and here you are, an adult, nineteen. So go out and have some fun." She smiled at her blushing daughter. "I've always trusted you to do the right thing." She leaned down and gave her daughter's forehead another kiss, and then she got up and left Kim stewing in her own thoughts.

With her mom gone and the lights out, Kim tried to focus on everything her mom had said. She was especially confused about the 'kiss a few girls' comment. Realizing she was fighting a losing battle to stay awake, she gave in. Drifting off to sleep in the knowledge that, as always, her parents loved and cared for her.

~o0o~

_Kim dreamt: she was walking over rolling plains covered in fields of black and green grass, looking for someone. In the distance, a crimson sun was slowly cresting the horizon, bringing light to her darkened world. A pair of emerald green eyes floated beside her as she walked, watching her, shadowing her every move. Every now and then, she would turn, trying to grab the eyes. Each time they would shoot away, only returning once it was safe._

~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~


	7. A Faux Appearance

Avast, me hearties and beware... for here there extreme violence!

Ye have been warned!

**~o0o~**

"It's a conspiracy! The whole fucking family is out to get me," Shego yelled into the night as she tore down the gloomy highway at twice the speed limit. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, she just needed to get away from the Possible household. By the time she had calmed down, the road signs were showing she was halfway to Lowerton.

_Well, Lowerton it is_, she decided. _First bar or tavern I come to is getting rich from me tonight._

A few minutes later, a well-lit tavern came into view along the forested road, and she felt her luck was finally changing. Then she saw the tavern's name: 'A Possible Tavern'.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," she groaned. _Dammit, I need a drink and need it now. Screw the name!_

Pulling into the parking lot, she drove around the back of the tavern. It was more out of habit from her days of villainy than any real need, but the routine was hard to break. Walking to the front of the tavern, she had on her face the grim determination of someone who needed a drink.

Swiftly climbing the wooden stairs up to the main entrance, she paused before the large double doors. Turning slowly, she proceeded to scan up and down the highway as well as paying close attention to the few cars in the parking lot. Satisfied that nothing was amiss, she turned back to the entrance. Hand on the door, she noticed a small sign next to the entrance.

Saturday Night  
KiGo Night  
7pm til late.

"Hmph!" _Well, whoever or whatever this KiGo is, they better not interrupt my drinking,_ she thought, opening the door and walking inside.

As soon as the doors closed behind her, she stepped to the side, letting her eyes adjust to the gloomy interior. Looking around, she memorized windows, doors, exits, and patrons. It was a routine that had in the past saved her and Drakken's life from overzealous criminals and law enforcement officers. The back of the tavern was dominated by a large bar, with a solitary barkeep, and scattered around the main room were tables and chairs. On each side of the room, large family dining booths hugged the walls, all currently vacant at this early hour of the day. Around the walls were large flat screen televisions showing off various sporting events, and the sound of music drifted through the tavern from an old fashion jukebox over behind some pool tables.

_All in all a typical tavern,_ she thought, moving out of the way of two very large, very drunk men as they stumbled past her and out the door. _Oh yes, very typical indeed_. The tavern was mostly empty, only being late afternoon, in fact there were only a handful of people inside. _Suits me_, she thought. _Less people, less staring, and less chance of some moron ending up with broken bones. _The tavern having passed her inspection, she headed to the bar.

"You're a bit early for the KiGo night aren't you?" The bartender called out as she walked up to the counter. She scowled at his smiling face as she sat down on a stool at the bar, she was here to get drunk, not to talk.

"What?" she snapped, continuing to scowl at the bartender.

"You're here for the KiGo night, I take it?" He said, gesturing at what Shego assumed was her clothes.

"No, dipshit, I'm just here for the drinks and the no talking. Now, scotch, double, give me your best, and keep them coming," she said while dropping a large pile of bills on the counter. _Barkeep's yet to mention my skin, guess there's a first time for everything_.

"The Name's Rob," the bartender said as a way of introduction, "and no talking it is." He easily spotted someone in a foul mood who wished to be left alone. Scanning the wide variety of bottles behind the bar, he soon had a double scotch in front of her.

"Let the happiness commence," Shego muttered into her glass. She downed her drink in one gulp, feeling the burn in her throat and the warmth hit her stomach. "Another," she said, slamming the glass back down on the bar. She downed her second drink, and then a third in quick succession; calling for a fourth. The fourth she just nursed, staring at nothing. Scowling whenever Rob looked her way, making sure he kept to the 'no talking' policy.

_Redheads,_ she thought morosely, sculling her drink. "Another!" _There's nothing good about them_. "Another!" _Can't live with 'em, can't fight without 'em_. "Another!"

By the time she had finished a whole bottle's worth of scotch, she was just starting to get a buzz from the alcohol. "Damn comet powers," she grumbled softly into her drink, "damn redheads." Sighing, she knew she would need a lot more until she got to her aim of being well and truly plastered. To accompany her bad mood, she had already verbally castrated three men who had sat down next to her, trying to chat her up. One had even left crying, which she was rather proud of.

"Damn everything," she grumbled, finishing her drink.

She finally looked up from her currently empty glass and noticed that the tavern was starting to fill up. Turning back to get another refill, the heavenly smell of food wafted past her nose, more precisely steak, as a waitress walked by with someone's meal.

_Dinner_, came the overriding thought. Reaching across the bar, she grabbed a menu and perused it in the knowledge that no matter what was listed, she would be having steak tonight. Deciding on the largest cut of meat on the menu, she stopped a waitress and placed her order. Gesturing to a vacant booth in the far corner, she told the waitress to bring her dinner there.

"Rob, bottle, now!" she called out, slamming her hand down on the bar. "Give me a bottle of this stuff." She gestured at her empty glass, and as soon as Rob was in front of her, she tossed a few hundred dollar bills at him. "I'll be over there," she said, waving a hand in the direction of the vacant booth, "so bring it over." With that she stood up and turned around, almost bumping into Kim.

"Kimmie, what are you doing here?"

"God... you're divine! Absolutely stunning, breathtakingly beautiful and perfect," Kim purred at her.

_Uh..._

Time stopped as Shego's eyes went wide.

_WHAT?!_ had Kimmie just said to her? She felt the beginning of a blush, and was glad of the darkened atmosphere of the tavern. She realized that, no, it wasn't her Princess. This woman was older, perhaps her age, though she had a similar angelic face, the same fiery red hair, those olive green eyes, and was outfitted in Kim's latest mission clothes. All in all, they screamed Kim Possible.

_What the fuck's going on?_ Shego thought, still trying to find her voice. She then caught a look between the bartender and this pretend Kim Possible, and he was clearly warning the imposter to stay away. _Suits me just fine, last thing I need is some Kimmie poser all up in my face._

"Yeah, right, whatever, now get lost," Shego said while scowling, still feeling the heat in her face from her blush.

"New here, aren't you? First KiGo night?" the fake Kim purred. She moved closer with a wicked look in her eyes, stalking the raven-haired beauty. Shego found herself unconsciously stepping back and bumping into her barstool.

"Look, whoever you think you are, I came here to get away from annoying redheads. So just fuck off and leave me alone," she growled, hoping her demeanor would make this woman back off. _God, if Kimmie gets any closer she'll be humping my leg. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! She's not my Princess_.

"Oh, Shego, when you speak like that it makes my blood boil," the fake Kim answered huskily. "Perhaps we could get nice and sweaty with a few rounds out back, or," she said while smirking, "your place or mine? After all, I can do anything, or..." She paused and then winked. "Anyone!"

Shego suddenly felt she was under attack, but didn't know the rules or the playing field, and she didn't like the feeling. Grabbing the woman by the shoulders and lifting her up, she sat the imposter down hard on the barstool she had just vacated and painfully dug her fingers into the woman's shoulders as she leaned forwards. "Don't mess with me," she snarled, "or I just might forget you look like Kimmie. That outfit's way to cute to get blood on it." She then turned around and stormed off to her booth.

She had downed a third of her bottle of scotch, and was well on the way to forgetting redheads, real, fake or imaginary by the time dinner arrived. In heaven at the delicious smells wafting from her meal, she devoured it with gusto, letting out a large belch as she finished. Deeply ensconced within her booth and facing a television, she was happily ignoring the crowded tavern and simply enjoying her solitude.

Feeling mightily content with the world right now, she poured herself another scotch.

~o0o~

_A good meal, great scotch, and no villains or redheads to interrupt,_ she thought, enjoying the warm buzz from the alcohol accompanied by a full stomach. Leaning her head back, she relaxed and closed her eyes. _It doesn't get better than this_, she mused happily.

"Hello again."

"What the fuck?" Shego snarled, her eyes snapping open to see the imposter Kim sitting across from her. _Why didn't I hear her sit down? Dammit, not going soft. Has to be the alcohol and the steak. Teach me to relax, ever!_

"What?" she demanded as her eyes locked with the imposter's. She hoped her attitude would cover up the shock of being surprised and get this annoying harpy to leave.

"Sorry, I think we got off on the wrong foot," the fake Kim said. "I thought you were here for the KiGo night, but it seems I may have been wrong." She rested her elbows on the table, chin in hand as she leaned forwards with a friendly smile. "I'd like to apologize, maybe buy you a dessert to say sorry."

"Look... whoever you are. I'm just here for the drinks and the food. I've no interest in whatever your KiGo is. I don't even fucking care why you're dressed up to look like Kimmie." She locked her gaze onto the television above the booth and assumed her disinterest would get the message across.

The phony Kim looked at her for a few seconds. "You don't know why I'm dressed like this?" she asked, confused. "Yet you show up here on KiGo night looking like that?" she said while pointing a finger at the raven-haired beauty.

_Looking like what?_ Shego wondered. She was currently wearing a plain black tee-shirt with dark green slacks over her riding boots, her jacket, gloves, and helmet on the seat beside her. _What does this poser mean, looking like this? _She couldn't help herself, her curiosity had been piqued now that two people had mentioned her attire and this KiGo night.

"What's wrong with my clothes?!" Shego fired back.

"Your clothes?" The fake Kim said, clearly not understanding

Both women sat looking at each other, clearing confused as to what the other was talking about. Shego finally lost her patience with the annoying woman, and was getting ready to throw her out of the booth when the imposter suddenly held out a hand.

"Hi, I'm Kim," she said, smiling, "but you can call me Faux, its short for fake or faux Kim. After all, there is only one Kim Possible, isn't there?" she added, chuckling to herself.

Shego felt a real warmth and friendliness in Faux's voice, something she hadn't felt from anyone else but her Princess in a very long time. Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly. _She's just being friendly,_ she told herself. Feeling a little calmer, but not by much, she slowly took the offered hand. _Okay, let's find out what she's talking about, then I can throw her out_. "It's Shego... just, Shego," she said, shaking Faux's hand.

"All right... Faux," Shego said, a hint of menace in her voice. "Before I kick you out of my booth, what's up with my clothes and this whole KiGo shit you keep going on about?"

"Clothes? Oh my, you beautiful creature," Faux replied, laughing, "it's not your clothes I'm talking about, it's everything about you. Coming here on a Saturday night, dressed and made up to look like the world famous Shego. Using her name for god's sake, and don't even get me started on the perfect demeanor. We all just assumed, hence my apology of a dessert, that you were one of the surrogates and here for the KiGo festivities. Especially someone as drop dead gorgeous as you."

Shego's mind rebelled,_ like? Like? LIKE Shego? _While at the same time, she slammed down hard on her emotions at the compliment, cutting the blush off before it even had a chance to start. She gritted her teeth and counted to ten before asking out her next question. "What - the - fuck does looking like... Shego, have to do with whatever a surrogate is, and what has that to do with this KiGo?"

"You don't know what a surrogate is, the Shego Surrogates?" Faux asked, clearly surprised.

"Not a clue."

"Sorry, Shego, it's just hard to comprehend someone not knowing who the surrogates are. Don't tell me, let me guess, you don't know who the Kim Klones are either?" Seeing the green hued beauty shake her head while scowling, Faux sat back, flabbergasted. "Where have you been for the last year, on a desert island or something?"

"Something like that," Shego snapped back as she filled her glass. _I go away for a little bit and this is what happens,_ she thought. Sculling her drink, she let the burn ease away some of her irritation. "Look, this is all starting to piss me off," she growled, "and I'm pretty well known for my short temper. So start from the beginning, and assume I don't know anything about whatever the fuck you're talking about."

Faux sat back, stunned. Here she was, sitting opposite the most beautiful and breathtaking woman she had ever seen, and she didn't know about any of it. _Well hell, time to fill this beautiful creature in on everything she's missing. And, come hell or high water, by the end of the night, I'm going to have her legs wrapped around my head and screaming my name_.

"Well, Shego, this could take a while, so hold on a sec while I get you that dessert I promised." Turning away before Shego could respond, she called out to a passing waitress, who soon left with their orders of an extra strong Black Russian drink for Faux, and a KiGo Orgasm dessert for Shego.

The sultry look she gave Shego as she ordered the special dessert was that of huntress to prey.

Hearing the name of the dessert, Shego could only groan, which wasn't helped by the look from Faux. As annoying as Faux was being, she still found that chatting with her was better than all the times she sat there listening to Drakken. Especially when he started to drone on and on about one of his world domination schemes. Yes, there were some things she would never miss from her life of villainy. _Shit_,_ this is still more enjoyable than last night's dinner at the Possible's house. Except for the dessert!_ she thought, smirking to herself. _Oh yes! Getting one over on her Princess like that was well worth it_.

"Okay, Shego, orgasms on the way," Faux said, chuckling warmly. She then winked at the raven-haired woman, loving the variety of expressions on her face. There was reserved embarrassment, disdain, outright annoyance, and some definite hostility, but behind it all, she could see someone who was enjoying herself against her better judgment.

"So, here's how it all works," Faux said as she leant back in the booth. "Kim and Shego save the world with some help from their sidekicks." Shego snorted at the thought of Drew being referred to as her sidekick. "So we have happy rainbows and kittens everywhere, but really, the world was a mess after the invasion, and that's how and why the klones and surrogates sprang up. It was ordinary everyday people, like myself, going out of their way to help others. The klones-" She gestured at herself- "Liked actually helping people. The surrogates were more violent, going after muggers, looters, and especially rapists, and leaving them for the police. At first neither group was really organized, but over time we've become so. All with keeping to the spirit of our two world saviors, Kim Possible and Shego."

Shego sat there stunned. _Kimmie and I have an army of loyal minions across the whole world? Oh, if Drew could only see me now,_ she marveled. Shaking her head, she noticed that Faux was sitting quietly, letting her digest everything she had been told. Clearing her head, she drilled down to her main question. "All right, that's surrogates, still don't fucking believe it, but what's all that that to do with this KiGo?"

"Now we're getting to the fun part," Faux said, smiling. She gave a wink as she leaned over the table, and Shego found herself unconsciously leaning back. "You know Kim was dating some loser called Ron Stoppable?" Seeing the nod from her beautiful creature she continued. "Well, there are a lot of sites out there that have come up with their own pairings and thoughts on how they think things could, or should, have gone. One of them is KiGo, my particular favorite," she added with a warm smile. "That, my Beauty, stands for Kim and Shego." Faux turned and waved her arm, gesturing at the now crowded tavern.

Shego's turned as her eyes automatically followed Faux's arm. Now seeing that the bar was filled with people dressed up to look like Kimmie and her, and, oh gods, they were... Shego's mouth opened and closed but nothing came out. _Me... and... Kimmie... together? Oh hell no!_

"What we have here is a happy set of circumstances, well for me at least," Faux said as she sipped on her newly arrived drink. "We have you dressing up as Shego, calling yourself Shego, and coming here on the very night we have a KiGo gathering. It's just too good to be true, and the look, I must say, you've got it down pat. Your skin's perfect, and the nails look extraordinary. Did I also forget to mention that you also look quite ravishing in green? Without the extra makeup and catsuit, it's very low key. I like it, gives you the look of halfway between a fashion model and a super-powered vixen.

"It's just who I am," Shego replied weakly.

"Oh, you're back. Welcome back, I thought the scotch had finally gotten to you. Geez, I can't believe how much you've put away and that you're still conscious."

"Comes from having brothers."

"Have to agree with you there. Now as for me, I dye my hair, and color my eyes, just for the KiGo nights, I'm not naturally this sexy."

Shego surprised herself by adding, "You're not too bad, but I'd much rather see you without all the makeup. You look a bit too much like someone I know dressed like that."

"You would?"

"Yes."

"Well, I can go change, provided you're not going to escape while I'm gone."

"Not going anywhere, still a lot too drink." She clinked her half-full glass against the bottle of scotch. _And I need to get my head around this KiGo shit_.

"Well then, back as soon as I can." Faux grinned to herself as she left. _Oh yes, you're mine!_

Shego sat back in the booth and pondered why she was still here. After all, everything this woman did and said annoyed her, and this was a feeling she openly railed against. That's when she realized she was actually enjoying talking to her. Faux didn't know who she really was. There was no condemnation in her eyes, just like when she talked to Kimmie. As much as Faux was keeping her off balance with her obvious intentions, they were also rather sweet. Being complimented on her appearance without the look of fear in the other person's eyes was a new experience as well, and she found herself liking the woman. Maybe it was the alcohol or the good mood Kim had put her in earlier in the day. Actually, it didn't matter, she was starting to enjoy herself, and dammit, she was due some fun.

_Now, as for this KiGo idiocy_, she thought as she looked around the bar.

~o0o~

Fifteen minutes later, her hair now a strawberry blond and eyes a clear crystal blue, Faux returned. She found her beautiful creature resting in the booth, eyes closed and a smile on her face; in front of her a finished dessert bowl and a new bottle of scotch. _Ah good, the KiGo Orgasm has done its work_, she thought happily, grinning at the sight. Deciding that crowding the volatile woman was not the best way to go just yet. She sat on the edge of the table and leaned forwards, whispering, "KiGo often?"

Shego's eyes opened, and emerald green eyes stared into sky blue ones. "Rachel," she whispered without thinking.

"Who's Rachel?" Faux asked, smiling as she stood up, and then sat down next to Shego in the booth.

_Oh Fuck!_ Shego thought, her face going pale at hearing the name.

Faux watched as Shego's whole body went stiff, her demeanor going ice cold. _Oh Shit, this is something big_.

"Listen, Shego, I'm Sor-"

"Move!"

"What?"

Faux suddenly found herself on the floor. Shego had pushed her, and she had flown out of the booth and halfway across the floor towards the bar. "Whoa!" she exclaimed, looking up as Shego strode off to the restroom.

_Well, shit! But at least she's not leaving_, Faux huffed.

"No," Shego tried screaming, coming out as a croak. She rested her hands on the restroom counter, eyes staring at nothing. There was now a crack in the impenetrable armor of her mind and it was widening. The words 'I Trust You' spoken by her Princess had started it, and now a pair of sky blue eyes had widened it.

_Oh, Princess...! What are you doing to me?_

Shego fought back the tide of memories trying to surface. A past she had buried and never wanted to see again, but it was a losing battle. Then, a memory! _Rachel, she remembered herself screaming_. Followed by another memory. _An explosion, pain and unimaginable loss_. The dam had burst, and the unwanted memories now poured out. _I love you,_ and then further back, _I trust you_. The memories of another life, another time, overwhelmed her. Then it came! _The alien harmonics she only heard in her worst nightmares, the whole sky filling with rainbow fire and flame... the meteor!_

"This isn't me," she tried screaming, only managing a plaintive whisper. Looking up into the mirror, she saw a stranger's face, one wracked with pain, eyes brimming with tears. _I'm not her anymore. I'm not that anymore, no regrets, no feelings_. Hands glowing and burning into the restroom counter, she ruthlessly began slamming down on the memories and emotions. Eventually, her breathing returned to normal and the face in the mirror slowly returned to the one she knew, the one she had become used to for so many years.

~o0o~

It had been ages, and Faux's patience and worry had come to a head. Standing up, she took a step towards the restroom, just as the door opened. This time, finally, it was her beautiful creature coming out. Giving the volatile woman a tentative smile, she watched as Shego walked back to the booth without a word and sat down. So taking a deep breath, she walked over and stood next to the booth, looking down at the raven-haired beauty.

"Look, Faux," Shego said without looking up, "I don't do apologies and such. You just touched upon things I don't talk about."

"It's okay, we all have skeletons in our closets we don't like aired."

Shego snorted in agreement and folded her arms, but didn't say anything.

Faux sat down opposite Shego at the booth, noticing the defensive body language. _She hasn't asked me to leave, perhaps there's still hope?_

Shego sighed, a world-weary sigh, then said, "Listen, Faux, I don't do girls, okay?"

"Really? That's a shame, so guys do it that much for you, hey?"

"I don't do guys either." _Oh fuck, why did I tell her that? Shit! How much have I drunk_? she thought, looking down at the almost empty bottle of scotch.

"You don't do girls or guys?" Faux said as her voice drifted off, putting two and two together, a shocked look slowly coming over her face. "Oh - hell - no! There's no way a beautiful woman like you is celibate. I can't, won't, stand for it."

"Look, just drop it, okay?" Shego said, holding up a hand, tiredness radiating from her voice. "I don't talk about my past, _to anyone_."

"Ahhh... but I'm sure there's must be a special someone out there? Someone who you talk to, maybe would like to know a little better?"

The image of her Princess floated to mind, which confused Shego even more than anything else that had happened this night. _Ah fuck it! She doesn't know who I am, what could it hurt to talk just this once? No! Never trust! It always ends in pain and loss._

"Shego, I'm so sorry I upset you. I can see you need some alone time, but perhaps not too alone? I've got an idea." she said as she smiled at the prickly woman. "Something that may help? I'll leave you something to read, something that will take your mind off of everything." Seeing her beautiful creature scowl, but still nod her consent, she silently cheered. "What I've got in mind will make your toes curl, and I think you could use a good toe curling, it will go down well with your scotch." She watched as one of Shego's eyebrows rose in curiosity, overriding her current mood.

"Back in a sec," Faux said as she wandered over to the bar, reaching behind it and pulling out an iPad. Coming back, she sat down next to Shego while accessing the tablet. "Here you go, this is what we call a fanfic, have a read." She placed the tablet on the table in front of the raven-haired woman. "Maybe it will give you some ideas?" Leaning over, she kissed Shego on the cheek, and with a warm smile at the startled woman, left her there.

Shego found herself blessedly alone at last. Sculling her drink and then filling it up again, she tried to forget the feeling of soft lips on her cheek. Staring at the tablet in front of her, she knew it was a trap. Unfortunately, she could feel her curiosity getting the better of her. Looking around she spotted Faux sitting at a nearby table and talking with a group of KiGo women, and somehow the tablet found its way into her hands, her eyes focusing on the text as she began to read.

She was hardly surprised to find this so called fanfic involved her and Kimmie. _What could it hurt?_ she thought, curiosity winning in the end, and soon she was happily engrossed in the story.

She spent the next hour reading and enjoying the story, along with a new bottle of scotch. While she read, every now and then Faux would wander over and rest a hand on her shoulder, asking if she was okay. Each time Shego grunted she was fine and Faux would smile and leave. Being cared for was something she hadn't worried about for years, and it felt strangely nice. _Just like what my Princess would do? Wait what?_

What she hadn't counted on was how powerful the fanfic would be, what this writer was having her and Kimmie do to each other. She found herself unable to stop reading as the story got hotter and more intense, and with each chapter, how incredibly aroused she was becoming. Faux's blatant advances, plus the alcohol, coupled with waking up snuggled next to Kim, and now this KiGo fanfiction. It was all having a disastrous effect on her libido, a libido that hadn't been active since she had lost... her Rachel.

~o0o~

"I'm Alphanso Malle," a man's voice suddenly yelled out. "But you, my friends, may call me Alpha." Then a gunshot reverberated around the tavern, before the voice continued. "And I'm here for my payment."

Shego looked up at the interruption, her cheeks a flushed a deep green. _Oh Gods, what Kimmie had been doing to her, what she had been letting Kimmie do to her. No! No, it's just a story, get a grip_. _Now, what's this moron on about?_ she thought as she finally paid attention, annoyed at being disturbed.

There were five men standing by front door, all brawn by the looks, and most likely no brains. Coming in from the kitchen and backrooms were four more, all with the same look as they ferried the staff and customers into one large group near the bar. They were dressed in black ski masks, pants, and shirts, and sporting guns. The one called Alpha was dressed all in white, ski mask included, and was standing there legs apart, striking a pose.

_Oh gods,_ Shego thought as she face palmed, _save me from moronic criminals_.

"You've refused to pay my boys here their protection money," Alpha yelled once everyone was in the bar. Strutting up and down in front of the crowd, he waved his gun around threateningly to the assembled hostages. "So I'm now here to collect in person, or we mess you up and torch the place. Now... where's the fucking owner? Show yourself, or things will start getting messy."

"Yeah, right, amateur," Shego snorted to herself. _Wish the owner would hurry up and get out here and pay, these bozos are ruining my mood. _She glanced around, checking on Faux and found her standing next to the booth. Satisfied, she went back to her fanfic, heart pumping to see what else she and her Princess were going to get up to with each other.

"All right, Alpha, I'm here, no need to hurt anyone." The trembling voice caused Shego to look up from her tablet as Faux stepped forwards towards the villain.

"All right, pretty lady," Alpha sneered through his mask, "if you wish to keep those good looks, then I'd advise you to pay up. And for trying my patience," he added, pointing his gun at her, "hand over everything in your safe. That is, unless you want me and my boys here to go to work on you and your bar?"

The growl that emanated from Shego's throat was feral in nature.

It had now become _personal!_

~o0o~

_Distract, react,_ Shego thought, suppressing a groan. She was annoyed that she still remembered what Hego used to drone on and on about in their hero days, but it would suffice.

"Excuse me," Shego said loudly as she stood up. "That's right, over here." _Idiots!_ "Not going to happen. See, I've got the keys to the safe right now, I'm the fucking keeper of the keys."

Everyone in the bar turned to look at Shego. Faux had gone white as a sheet at the announcement. _No, please, _Faux mouthed silently.

"Boys, bring that smart-mouthed surrogate over here along with the bitch owner," Alpha said, gesturing for his men to grab the women. "And please, I do hope you're not going to be a hero," he sneered. "Otherwise, it's going to get bloody in here."

"Been there, done that, no plans to go back, and yes you're right, it is," Shego replied, eyeing the two men closing in.

"What?" Alpha said, confusion in his voice.

_Oh, Shego, no, please god no_, Faux begged silently. _I'll never forgive myself if you get hurt. Why can't I say anything? Why? _Staring at Shego, Faux managed to croak out a, "No, Shego." Then she heard her beautiful creature whisper, "I hope you enjoy show."

The first man to arrive reached out to grab Shego by the shoulder, and instead grasped empty air as she twisted out of the way. With snake-like speed, she seized his wrist, crushing and splintering the bones in her grip. Twisting his arm outwards, she dropped to a knee, shattering the man's arm with an upward strike. Bone ripped through skin and blood spraying across the screaming man's face. A quick but powerful double palm to his chest sent him flying across the room, where he crashed into wall and dropped to the ground, unmoving. The second man, whose arm had frozen halfway to grabbing Faux, suddenly found Shego gripping his ankle. Her fist slammed into his knee, bending it almost ninety degrees in the wrong direction. She then leapt up and round-housed the thug in the head as he fell, shattering his face and jaw and knocking him unconscious to the floor.

It all happened so fast, no one had moved or had a chance to react. Everyone was just standing still in shock.

Landing lightly from her kick, she crouched as her hands became engulfed in blistering green plasma. _This is the difference_, a part of her mind thought. _A villain would now be gloating and doing a monologue about how he now has the upper hand, how they'll all suffer his wrath, and a hero like Hego would demand their surrender while posing for the crowd_. She and Kimmie just react, never talking, relying on instinct and skill. So she reacted, she leapt.

Hego said she turned evil because she loved the fighting, while in truth, she had just become brutally efficient. When there were bad guys, she didn't play around, and when you were a super-powered woman, this meant extraordinary injuries. While in the air, she shot off two plasma balls, each striking a bandit's gun, the molten metal flowing over their blistered and charred hands. The men screaming in agony as they crumpled to the floor in shock.

She landed right next to the largest group of thugs, and the combination of a merciless Shego and her glowing plasma hands of death was too much for the overmatched bandits. Three of the men were on the ground, unconscious, and all with multiple mangled and useless limbs from her plasma wreathed claws before they could even think to use their guns. The last two thugs finally reacted and raised their weapons as Shego dove and rolled between them, their shots hitting each other. Not trusting to their incompetence, she grabbed their heads. Hair and skin crackled and burned in her fiery grip as she slammed them together with a sickening crunch that reverberated around the tavern.

Spinning with catlike grace, she faced Alpha and made sure all his attention was on her. _No need for the idiot to think of taking a hostage_. Alpha, his eyes wide with shock and fear, finally reacted as he aimed his gun at her, his hand shaking violently.

"Stay back, bitch!" he shrieked in panic, "or you'll get it."

She leapt to the side in the blink of an eye, kicking off a wall as the gun fired, easily missing her. Landing on the ground, she rolled and came up holding Alpha by his gun hand. "Bitch," he howled in her face as he swung wildly with his free arm. She easily caught the swing and clenched her fist. His hand cracked and burst apart from her superhuman strength, his screams shaking the windows.

"Now... let go of the _gun!"_ she hissed.

Maddened with pain and fear, Alpha tried to wrest his gun free and it went off, the shot slamming into the ceiling. Shego growled as she flared her plasma, the man's remaining hand and gun incinerated in the emerald flames. The molten metal flowing over what was left of his burnt and blackened hand as he screamed again and again.

"Boys shouldn't play with toys," she snarled, smashing one of her glowing fists into his face, shattering his nose and searing his eyes. Alpha falling to the ground, mercifully unconscious.

Shego turned to the stunned crowd, her eyes finding Faux's, and with a hand on her hip and a smirk on her lips, she asked, "Enjoy the show?"

Faux was speechless, along with everyone else in the room, but her mind was running at a million miles an hour. _Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! It's her; it's really, really her. I've seen Shego fight, for real, in person. _Then it really sunk in_. I've - been - flirting - with - Shego!?_

Shego stood there in the midst of the human carnage she had created. It was all over in under a minute, and now she waited for the crowd's response of horror and condemnation at her take down of the bandits. This was the time she always left, the time when Hego would step forwards and begin spouting some heroic nonsense.

"Three cheers for Shego, Faux shouted into the silence, "Hip - Hip - Hooray!" The whole tavern followed suit, yelling at the tops of their voices at each utterance of 'Hooray'. Then the crowd exploded into cheering and applause, and Shego heard all the words of congratulations and praise she hadn't heard since her early days of being a hero.

Shego couldn't help it, she started to blush, dropping her head and staring at the floor. _Oh gods, why did I ever come back? It was safe and boring on my island. _Then Faux was in front of her, so close, so very, very close.

"It's really you," Faux whispered, raising a hand to touch and then pulling it back down before she did.

"Yeah, yeah, it's me," Shego said, "three fucking cheers. Now get your phone out and call for some help, these guys are going to need it. Me, I'm going back to my drink." She looked back over at her booth. "My buzz is wearing off after all that."

_Okay, Faux, take a deep breath, this is real, so very real_. Taking a deep breath but not taking her eyes off of Shego, she half-turned towards the bar. "Rob," she yelled, "call an ambulance and the sheriff, and let's see about looking after what's left of these guys."

While Faux was busy, Shego headed back to her booth. She needed more scotch. The amazing thing was as much as everyone was cheering and congratulating her, no one ran in, no hugs or handshakes. _They know me, _she realized. _They know to stay back. Hmm, maybe it's not that bad away from my island after all?_ Humming happily to herself, she sat down, and had downed four double scotches by the time Faux arrived, sitting beside her.

"Owner?" Shego asked.

"Yeah," Faux replied.

"Never said."

"Never asked."

"So, my orgasms are free then?"

"Oh my, yes! As many as you want."

Both women laughed.

"What's in it?" Shego asked. She had to know, it was delicious.

"Besides my mouth and tongue? Homemade Key Lime Ice Cream with fresh Raspberry Sauce. So, Beauty, have we finished playing twenty questions?" Faux asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Listen, Faux, about everything that-"

"Shhh, you don't have to say anything. It's between you and me and no one else. There's no way I'm going to share a beautiful creature like you."

Shego smiled, feeling some of her tension drain away now that the secret was out.

"Sooo... do I get to kiss my rescuer?" Faux asked, a twinkle in her eye.

"We'll see," Shego laughed. _Oh, it feels so good to laugh_. "I don't know if I can trust you not to slip in some tongue."

"Oh my, if that's all you're worried about, then I have some surprises for you."

Shego's smile froze and she stiffened as they both heard sirens approaching. _Shit! Didn't think they'd be this fast. Go, go, sheriff's department. Best make my exit._

"Don't leave, Shego, please," Faux begged as she rested a hand on the green hued woman's arm. "If you'll trust me a little more, I can keep things simple."

"I'm not big on trust these days, there's only one person I trust at the moment," she replied as an image of Kim sprang to mind. "But I'm willing to give you a chance, especially if there's free orgasms," she added, deciding to play. _Enough with being the shrinking violet to this woman_.

"Oh you delectable creature, I'll give you as many as you want." Shego found Faux's hand on her thigh, lightly stroking it.

_Oh gods,_ Shego thought, _this isn't my Princess, this one bites back._

Faux winked and squeezed Shego leg, running her fingernails along it as she stood up. "Be back soon, Beauty," she whispered.

_Definitely playing with fire_, Shego thought.

Shego watched as Faux wandered off and quickly rounded up all the Surrogates, Klones, and remaining patrons in the bar and started to talk.

~o0o~

"Listen, Frank!" Faux said, poking her finger into the sheriffs chest. "We were minding our own business, these guys came in and threatened us, then low and behold, it's Shego. You know, world savior extraordinaire. She takes them down and then leaves. So if you want to thank her, like we do, you're welcome to try. After all, she's only been missing for the last year, so how hard could it be? Now hurry up and take your silly statements, me and my staff need to get this place cleaned up before we can leave."

Shego listened on in amusement. Faux was going to win, she had the upper hand when the sheriff was her cousin. She wouldn't have to answer any direct and annoying questions. _Well then, back to relaxing,_ she thought happily. Pouring herself another scotch and picking up the tablet, she settled back into the booth.

By the time a very frazzled officer got around to talking to Shego, it was four in the morning. So her terse answers of, "Nope, wasn't me, was the real Shego," were quickly written down, and then he moved on to the next witness without another word.

Once the officer left, Shego tried holding back a yawn and realized how late it actually was. _Shit, if I don't make a move I'm going to be late, and it's Kimmie's first morning for exercises. _Putting the tablet down, she turned to Faux, who hadn't left her side for the rest of the evening.

"Listen, Faux, I'm heading off, I have somewhere I need to be."

"All right, I'll walk you out, where are you parked?"

"Out back. Habit."

"Of course," Faux laughed. "Follow me, we'll take the back door, much easier. That is... if you're game enough, it's not for everyone." She turned her head and winked.

Shego punched her playfully on the shoulder. "You're incorrigible."

"You wouldn't have me any other way, orrrr, anyway you like." She laughed as Shego groaned.

Once they were out the back in the cool night air, Shego donned her leather jacket and gloves, straddling her bike.

"God...! You're so hot," Faux whispered.

"Look, Faux," Shego quietly said. "I did mean it. I don't do anyone."

"Shh, Shego, I know. It's just between you and me, no one else will ever know. But I also know I want to do this, and I believe you need me to as well."

"Want to do what?" Shego replied warily, watching Faux.

Faux walked up to her green hued beauty and wrapped her arms around Shego's neck. She waited a moment to see if her advance would be rejected, but none came. "Just call me Kim," she whispered as she leaned forwards and slowly pulled Shego into a kiss. It was soft, almost chaste, but Shego's mind exploded at the touch. Her knees gave out as she sat down heavily on her bike, overwhelmed by the sensation of soft lips on hers.

~o0o~

With one last look at her beautiful emerald creature, Faux closed the back door, resting against it as she sighed. _Fan sites are never going to believe me, I almost don't believe it. Shit! Photos, I didn't take any photos_. Flinging open the door, she stepped outside, but Shego was gone, a red tail light disappearing into the distance.

~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~


	8. Table Manners

~o0o~

The sun was just coming up as Shego arrived back at the Possible's house, and she was feeling the effects of almost two nights without much sleep. Yawning profusely, she quietly parked her bike in the garage and made her way into the house. She stopped off at the downstairs bathroom to splash some water on her face, removing some of her tiredness and feeling ready to go wake Kim.

"Princess? Hey, Princess! Time to wake up."

Kim slowly woke from the most wonderful dream of emerald eyes, the memory of which skittered and danced away into forgetfulness. Rising from her deep slumber, she felt someone gently shaking her shoulder.

"C'mon, Pumpkin, time to wake up."

Her eyes finally opened at the voice, and she focused on the sea of emerald looking down at her. _Emerald_, she recalled, the thought floating through her sleepy mind and just as quickly slipping away.

"Hey there, Shego, is it time to get up already?" Kim asked sleepily. Gingerly stretching under the blankets, she looked around the room, her gaze finally settling on the older woman standing next to the bed.

"That it is, Princess, now get your ass up and out of bed," Shego demanded as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for the sleepy redhead to move. "Also, what you count as clothes are on the end of the bed, so hurry up. Daylight's a wastin'!"

Kim looked down at the clothes on the end of the bed and then back at Shego. Putting two-and-two together, she grumbled, "You're waiting around to help me dress again, aren't you?"

"I am, but today's the last day I'm helping. Tomorrow, you can do it yourself."

"'Bout time," Kim huffed as she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Throwing the covers off and sitting up in the cold morning air, she saw that Shego had set out extra warm clothes to face the morning chill, all in her favorite colors of pale pink and blue. Dressing quickly, she grudgingly accepted that she needed the help, and soon found herself rugged up in her favorite tracksuit, complete with thermal underwear and ready to face the cold.

"All right, Princess, it's pain time," Shego announced as she picked up the young hero and headed for the stairs.

Resting her head on Shego's shoulder as they headed downstairs, a strong smell assaulted Kim's nostrils. In fact it smelt like... "Why on earth do you smell like a bar?" she asked as she turned her nose towards Shego and sniffed.

"Hey! No sniffing the merchandise, Cupcake."

"Gawd, you stink of smoke, and is that alcohol?" She levered herself a little bit away from the older woman to get a better view. "And you're still in your riding leathers. Have you even been to bed at all?"

"Enough, Pumpkin!" Shego said, bouncing the nosy redhead in her arms to get a firmer grip. "Let's just say I had a good night out and leave it at that." Stopping for a second, she looked at Kim and said, "Maybe if you're good one day, I'll take you out to play as well." Discussion over in her mind, she continued on down the stairs.

"As if, not old enough to drink," Kim said.

"Oh, live a little, Kimmie," Shego fired back as they entered the kitchen. Placing Kim's feet on the ground, she walked over to the backdoor and slid it open. Instantly, the chilly morning air rushed into the kitchen from the heavily frosted yard.

"That is cold," Kim said as she tucked her hands into her tracksuit's fleecy pockets. Stepping outside onto the grass, she could feel the frosted blades crunching under her shoes. Realizing she was alone, she turned to see Shego still inside taking off her riding jacket. "Won't you freeze?" she asked, astonished.

"Don't notice the cold, Pumpkin, unless it's extreme. Comet powers sorta screwed me up temperature wise." With her jacket draped over the back of a chair, she stepped outside onto the frosty grass with Kim.

"But up in the arctic, you were all rugged up?" Kim said, remembering the Christmas they all spent up there, plus the few times they had tangled in cold weather. Every time, the comet-powered woman had been dressed warmly.

"Hey, just cause I don't feel the cold as much as most, doesn't mean I'm not going to look good doing so."

Kim smiled to herself. It was like an early Christmas present with everything she was learning. _Who knows,_ she thought, _maybe she'll still be around for Christmas_. She was really happy that she was finally learning more about the woman she had been fighting for years. Shego was such an enigma to her, and the more she found out, the happier she was.

"All right, here we are freezing ourselves, or I am at least," Kim said, blowing on her cupped hands to keep them warm. "So what's the plan?" she asked.

"We'll start with some modified T'ai chi ch'uan exercises I've worked out for you and your injuries. So just keep up with me, and I'll have you limber and feeling better in no time." Taking up a position next to Kim, she got into a relaxed stance as she waited for the redhead to follow suit.

"Spankin," Kim replied as she dropped into a similar stance.

~o0o~

During the course of their exercises, Shego would stop to come and stand behind Kim, resting herself against the redhead's back while she adjusted the young woman's stance. She made sure Kim was positioned just so, following the exercise regime to her strict specifications. More than once, Kim had to have Shego repeat what she had said, as she was finding it very distracting with her former arch-nemesis pressed up against her, the green hued woman's warm breath in her ear as it was explained what she needed to do.

At the hour mark, Kim was sweating heavily and had even taken off her tracksuit to handle the pace Shego was setting for her. Each time she stopped and said she needed a break, or was sore and aching, Shego would scoff and say, "Not up to it, Princess? I'm disappointed." She would immediately scowl at the ex-villain and take up her position as she gritted her teeth against the discomfort... and continued.

"Okay, Kimmie, we're all done," Shego announced after two hours, stopping and turning to her sweating partner. "Not bad for your first day. And injured or not, you really are rusty. It's a good thing I'm here to kick your ass back into shape. Tomorrow we might see about kicking it up a notch, if you're up to it that is?"

"Anything you can do, I can do," Kim shot back, well aware she was being manipulated, but damned if she was going to give the older woman the pleasure of watching her back down. _Gawd! Mom was right, she really is the perfect person for me, _she thought, remembering their talk from last. _I'd never let anyone else push me around like this, never try and keep up with anyone else as badly, no matter how injured I was. _She smiled at the raven-haired woman as they made their way back inside.

"What?" Shego snapped at the smiling redhead.

"Finally realizing how good you are for me."

"Doy! Princess. You and me, the perfect partners in crime, and don't you forget it. Now, breakfast first, then bath, and then you can rest." Shego grinned as she heard the tired groan from the younger woman.

~o0o~

Once back inside, Shego couldn't help but notice how Kim was all flushed and rosy cheeked from the cold and looking quite adorable. _Ah fuck it, she does_, she thought, _fanfictions be damned_. Shaking her head to clear away the thoughts, she got down to business.

"So, Cupcake, what do you normally have for breakfast?" she asked as she slipped her boots and socks off. Waiting for Kim to reply, she made her way over to the cupboards and started taking stock of the available food.

Kim didn't reply right away, slowly putting her track suit back on and then easing herself into one of the chairs at the table, feeling every inch the tired and injured warrior. Eventually, she gave a muffled reply as she dropped her head, bangs covering her face. It was too cute, but Shego wasn't going to be deterred.

"What was that, Princess?"

"Tstr trts."

Shego walked over to Kim and hooked a finger underneath her chin, tilting her head up so they were staring eye to eye. "Now - Princess, what do you have for breakfast?" she asked in a clear, demanding voice.

"Toaster Tarts, all right? I have toaster tarts."

A look of horror slowly spread across Shego's face as she heard what Kim ate for breakfast. The reaction would have normally warmed the redhead's heart if she also wasn't ashamed at what she liked to eat. She knew they were rubbish, but they were quick and easy, so it's what she always went for.

"No wonder you're so fucked up and slow, Kimmie, if that's the sort of thing you're putting into your body these days. Well, while I'm here, you're eating healthy, and I seem to remember," she said while hunting through the cupboards. "Ah-ha! Yes! Muesli."

Kim grimaced and made a face at Shego's back as she thought of having muesli for breakfast.

"Oh, and Princess," Shego said, turning around with a stern look on her face.

"What?" Kim replied, sulking over the loss of her toaster tarts.

"Anyone else eat these abominations?"

"No, just me."

"Good to hear," Shego said, going through the cupboards and tossing all the boxes of toaster tarts she could find onto the table. She then gathered them all up, only to throw them in the trashcan.

"Hey! No! I'll want them," Kim exclaimed as she gingerly stood up, heading for the trashcan.

"Uh-uh, Princess," Shego said, quickly moving to block her path. "I'm the _mistress_ here, remember, and what I say goes." She then pointed at the trashcan. "And they... are _gone!"_

"My tarts," Kim growled as her eyes narrowed, focusing on saving her breakfasts. Bracing her injured left arm in her crutch, she struck out at Shego with her right, aiming to knock the comet-powered woman off balance so she could make it to the trashcan. Shego easily dodged the strike, and her arm shot out whip-fast, a hand patting Kim on the cheek.

Flushing at how easily Shego had tagged her, Kim focused and her arm shot out again. This time, she almost touched Shego, though a large grin was now plastered across the green hued woman's face. The grin and the excitement in her eyes was distracting as she remembered this was what the ex-villain was after. Shego's hand patted her on the cheek again, lightning-quick.

"C'mon, Pumpkin, you're way too injured for this," Shego said. "So, how's about you sit back down before you hurt yourself?" _Come on, Princess, don't back down now, show me what you've got._

Kim turned her body sideways, balancing herself on her good leg as she whipped her crutch up, throwing it at Shego. The ex-villain easily batted the flying crutch to the side, but Kim had been counting on this as she pushed forwards, her palm connecting with Shego's shoulder.

"Tagged," Kim said triumphantly, reveling in her victory.

She watched as Shego touched her shoulder where she had made contact. Their eyes then met and Kim realized she had thrown away her main method of support, all for a small victory.

"Ohhh yes, Princess, tagged indeed," she purred. A grin spread across her face, and then she was moving forwards.

Kim tried to fight back and defend herself, but injured as she was, it was no contest. She soon found herself in a gentle headlock with Shego firmly holding her arms close to her body. With the comet-powered woman's enhanced strength, she could do nothing as she was slowly but inexorably walked back to her seat.

"Hrm hm... not disturbing you girls, are we?"

Shego and Kim both shot a quick glance towards the voice and saw that Mr. and Mrs. Possible had walked into the kitchen. They were both still in their dressing gowns and looking quite disheveled from waking up. Their calm and slightly amused faces watched the two girls and the predicament they were in.

"Oh, hey, Doctor P's," Shego said, maintaining her hold on the squirming redhead. "Kimmie and I are just having a little discussion about her eating habits."

"Mom, Dad," Kim cried out with hope, seeing the cavalry arrive.

"Morning, Kimmie-cub, morning, Shego," both parents said. Then her father sat down at the table, pulling out his newspaper as her mom went over and started making their morning coffee, both ignoring their daughter's plight.

Off-balance from her parents' failure to come to her aid, Kim found that Shego had taken advantage of her lapse in concentration and sat her back down in her chair.

"_Now_, stay there, Kimmie," she said, a firm but gentle hand on the young woman's shoulder. "Don't make me bring your parents into this."

Kim sat there fuming, counting down the days til she was better while Shego went off to make their breakfast of muesli and freshly squeezed orange juice.

Grumbling while she ate, Kim made sure to stare daggers at Shego every chance she got. While she didn't mind muesli, it was usually more trouble than it was worth in her mind, but there was no way she was going to let Shego know that. As for her parents' lack of concern, that she could work on. Knowing better than to try and talk to her dad while he was reading the morning paper, she waited til her mom was free.

"Mom, why didn't you help, couldn't you see I needed you?" Kim asked as soon as her mother sat down at the table, coffee in hand.

"Oh, Kimmie-cub, were you really in trouble? her mom asked. Sipping her morning coffee, she looked between the pained expression on her daughters face, to the extremely pleased one on Shego's. "All I saw was two girls having a friendly tussle. Don't tell me that was the worst you two got up to when you fought?" Arching an eyebrow in question, she sipped her coffee as she waited for her daughter's response.

"Yes, Princess, was that the worst we got up to?" Shego chimed in, not helping Kim's case at all.

"What? No! of course not, it's just... Shego, she..." Kim ran out of steam in the face of her mother's indifference to her defeat at the hands of Shego. Remembering the talk with her mom 'someone that's strong enough to stand up to you' and the talk with Shego 'what was best for her, not what she wanted', she sighed and turned back to her bowl of muesli, ignoring the happy smile from her mother and the victorious grin from Shego.

While fixing herself a bowl of muesli, Mrs. Possible noticed Shego's attire, just as Kim had. "It looks like you had a good night out, Shego," she said.

"Pretty damned good one, Mrs. P. Got in a little later than I expected, but no problems keeping up with Kimmie here."

"Glad to hear you had a fun night out, and while we're on the subject of going out, James and I are going to be out all day. There's a science fair over in Upperton that we're going to, and I don't expect we will be back til very late this evening. Do you think you're up to cooking dinner? Or should we leave you some money for takeout?"

"Ooh, yes please, takeout sounds great," Kim said, her head whipping up.

"It's okay, Anne, I'm sure I can whip up something a little healthier for Kimmie here instead of some fast food crap," Shego replied. The frustrated look on her Princess's face only reinforced her belief in a cooked dinner, not to mention the warm glow it brought to her heart.

"Shego, c'mon, takeout sounds great," Kim argued, turning towards the raven-haired woman. When their eyes met, all she saw was supreme smugness and the steely determination that was always there whenever they fought.

"Mistress!" Shego said, pointing at herself. "Bitch!" Pointing at Kim as she went back to her breakfast.

Anne blanched at the words, but also smiled at the dynamic that Shego had set up between herself and her headstrong daughter. _Really, _she thought_, there's no one else in the world that could handle Kimmie like her._

"How does something with pasta sound to you, Princess? I saw all the ingredients in the cupboard, and pasta's pretty easy to work with."

"Pasta, yes please!" was Kim's happy response, her face lighting up as she directed a huge smile at Shego. "It's my favorite dinner." She drifted off at the thought of having pasta for dinner, the memory of her toaster tarts, muesli, and the loss of takeout all but forgotten. _Can this night get any better?_ she thought happily. _Pasta for dinner with Shego and Bruce to watch. Nope, not gonna get any better_.

With dinner decided, Shego sat there in companionable silence while she finished her muesli, and listened to Kim chat to her mom about the science fair and what sort of exhibits it would have. _Really, this isn't too bad_, she thought. _Who knows, maybe one day?_ She watched how animated Kim got as Anne talked about the fairs exhibits, and the delectable way her soft petal pink lips moved and... _Fuck! I did not just think that,_ she thought, memories of the fanfic coming to mind.

Trying to ignore her overactive imagination while suppressing a groan, she turned her eyes to Mrs. Possible. Now that she was paying attention, she noticed the state Anne was in. With where her traitorous mind currently lay, a thought popped into her head. A glance over at Mr. Possible, and the thought blossomed into a certainty.

_Ohhh... they did. Should I? Shouldn't I...?_

"So, Anne," Shego said, a mischievous smile on her face, "I see you and Mr. Possible had an energetic morning."

Mrs. Possible and Kim stopped talking and turned towards Shego, taking in what the raven-haired woman had said. Kim looked confused, while her mom suddenly sported a pale blush.

"Yes, well," Anne said.

"What?" Kim asked, perplexed as to what was going on.

"It's called sex, Princess," Shego stated, watching her Princess's eyes go wide.

Kim gasped, staring at her mom and dad as she took in their appearance, then crying out, "Shegooo noooo, you'll scar me for life."

"It's nothing to worry about, Kimmie, its natural," her mom quickly said.

"Shego," Mr. Possible chimed in, lowering his paper. "I really don't think this is the sort of talk to have at the breakfast table."

Shego couldn't help herself, she had to add, "Or on it?"

~o0o~


	9. There is no Present

~o0o~

Shego lay on Kim's bed, happy with herself and the chaos she had caused. _Possible dinner: one, Shego breakfast: one, _she tallied to herself.

Kim was slowly pacing around the room on her crutch, scowling at the raven-haired beauty lying on her bed. She was trying to ignore the self-satisfied smile on Shego's face and, stopping, she stared out the window, but she could still feel the smugness radiating from behind. Eventually, she had had enough of the older woman's attitude, and she turned to see that Shego still had the satisfied smirk on her face.

"I don't see what you're so happy about," Kim snapped. "_I'm_ the one that has to live with the memory that my parents have had... sex on our kitchen table." She threw her free arm in the air to emphasize her annoyance at the comet-powered woman.

"Oh, come off it, Princess, you can't be that naive? If people are going to have sex, then they're going to have it everywhere. Ooh, I wonder if they've done it in your bed," she said grinning, putting her hands face down and testing the mattress.

"Shego!" Kim yelled, blanching at the thought. "How could you? Why would you?"

"Oh, Princess," Shego burst out laughing, "you've got to loosen up, learn to know when people are just teasing. Besides, it's just sex, I'm sure you've done it in weirder places than a kitchen table or someone else's bed?"

The sudden silence in the room caused Shego to turn her head and look at Kim. _She hasn't?_ the thought started. _She's nineteen, she's had boyfriends. _To Kim's surprise, Shego sat up, all traces of mocking and teasing gone.

"It's ok, Cupcake, it will happen when you're ready, there's never a reason to rush it." She patted the bed beside her, gesturing for Kim to come and sit down.

The look of relief and gratitude on the young woman's face when no teasing came was immense, and after a slight hesitation, she walked over and sat down gingerly on the bed.

"So..."

"So..."

"Honestly, Kimmie, we can drop this, right here, right now. There are a lot of... well, almost everything that I'll pick on about you, but I won't play with your heart."

"I know," Kim said, dropping her head and staring at her clasped hands on her lap. "I was devastated when I thought you were involved with the whole Eric thing."

Shego grimaced. She had known it would end up here. _Well, best get it out in the open, _she decided.

"That's why I was so angry with you at the time," Kim said. "That you of all people had played with my emotions, when I knew you were better than that." Her head dropping even further, she continued. "I… I didn't find out til much later... you weren't involved."

"It's okay, Kimmie," Shego said into the silence. "Drew was gloating about how if I couldn't work out what his plan was, then you certainly wouldn't. I didn't know what he had planned until he sent me to pick up Eric." Sighing softly to herself, she put a hand on top of Kim's. "And for what it's worth, Pumpkin, I am truly sorry."

Kim sat there stunned, staring at the pale green hand resting on hers. This morning - in fact, the whole time Shego had been staying with them - she had felt off balance. But here, now, with this apology, all that paled into comparison.

"Thank you, Shego," Kim replied, swallowing deeply at the strong emotions the apology had brought up. "I know it happened a while ago, but thank you." She raised her head and saw an honest expression on the ex-villain's face for once. Unclenching her hands, she extricated one and placed it on top of Shego's to cement this special moment in her mind.

"I also want to apologize, Shego," Kim said as she maintained eye contact, firmly holding onto the hand in her lap. "I never should have kicked you into that electrical tower." Swallowing the lump in her throat, she forged ahead. "I was just so angry with you, and I felt so betrayed. I lost myself to the anger." She shivered at the memory. "And to say I hated you... I- I shouldn't have deliberately tried to hurt you like that, that's not me, and I should never have done it."

Shego nodded and closed her eyes, trying to forget the excruciating pain that came from the night in question. She had slammed into the tower, electricity surging through her as it knocked the breath from her body, leaving her helpless. Even now, she could still vividly remember the agony of her skin blistering and burning, the smell of her hair going up in flames, and the silent breathless screams until she had fallen unconscious. She had come so close to dying, and had been resuscitated numerous times as her heart gave out. Nothing in all her days as a hero or villain had ever hurt so much, or come so close to killing her.

"It's okay, Princess, it's all water under the bridge now," she finally replied, opening her eyes and finding a pair of olive green eyes watching her. Breaking her gaze from Kim's, she stared at the floor while she locked the painful memories away.

"No! It's not, Shego! I… I… was sick for days over how close I came to killing you." Tears slowly welled up in the young hero's eyes as she remembered, but she didn't stop, she needed Shego to know this. "That night... I was so angry... felt so betrayed, and because of that I- I almost became a worse villain than you. I wanted to hurt you... so I did. I risked killing you, not for justice, or the good of the world, but because I wanted to. And- and- just for that moment... it felt good."

"Kimmie, it's okay, we all have our moments of pain and betrayal. Succumbing to the darkness is almost inevitable, it's how you handle it when you come back, if ever." She reached up to brush away the tears running down the young woman's face, hands that had in the past tried to burn the young woman, break her, now offering comfort and support.

"Thank you," Kim whispered, leaning into Shego's hand, feeling it cup her cheek.

"So," Shego said into the silence as she wiped the last of Kim's tears away. "This all got rather serious, shall we go back to the sex?" But the smirk on the older woman's face was only half-hearted, and Kim knew she had an out if she really wanted to.

_Well, I'm already down the rabbit hole,_ Kim thought as she bit her lip while resting her hands back in her lap. _I know she'll never tease me about it, so why not? I don't have Monique here, and it's not like I could talk with mom about this. Just like a big sister, _her thoughts finished with.

Slowly recovering from the emotional roller coaster, she sighed and lay down on the bed. Turning her head to look at Shego, she was surprised when the raven-haired beauty lay down as well, propping her head up on her hand and facing the redhead.

_No, _Kim thought. _If she really was a big sister, then there would be two-way conversations. Not just me talking to her and nothing coming back. Yes, we talk, and it's a start, so maybe one day? But for now, let's start with the basics._

"Shego... are we friends?"

The question caught the ex-villain off-guard. She had expected Kim to drop the whole conversation or to spill her guts, but this, this came at her sideways.

"I'm not sure, Kimmie. I'm not really a friend making person, so I'm not the best at judging what we are. I'm just here to get you better so we can go back to sparing."

_Gawd! _Kim screamed mentally. _Why can't she just come out and say she likes me? That we could be friends? All right, enough playing around, I'm meant to be the people person, so here goes everything_.

She slowly moved towards Shego, glacially slow, sliding one arm under the older woman's arched arm, and the other around her waist. Shego lay there stone still, staring blankly at the redhead, but neither did she back away or say anything as Kim brought her arms together, gently hugging her. Bringing her face up so their cheeks were touching, she whispered into Shego's ear as if the secret was for her and her alone.

"I like you, Shego, I think we're friends, and I really enjoy having you in my life."

With a small tightening of her arms to emphasize the hug, she relaxed her arms and scooted back from the raven-haired woman, who still hadn't moved a muscle.

_Okay, don't force it,_ Kim thought. _I've shown my feelings and now the ball's in her court, for better or worse_.

Kim stood up and hobbled over to the footstool they'd used for her bath the previous day, gingerly sitting down. Shego still hadn't moved or said a word, but Kim wasn't worried. _It took us years to even be in the same room talking together, friends could take... who knows? _Next she took off her shoes and socks, wiggled out of her pants, and carefully removed her jumper and shirt. Still no movement on the Shego front, so she set about unraveling some of her bandages.

"Shego, bath time," Kim announced, but there was still no response from the comet-powered woman.

_Guess that was a bit more than she was expecting,_ Kim thought, shaking her head. _Well, I sure know what that's like with everything she's put me through recently_. _Hmm... what would Monique do?_ she pondered, soon followed by a small mischievous smile playing across her lips.

Kim positioned herself just so, and then whispered in a husky voice, "Sheeego, I neeeed you!"

The response from Shego was instantaneous. She started, looked around as if wondering where she was. Then, the words sunk in, as did the sight of Kim sitting there in just her bra and panties, her hair draped over one shoulder while she struck a seductive pose. Her eyes went oh so wide as she took in the scene before her, her whole face turning a vivid dark green. With a strangled, "urk," she turned her head and stared at the wall.

_Oh yes,_ Kim fist pumped in her mind. "Shego, I need you to bathe me, I can't do it myself," Kim added.

"Um, yeah, all right, Pumpkin," Shego muttered. _God! What is it with me and finding redheads that want to torture me?!_ she thought to herself as she stood up. Slowly getting her blush under control, she made sure that she prudently avoided looking anywhere near the posing redhead. Still grumbling to herself about redheads, she wandered around the room, gathering up all the necessary items for bathing.

_Shego's right, _Kim thought as she sat there enjoying her victory. _I have to stop being such a prude. Learn to handle being teased, and come out of my shell more. I know can give as good as I get! I've just got to be willing to put it out there._

Still feeling impish, Kim couldn't resist pushing.

"Shego, I enjoyed the bath yesterday, especially at the end, that was very relaxing. I was wondering if you could do it again. You're very good with your hands, but I'm sure a really good mistress could have done better... a lot better."

_What?! _In Shego's mind, there was an almost audible crack as she recovered. _Fuck! Never thought she had it in her, she's as bad as Faux when she puts her mind to it. And now she's ribbing me about my washing and massaging, well screw that. If she wants to play..._

"Oh, how so, Princess?" Shego asked as she knelt in front of Kim, ready to wash her.

"Well, it was just so ordinary, I expected more." Kim threw out her lip and gave a small playful pout as their gazes locked.

_She does want to play. Well, all right then_, Shego thought. "Oh, Pumpkin, I was just being gentle with you yesterday, trying to relax you. After all, you're so tense. But if you're, as you say, ready for something more intense." She leaned towards the younger woman. "Then I'm more than happy to oblige," she said with an evil twinkle in her eyes.

_Oh darn, I really should have thought this through, _Kim thought. She realized the implications of what she may have unleashed, but maintained the smile on her face. _If Shego's able to make it more intense, there's no way I'll be able to handle it. No! Not going to happen! I won't let her win, no matter how good it feels. After all, anything possible for a Possible, so yes, I can do this_.

It wasn't the first time that her Kimness, as Ron would like to say, had gotten her in trouble. And with the way Shego was staring at her _now_, she was in big trouble. So she dug deep, and brought out her best meditation technique to control her body as she watched Shego warm the wet wipe with her hand and place it against her arm.

"There we go, Cupcake, all done," Shego announced a few short minutes after she had started.

_What the? _Kim thought as she opened her eyes, clearly confused. _Where were the warmed plasma hands, the sensual washing and massaging, and more importantly, the nearly orgasmic pulses that Shego had used last time_?

"C'mon, Princess, you don't think I'm that easy to manipulate, do you?" She said, laughing at the confused redhead. "If you want to get off, just let me know and I'll give you some alone time with Mrs. Palm and her five daughters." She held up her hand and wiggled her fingers at Kim.

"What? I never," Kim spluttered.

Shego couldn't help but snort at the look of embarrassment and annoyance on her Princess's face.

She stood up, still chuckling to herself. _Oh, that face will keep me warm and happy on cold nights_, she thought. Then the fanfics reared their ugly head again as she remembered the two of them on a bearskin rug in front of a roaring fire. _Argh! Bloody Faux_. Suppressing the mental image, she distracted herself by going through Kim's drawers. Tossing some underwear and a tee-shirt onto the bed, she left the room without another word.

_What happened there?!_ Kim wondered.

~o0o~

"Bloody fanfics," Shego growled, once she was safely ensconced in her room. "Last thing I need to see is Kimmie in her bathing suit with them running through my head." Pacing around the room, she made a gun with her index finger and thumb and mocked a gunshot to the head in an attempt to rid herself of the images. She continued to pace as her gaze drifted towards the bed, her tired body hearing its siren call even with its hideous powder blue sheets and comforter. Taking an involuntary step towards the bed, she stopped herself. "No!" she stated, shaking her head, "not going to happen." _I've gotta wash first, but I'm too fucking tired for a shower, _she thought. _So plasma it is then. _Quickly stripping, she ran her plasma charged hands over her body, burning away the sweat from the mornings exercises. "It'll do for now," she sighed. Throwing on some fresh clothes, she felt a little better, and made her way back to the stairs leading to Kim's loft.

"All done, Kimmie?" she called out.

"All done, come on up."

Kim, now dressed, had stretched out on the bed with her eyes half-closed and her fiery red mane surrounded her head like a crimson halo. The sight caused a slight flutter in Shego chest, which she promptly squashed as she plopped herself down on Kim's computer chair.

"What would you like to do now, Princess? Since your parents are going to be away, does Kimmie feel up for some play? Or more movies? How about going for a drive in your car?" She began poking around the hero's desk, more out of idleness than any real interest.

"Actually," Kim replied, "I'm still feeling a little sore from this morning's workout, so I'm going to take it easy. Gives me the perfect chance to go over my university applications that I've been putting off for far too long." Then it occurred to her, she had seen this scenario before. "Shego, is this what it was like when you worked for Drakken, just waiting around for him to think of something?"

"Spot on, Princess," she said while giving the redhead a small applause. "I'd be sitting around bored to tears, just waiting for his mind to bubble up some insane scheme that I needed to go and steal stuff for." Finding a pencil on the desk, she started twirling it around her fingers for amusement.

Kim's eyes opened and she grinned at Shego. "Ooh, you're right. I have my very own super-powered woman to do my bidding, don't I?"

"Provided, Kimmie, all you wanted was a plasma burn to your ass," Shego said as she lit up her middle finger and gestured at the redhead, the pencil in her hand bursting into flames.

Watching one of her pencils turn to ash, Kim couldn't help herself. "You think you're all that, but you're not," she said in a nasally voice, laughing at the look on Shego's face.

Shego scowled at the laughing redhead and her use of Drakken's catch phrase. _God, I'd forgotten how much that annoyed me,_ she thought, leaning back in her chair. Sitting in silence for a while, she found her mind rolling around to last night and how the world had changed. Klones, surrogates, and fanfics all clamored for her attention, and she had to know.

"Hey, Kimmie."

"Yes?"

"What do you know of the Kim Klones and the Shego Surrogates?"

"Oh them," Kim replied, staring up at her ceiling. "Well, I don't have much to do with either group, but I have to say they're just what the world needs right now. People willingly looking after others and with no ulterior motives. I'm quite proud of the Klones, and while the Surrogates walk a fine line, they're only going after criminals, so that's okay in my books. I even went to one of their conventions once, but they're a bit fanatical in their hero worship. I've found it best if I keep my distance and let them get on with helping the world, while I keep on saving it."

"That's all you know about them? Nothing else they get up to, real or imaginary?"

"Yes, why? What are you getting at Shego?" She turned her head to look at the raven-haired woman, wondering what was up.

"Calm down, Pumpkin, just curious is all. I hadn't heard about them until last night. I'm just catching up with the news of the world." Grabbing another pencil from the desk, she spun it around in her fingers while she pondered Kim's response. _Well, well, well, looks like Miss Priss is in the dark about the fanfictions and this KiGo shit. They'd certainly be an eye opener for her, break her out of her little cocoon; another time, though_, she thought, looking over at the redhead.

_She knows something_, Kim realized, looking back at Shego. _And she's not telling_, she thought, pursing her lips. _Klones, Surrogates, and imaginary, is it? Let's see what Wade has to say when I've got some privac_y.

Kim stared at Shego, and Shego returned the stare. Their thoughts ran, I_ know you know something, I know you're hiding something; I know, you know, I know_. Nothing was said, but both girls knew.

"Going back to what you asked earlier," Kim said as she slowly sat up and stretched, feeling her tender muscles groan in protest, "I'm just going to be going over university applications, so if there's anything else you want to do, then you should."

"You just going to be sitting on your bed for all this?"

"Sure am, I've got everything in the drawer next to you." Throwing a huge smile at Shego, she asked, "Don't suppose you feel like passing it all over?"

"I'm not your beast of burden, Possible." Still, she did reach into the drawer Kim had indicated and pulled out three massive folders filled with applications, invitations, and leaflets. "Geez, Princess, how many universities did you apply to?" Walking over to the bed, she dumped the great stack of papers next to Kim.

"Well, they all sorta applied to me, as much as I applied to them. I've got all the big names after me, like Harvard, Yale, and MIT. Unfortunately, with all my helping with the reconstruction efforts and the world-saving from all the new villains popping up, my plans to go to a university in the foreseeable future are sort of shot. So, my aim is to find some prospective programs with the right universities and to do them online at my own pace."

"Gee, Kimmie, I always pictured you signing up with GJ, being their poster girl and all." After a quick glance at some of the names on the leaflets, she went back to her chair and swung her legs up onto the desk.

"To be honest, this was always a hobby," Kim said as she watched Shego pull a nail file out of her pocket and start to sharpen her nails. "I started out helping people and it just snowballed into saving the world from super-villains. It was never my aim to make a career out of it," she said, sighing. "Also, I've learnt from personal experience that Global Justice isn't as squeaky clean as I'd dreamed. I've even been burnt by them, but I'd prefer not to go into that."

"Yeah, Kimmie, they're not the cleanest of the law agencies, but they are the biggest. I'm glad you found out before you joined. Well, Princess, since you're going to be working on your future." Leaning back in her chair, she stared at the ceiling while she decided what to do. _Read more fanfictions? Or grab some new sheets for the bed? Enough with the Possibles' color schemes, so shopping it is_. "I'm going to go shopping for some new sheets, your colors are driving me crazy."

"Well gee, Shego, whenever we go shopping, a green and black motif is the last thing on our minds."

"You should give it a try one day, Kimmie," she said while standing up. "You'll find it better than you think."

Kim snorted at the suggestion, but she was already sorting through the stack of college applications on the bed, her attention now firmly on her future, rather than on what Shego was saying.

~o0o~

Kim was so engrossed in her applications that she never heard Shego leave. She gasped in surprise when a large box, neatly gift wrapped, suddenly dropped onto the bed in front of her.

"All for you, Pumpkin, you're going to need it before too long."

"You're back already? That was quick," Kim said, glancing at her clock and seeing that three hours had flown by. She then ran back through what Shego had said while looking at the box in front of her. "You bought me a present?" she asked, surprise in her voice, already shuffling papers to the side with an excited smile on her face.

"No, Kimmie," Shego snapped, "it's a necessity, not a present. Now, open it up so I can check the fit. I had to go on memory." She sat down on the bed in her riding leathers and waited.

_I don't care what Shego thinks, this is a present, 'cause you only wrap presents. _With papers moved to the side, she attacked the box with a vengeance. She soon held in her hands a brand new motorcycle helmet in vibrant red with exquisite angel wings in gold along the sides.

"Shego, it's gorgeous, why?"

"Well, give it one or two more days and you'll be strong enough to hold on. So I've decided we'll go riding to get you out of the house. While your car is cute with all its gadgets, nothing beats the feel of tearing along on a bike."

Enthusiastically donning the helmet, a thousand watt smile across her face, she looked across at Shego to garner her reaction. A simple nod from the older woman and she knew it was a perfect fit. Slipping the helmet off and placing it in her lap, she couldn't stop the huge smile on her face.

_This is big, friendship big. She so needs a thank you hug,_ Kim thought. Leaning across the bed to show her appreciation, she tried to give Shego a hug, but before she could, the older woman deftly moved just out of reach. _Play time_, she decided, grinning to herself. Making a large play of putting her new helmet on a pillow, she suddenly rolled across the bed and tried to wrap an arm around the other woman.

"Hey now!" Shego exclaimed, rolling off the bed and leaping to her feet, eyes shining with excitement.

"You're getting a thank you hug whether you like it or not," Kim said as she slowly got to her feet, being very mindful of her injuries. Positioning herself between Shego and the door, she focused her eyes on her green hued target. "After all, your _bitch_ wants to show her appreciation."

Shego blinked, she almost couldn't believe her ears when she heard her Princess swear. That small distraction was what Kim had been waiting for. The young hero pushed off with her good leg, arms extended to grapple and hug. Shego instinctively back-flipped out of the way and landed on the other side of the bed, facing the redhead. She grinned at Kim, seeing the same expression on her Princess's face as Kim moved towards her, eyes glittering with excitement.

"Give it up, Shego, there's no way you can win."

"Sorry, Kimmie, there's no Buffoon to help you this time." Unfortunately, the mention of Ron's name only focused the young hero even more on the task at hand.

"Ohhh... I don't need Ron here to help me win this, I just need…" she murmured, slowly inching forwards, their bodies perfectly in sync with each other.

"Need what, Pumpkin?" Shego replied, a huge grin on her face as she reacted to each and every move and twitch from Kim. Then she felt something behind her. _Fuck! The computer desk,_ was Shego's first thought, then, _oh sh-_

"That!" yelled Kim, leaping at the woman. This time, Shego didn't have the space to maneuver, and since Kim was injured, she couldn't go on the offensive. Hemmed in and with a flying redhead coming at her, all she could do was brace herself. Kim impacted with a cry of victory as both girls fell to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs, Shego on the bottom and Kim on top.

Shego could only lie there as she mentally cursed all redheads and their insane desire to hug her. Feeling that the so called hug was going on a bit too long, she became increasingly aware of exactly how soft and warm and good Kim's body felt when pressed against hers.

"Umm, Princess, I think that's long enough for a hug," she finally said as she realized she had nowhere to put her hands that didn't involve a small lithe body. _Bloody Faux, bloody fanfics, bloody redheads,_ she cursed while waiting for Kim to move.

"Sorry, Shego, seems I hurt myself a bit when we landed, soft as you may be. Just gimme a sec to recover, okay?"

Shego closed her eyes and groaned as she lay there, her cursing petering out. She realized this was new, how often they had fought… and yet a situation like this had never occurred.

_Gawd I may hurt so much at the moment, _Kim thought, grimacing in pain_, but that was fun. _"I have to say Shego, you really are comfortable to lie on," she said, grinning as she waited for the shooting pains down her left-hand side to subside. Nestling herself in a bit more, she unknowingly molded her body to Shego's, head comfortably resting on the older woman's chest.

"Uh... yeah, thanks, I've been told that," the flustered woman replied. _Fuck! She's almost nuzzling! She's got to be doing this on purpose. Thirty more seconds, and injured or not, she's off._

So s_he's been close to someone before, I wonder who?_ Kim thought.

"Was this someone special to you?" Kim asked before she could stop herself, full of curiosity.

She immediately knew she had pushed the bounds of their budding friendship when she felt Shego go stiff beneath her. Knowing that she had best give the green hued woman some space, she gently eased her way to the side and rolled off onto the floor. Laying there on her back and wincing in pain, she looked at the woman beside her.

"I'm going to regret that tomorrow, Shego, but you have to admit, that was hella fun."

"Perhaps," Shego finally responded after a few seconds. "You sure you're all right, nothing bleeding?" she muttered. She slowly got up off the floor and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to convince herself to relax.

_Why the fuck does everyone want to know about my god damned past? Just leave me the hell alone, I don't need anyone!_ Memories from last night with Faux, and today with how close Kim had gotten, threatened to derail her thoughts. "I'm best alone," she growled softly to herself.

"Nope, nothing showing," Kim said, smiling up at the frowning woman.

"You've got to be more careful, Possible," Shego mumbled as she knelt down and picked the young hero up. Carrying her over to the bed, she sat Kim on the end and moved to the far side of the room near the window. "You know if you rip open those stitches you're in a world of trouble, and not just from me, but your mom," she said in a dull voice, stripped of all emotion.

"Yeah, I wasn't really thinking. I just went with what felt right, and that was giving you a hug." _She's gone all defensive, this is bad, need to change the topic_. "Well, Shego, I love the helmet, so how about we go have some lunch and celebrate?" she said, beaming a huge smile at the raven-haired woman as she counted off the seconds, waiting to see if Shego would bite or run.

"Okay, lunch." Shego sighed as she felt her dour mood slowly evaporating under the huge smile coming from her Princess. She even found herself adding, "I also bought some fresh bread, ham, chicken, and other extras while out today, so we can super-size our sandwiches."

"Spankin," Kim replied, excited at the prospect of fresh made sandwiches for lunch, but happier still that Shego had kicked her sullen mood. Standing up, she picked up her crutch from the floor and waited for her Shego carriage.

~o0o~


	10. Revenge is a dish best served Asleep

~o0o~

Kim held tightly onto her new motorcycle helmet as she was carried downstairs for lunch. _I don't care what Shego says, this is a present, and you only get presents for friends_. Happy with her logic, she leaned her head against the comet-powered woman's warm shoulder and closed her eyes, her thoughts drifting off to lunch.

Shego's thoughts, on the other hand, were entirely elsewhere.

_This isn't working. We've fought each other for years, beaten the crap out of each other. Yet here I am unable to handle a simple hug. What is it about you, Princess, that has me so off balance these days? _Sighing, she decided it would all be okay in the end, once they started sparring. It would all be worth it in the end.

"Geez, Shego, were you planning on feeding an army or what?" Kim exclaimed as she sat down at the table, amazed at the amount of food Shego had bought.

"Just a hungry little bitch and her mistress," Shego fired back while trying to stifle a yawn.

"Righto, well since I'm tired of being waited upon, I'll get the drinks today. And yes, I know, no soda for me. So, what would you like?"

"Juice," Shego replied as she made their sandwiches, still checking to make sure Kim didn't try and sneak in a soda.

Drinks poured and sandwiches made, the two women made their way into the lounge for some more quality time with Bruce.

_Someone's had a big morning, or would it also be a big night?_ Kim wondered as she ate. She watched as Shego devoured her sandwich, all the while punctuated with yawns. _I wonder if she met someone? Could she have spent the night with them? _She felt a slight tightening in her chest at the thought, but didn't know why.

_Would it kill me to go out, go to a bar and have fun with her? I don't have to drink, and Mom did say I should_. Noticing another big yawn from Shego as she finished her sandwich, she decided to go for it.

"Shego."

"Hmm?" came the tired reply.

"If you're up for it, I'd be willing to go out to a bar with you one night."

_What? _Shego's thoughts managed to rally, her mind and body slowing down from her large meal. "That's mighty progressive of you, Cupcake, any reason for the change of heart?"

"No big reason," Kim replied, "but we'd have to find a way to dodge the press outside, and who knows what they're making of you staying here." She turned her head to look out the specially treated one way glass over the lounge windows and frowned when she couldn't see any reporters.

"Shego, you wouldn't happen to know why the press are missing would you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow but already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I fucked them over and told the bastards not to come back or I'd fry their asses." Standing and stifling another yawn, she walked off to the kitchen with her plate and glass. "Your mom was quite supportive," she called out from the kitchen.

_I know she's not a fan of the press, and no police have shown up, plus Mom didn't mention anything, so let's to drop it for now_, Kim thought. Losing herself in the movie and the exploits of Bruce, it took a her a while before she realized that Shego hadn't come back.

_Where is she?_ Kim wondered, half watching the movie as she kept an eye on the doorway. Eventually, Shego walked back into the lounge and Kim opened her mouth to ask where she had been, but then closed it, seeing how tired she looked. "Shego, why don't you go lie down for a bit?" she suggested, "I'm just going to be watching movies and taking it easy for the rest of the afternoon."

"Nope, hired t look aftr, tis m'job. Slp fr babies," Shego's replied tiredly as she sat down heavily on the sofa, her eyes barely open

_Argh! She's so stubborn_, Kim thought. Slipping into her babysitter voice, she tried again, "How about you go have a shower? A long hot shower must sound good, hey Shego?"

In Shego's tired mind the mention of a shower germinated a wonderful idea, which fully bloomed into the thought of hot water cascading over her body. "Kay," was her short reply, and then she was up and out of the room without another word.

Kim sat back with a pleased look upon her face, settling into the couch as she finished watching the movie. Bruce, was, of course, his usual triumphant self, and she wiped away a mock tear at such martial arts prowess. Turning the television off, she sat there in the silence, enjoying the peace and quiet. She smiled to herself when she realized she wouldn't be alone tonight. She had her grumpy and prickly almost-a-friend to keep her company. Standing up, she ignored her aching muscles and headed for her room.

~o0o~

"Well, Mr. Stairs, we meet at last," Kim said as she eyed the mountainous barrier in front of her. Taking a tight grip on her crutch, she placed a foot on a step, balanced, and then brought up the crutch and her other foot. "One down and many to go," she sighed, raising another foot. Finally, she made it up the second set of stairs and into her loft. She could feel the piercing ache shooting down her left hand side, her arm shaking from the strain. Covered in sweat from the exertion, she could feel it dripping down her back and arms, and the thudding of her heart was like a drum in her ears.

_Gawd, that coupled with my exercises this morning is way more than enough for today_, she thought exhaustedly. Turning towards her bed and the relief it would bring, she was surprised to see it was now covered in an expensive black comforter with matching pillows.

_Shego!? How? _ran her annoyed thoughts. _Ohhh, I am so changing her sheets to hot pink when I get the chance! _Aching and exhausted, she limped over to her bed and flipped an edge of the comforter back, revealing pale green sheets. "Yes, the complete Shego ensemble," she murmured. Gingerly lowering herself onto the bed with a sigh, she lay down with her feet hanging over the edge as she closed her eyes, too tired and annoyed to see the assortment of green and black clothes littering the floor.

As the trembling in her muscles slowly abated, and the thudding of her heart slowed enough, she heard her shower running. "Hmm, and she's even using my shower?" she grumbled, opening her eyes and staring at the bathroom door in annoyance. _Typical Shego, taking and doing whatever she wants_, she thought as she lay there, still too tired and sore to move.

_All right, chalk a win up for Shego… until later_, she thought. Slowly rolling her head to the side, she looked at all the college applications she had sifted through. _At least I've got it sorted out to four candidates, it doesn't feel nearly as daunting as before_. After a while, her sedentary lifestyle got too much for her, and she sat up. Moving to the centre of the bed, she started sorting the paperwork into more of an organised chaos only she could understand.

_What can be taking her so long? _Kim pondered, glancing up from her sorting.

~o0o~

Shego just stood under the shower, unmoving, the scalding water cascading over her head and down her back. After the longest time, she stirred, and her tired mind started running through the day's events as she began to wash herself. Eventually, she got to where Kim was lying on her, their bodies pressed together. Without thinking, her hands ran along her soapy body and cupped her breasts, gently massaging, her nipples exquisitely hard at the attention. The sudden thrill caught her off-guard and she unthinkingly began to caress just a little harder, gasping at the intense pleasure that coursed through her.

Somewhere in the back of her exhausted mind she was screaming _NO_, but her traitorous hands continued to massage and tease with a will of their own. Eliciting a husky moan each time she rubbed the sensitive peaks. Then two fingers lightly grasped one wet soapy bud, gently tweaking and pulling, and her moan became loud and guttural.

_NO!_ she thought as her eyes snapped open at the sudden thrill. _Shit! Shit! Shit! I don't need this. Not now, I can't_. Realizing what she was doing, where she was doing it, and WHO she was thinking about while doing it. Wrapping her arms around herself, she leaned her head against the wall as she took deep breaths to calm herself.

It wasn't working. She could feel the aching need between her legs she had awoken, a need so great they were almost trembling. She fell to her knees, her fists slamming into the shower floor as she fought to calm the overwhelming want now racing through her body after so many years. Closing her eyes, she shook her head from side to side as a pair of sky blue eyes fluttered to mind. Her heart thudding in loss and longing as she remembered those words she had buried for so long, 'I trust you', 'I love you'.

_Rachel_, she screamed silently, her nails scouring long grooves into the floor. Her sudden choking tears tore her apart as she curled up in a corner of the shower, her tears mixing with the cascading waters flowing down the drain.

Hot water turned to warm, and warm to cold, before she stirred, tired and drained beyond belief. Reaching up with a shaking hand, she turned off the water, using the tap as a support to pull herself up and off the floor. With unsteady legs, she stepped out of the shower and rested against the counter. Raising her head, she caught the haunted look in her eyes in the mirror, quickly turning away. Needing to get out, she ran her flaming hands through her hair, the water immediately steaming and evaporating. She wrapped a towel around her body and one over her slightly damp locks before unlocking the door and escaping from her memories.

~o0o~

_About time, _Kim thought as she heard the lock click on the bathroom door. _Now, to hear her excuse for my new décor_.

Kim looked up from her assortment of papers and her eyes went wide as Shego walked in. She was barely covered in one of Kim's small pink towels, another loosely wrapped around her waist length hair.

"Um..." was all Kim could say, speechless at the sight, all thoughts of her comforter forgotten. _My god, those legs, they just go on forever,_ her scattered thoughts started, then stopped. She could feel the blood rushing to her ears at the sight before her, but she just couldn't tear her gaze away. Her eyes followed the trail of one droplet of water, glistening like a diamond teardrop as it travelled down the full length of a pale green leg.

"Hey there, Kimmie," was the bone weary greeting. "Decided to use your shower. I don't trust the downstairs one anymore." Throwing a brittle smile at the young woman, and completely oblivious to the affect she was having on the small petite redhead, she walked over to the end of the bed and looked at her rumpled clothes on the floor.

_I can't be bothered getting dressed at the moment_, Shego thought through her tired haze. She looked up as a spark of memory caught hold. _Kimmie has bathrobes_.

"Um..." Kim repeated, still unable to look away. _Why isn't she leaving? Doesn't she need to get dressed? Why isn't she getting dressed? _Swallowing deeply, she managed to reply at last. "Yeah... I can understand. Are you going to get dressed?" She watched as Shego just stood there blinking blearily with tired eyes, staring at her wardrobe.

"Not right now, Princess," Shego said wearily. "Just going to throw on one of your robes."

"Um, okay? Help yourself." _I'm staring, I should look away. Why can't I look away?_

Shego walked over to Kim's closet and started going through it, and soon found a pink silk robe with a Cuddle Buddy logo on the breast. Pulling it out, she held it up for inspection. Finding it barely satisfactory, she undid her towel and let it drop to the ground.

_I did not just see Shego naked!_ Kim repeated to herself over and over while she blindly stared at the now crumpled application in her clenched hand. She desperately tried to think of something, anything, other than the sight of Shego completely nude.

"How can you stand these colors all the time, Princess?" Shego asked as she looked down at herself, now adorned in the pink bathrobe. _If I wasn't so tired I'd burn this thing, _she thought, shuddering in distaste at the colors once again. Her exhausted mind eventually prodded her to move, and she walked over to the bed, stopping next to her clothes on the floor.

_Is it safe to look?_ Kim wondered. _It must be safe to look, she's next to the bed, so it must be safe_. Slowly raising her head, she saw that Shego was now covered in one of her robes, and while technically it was better than a towel, it was in fact revealing more than it hid. Stopping halfway up her thigh because of their height difference, the robe was showing almost as much pale silky toned leg as before, but now there was the added display of cleavage as the tired woman had only half-heartedly tied the drawstring on the robe.

_I'm staring again, _Kim thought. _But she looks so perfect. Even her green skin is amazing_. _No, no, no, she's doing it on purpose. Pull it together, Possible!_ But like a moth to a flame, she felt her gaze drawn to the opening in the robe, where soft pale green skin was revealed. Self-consciously, she looked down at her own breasts, remembering the view of Shego, even if it was only for a split second, and how round and full they seemed. _I can only wish,_ she sighed.

_I really can't be fucked going downstairs,_ Shego's tired mind decided. Raising her eyes from the floor, she saw that Kim was focusing on her college applications and no longer paying her any attention. Her gaze drifted towards a vacant lap as she remembered a certain redhead's sofa attack. Pulling the towel from her hair and barely functioning, but with a plan in mind, she acted.

_Yay, she's going_, Kim silently cheered as she saw Shego walk around the bed out of the corner of her eye. She then got the shock of her life when Shego grabbed one of the black satin pillows and clambered onto the bed.

"Shego, what-" Kim started, then stopped, looking at the woman beside her. She was certainly avoiding the opening in the robe and how much green skin was exposed.

"Y'know, Princess, you had the right idea," she mumbled as she dropped the pillow onto Kim's lap, plopping her head down and closing her eyes. _Hoist by yer own petard, Pumpkin!_ she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

"Shego, NO! You can't!" Kim exclaimed in a strained whisper as she sat there staring at the woman now resting, albeit on a pillow, on her lap. Looking around the room for some form of inspiration to help, she couldn't come up with anything. _I guess... I could just move the pillow off my lap? _she thought. Looking down again at Shego, she could see the bags under her eyes. _Really, do I have the right? After all, I did this to her yesterday, and she does look so tired_.

Sighing and moving slowly so as not to wake the now sleeping woman, she continued to sort out her college applications.

~o0o~

_Okay, Go University in this pile,_ Kim thought, leaning over and placing the paperwork in the appropriate pile. Her arm brushed ever so lightly against Shego's hair, drawing the young woman's gaze down.

"How can you fight with hair like this?" Kim murmured, marveling at the lustrous dark strands with their impossible hints of dark green winding their way through. To her surprise, she found her hands twitching at the sudden urge to touch the forbidden. "Shego?" she whispered, but no reply came from the sleeping woman, and before she second guessed herself, her fingers were running through the raven-black mass.

_I never would have believed it would feel so amazing, _she mused as her hands ran through the soft, silky strands, more alluring than she would ever have thought. Shego, in response to the light massage, nuzzled further into Kim's lap, still sound asleep. Humming happily to herself, Kim went back to sorting out her applications, all the while caressing Shego's midnight tresses.

"All done," Kim announced softly. _It only took me a few hours or so, not including the hindrance of certain people on my lap_. Looking down at the peacefully sleeping woman, she could only smile as she continued to caress Shego's luxurious hair. _If only it wasn't so addictive_, she thought wryly.

"Well, Shego," Kim said, keeping her voice low, "I know you did this as revenge for my little sofa attack, but I feel I've come out ahead." Smiling down at the sleeping woman, she wondered what to do now. Everything was sorted, colleges worked out, but now she couldn't move. Spotting her kimmunicator next to the bed, she forced one hand away from the glorious mane and picked it up. A few button presses later, and she had tuned it into the daily news, so she lay back and caught up with what was happening in the world.

_"-And again, Today's Top Story: The world savior Shego has been spotted at a tavern near Lowerton in mainland U.S.A. Eyewitness reports say she heroically came to the aid of a room full of hostages; and now, a quick word from our sponsors…"_

"What?" Kim exclaimed, looking down at the sleeping woman on her lap. Quickly flicking through news stations on the kimmunicator, she found another report of the incident. Watching the news report in full, she then searched through more stations until she found another. Finally, she admitted it was true. Shego had come to the aid of a tavern full of people.

"Who knew?" Kim whispered, looking down at the green-hued beauty asleep on her lap. Feeling tired and full of information overload, she put the kimmunicator down on the bed and lay back, slowly drifting off to sleep with her hands buried deep in Shego's wondrous mane.

~o0o~

A darkened laboratory.

"Sir, _she_ has been found."

"Excellent, Please advise Ms. Donym."

"She's already on the way, sir."

"Excellent"

~o0o~

"There, my Monkey Ninjas!"

"Where Shego is to be found, there we will find Kim Possible."

"And where Kim Possible is, we will find Ron Stoppable, and then nothing will stand in my way of becoming the one true Monkey Master."

Mwhahahahahaha

~o0o~

Beep... Bee... Beep. Beep.  
Beep... Bee... Beep. Beep.

"What the hell?" Shego growled, half asleep as she cracked open one eye, annoyed at having been woken. "That's your bloody kimmunicator, isn't it, Pumpkin?" Her emerald eye blinked in confusion, trying to work out where she was and why she was so comfortable. Turning her head slightly, she opened her other eye, and everything coalesced into view… she was on her Princess's lap.

"Yeah, it's my kimmunicator," Kim said as she sat up, blinking as she reached for the device. "It'll just be Wade checking in to see how I am." Her eyes now fully open, she looked around the bed for the noisy object as she grumbled to herself. "And since it seems to have fallen off the bed, and I currently have you on my lap, I can't answer it." She tried looking over the edge of the mattress, but with Shego resting on her and the way her body ached as she stretched, she gave up.

Beep... Bee... Beep. Beep.  
Beep... Bee... Beep. Beep.

"He can call back," Shego grumbled, hiding her shock at what she had done with bluster. _Shit, what was I thinking, sleeping on Kimmie?_

"But, Shego, I always have it on me, and if I don't answer it, Wade will think something's wrong and call in the cavalry."

Beep... Bee... Beep. Beep.  
Beep... Bee... Beep. Beep.

"No rest for the formerly wicked," Shego grumbled as she took the excuse to extricate herself from Kim's lap. Sitting up with her bathrobe far too open and askew for a young redheaded hero to handle, she slipped off the bed, failing to notice the wide eyed look on her Princess's face as she hunted around the bed for the elusive item. "Now, where the hell have you hidden the damn thing?" she grumbled. After a bit of searching, which required getting down on her hands and knees, she eventually spotted the confounded device.

"Ah-ha! Gotcha!" she said, snatching it up and pressing the connect button, Wade immediately coming up on screen. "What?" she barked into the kimmunicator. Still annoyed at being woken up, but angrier with herself at where she had been sleeping.

"Sh-Shego?" Wade stuttered, "I... I- I was-" The tech genius's voice cut off and his eyes went wide at the picture relayed through the kimmunicator. His view was of a disheveled Shego, her hair all tousled from sleep, wearing a very small pink bathrobe, far too open at the front, and revealing way too much soft green skin for a young boy to handle.

"Speak, Nerdlinger," Shego said angrily, using her nickname for Team Possible's tech-guru.

"Sh-Shego, could I please speak to Kim?" Wade said, focusing intently on his keyboard, a small bead of sweat slowly running down his forehead. He was doing anything to keep his gaze away from the kimmunicator's monitor and its abundance of well-rounded green skin.

"She's busy," Shego replied, walking over and picking up her clothes from the floor. She smirked at the teenager on the bed as she left the room, with only a, "Hey!" from Kim following her down the stairs. "You can talk to me for now," she spoke into the kimmunicator as she walked into her room, firmly closing and locking the door.

"All right, Nerdlinger, now that we've got some privacy, what did you need to speak with Kimmie about?" Tossing the kimmunicator face down on the bed, she walked over to the closet and looked at her limited choice of clothes with a sigh.

"Uh, Shego, I can't see you," Wade said, noticing the monitor's picture change from green to blue.

"No shit, Sherlock. I'm getting dressed and didn't feel like giving you a free show, so deal with it. The small eep from the Kimmunicator was all she needed to hear to bring a satisfied smirk to her face. "Now, what do you want with Kimmie? If this is about going on another mission, I'm coming over there to talk to your computers with my plasma."

The silence emanating from the kimmunicator told Shego that her threat was being taken seriously. Any other time, she would love to keep taunting the boy, but she was still annoyed at having been woken and didn't have the patience for this.

"Talk!" Shego barked, tossing the bathrobe to the side while resisting the urge to burn it to ashes. She started sorting through her clothes, deciding on what to wear while she waited for Wade to say something.

"Um... okay," Wade eventually responded, his voice getting more confident now that he had started. "I... was just checking in to see how Kim was doing. I know she was in pretty bad shape after her latest mission according to my scans."

"Kimmie didn't tell you on the way home?" She picked up some black leather pants and held them to her side. _Nice_, she thought, and tossed them onto the bed next to the kimmunicator.

"Kim never says how badly she's hurt. That's why I have the kimmunicator set for passive scans whenever she's on the way home from her missions, and-" He stopped talking, his mouth a small 'o' of horror as he realized he had just given away privileged information to the enemy, or former enemy.

"Spying on Kimmie? I like it, Nerdlinger, maybe there's hope for you yet." She couldn't stop the smirk spreading across her face as she pictured the shocked and embarrassed look on the boy's face. _Now, lacy or plain underwear?_ she thought, pondering the eternal conundrum. _Plain it is_, she decided, tossing a plain black bra and panties onto the leather pants.

"It's… it's not spying," Wade replied, flustered. "It's making sure she's okay."

"Calm down, Nerdlinger, I'm on your side. A healthy Kimmie is a happy Kimmie." _Well, not many choices for tops, _she thought, holding up a long-sleeved dark green top and then tossing it onto the pile of clothes to be worn.

Clothes chosen, she quickly dressed, standing in front of the floor length mirror to admire her handiwork. Extremely happy with how the figure hugging clothes looked, she couldn't help but smile. Fighting back another yawn, she found her gaze drawn upwards into tired emerald eyes. Worst of all was the wild state of her hair as she grimaced at the sight, and deciding this had to be fixed at once, she went hunting for a brush.

"I really would like to speak to Kim," Wade eventually replied, breaking Shego out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah, calm down. First there's something I need you to do for me, or more precisely, for Kimmie." Taking the silence from the kimmunicator as an acceptance, she continued. "There's someone watching Princess's house without her knowledge. It could be the good guys or the bad guys, but either way, I want you to find out who it is. Also, you are NOT to breathe a word of this to her, do we understand each other?"

Wade sat there staring at the monitor, his mind extrapolating all the possible scenarios and consequences of Shego's bombshell and unique request. He had no doubts that someone was watching the house, he had too much respect for Shego's skills to dismiss it as mere fancy. He also knew he would find out who it was, no one could hide anything from him. If it existed electronically, he would find it. The young tech genius's only concern was withholding information from Kim, they had been a team for too many years for him to so readily agree to Shego's request.

"Okay, Shego," Wade replied seriously, now that there was a possible threat to his team mate. "But I reserve the right to inform Kim if I feel it's vital."

"All right, Nerdlinger, we have a deal. Now do your magic."

"Right then," Wade said, rubbing his hands together. "Do you have anything to go on, Shego? anything to help?"

"Hey, I don't see why I should be doing your job for you?"

"Shego, please, it's for Kim."

"Fine!" she replied, throwing her arms in the air. "It's a feeling I've had twice now while out the front of Kimmie's house. So it's close by and within viewing distance without artificial means. I'd go look myself, but I have my hands full with Kimmie. It would also mean leaving her unguarded, and she's too distracted and vulnerable at the moment. Especially if she hasn't picked this up by now."

Wade nodded to himself as he furiously typed away, his fingers a blur on the keyboard. Shego had assessed Kim in a nutshell to his mind, and come hell or high water, he was not going to let Team Possible down.

"Okay, Shego, I'm going to have to do quite a bit of checking, but I'll get back to Kim, um, I mean, you, when I have something." He leaned forwards, watching his rows of monitors as detailed information from around Kim's house appeared, thermal scans, satellite photos, phone traces, vehicle registrations, house plans, and more.

"Done... Wade." she said, the name feeling strange on her lips, but he deserved the credit for the effort he was now putting in.

~o0o~


	11. They're Heeeere!

~o0o~

Kim was fuming as she tucked her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin on a knee. She had been unable to do anything but sit there and watch as Shego walked out of _her_ room with _her_ kimmunicator.

_Ohhhh, she's so gonna get it when I'm better. How- how dare she? Arghhhh!_

She sat there stewing in annoyance until her nervous energy eventually got the better of her. Getting off the bed, she grabbed her crutch and started to slowly pace around the room. She stopped by a window overlooking the backyard, suddenly feeling trapped and enclosed. Needing to get out, she quickly donned her heavy pale-pink tracksuit and gingerly made her way downstairs. She walked out into the backyard and breathed in the crisp autumn air, the feeling of doom, entrapment, and annoyance fading.

Walking over to one of the nicely cushioned outdoor seats on the back patio, she eased herself down with a sigh of relief. She leaned back in the seat and closed her eyes as she waited for her prickly, annoying, frustrating, and aggravating companion to arrive. Losing track of the time, she enjoyed the afternoon, eventually hearing the sliding door to the kitchen open and close.

"Hey, Princess, up and down the stairs in one day? you are getting better."

"Yeah," Kim agreed, eyes still closed.

"What's wrong, Pumpkin?"

"I-" Kim started then stopped. _Be vague_, she thought, _don't say anything_. But it was Shego, and she would see right through her. _Friends, remember?_ the thought popped into her head. "I'm feeling... a little trapped. Being all busted up and unable to do anything. I just had to get out of my room, it was feeling stifling."

"Maybe this will help?"

Kim opened her eyes and saw a hot drink being held out for her. Raising an eyebrow as she accepted, she took a sip and discovered to her delight it was coco moo, complete with marshmallows. She took another sip of the delicious drink as Shego reached over and placed the kimmunicator in her lap.

"Here, I told Nerdlinger you'd call back when I found you." She then stood up, seemingly about to say something, and instead turned and walked inside, giving Kim her privacy.

_The more I learn about her, the more she confuses me_, Kim thought, shaking her head. Taking another sip of her coco moo, toes curling in delight at the chocolaty goodness, she picked up the Kimmunicator and pressed the connect button. Wade immediately came up on the screen.

"Hey, Wade! What's the sitch?" Kim asked in typical fashion.

"Hey, Kim, how are you feeling?" came his happy response.

"A little sore, but I'll be fine in no time. How's things your end, anything new to report?"

"No... nothing new," Wade said as he immediately thought of Shego's request. To hide his discomfort at lying to Kim, he busied himself looking at another monitor for a few seconds.

"All right then, Wade, let's run over the mission specs of the battlesuit. I have a few things to run past you," she said, settling into her seat and getting ready for a long conversation.

~o0o~

Shego was dozing fitfully on the lounge sofa, nightmares of fire and flame causing her to cry out in her sleep. She was barely aware when Kim sat down next to her, gentle hands reaching out and pulling her unresisting head down onto a warm and comfortable lap. When dexterous fingers began massaging her scalp, she drifted into a peaceful sleep, her nightmares chased away.

~o0o~

As the last rays of the sun dipped behind the mountains, a figure moved slowly and carefully towards the side fence of the Possible's house. Standing next to the wooden picket fence, they surveyed the backyard of the most heavily defended structure on the planet. Still, they weren't worried, they had an ace up their sleeve and they were about to play it.

Taking a deep breath, the rather large figure placed one pudgy hand on the top of the fence and waited. No alarms went off and no search lights lit up. The moon barely illuminated the satisfied smile, then it was gone as the figure awkwardly climbed over the fence, large feet landing heavily in the flower bed. Staying crouched for a few minutes, breathing deeply, every sense strained, they waited for any signs of detection.

Finally, it was time to move, so standing up, the intruder placed one careful foot forwards onto the grass of the backyard and waited. Still no alarm bells, and the shadowy figure now moved purposely towards the house. Arriving at the garage door, a large hand reached for the door handle, pausing slightly before grabbing it. Biometric sensors that had already flagged them as friendly now scanned the intruder. Finding no anomalies, the incident was logged, but no alarm was raised, all systems nominal.

Silently closing the door, the shadowy figure looked around in the dim light of the garage. What light there was came filtering in through the garage door windows facing the street, but it was enough for them to see by. There in front of the intruder was Kim's car, and on the other side, closer to the interior door, was Shego's motorcycle.

Walking around the car and over to the bike, they slipped a hand into a white lace apron and fished out a small device. Crouching down, the shadowy figure's body not used to such maneuvers, they placed the device deep inside the bike where it would never be found. Standing up and smiling with satisfaction, they turned and froze as all hell broke loose.

~o0o~

As soon as the alarm on Shego's motorcycle went off, her eyes flew open and she was up and running. The back of her mind registered that she had been sleeping on her Princess's lap, the lounge was in semi-darkness, and Kim was following her, but none of this mattered as she ran towards the garage. Reaching the door to the garage, she wrenched it open, wood and metal splintering as it flew off its hinges.

"Who the fuck's messing with my bike," Shego yelled into the darkness, her hands flaring with plasma as she stepped into the garage.

"It's Ms. Pettigrew, Shego," Sadie's voice called out as her headlights came on, illuminating the garage.

"I don't care if it's Mrs. Robinson, no one messes with my stuff," Shego snarled. She could see a large figure slowly backing away from her bike as her eyes adjusted quickly to the sudden light, it coalesced into a large elderly woman, her hair in a bun and wearing a pale blue dress dotted with yellow flowers.

"Ms. Pettigrew," Kim gasped, turning the lights on and walking into the garage, "what are you doing here?" She watched as her next door neighbor and dear friend of the family stood up straight and dusted herself off.

"Hello, Kimberly, I seem to have gotten a little lost, isn't this my garage?" Ms. Pettigrew asked, her voice wavering as her eyes flicked between the two women. Playing with a pair of glasses hanging around her neck, she smiled nervously at Kim.

"No, no, this is ours. What are-"

"Don't trust her, Pumpkin," Shego interrupted, her eyes cold and flat as she stared at the intruder. Kim, already wary, nodded in understanding as she searched the elderly woman's face, trying to discern the truth.

"Careful, Kim," Sadie suddenly yelled, "there's-"

Sadie never got to finish as Ms. Pettigrew's hand disappeared into her apron and pulled out a gun, firing as it came. Both women reacted immediately, Shego leaping to the side, moving fast and ending up behind Sadie while Kim ducked back inside behind the shelter of the wall, crouching down on her good leg, waiting for the right moment to respond.

"NOW, Sadie!" Kim yelled from the safety of the hallway, knowing that she and Shego were safely out of the way.

Ms. Pettigrew was shocked when a large laser rose from the back of the car, turned towards her, and fired before she could move. The blast struck her squarely in the chest and knocked her back into the garage doors. Slowly collapsing, her gun dropped to the floor, and she quickly followed it.

"It's okay to come in now, Kim," Sadie called out.

Kim immediately walked back into the garage and surveyed the scene before her, watching as Shego walked out from behind Sadie and picked up the gun.

"Bloody tranquilizer guns, I hate 'em," Shego snarled as she melted the weapon in her hand.

"Wait!" Kim yelled, raising a hand, but it was too late and the deed was done, the gun now a puddle of smoking metal on the ground. Kim opened her mouth to ask why, but she was beaten by Shego, who asked her own question.

"Kimmie, why was I sleeping on your lap?"

"We were just attacked in my parent's garage, and you ask me that?" Kim replied, unable to keep her voice down, dumbfounded at the question.

"Important question first, Cupcake. Other questions," Shego said as she nudged the unconscious woman's body with her foot, "can wait."

_How can she? Why would she?_ _We were almost killed - well, sedated- and she thinks sleeping on my lap is more important?_ Kim walked over to the unconscious woman and gingerly knelt down, thinking before answering. _Is being close to someone that worrying and important to her? Well, it must be. Assassins, dime a dozen, sleeping on someone's lap, world ending_.

"You were having nightmares, okay?" Kim looked up as she answered, locking her eyes onto Shego's to show that she was serious with the answer. "I thought it would help, it's what friends do."

Shego returned Kim's stare while she mulled over the answer before nodding slowly, frustrated that she couldn't find any flaw in the answer, but annoyed all the same. Turning to her bike, she began a search, and in a few seconds held in her hand a small device.

"Well now, Pumpkin, this just got a whole lot more interesting."

~o0o~

"No, Princess!" Shego yelled as she paced around the lounge. "I don't care if she is a long-time friend of the family or not, she messed with my bike and I want answers - _now!"_ She stopped her pacing for a moment and looked down at Kim, who was sitting on the sofa next to the unconscious Ms. Pettigrew. She then resumed her pacing, annoyed and angry that Kim was able to stop her like this.

"Please, Shego, just give Wade a chance. I know he'll come up with why this is all happening, you just need to give him some more time." Kim had forgotten how much of a powder keg Shego was when riled up, and it was taking all of her persuasive skills to keep Shego away from the unconscious woman. Turning away from the irate woman, she looked down at the neighbor she had known her whole life. Taking a cloth from Ms. Pettigrew's forehead, she soaked it in a bowl, wrung it out, and then placed it back on the woman's forehead.

"C'mon, Wade," Kim muttered to herself, looking up at the television where the picture showed the boy genius, his head down and hands furiously typing away.

Kim had arranged everything they had found on Ms. Pettigrew on the floor, then placed the kimmunicator next to them. From his end, Wade had typed in a few commands and a long tube like scanner had snaked down from the ceiling to help with his investigation. Looking at what they had gathered, it wasn't much. There was a cloth-like metallic bag recovered from within the unconscious woman's apron. It had contained another of the small electronic devices, a strange looking syringe with some capsules inside, and lastly, there were a few recovered tranquilizer darts from the walls of the garage. For Wade, this was a goldmine.

Shego stopped her pacing, once again ready to voice her complaints. Kim raised her head, ready to state her rejection.

"Ladies, we have a winner," Wade said at last, leaning back in his chair with a triumphant smile on his face. "Kim, Shego, I can say with all certainty that while this is Ms. Pettigrew, Kim's next door neighbor, she was most certainly not acting under her own volition."

"Spill, Nerdlinger," Shego snarled at the television. Wade flinched under her glare.

"Shego, hush," Kim said, touching the older woman's knee with her hand and just as quickly removing it. "Go on, Wade," she said, smiling encouragingly at Team Possible's resident genius.

"I've analyzed her biometric profile from my database and cross-referenced it with the scans taken when she entered the garage. All her neurological readings were slightly off, but it was so slight that the security system wasn't calibrated to detect such minute changes. It won't happen again, I've made sure of that. Then there's this." Appearing on the television superimposed over Wade's face was a video of earlier in the evening. Kim and Shego watched as Ms. Pettigrew drew her gun, shortly followed by Sadie shooting her with the laser. As she fell, the video switched to infrared and slowed to a frame by frame playback, and they saw what looked like a cold shadow pool on the floor around the elderly woman's feet, and then flow under the garage door as it escaped into the night.

"What was that?" they both asked at once.

"I'm working on it, Kim, and, um, Shego. I tried to track whatever it was, but lost it when it went down a manhole and into the sewers." The picture disappeared and Wade's smiling face came back on screen. "The good news is that whatever it was, as soon as it left Ms. Pettigrew, her neurological readings returned to normal."

Kim nodded at the young boy, knowing he had done his best. Shego just scowled and started pacing around the living room again.

"It'll be okay to wake her up now," Wade said. "She's going to be very groggy and disoriented, so a familiar surrounding like her house would be best."

"Sounds good," Kim agreed, nodding at her tech guru. Turning to Shego, she was expecting a fight, and the angry look on the raven-haired woman's face let her know that she was right. "Look, Shego, we will question her, but gently and in her own home. She's an elderly woman, so we don't want to upset her, do we?"

Shego stopped her pacing and stared at Wade until sweat was dripping down his face. She then turned her steely gaze onto Kim. Locking eyes, she could see the heroic fire burning within and knew it was a fight she wasn't going to win.

"All right, Possible," Shego growled, "we'll try it the hero way, just this once."

"Kim," Wade spoke up, "if you could leave the kimmunicator, I'm still using it to help scan the items you found. Don't worry about your wrist kimmunicator, you can fill me in on everything when you get back."

"Roger that, Wade. C'mon, Shego, let's go for a walk," she said, beaming a smile at the scowling woman.

"Now I'm a bloody porter," Shego muttered to the room in general as she bent down and picked up the unconscious Ms. Pettigrew.

~o0o~

Wade stared at his banks of monitors, immersed in the digital ones and zeros of his computing world. He was scouring the net, his program's ripping past firewalls and military grade protection as he searched for the information he wanted. A sliver of a hint from a video in Iceland, a document filed in Argentina, a coup in Africa, he started piecing it all together. Then, he really got down to business.

~o0o~

"Come on, Shego, it was adorable," Kim said, laughing as the two women walked back into the living room almost an hour later.

"Listen, Pumpkin, I'm no one's pincushion," Shego growled, an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh hush, Mr. Belvidere loved your lap," she said, grinning at the annoyed woman. "You were loving it too, I noticed you stroking him when you didn't think I was looking."

"Careful, Pumpkin, or I'll give you some of my claws," she said as she raised a hand threateningly.

"Not going to happen, Shegooo," Kim almost sang at the older woman. "I'm not going to be your scratching post. Friends, remember?" She beamed a huge smile at the scowling woman before turning to Wade on the television.

_She didn't... she just- Arghhhh!_ Shego mentally screamed. Staring at the ceiling and clenching and unclenching her hands as she tried to calm herself.

"Nothing to report on the Ms. Pettigrew front, Wade, she doesn't remember anything. So, any luck your end?" Kim asked as she sat down on the sofa. Shego, still fuming, sat down next to her, which didn't go unnoticed by the boy genius.

"Hey, Kim, Shego, that's as expected. Still, your timings perfect, ready for a report?"

"Go for it, Wade," Kim said as she leaned forwards focusing on the television. Even Shego had stopped her complaining and was giving him her full attention.

"We have a new villain in play," the boy genius said, dropping the bombshell.

"How-" Shego started then stopped as Kim placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Give him a chance, Shego, no one's better in the world than Wade at finding things out." Kim withdrew her hand when Shego shrugged her shoulder, but there was no biting comment like in the past. Both women turned their gazes back to the screen as the tech genius continued.

"Firstly, we have two tracking devices, one of which you got off of your bike, Shego. They're powerful enough that a satellite in low earth orbit would be able to track them. Next, we have the syringe, and while it looks simple enough, it's designed to leave no puncture marks or inflammation on the skin. The pellets that go with it are bio-engineered tracking devices, intended to be injected into their target. GJ has a few such items in development, but nothing anywhere near completion or to the caliber of these."

Wade paused to let everything he had just said sink in for the two women. Eventually, he saw both Kim and Shego nod at the same time, so he continued.

"Then we have the null-bag. Well, that's what I'm calling it," Wade said, smiling sheepishly. "The technology that's gone into it is seriously advanced. It can't be detected by any known scanner, and anything that's inside remains undetected. That's how our mystery intruder managed to slip all these items past our security net without raising any red flags. Lastly, we have the tranquillizer darts. One shot from one these, and you're out cold in seconds and saying goodbye to your memories for the last few hours."

"Thanks, Wade, anything else," Kim asked, seeing that he didn't appear finished.

"Yeah, Kim, now comes the worrying part," he said, swallowing. "All the items I've shown you and the technology that's gone into them is combining Lowardion tech with seriously mad science. I'm seeing the signatures of Drakken, Dementor, Electronique, and even DNAmy. Someone's fusing all their styles into some dangerously scary designs."

Wade sat back in his seat and watched the two women's reaction to his findings. He already knew how Kim was going to react. They had worked together for too many years for her to surprise him. No, he was worried how Shego would react, she was the true wildcard.

"Wade, please inform Global Justice immediately," Kim said, worried that this was the first they'd heard about such a villain.

"Already done, Kim," he said, smiling. "I don't envy Dr. Director when she arrives at work tomorrow and reads my report."

"Wade, you rock! Great job on the-"

"This is the _SHIT_ I have to put up with!" Shego suddenly shouted.

"Shego, what!?" Kim turned, alarmed at the sudden outburst.

"I'm away for a year, Princess," she snarled, leaning forwards and staring at the floor. "A year with nothing to worry about, a year where I can't be found. Now I'm back less than a week, and some villain wannabe is already trying to keep tabs on me." She raised her head, emerald eyes locking onto olive green. "I don't need this, but if some off the wall loony wants me." She raised a hand as it erupted in boiling plasma. "Then I'm sure I can accommodate them!"

"She's right, Kim," Wade spoke up. "It's the only scenario that makes sense. It goes without saying that the bio-chips were intended for both of you, and the second transmitter had to have been for Sadie. Why else bring two? Somewhere out there, someone wants to keep tabs on the both of you."

_Dammit, I don't need this right now, _Shego thought. Standing up, she walked over to the lounge window and stood there, arms crossed, staring into the night. _It's taken me this long, but things are finally starting to feel better_, she thought as memories of her time with Kim and Faux flashed through her mind. _Now some fucker comes along and takes it all away_. _Like Rachel_- she thought, but immediately shut down that avenue of enquiry.

Kim opened her mouth to say something, then stopped. She could see the tension in Shego and knew she needed some space. Turning back to Wade, she could see the upset expression on his young face that he was trying to hide. He never liked being the bearer of bad news, and trying to please two masters at the moment, especially when one was a prickly green hued one, was not good for him.

"It's okay, Wade," Kim said softly, "it's a lot to take in. So, anything else on the Ms. Pettigrew front?" she asked, taking his thoughts away from Shego.

"Still no information on what happened to Ms. Pettigrew, but I'm on it. Give me twenty-four hours and I'll know more," he said confidently.

"All right, Wade, sounds good, let's pick it up tomorrow then."

"Okay, Kim," the boy genius smiled, "bye, um... Shego." The television went dark, leaving the room and the two women in silence.

"What?" Shego snapped as she felt Kim walk up beside her. Opening her eyes, she stared into a face filled with compassion and understanding.

"You're not alone, Shego."

"I'm always alone," came her emotionless reply.

"You don't have to be," Kim said gently, raising a hand and then dropping it as Shego tensed up. _She's going back into her shell. This is serious enough that she might disappear again, and there's nothing I can do. No! I can do anything, and I won't allow it_. Kim's mind was working furiously, trying to come up with something, anything that would help the woman beside her.

Shego turned her gaze back out the window, her nails digging into her arms, drawing blood. She felt nothing, lost in her own thoughts and memories. _Trust: betrayal, friendship: hurt, love: pain_. Her thoughts spiraled out of control until they came to that day, the day she had lost her Rachel. Closing her eyes at the screams in her mind, the feeling of loss still so strong, she was shaking.

Kim's eyes widened as the green Go Team Glow slowly enveloped Shego's whole body. _Oh wow!_ she thought, entranced and amazed at the sight before her. The comet-powered woman was like an ephemeral fire spirit as she stood there, her eyes closed and covered by the green glow. _So beautiful,_ was all Kim could think of as she took half a step closer and slowly reached out a hand, only to feel a slight warmth from the ghostly flames. Resting a hand on the woman's shoulder, she gently squeezed it in reassurance.

"Shego, I know it's a lot to take in right now. Plus, we've both been through a lot today. So here's an idea, how about you take me up on that offer and we both go out to a bar, get away from everything for a while? I'll even leave my kimmunicator behind, so it's just the two of us."

Kim stood there holding her breath, knowing that the answer would decide their future. She held back a gasp as Shego opened her eyes, their brilliant emerald green glowing. Shego blinked, and when she next opened her eyes, they were back to their normal color, along with her Go Team glow.

_I should leave_, Shego thought as she looked at Kim, watching the redhead biting her lip. _She's expecting me to leave, but she'll fight to make me stay. Do I have the energy anymore to fight for what I want? Do I even know what I want anymore? _Thoughts of the last few days flitted through her mind, the fun she was refusing to admit she was having, the friendship she was refusing to admit was forming. _You know what, life? Screw you! You owe me! So fuck the lot of you, I'm going to collect_.

"Okay, Princess," Shego said to the increasingly worried redhead at her side, throwing her a weary smile. Reaching up, she placed a hand on Kim's, still resting on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Since you've asked me out on a date, you should go and get dressed and then let's go get some dinner, my treat."

~o0o~


	12. It's a Date

~o0o~

Kim sat on the end of her bed and stared at the assortment of clothes Shego had laid out for her. 'Dress warm' was all she remembered hearing, the rest was a blur.

_I didn't ask her out. _Kim's thoughts flashed back to five minutes ago, when she had apparently propositioned Shego by suggesting 'we both go out to a bar'. _I didn't ask her out_, _did I?_ her scattered thoughts repeated. _She can't seriously think I asked her out, can she?! Shego's not that way, and I'm not that way; is she? Oh, this is sooo the drama! _Sitting there, her gaze eventually fell upon the home phone, and in a few seconds she had it in her hands and a number punched in.

_"Hey, GF, two calls in one week. To what do I owe this pleasure?"_ Monique's happy voice came out of the phone.

"Help, Monique, I'm in real trouble," Kim whispered as she hobbled over and oh so quietly closed her door. She wouldn't put it past the ex-villain to sneak up and listen if she heard her talking.

"_What's wrong?"_ Monique said, her voice going serious. _"I can catch a red eye and be there in a few hours."_

"I… think I may have accidently asked Shego out on a date," Kim said in a rush, getting it all out and in the open as fast as possible.

Silence came from the phone as Kim waited for the words of wisdom and support from one of her best friends.

_"OMG, GF, you actually asked Miss Mean'n'Green out on a date?! You have to tell me all the juicy details."_

"Wha-no. It wasn't like that. I just want… Shego... She… " Kim whispered as loudly as she dared into the phone, exasperated at her friend's response.

_"Calm down, GF, you know I've got your back. Now spill, and don't leave anything out."_

With that, Kim told Monique everything that had happened, and between her talking and Monique's words of support, she found herself calming down. Finally she finished, and lying back down on the bed, she bit her lip and waited.

_"Girl, we both know you ain't good with affairs of the heart. So really, are you more scared of going on an accidental date with her or the actual date?"_

"I-" Kim started then stopped. Putting aside the going on a date with a girl, a date with Shego and how the world would react, she realized it was the date itself that had her worried. "You're right, Mo, it is the date. I haven't been on one in so long, but still - _it's_ Shego, and-"

_"That's my girl,"_ Monique continued, cutting Kim off. _"Now, you called for my help, so here it is. You're going on this date! So dress sexy and go have some fun, and call me tomorrow with all the details."_

"I just... can't," Kim pleaded. Thoughts of the world's media capturing pictures of her and Shego on even a pretend date made her nauseous.

_"Listen, GF, I know what you're worried about. But from everything you've told me, Shego will make sure you're safe from those media hounds."_

"But, Monique, I-"

_"Girl, trust me, you just need to calm down. Go out and enjoy yourself and have some fun, you deserve it. After all, you're not going to let her win this battle, are you?"_ she said, playing her trump card.

Kim sat up as Monique's logic worked its magic on her. She realized her friend was right and that Shego would make sure she was safe, and real or not, this was a challenge, and there was no way she would let her win.

Hearing no more complaints coming down the line, Monique knew she had won. Now it was time to get her best girl back out into the world, and to have some fun doing so.

~o0o~

"Kimmie, you ready?" Shego called out from the bottom of the stairs. _Still can't get over her face when she believed I was serious about the date_, she thought, smiling to herself.

At Shego's call, the door opened and Kim appeared at the top of the stairs, silhouetted for a brief second before she turned off the light. Shego's jaw dropped when she saw what Kim was wearing. She had gone all out and was wearing a dark red long sleeved top, with enough buttons undone to reveal the black bustier underneath, a charcoal grey miniskirt over warm black leggings accompanied by knee high boots, and over the top of her ensemble, she had thrown on a trendy fitted black coat for warmth, accompanied by a scarf around her neck.

"Hey, Shego, nice coat," Kim said, looking at the long black coat Shego had thrown on over her leather pants and tight fitting dark green shirt. Using her crutch and walking down the stairs slowly, she maintained her eye contact with Shego, remembering Monique's parting advice. _Don't let Miss Sexy push you around, GF. Date or not, you deserve the best, so go get it from her_.

_Um_... was all that came to Shego's mind, her thoughts scattering with Kim's appearance, the smirk sliding off of her face. Memories of Kim lying on her and the intense desires sparked in the shower rushed back, and now, here she was, coming down the stairs looking dead sexy.

_She's taking this seriously! What have I done?!_

"Happy with the outfit?" Kim asked, throwing a smile at Shego once she reached the bottom.

She was well aware that the whole way down, Shego hadn't taken her eyes off of her, nor had she said a word. The faint blush on the green hued woman's cheeks lifted her spirits no end. Monique's knack for fashion had come through for her once again; score one for her best girl.

"Very," Shego replied, finding her voice at last.

"So, we ready to go?" Kim asked, looking up into a flustered green face. _Oh, Shego, if only you knew how unreasonably smug I'm feeling right now_.

"Uh, yeah, let's go. Sorry, Kimmie, I'd forgotten how well you dressed up."

"Oh, this?" Kim replied casually as she followed Shego towards the garage, a victorious smile across her face. "Just a few items courtesy of Monique."

"Monique?"

"High school friend."

"We're ready to go, Sadie," Shego called out as the two women walked into the garage.

"Okay, ladies," Sadie replied, her doors opening.

"So what's the plan?" Kim asked as she slowly lowered herself into the passenger seat, stowing her crutch in the back.

"It's a surprise, Princess."

Closing Kim's door and walking around Sadie, Shego hopped into the driver's seat, happily ignoring the beginnings of a pout from Kim as she started the car, the engine roaring to life.

"All right, Sadie, let's see what you can do," Shego said. Revving the engine a few times to get a feel for it, she smiled in satisfaction.

"Do your worst and I'll come back for more," Sadie replied. They shared a chuckle as Shego backed the car out of the garage, the doors closing behind them. Soon they were tearing down the highway, off for their night on the town.

~o0o~

A darkened laboratory.

"Sir, Ms. Donym has reported the mission was unsuccessful and compromised."

"That is most disappointing, most disappointing indeed. Please inform her to clean house and destroy our assets, but to remain on site."

"Yes, sir."

~o0o~

A peaceful silence descended upon the two women after their playful departure. Each was lost in their own thoughts, enjoying the company of the other.

Sitting comfortably in her leather seat, Kim raised a hand and rested it against the window, shivering at the icy cold of the glass. Her thoughts elsewhere, she half-watched as the heat from her hand left behind a handprint, which slowly faded as she came back to her sitch.

_I'm on a date! I'm really on a date with a girl... with Shego!?_

_What does that mean?_

_It- it doesn't have to be romantic. We don't have to- to kiss at the end. It's just going out to dinner to talk, get to know each other._

Then she heard a voice dragging her out of her musings.

"So, Princess," Shego said, "did you get your college applications finished?"

_Shego's making small talk? Will wonders never cease?_ Kim thought as she turned her gaze from looking out the window to focus on the woman next to her. "All done, I've got my final two selected and just have to drop them in to get everything rolling."

"Two, Princess?" Shego flicked her eyes to the gorgeously dressed redhead beside her, the fanfictions rearing their ugly head and causing her heart to skip a beat. Gripping the wheel harder with both hands, she focused on the road before continuing. "How can you do two degree's at once, Pumpkin?"

"I don't really go around shouting it, but I'm sort of smart, genius smart," Kim said, clasping her hands and biting her lip. "After all, I am the daughter of a rocket scientist and a neurosurgeon." She looked over at the green hued woman. "I'm not up there with Wade or my brothers, but still, IQ says genius."

"Sadie, drive!" Shego commanded, letting go of the wheel once Sadie acknowledged she was in control. She turned in her seat and looked at Kim, "Why haven't I heard about this before?" she demanded.

"I never made a fuss about it, and it was the only way I got through high school while going on my missions. It was hard enough to meet boys with all the world saving," she said blushing faintly, "but throw in the genius part and they all ran for the hills."

"Well, no boys tonight, Pumpkin, it's just us girls out having fun."

"Not a date?" Kim queried shyly.

"Not unless you want it to be?" Shego said as she reached out and hooked a finger underneath Kim's chin, lifting her head up so they were staring eye to eye. _God, she's so adorable when she's blushing like this_, she thought. "Your choice, Princess."

"We'll leave it up to fate," Kim said, knowing she would be in trouble with Monique if she tried to wriggle out of it. _Though a night out with my friend sounds even better_, she thought.

The snort from Shego at her comment brought a smile to her lips as she looked into the raven-haired woman's eyes. She was happy and pleased to see that the steely emerald gaze they always showed the world was slowly melting, and that she was finally letting her guard down around her. Unclasping her hands, she reached up and held the pale green hand on her chin. It was time to test the waters of their budding friendship, she decided.

"So you know all about my life," Kim said, "I don't suppose there's any chance you feel like talking a bit about yours? Perhaps on where you stayed for the last year?" She smiled at Shego to lessen the impact of the question, but now it was out there.

_Here we go_, Kim thought as she held her breath.

Still holding each other's gaze, Kim watched as the question struck home, but instead of Shego turning away or a biting comment, she sat there staring back. The fact that there was no sarcastic reply sent her heart soaring, and and she knew Shego was contemplating offering up some of her past. All she had to do was sit there patiently and wait for her raven-haired beauty to start talking.

_I am going soft… how does she do this to me? _Shego thought. Closing her eyes and leaning back in her seat, she instinctively crossed her arms, but realized she was going to explain, for better or worse.

"I… own an... island, Princess," she began, the bottled up words slowly being forced out. "It's... out in the middle of nowhere, but it's private and it's all mine." Picturing her island getaway, she let her shoulders and arms relax, her hands ending up resting comfortably on her lap. "That's the important thing, Pumpkin, it's mine, not some idiotic villain's."

Kim sat there, listening with rapt attention as Shego slowly opened up and talked about her island hideaway. She could never have imagined her simple question would get such a wondrous response. It wasn't often, hell, it wasn't ever, that Shego offered up anything from her past. _She's beginning to trust me_, she thought, a small but happy smile on her lips. Shuffling herself deeper into her seat, she watched as the woman's tense facial muscles slowly relaxed, the play of a smile emerging the longer she talked about her island getaway.

"It's beautiful," Shego continued, "and it's covered in rainforests, waterfalls and crystal clear lagoons. The whole island is surrounded by white sandy beaches and the most glorious coral reefs you'll ever see. And the water, Pumpkin, it's such an intense blue and so clear you can see everything. The weather's perfect all year round, and when I'm there looking out over the ocean as a storm rolls in, the peace and serenity it gives me is..."

When Shego stopped talking Kim knew she wasn't finished, so she sat there quietly and waited for her to continue.

"I have a house there, and it isn't some crummy lair. It's my home," Shego finally whispered.

"It sounds beautiful," Kim said as she pictured the tropical paradise in her mind. "Perhaps I could visit one day?"

"Maybe, Princess," Shego said, opening her eyes and staring out the window into the night. "Maybe... one day. It's not just a case of going on holiday," she sighed. "Too many people want to know where I go, and that includes your Nerdlinger. Throw in Global Justice and half a dozen other agencies around the world, and it gets messy."

_She's right,_ Kim thought to herself. "Well, we could always ditch everyone and zip out there in one of Drakken's hovercrafts," she said enthusiastically.

"Pumpkin," Shego said as she turned and faced the smiling redhead. "Even if we threw away your kimmunicator, tossed your clothes, and took a hovercraft, what would we do about the tracking chip in you? Hmm?"

"There's no tracking chip in me," Kim replied simply and honestly.

"Kimmie, you really don't think that you've been chipped?"

"Wade would never do that to me, and I trust him implicitly." The seriousness and honesty in Kim's face made Shego sigh.

_I keep forgetting how innocent she can be, _Shego thought as she considered arguing the point, but the look on Kim's face was actually getting to her.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence as Kim daydreamed about spending time in a tropical paradise, and Shego worried about how she was going soft and opening up.

Kim was brought out of her daydreams by Shego announcing that they were almost there. Focusing on the here and now, she managed to catch a glimpse of a sign before they passed it: 'A Possible Tavern'.

_Where do I know that name from?_ Kim wondered as her face scrunched up in concentration, trying to remember. Then it came to her, the news report from earlier in the day, it was the tavern Shego had rescued last night. _She's coming back? But everyone in the world knows she was here. There must be some other reason... or someone?_

"This looks like a nice place, Shego, but it is a bit far afield," Kim stated with a sinking heart. "Any reason you've chosen this place?" she asked while staring at the tavern, dreading being the third wheel for the night.

"They do a great steak and there's someone I want you to meet," Shego replied.

"Like a boyfriend?" Kim managed to get out.

"Where on earth did that come from, Princess?" Shego replied as she pulled into the tavern's car park. Still running on instinct, she parked Sadie around the back and turned the engine off. Turning to face the redhead, she could see curiosity in Kim's face, but more interestingly worry.

"I saw on the news that you rescued some people and just thought... maybe, you did that because someone you knew was here." Kim dropped her head and stared into her lap as she mumbled, "And I didn't want to be a hindrance if you were here to see someone."

_She knows about that? Of course she does, _Shego berated herself. "Listen, Possible," she said, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice. "Before you go all teen angst on me, we're just here to have a good time and hopefully to meet someone I know, okay?"

"I don't get all teen angst," Kim growled as she raised her head in annoyance, her eyes flaring. Seeing the grin on Shego's face, she realized what the raven-haired beauty had done. "Well, maybe a little." She poked her tongue out and then gasped in shock as Shego leaned across so they were cheek to cheek, feeling the heat from the comet powered woman and the warm breath on her skin.

"Careful, Cupcake, some might think that's an offer," Shego whispered seductively into her ear, and with that, Kim blushed and everything was back to normal.

"All right, let's go have some fun," Shego announced, opening her door and hopping out.

~o0o~

From the surrounding darkness, many deep set eyes watched the two women exit the car. After a while there were fewer eyes, but the remaining ones had spread out, surrounding the tavern.

~o0o~

Kim was glad she had dressed warmly as she slowly walked up the stairs to the front doors of the tavern. The chilly night air after the warmth of the car was quite a shock, but they'd soon be inside. Walking up the steps, she noticed that she was already growing stronger, her body healing quickly because of her adventurous lifestyle.

She had refused to be carried up the stairs, and the only reason she was using her crutch was that Shego had threatened to take her home right away if she didn't. Now at the top, she took stock of the entrance in front of her. Large wooden doors with a warm light shining through beckoned for them to enter. A small sign by the doors: _KiGo night on Saturdays_, also caught her attention.

_That was last night when Shego was here_, Kim thought. It was something to ask her maybe-a-date about when they were inside and out of the cold.

"Kimmie, I need you to do me a favor," Shego asked quietly as she grabbed the door handle.

"What's my Mistress after now?" Kim replied cheekily, still feeling a little off balance from their close contact in the car, her cheek tingling from the touch.

"Infiltration and surprise," Shego said, a mischievous glint in her eyes that made the redhead's heart pound.

~o0o~

Kim and Shego walked inside, the door swinging shut behind them and locking out the cold. Kim loosened her scarf and looked around with interest as the warmth and noise of the tavern washed over them. While she had been in many taverns and bars as a hero, this was her first time as a patron, and she was going to enjoy it.

Standing by the door and acting inconspicuous as Shego had asked, Kim closed her eyes and let the noise of the tavern surround her. She heard the clinking of glasses as people drank and toasted, the soft music of a jukebox in the background, and the sound of pool cues hitting balls. Over it all was the happy conversations of people relaxing and enjoying themselves, something the young woman couldn't remember doing in the longest time.

Opening her eyes and smiling at the atmosphere, Kim watched as Shego weaved her way through the crowded tavern.

"She's amazing," Kim whispered to herself, marveling at the sight of Shego in stealth mode. The way she moved through the crowded tavern as if all the people weren't there was poetry in motion to the young hero. She watched as a waitress stopped, her eyes opening in surprise. Shego held up a finger... and the waitress smiled, nodding in understanding.

Shego moved effortlessly through the busy tavern, her eyes searching the crowd until they locked onto a particular strawberry blonde near the bar. _Gotcha,_ she thought, moving up behind the woman and smiling as she placed both her hands around Faux's eyes.

"Guess who," Shego whispered into the woman's ear.

Faux froze when the hands went over her eyes, but as the words were whispered, a large smile lit up her face. She spun around, and when Shego's hands came off, she stood there staring.

"Beauty... you came back," Faux said, her smile getting even bigger.

"Yeah, yeah, I came back," Shego replied with a smirk.

"And I wonder why?" A wicked thought came to Faux's mind. Moving up beside the raven-haired beauty, she went to kiss her on the cheek in greeting.

"No," Shego stated as she avoided the greeting.

Faux pouted playfully, and while Shego was distracted, she slipped a hand around her beautiful creature and squeezed a very firm and toned bottom.

Shego's eyes went wide at the unexpected action, but it was nothing compared to the effect it had on Kim, who was watching by the door. She had watched as Shego had moved up behind an attractive woman and covered her eyes. The happiness on both their faces as the woman turned around was obvious, but when she saw the firm clasp of Shego's bottom, she brought both hands up to her mouth, gasping in surprise.

_Who is this woman? How can she get away with that? She... she made Shego squeak!_ Kim thought in astonishment.

"I had to come back, I've brought you a surprise," Shego said, still feeling the heat in her face from Faux's sign of affection.

"Should we head upstairs and unwrap you then?" Faux replied, her hand snaking out again, but Shego was ready this time and moved out of the way.

"Close your eyes and keep your hands to yourself," Shego ordered the feisty woman.

"A surprise with domination, all my Christmases have come early," Faux said as she closed her eyes.

Shego placed a hand over Faux's eyes and carefully walked her back through the crowded tavern, and over to Kim.

"Okay, open your eyes," Shego whispered into Faux's ear.

Faux opened her eyes and saw in front of her a beautiful young woman, with an angelic face and flaming red hair. In fact, she looked remarkably like-"

"Faux, this is my… _friend,_ Kim Possible," Shego said.

"Hi," said Kim, holding out her hand and smiling.

"Oh my," Faux exclaimed before her eyes rolled up and she fainted.

"Well," said Shego, catching the falling woman. "I don't think that could have gone any better." She had a contented smile on her face as she looked down at the woman in her arms. "So, come on, Kimmie, this way," she said, spotting a booth being vacated, and as fortune would have it, the same booth as last night.

Kim was feeling light headed as she followed Shego, who was carrying the unconscious Faux. Not only had she seen Shego acting like a teenager and playing around, but then she had gone and dropped the bombshell by using the 'F' word. After Shego had fought so long over being her _friend_, Kim felt as if her feet were floating across the floor in happiness now that she had finally said it.

~o0o~

Faux slowly recovered, only to became aware of whispered voices arguing next to her.

"No! I am not going to kiss her to wake her up."

"Aww, come on, Princess, it'll be good for you, get you out of your rut."

"Shego! We are not talking about that here."

_I'm lying here listening to Kim Possible and Shego talk about me,_ Faux thought in wonder. Smiling to herself, she opened her eyes. Sitting next to her and supporting her was her beautiful creature with a delightful smirk on her face, and across from them both was _the_ Kim Possible, looking delightfully annoyed.

"Hey, you're awake, how are you feeling?" Kim asked as she spotted Faux opening her eyes.

"I really don't know," Faux said as she rubbed her eyes, throwing a smile at Shego. "I'm sitting here with two of the most beautiful women in the world, so I'm wondering if I've died and gone to heaven."

"Yeah, she's fine," Shego drawled, moving away a bit now that she didn't need to support the unconscious woman anymore.

"Well, I have to say, Beautiful," Faux said as she turned to Shego, "when I awoke this morning, I didn't think all my fantasies would cum at once."

"Careful, Faux, little Kimmie here is quite the prude. I don't want you corrupting her too much."

"I – am – _not_ – a prude!" Kim demanded. Her eyes flashing in annoyance as she looked at the friendly smile on Faux face, to the amused one on Shego's.

"Whatever you say, Cupcake," Shego said in her usual blunt fashion. "Okay, you two get acquainted, I'm off to get us some drinks." She then stood up and walked away, heading for the bar as she left the two women in the booth looking at each other.

~o0o~


	13. What's in a Name

~o0o~

_All right_, Kim thought as she studied the woman sitting across from her, _time to get some answers; but first_...

"Hi again," said Kim, offering her hand. "I'm Kim Possible, we didn't get the chance to properly say hello before."

_All right_, Faux thought as she looked at her hero and idle sitting across from her. _I have to play this cool and not geek out on her. After all, Beauty did leave her with me, so I guess she's saying be myself;_ _but first_...

"Hey there, yourself," Faux said. Taking Kim's hand, she brought it up to her lips and kissed it, holding it there. She watched in delight as the tips of Kim's ears turned a wonderful shade of red, but she didn't pull away. "My name's Kim as well, but please call me Faux, and I have to say right here and now, I'm one of your biggest fans."

"It's wonderful to meet you," Kim said as she slipped her hand out of Faux's and brought it back to her lap, ignoring the tingle where it had been kissed. "It's always great to meet admirers." She tilted her head a little in thought and then asked, "So would this also make you one of the Kim Klones?"

"I certainly am, I even named this place after you." She turned and waved her arm, gesturing around the tavern. "For all the heroic duties you've done to help the world, and continue to do, without asking for anything."

"Well, I'm just doing what anyone else would do in my situation," Kim said.

"Oh, you do far more than that," Faux said earnestly. "You're an inspiration to millions of young women, and you never give up. Really, you're one of kind."

"Thanks," Kim replied, looking away. The admiration in Faux's eyes made her very self-conscious.

"I've been following your exploits for years from your web site, the news, and anything else I could get my hands on. All your missions and all the excitement and danger you've gone through is mind blowing. Even your latest." She pointed to Kim's crutch. "But really, your early missions seemed the most insane and intense." She leaned forwards, an eager expression on her face as she asked, "I don't suppose you have any favorite missions? I know I do."

Kim smiled, suddenly feeling much more at home talking about her missions than being hero worshipped. Before she knew it, she and Faux were deep in discussion about her past missions, laughing and chatting away at the many exploits she had gotten up to in her life. Both women relaxed, just enjoying each other's company now that they were on common ground.

"So, Kim..." Faux said as she paused their conversation, deciding to change the topic. "What brings you and my beautiful creature here tonight? When she left, I was never expecting to see her again. To have her come back so soon, and with you at her side, it's like a dream come true."

"That's a bit of a long story," Kim said, picturing the day's events and the fact this could still be called a date. "But do you mind if I ask you a question first, about how you met Shego?" Kim looked down at her hands clenched in her lap then back up into sky blue eyes. "You two seemed very friendly at the bar."

"Oh that," Faux laughed, "we had a whirlwind meeting for the first time last night. It was a fabulous misunderstanding with her showing up on KiGo night, followed by some interruptions. So all in all, it was a pretty wild night, and I guess with everything that happened, we just hit it off." Glancing over at the bar, she tried to spot Shego, failing to find her in the crowd of people. "She's very special, just like you. You're so lucky to have someone like that in your life."

"No, no, no, we're just friends," Kim got out in a rush, waving her hands in denial. Seeing the look on Faux's face at her response, she realized it was the classic line for people who were.

_Oh-ho! Methinks she doth protest too much, and I wasn't even trying to be suggestive_, Faux thought, smiling at the redhead's flustered denial.

"We just needed to get out," Kim said, filling the silence, "there were a few problems at home. So I suggested we should go and have some dinner, and here we are."

"Here you are indeed, and dressed up for a night on the town. So I take it you have plans for later in the evening?"

"Oh," said Kim, having forgotten how she was dressed. "No... no, we don't. Shego and I had a misunderstanding earlier about what tonight was actually about, and I sort of went overboard." She smiled to herself, fondly remembering the blush on Shego's cheeks as she came down the stairs.

"Well, you're looking quite ravishing, and I'm so happy you came. While you're here, the food and drinks are free," Faux said. Kim instantly opened her mouth to protest, but Faux leaned over the table and placed a finger over her lips. "I insist."

_Why do I keep reacting like this? _Kim thought as she felt herself start to blush again, her lips tingling where Faux had her finger. _It's not like I haven't been intimate before. Have I been alone for so long that any form of contact feels good?_

"Now, now, you two, save that for later," Shego commented as she arrived back at their table. She was holding three drinks, an empty glass, and a bottle of scotch in her hands.

"Oh, Beauty, you know I would never take your girl," Faux said, as she smiled and winked at Shego.

"I'm not her girl," Kim said quickly, shocked that someone would suggest such a thing.

"She's not my girl," Shego stated flatly.

Faux looked at Shego and Kim, noticing the way they studiously avoided each other's gaze at her simple statement. _Oh my, oh my, oh my,_ she thought as her fingers and toes curled in excitement.

"Faux," Shego said, "keep your fantasies to yourself." She placed a drink in front of the strawberry blonde. "Black Russian for you." She put two drinks in front of Kim. "A plain lemonade and a midori and lemonade for you." She then sat down with the empty glass and the bottle of scotch in front of herself.

Kim looked at the drinks in front of her and bit her lip. She knew the one with midori in it was a fruity alcoholic drink, but it was a line she had yet to cross. The closest to this that she ever came was a small glass of wine on New Year's Eve with her family. Yes, her mom had said she should have a drink with Shego, but by drinking this, she would be shouting to the world that she could and would break the rules; that she didn't care. Reaching out and resting a finger on the rim of the glass, she pondered if she was ready for that leap.

"It's okay, Pumpkin," Shego said, interrupting the redhead's thoughts. "I got you both just in case, but the choice is yours." Kim looked up and her eyes locked onto Shego's, seeing understanding with no pressure.

_Oh my god!?_ Faux thought, _they're practically having sex with their eyes_. She sat there and watched as the two women just stared into each other's eyes, until Kim finally blinked and looked back down at the two drinks in front of her.

"I'll just have the lemonade for now," Kim said, "and maybe the midori later. I'm still not sure if I should." Decision made, she picked up her plain lemonade and took a sip, enjoying the taste and bubbles on her tongue.

"That's okay, Princess," Shego replied. Turning to Faux, she pointedly ignored the huge grin on her face and asked, "Dinner?"

"Of course," Faux replied as she raised a hand to a passing waitress who stopped. "Clara, we need two menus, please." The waitress nodded her head and walked off. "Also, if there's anything you're particularly after and it's not there," Faux added as the menus arrived and were passed around. "Then please ask, and I'll see what I can do."

"Pasta!" Kim said, the words coming out without thinking before she had even opened her menu. "Oh, sorry," she said. "Just that Shego promised me pasta for dinner this morning, and I've sorta had it on my mind all day."

"Spaghetti Bolognaise for the hero," Faux said. Turning to Shego, she asked, "And what would my other hero like for dinner?"

"So not a fucking hero," Shego said automatically, her gaze locked on the menu. She didn't see Kim and Faux roll their eyes at each other, but when they started giggling, she looked up.

"What?" Shego snapped.

"Ohhh, nothing," Faux replied, now laughing.

Kim put a hand over her mouth in a vain attempt to hide her smile while Shego grumbled about the insane redheads she knew, and before too long, Shego had chosen to have the steak again. Orders placed, the three women sat back into the booth and relaxed, talking amongst themselves while they waited for their dinner to arrive.

~o0o~

"Excuthe me, are you Kim Pothible and Thego?"

They all turned at the voice to see a young girl, maybe seven years old, standing by their table with a frown on her face. Kim smiled at the girl and moved to the edge of the booths seat.

"I certainly am, and who might you be?" Kim asked.

"I'm Thara, and my mom thaid you weren't, but I was right."

"Well done Sara, what can we do for you?" Kim glanced over at the scowling Shego, wondering if she should have left her out of the 'we can do'.

"I want an autograph," Sara stated in the simplicity only a child could use.

Running back to her mom, Sara shouted, "It wath them mommy, and I got Kim'th and Thego's autograph."

"Geez, Pumpkin, learn to lie for once in your life," Shego snapped, watching the reaction in the tavern to the announcement.

"The public needs heroes, Shego, now more than ever," Kim replied, watching the tavern and gauging the crowd's reaction. _Oh well, it was a bit much to ask for a quiet night out_, she thought. _Besides, a few autographs won't hurt._

With the news that the two heroes were actually here in the tavern, it spread like wildfire. Pretty soon, by ones and twos, people came up to offer their thanks and to have their photos taken. Kim happily obliged, but there was no chance of getting Shego out of the booth to participate.

"Okay, everyone," Faux announced as she stood up, "that's enough for tonight. These beautiful ladies are here for a relaxing night out, so let's give them some space." To Shego's surprise, the crowd dispersed without a complaint.

"Well, Beauty, dinner can't be far away," Faux said after the crowd of well-wishers was gone. "Since you're having steak again, I wonder if we'll have any more hijinks tonight?"

"I bloody well hope not. Saving your sorry ass once was enough," Shego said.

"Faux," Kim asked as she rested her elbows on the table and cupped her chin in her hands, "why do you call Shego, Beauty?" She saw Shego open her mouth to protest, then sigh and close her eyes.

"Well, isn't she?" Faux replied, looking at Kim. "She's simply magnificent and gorgeous and perfect, and who wouldn't want to kiss those luscious lips?" She raised a hand to caress the green hued woman's mouth, but without opening her eyes, Shego intercepted the hand and placed it on the table.

"Hands to yourself, Faux," Shego said, her eyes still closed.

"Ohhh, you so love playing hard to get," Faux laughed. "But while we're on the subject of names, what's with all of Shego's nicknames for you? I never read on your web site, or anywhere else, that she had such adorable pet names for you. And do you have any for my gorgeous creature?"

"I've never thought of giving her a nickname," Kim replied automatically. She looked over at Shego and realized it was true, she never had. "She's just too big a personality for a nickname to contain. For me, Shego's name says everything about her." _Will we ever be close enough for Shego to share her real name?_ Kim wondered, now that the topic had been brought up.

"So, My Beautiful Creature," Faux said turning to Shego, "why all the adorable pet names for Kim here?"

"You had to bring it up, didn't you, Possible," Shego growled, opening her eyes.

"Shego, I'm fine if you don't want to say," Kim said, looking over at the raven-haired woman with a reassuring smile on her face. "You and I are here to have a good time, not to open up uncomfortable topics."

_Oh god, they're doing it again, having sex with their eyes_, Faux thought as she watched Kim and Shego just lose themselves in each other's gaze.

"Fine!" Shego eventually said. "You get the fucking simple version and that's it." They had to wait as Shego poured herself a large scotch and downed it before answering. "I started using them to distract Princess here, to throw her off her game while we fought. I've been doing it for so long now it's just natural for me, and using Kimmie's real name is... is just for special occasions."

Faux made little happy squealing noises in her head as she watched Kim rest a hand on Shego's in comfort and support.

"Thank you, Shego," Kim said. She withdrew her hand when Shego twitched hers free, the green hued woman pouring herself another scotch, which she promptly sculled.

"Enough about fucking me," Shego growled as her nails dragged along the tables wooden surface, leaving behind deep scratches. "If we're doing this whole show and tell thing, then ask Pumpkin about-"

"Ladies, your dinner," Clara the waitress announced as she arrived back at their booth.

Kim sighed in relief, unsure what Shego was going to bring up, but knowing it would have been embarrassing for her. Faux sighed in happiness as she was having the time of her life, sitting here between her two heroes and basking in their friendship. Shego just grumbled to herself, knowing it was probably for the best she had been interrupted. It was only instinct that had started her lashing out in response, not a need to share.

The next hour was spent happily eating and making small talk. Eventually, a very happy and content redhead started thinking about dessert as she sat back in her chair with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Oh gawd, I'm still so full," Kim moaned. "I wish I had of worn looser clothes."

"Well, Cupcake, you're the one that decided to go all out and give me a show," Shego said, grinning at the redhead.

"Hey, it's not my fault I thought this was a date," Kim fired back. Then, she realized what she had said. She automatically covered her mouth with a hand, but the deed was done, it was out there.

Kim and Shego's gaze flicked over to Faux, who was sitting there with wide eyes, her mouth open in shock. She blinked and then she clapped both hands over her mouth as she started giggling excitedly like a little girl. She was practically buzzing with excitement in her seat at Kim's statement.

"You!" She looked at Kim. "And you!" She looked at Shego. "On a date!?" she managed to stammer out.

"No, Faux," Kim whispered urgently, "it's not like-"

"Calm down, Pumpkin," Shego said quickly, watching the worry bloom on her Princess's face. "Freudian slip or not, Faux here won't tell anyone. It's why I chose to come here for our night out instead of some restaurant back in Middleton."

Breathing deeply as her worry subsided, Kim nodded in agreement with Shego's words. _Monique was right_, she thought._ She had chosen somewhere safe for our dinner engagement_.

"Listen, Faux," Shego said, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder. "It isn't a real date, it was just Kimmie and I playing our usual game of one-upmanship."

"Sorry, Beauty, Kim," Faux said at last, but there was still a twinkle in her eye as she looked at the two women. "It was like a fantasy coming true. The thought of you two going home after this, full of desire, want, and need, and ripping each other's clothes off. Then falling into bed for a night of wild passion as... " Faux's eyes glazed over as she disappeared into her erotic KiGo daydream.

With Faux's words rolling over them, Shego and Kim found themselves momentarily staring into each other's eyes, deep olive green and blazing emerald drawing each other in and holding the other hostage. Try as they might, their thoughts drifted to where Faux the ringleader had directed them.

Kim was the first to react. "I'm just going to wash up," she said, standing up and walking off to the bathroom without another word, leaving her crutch behind.

Shego felt sorry for Kim as she watched her walk away, the look on her face mirroring the thoughts the raven-haired beauty was having. Erotic thoughts of what might be... could be. Shego wasn't surprised that the young woman had excused herself. She was more experienced at keeping her thoughts and emotion under control. Kim, on the other hand, wore them on her sleeve. That's why she didn't lie very well, why she was so easy to tease, and most importantly, why she was such a good hero.

_Oh my god_, _oh my god_, _oh my god_, Kim panicked, as she limped to the bathroom, ignoring the twinges and aches from her body. _How could I think about going home and having... having... sex with Shego?! How? It's a girl, it's Shego, oh Gawd!_

~o0o~

"Go easy on her when it comes to sex, she's quite the innocent," Shego said softly.

"You mean she's never?" Faux replied, shocked.

"Of course she must have," Shego lied, resting her head back and staring at the ceiling before continuing. "But forget about your KiGo bullshit, she'll never let herself fall for another woman, especially me."

"Why?" Faux asked, full of curiosity. "You two are so perfect together. The way you two look at each other, it's as if your souls are speaking to each other. How can you ignore it?"

"Enough," Shego snarled harshly, shocking Faux. "Look, she's so emotionally and personally tied up with her image of being the basic average girl that saves the world. You can't have that and be into girls and fucking your former enemy. The media would vilify her, call into question everything she's ever done. It would destroy her and her image and reputation."

Reaching out, Faux took Shego's hands into her own and gave them a comforting squeeze. "How do you feel, though?" she asked. "There are two sides to every coin."

"I don't allow myself to feel," Shego spat, pulling her hands away. "I don't see anyone, remember?"

"But-" Faux tried to respond, watching the walls go up around her beauty.

"No!" Shego hissed, a deadly gleam in her eyes. "Just drop it!"

_Oh, my Beautiful Creature, you are so hurting. You have everything in front of you, yet still you run away_.

"Look," Shego sighed, all her anger suddenly evaporating, "even if I was to entertain your fantasies of being with her, I would never act on them. I respect her too much to ruin her life like that."

_Fuck_, Faux swore to herself. _I've heard of star crossed lovers, but these two. They're just so good together, I wish there was a way to make them see that_.

~o0o~

Kim spent a few minutes in the bathroom calming down, clearing her thoughts and focusing on what Monique had said. After splashing some water on her face, she looked into the mirror, seeing just her olive green eyes looking back at her, no traitorous thoughts involved.

She stepped back out into the tavern, her gaze naturally sweeping the room, enjoying all the sights and sounds. Then her hero instincts kicked in as she picked up six people, split into couples around the tavern, that made her wary. Looking over at their booth, she could see that Shego was safe, her head down talking to Faux.

_I can handle this, injured or not,_ she decided.

Walking over to the bar, she ordered another lemonade, all the while subtly watching her targets. By the time her drink had arrived, and she was on her first sip, she was certain. They were being watched.

_Well then, let's see what they want_, she decided, walking over to the closest two.

"Hi there," Kim said happily to the startled couple. "I'm just wondering who you're working for and why you're spying on us?"

Kim watched intently at how the couple reacted to her presence. The play of their muscles, the movement of their eyes, and she immediately ruled them out as Global Justice agents. She had already ruled them out as henchmen or mercenaries, they always stood out, so that left some other national or international government agency.

"Oh, hello," the woman said in a friendly voice. "I'm sorry, you must have us confused with someone else."

_It's my night to relax and have fun, _Kim thought_. I can spend the next ten minutes convincing them to tell me who they work for, or..._ A more Shego like alternative popped into her head.

"Look," Kim said, "it's my first night out in ages. So you best leave us alone, because I'm going to walk back over there to Shego and tell her that you're spying on us. It's up to you whether you want to stay or not, but you have about one minute to decide." With a smile and a wave she walked off, leaving the stunned couple behind.

~o0o~

"Um, Beauty, why would Kim be chasing away my customers?"

The question was strange enough that it brought Shego out of her thoughts enough to look up.

"Huh?"

"Kim just walked up to a couple and spoke to them, and now they're leaving - no, make that gone," Faux said slightly confused.

Shego brushed her hair out of her eyes and followed Faux's gaze, finding her Princess on the far side of the tavern talking to a man and a woman. She watched as Kim gave them a smile and a wave before walking away. As soon as Kim left, the couple immediately stood up and made for the door.

"What the?" Shego exclaimed.

The same happened with the next couple as well. After a short talk, a wave and a smile, Kim left, only to have the couple immediately get up and leave.

"Hey there," Kim said happily to Faux and Shego as she arrived back at their table, sitting down gingerly and wincing at her overused muscles.

"Next time, take your crutch," Shego said automatically, concern overriding curiosity.

"Sure can," came the happy reply.

"Princess," Shego started, a little confused by Kim's exceptionally good mood upon returning. "Why are you chasing away customers?"

"I'll tell you in a minute," Kim replied, calmly sipping her drink. She watched in mild amusement at the thunder clouds forming on Shego's face as she was ignored. Turning to Faux, she saw an amused smile on her face and smiled in return.

"What's for dessert?" Kim asked, counting off the seconds in her head.

_Oh my,_ Faux thought as she watched Shego's face darken even further as Kim continued to ignore her. _This is marvelous how she handles her_. "Well, I can give you what I gave Shego last night, she was over the moon with that."

"Ooh, sounds scrumptious, what was it?"

"I gave her..." Faux paused dramatically and leaned over the table conspiratorially.

Kim leaned over towards Faux, playing along

"A KiGo orgasm," Faux finally said. She watched how Kim's cheeks reddened a little, but this time the young hero didn't pull away. To her surprise and confusion, the redhead suddenly laughed, a sound of liberation.

"An orgasm?" Kim replied, arching an eyebrow. _All right, Mon, _Kim thought, _I can do this, time to take a page out of your play book_. Her cheeks flushing at what she was about to say, she swallowed and turned to look at Shego, a determined look on her face.

"I get enough of those every night... when I'm thinking about Shego here," Kim murmured huskily as she put her hand on Shego's.

To say the effect was everything Kim could have hoped for would be an understatement. Faux's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped open, and then she burst out laughing. Shego, on the other hand, had been in the process of downing another scotch. When she heard Kim's reply, she breathed in, started choking, and then coughed violently, the alcohol exploding from her mouth and running out her nose.

Kim was ready for it and avoided the spray by lying down on her seat. She sat back up once the worst had passed, a very contented look on her face.

"Geezus, Princess," Shego finally managed to get out. She had finished wiping off her face and the table and was now glaring at the happy redhead. "A little warning next time before you try and drown me."

"Oh, Shego, and here I thought you'd love it when something nice and wet was in your mouth when I was involved."

While Shego was shocked at Kim's reply, Kim was even more so. Though her ears reddened a little more, she managed to sit there confidently while staring at her raven-haired beauty. In fact, she got a wonderful thrill through her body as she saw Shego's cheeks turn a dark green. The comet powered woman looked down at the table to avoid her gaze.

_Don't back down now_, Kim thought, _I can win this_. Monique's words echoed in her mind: _'date or not, you deserve the best, so go get it'_. She took a deep breath. _I can do this. _She moved in for the kill. _I can do anything._

"Shego," Kim whispered.

Reaching out slowly, she hooked a finger underneath Shego's chin, feeling the unnatural warmth tingling on her fingers. She gently raised the raven-haired woman's head up so they were staring eye to eye, holding her gaze as she drowned in emerald green; then it was time.

"Where would you like me to kiss it better?" she asked softly.

_Oh god,_ Shego thought. She was completely off-balance, and while she would never allow herself to back down, she knew she had lost. Sitting there and blushing profusely, all she could do was look into the satisfied face of her Princess.

"Fuck! Okay! You win, Princess," Shego groaned, resting her head on the table to hide the increasing blush on her face.

"Innocent my ass," Faux finally replied.

"So, dessert time?" Kim asked happily, clapping her hands in excitement.

~o0o~

Shego and Faux recovered from Kim's ambush, and soon the KiGo desserts had been ordered. All three women were feeling quite relaxed in each other's company.

"All right, Kimmie, you've had your fun, so why were you chasing away customers?" Shego finally asked.

"Oh, they weren't customers," Kim said, sipping her lemonade. "They were some shadowy government agents spying on us." She watched Shego's face go cold as the comet powered woman stood up and marched off towards the exit.

"Don't worry, she'll be back and nobody will be hurt this way," Kim said quietly as they watched the door slowly swing shut behind Shego. "I made sure they had plenty of time to escape before saying anything."

"But why would government agents be watching you? You're both heroes," Faux asked.

"The two of us have complicated relationships with the countries of the world, Shego even more so with her checkered past. Saving the planet only went so far," Kim said. Turning to Faux and resting her hands on the table, she smiled to remove some of the seriousness of what she had said. "So, what's this KiGo I keep hearing about?" she asked, changing the topic.

"Oh... um... I'm not sure if I... should. It would best if Shego explained," Faux replied. "She's a little upset with me right now." She sighed unhappily.

"I noticed that, care to tell me why?" Kim enquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Beauty asked me not to tease you so much about the whole sex thing, but that orgasm comment just came out. It's just my nature to push the boundaries, and when sex is involved, even more so. It's why I'm addicted to my beautiful creature, she's so much fun to play with, just like you."

Kim nodded in understanding. She knew her achilles heel was anything involving sex and intimacy, and it usually ending up with her blushing furiously. She then focused on the fact that Shego had asked Faux not to, proving that she cared. She basked in the warm and happy feeling of knowing that her _friend_ was actively caring for her. _Oooh friend, that feels so good to say, think, whatever!_

"It's all right, Faux, I know I tend to overreact to... things that way. So, you sure you can't tell me anything about this KiGo?" Kim asked.

Faux sat there in thought for a bit before an answer came to her. "I can give you something to read, something that will explain everything," she said, a happy smile on her face.

"Please and thank you."

Kim sat there sipping her drink as she watched Faux wander over to the bar and pull out an iPad, quickly walking back with an excited gleam in her eyes as she sat down opposite the redhead while accessing the tablet.

"Here you go, read this, it will explain everything," Faux said. She placed the tablet on the table in front of the redhead and sat back with her drink.

Curiosity about to be abated, Kim eagerly picked up the tablet, her eyes focusing on the text as she started to read.

Kim was interested to see that it was one of these so called fanfictions Wade had mentioned to her years ago, but she had never been curious enough to follow up on a fictionalized account of her life. Reading the story, she noted this one was about her and Shego's exploits before they had saved the world. The writing style was interesting and the fight scenes graphic, and she was soon happily engrossed in the story. Then... it happened... a passionate kiss between hero and villain.

Kim looked up, blinking profusely, only to note she was now alone.

_So, this is KiGo, _she thought,_ well... I can just leave it at that. _Putting the tablet down on the table, she spotted Faux and Shego sitting at the bar, talking and drinking. She went to stand up and join them, but found her eyes drifting back down to the tablet.

_It... couldn't hurt to read just a little more_, she rationalized.

Diving back into the story, she soon found it didn't stop there. What the writer was having her and Shego happily do to each other was scandalous. She knew she should put the tablet down, but she just couldn't, even as things got hotter and more intense.

Kim looked up, her face flushed a deep red. _Oh Gawd!_ she thought. What she had been doing to Shego, what she had let Shego do to her. _No! No! It's just a story, get a grip_.

Finally putting the tablet down, she closed her eyes and leaned back, biting her lip. Sitting there with the sounds of the tavern around her, she calmed herself. Her eyes were still closed when she felt Shego and Faux walk up to the table and sit down.

"So, Kim," Faux started, "that's what KiGo is all about."

Kim opened her eyes into the friendly face of Faux and the expressionless one of Shego. She was about to reply when she felt it. Turning quickly to look at Shego, she could see that she had as well. As one they stood up, flanking the table as they ignored the confused look from Faux.

~o0o~


	14. Monkey Madness

~o0o~

"MONKEY - NINJAS - ATTACK!" A voice bellowed from outside the tavern.

Suddenly, the windows of the tavern smashed open as dozens of monkeys dressed in martial arts gis swung in. People screamed as glass and monkeys went everywhere. A few of the braver individuals tried to fight back, but were instantly overrun by the horde of screaming primates. Kim quickly reached behind her and grabbed her crutch, swinging it round just in time to smash one of the attackers in the face, knocking it to the ground. A glance to her side showed that Shego already had three singed and unconscious monkeys at her feet, her hands engulfed in plasma.

"Ready, Shego?" Kim asked.

"Always, Princess!"

Then the horde of Monkey Ninjas was upon them.

Kim made sure to keep her injured side facing Shego as she used the crutch as an improvised staff, sweeping monkeys off their feet and forcing them to keep their distance. Whenever one got in too close, she would bend and arch her body as best she could, hissing in agony as she directed its momentum towards Shego, who would turn and smash it unconscious with one flaming fist. They worked together, a perfectly synchronized team of fists and feet.

The attackers were relentless, and soon the injured hero's clothes were ripped and torn, her face scratched from the many long simian hands reaching for her. She could feel her body screaming in agony at the exertion, and she was sure she had ripped open all of her stitches by now. Shego was faring much better, none of the ninjas had gotten close to her. They were wary of her by now, and mostly tried to come at Kim. With the way the two women moved, more often than not, an attacking monkey leaping at an injured Kim Possible suddenly found itself facing a very irritated Shego.

"You okay, Kimmie?" Shego said out of the corner of her mouth during a small lull in the fighting.

"Yeah, fine, just a little hampered by my injuries," Kim whispered back.

"Don't you give up on me!"

"On you? Never!"

Then a monkey ninja was flying at Kim's head while two others came in low to sweep her off her feet. She dodged, leapt, and brought her crutch down, hearing the satisfying crunch of bones snapping. Knowing she would regret it, Kim quickly positioned herself and did a roundhouse kick, knocking back all of her attackers and almost blacking out from the pain.

By now, the two women had a large pile of unconscious monkeys at their feet, but the tavern was filling up with more and more of the ninjas. The next wave of attackers came at them, then stopped, backing away for no obvious reason. Kim immediately took advantage of the small break in fighting as she sat back on the edge of the table, feeling faint. She was sweating profusely and her heart was pounding from the exertion she wasn't ready for. Her whole body was screaming in agony, and the feeling of blood dripping down her skin from her ripped stitches was another big worry. Through eyes blinking in pain, she watched as Shego pushed and kicked a few of the unconscious and injured monkeys away, clearing space for them to continue fighting.

Hands clenching the table, she shook her head, hearing people screaming and moaning in fear, children crying. Raising her head, sweat dripping down her face, she saw the tavern's main doors slam open and a figure walk in wrapped in a long black robe. A sudden silence descended upon the tavern as the hooded figure scanned the room, coming to rest on the young hero.

"Kim Possible," the stranger's voice rasped in a strong British accent. "Where is Ron Stoppable?"

"Monkey Fist," Kim growled, feeling her vision darken, knowing she was only staying conscious by sheer force of will and adrenalin.

"Hey there, Monty ol' boy," Shego called out, sitting on the edge of the table along with Kim.

Faux, forgotten in all the mayhem, watched from behind in amazement. She had sat there at the back of the booth, watching as her two heroes had reacted immediately to their attackers. Even now, faced with overwhelming odds, they showed no signs of surrender. She watched as Kim clenched her hands into fists, her stance one of defiance, while Shego adopted a casual attitude in the face off this new adversary.

_There's too many innocent people about_, Kim thought, her gaze sweeping the crowded tavern. _I have to get them out or someone's going to get seriously hurt or killed. _Pushing a few stray strands away from her eyes with a shaky and bloody hand, she stared at Monkey Fist. "You wish to talk? Fine!" she called out. "But first, I want you to let everyone else go."

"Everyone... else?" the villain replied, reacting as if he hadn't even noticed anyone else in the tavern. His hooded gaze looked around the room, before he replied, "Very well, Kim Possible. They... are nothing to me and can leave. This is, after all, between me and Ron Stoppable."

"Faux," Kim said, without turning around, "get everyone out, _now!"_

Faux was shaking as she slid out of the booth and past the slender figure still wrapped in his robe. When the villains shadowy gaze swept across her, she had to hold back a whimper at the sheer violence he radiated. Her admiration for Kim and Shego went up leaps and bounds as she watched how they calmly waited for the tavern to empty.

Faux quickly ferried the terrified and injured customers out of the tavern and into the parking lot. Monkey ninjas were everywhere, but thanks to Monkey Fist's orders they were being ignored. It wasn't long before the parking lot was empty, all save for Faux. Standing there, surrounded by the simian assassins, she made her decision. Taking few deep breaths for courage, she sat down on the kerb watching the tavern and waiting.

"Join me in a drink, Monty?" Shego offered, gesturing at the bottle of scotch on their table, her eyes never leaving the villain. _Shit, this isn't good. Kimmie looks like she's about to pass out and Monty here feels seriously fucked up_.

Raising his hands, Monkey Fist pushed back his hood, revealing a face that was mostly cold grey stone with small patches of bronzed skin showing here and there. One eye was stone and the other a clear blue, focused intently on the two women in front of him. Mixed in amongst his black unruly hair and sideburns was more hair, stiff and unyielding and frozen in stone. The two women's eyes widened a little at the sight, but other than that their stances didn't change.

"I'll decline your offer of a drink. As you can see, I am somewhat indisposed," Monkey Fist said. His deep-set eyes bored into Kim's as he ripped off his robe and tossed it to the floor. Underneath, he was dressed in his traditional black gi, and what they could see of his tall and slender build was half stone as well.

"Well, Monty, no need to give us the stone cold shoulder," Shego replied caustically.

"How?" Kim asked.

"How did I escape the curse of the Yono?" Monkey Fist snarled as he dropped to all fours and started to pace back and forth, his stony knuckles chipping away at the wooden floor. "How did I escape an eternity trapped in stone?" he yelled. "Well, Kim Possible, that-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Monty, enough with the monologue," Shego said, rolling her eyes as she interrupted his tirade.

"What?" Monkey Fist hissed at them, stopping his rant. "Yes, yes, you're right."

"Shego, why?" Kim huffed as she glanced sideways, annoyed at her for stopping his explanation.

"Hey, not a good guy, Princess, just not a bad guy. And if there's one thing I promised myself I wouldn't have to listen to again, it was a villain's monologue. But, I have to say that ol' Monty was-"

"Enough!" Monkey Fist screamed, a stone fist smashing through a table. "Where is Ron Stoppable? It's time for us to finally end this once and for all. To see who truly deserves to wield the mystical monkey power."

"I don't know where Ron is, I haven't seen him in almost a year," Kim said loudly and firmly.

"Lies!" Monkey Fist shouted at Kim. "You and he are inseparable, and if you wish to keep up this ridiculous charade, then I will have to convince you."

"Look, Monty, she doesn't know, all right," Shego finally weighed in.

"Yes, well, as if I'd believe a turncoat like you," he said, his voice dropping back to normal, the strong British accent once more at the fore.

"Now, now, Monty, let's not make this personal. How about as a former villain to a current, I give you my word that Kimmie doesn't know where the Buffoon is."

"Yesss, perhaps," Monkey Fist replied, thinking on this. "But... I do have my army of monkey ninjas, and Kim Possible here at my mercy. Her bloody and broken body should suffice to drag him out of wherever he's hiding."

_Oh, Ron, I wish I could warn you_, Kim thought as she looked out over the sea of ninjas arrayed against them.

"DIE! Kim Possible," Monkey Fist yelled, leaping at the young hero, his horde of ninjas screaming as they followed their master's lead.

Kim moved to her feet, her crutch raised and ready to defend, but Shego was quicker. Hands flaring with plasma, she reached behind her and ripped out the table from the floor. Turning with inhuman speed, she threw it at the leaping villain, following it up with a concentrated plasma ball. Turning and ducking, she found Kim already crouched, knowing what was coming. Wrapping her arms protectively around the young woman, they braced themselves for the outcome.

The plasma ball flew straight and true, impacting with the table in front of the leaping ninja master. The result was devastating as the table exploded, sending shards of wood, metal, and plasma flying through the air. The deadly shrapnel filled the room, and Kim heard Shego grunt as she took the full impact of the blast on her back as she protected her. In the calm after the explosion, Kim slowly stood up using her crutch, followed soon after by Shego, and they surveyed the result. Monkey Fist was on the far side of the tavern, his gi in tatters, but otherwise unharmed. His monkey ninjas on the other hand were lying scattered around the room, unconscious and bleeding.

"NO TOUCHY MY KIMMIE!" Shego yelled, her hands blazing with crackling plasma as she stared into Monkey Fists one good eye.

"And why would you help Kim Possible?" Monkey Fist snarled, dropping to all fours and pacing forwards. "You've spent years trying to kill her. I highly doubt a small lapse of judgment in helping her save the world has changed you that much."

"No - one - defeats - Kimmie, _but me!"_

"Then do it, or I will!" Monkey Fist shrieked, insanity lacing his words. "Monkey Ninjas, to me." The broken doors and windows were suddenly filled with monkeys as they poured into the tavern, until there was wall to wall ninjas.

_Shit! He's out for blood_, Shego thought. _There's no way I can protect Kimmie and hold them all off. So, options?_

"Well, Monty, if you really need to know..." Shego said, thinking furiously, her eyes darting around the tavern until the came to rest on Kim. "You can't have, Kimmie, since she's my... ahhh, date!" She slipped her arm around Kim's waist and slid their two bodies together, Kim's face flushing at the closeness even in her battered state.

"Shego...?"

"Just trust me, okay?" Shego whispered in her ear, too low for Monkey Fist to hear. Something in Shego's voice was reassuring … comforting even. It surprised Kim. Enough to make her stand still and play along. _Well here's hoping subterfuge works, _Shego thought,_ since brute force will sure as hell get messy. _She was playing on every villains warped psyche and twisted code of honor. They had a chance, albeit a small one.

"An interesting deception, but I highly doubt Kim Possible would associate with one such as you," Monkey Fist scoffed. He began to stalk towards the two women, his monkey ninjas shadowing him as they prepared for their next attack.

Shego scowled. _The bastard's right, it will take more than my arm around Kimmie to convince Mr. Looney Tunes here_. _How do you prove you're on a date with someone?_

"A kiss."

Shego froze. _I did not just think that_.

"Kiss me, Shego, it's the only way," came the barely audible whisper.

Shego then realized it had come from her Princess, she was letting her know what to do. How to prove they were together. Kim had worked it out just like she had, the super-villains of the world unspoken code of honor.

_Oh hell no!_ she thought, but knowing it was the only way to avoid the bloodshed.

Turning her gaze away from Monkey Fist, her senses alert for any sudden attacks, she focused on the redhead at her side. Kim's hair was a mess, her face and clothes scratched and ripped, but she still looked adorable. Kim then brought her hand up and cupped Shego's cheek, mouthing, "It's okay." Kim closed her eyes and dropped her hand, swallowing, more nervous at the impending kiss than the horde of ninjas arrayed against them. Then, olive eyes opened and stared into emerald, and the fire was back, the fire she always had when they fought.

_Forgive me, Rachel_, Shego thought, or believed she had. She had whispered it so softly she may as well have, but not softly enough. Kim's ears picking it up, but missing the softly spoken name, her eyes widening a little at the heartbreak in the words.

Kim tried to say something, to offer some support, but her voice was lost as she met Shego's emerald green eyes, almost glowing with the intensity of her stare. She was lost in the gaze, drowning. It was her whole world. And Shego was so close, Kim's skin tingling with the heat radiating from Shego's body.

Her heart was racing as Shego brought a warm hand up to cup her cheek, shivering at the gentle touch even as she leaned into it, delicate green fingertips tracing light patterns across her soft cheekbones. Then, Shego was slowly leaning forwards, her warm breath caressing flushed cheeks.

_Shego_, Kim managed to think before pale green lips captured pink petal ones, Kim's eyes fluttering shut at the warm silken touch. The act was soft, it was unbelievably gentle, and it had stars erupting behind her eyelids. She felt the ground snatched from under her feet, so bringing her hands up, she buried her fingers in Shego's luxurious hair. Curling her hands around the silken strands, she pulled the older woman closer.

Her aches and pains disappeared as she melted into Shego's heated touch.

Neither was sure whose tongue pushed forwards first, lapping at the others lower lip, but a mouth opened eagerly to the silent command, aching for more. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, brushing up against the softest and most velvety tongue they had ever felt.

For the two women, the kiss was perfect, it was all-consuming, and forgotten was the reason why as they lost themselves in the touch, taste, and feel of the other. The flashes of green on the older woman's lips going completely unnoticed.

Kim's eyes were closed, still lost in the moment as she felt Shego slowly pull away, warmth turning back into cold. _Wow... _she thought in amazement,_ I- I didn't know you could kiss like that_. She brought her fingers up to her lips as her mind slowly returned to the here and now. _No one's ever made me… feel… that… way_. She flicked her eyes open as reality kicked in. _Oh no! _She stared at the woman … at _Shego,_ who was holding her.

_My God, _Shego thought, a bit dazed by the experience,_ what the fuck was that? _Resting her forehead against Kim's, she could feel her heart racing while her body tingled from the sexually charged moment. She mentally kicked herself to keep her eye on the prize as she found her mind drifting back to the kiss. Knowing she was flushed by the heat in her cheeks, she held onto the feeling, needing it to convince the villain. Turning her head so their cheeks were together, she swallowed deeply as she stared at Monkey Fist.

"Convinced," Shego said roughly.

Monkey fist was down on all fours, his mouth open and his eyes wide. "Um, yes... well...?" he managed to get out before clearing his throat. "Never let it be said I stood in the way of true love." Shaking his head at the image, he finally recovered. "Very well, Kim Possible, until next time."

_Good riddance_, they both thought.

"Come, my disciples," Monkey Fist called out. Standing up straight, he strode from the room without another look at the two women. Following their master's orders, the monkey ninjas quickly and quietly gathered up their fallen brethren and made their way from the tavern, disappearing into the night as silently as they had arrived.

~o0o~

In the wake of their victory and amongst the shattered remains of the tavern, Kim's teenage mind was quickly rationalizing the kiss.

_We- we may have kissed, but we had to, it was the only way. Yeah, that's right. I- I just kissed her back to make it believable. It was all in the heat of the moment, that's all. All that adrenalin and survival instinct, how could I not? _Feeling much better with her quick and ready logic, she sighed with relief. Still filled with nervous energy, she had to stifle a giggle. _I kissed Shego._

_Why does she have to be such a good kisser? _Shego thought, sighing to herself and shaking her head to clear away the troublesome thoughts. Realizing her arms were still wrapped around Kim, she released her and stepped back.

"So, Princess?" Shego asked, looking at the flushed and panting redhead, knowing her face was similar. _C'mon, Cupcake, don't lose it, just focus on the villain_.

_Oh, just go with it, _Kim thought. _Let's make Monique proud. It's not the craziest thing I've ever done to defeat a villain. Umm... maybe?_ She looked up into emerald green eyes surrounded by pale green cheeks, flushed a dark green. _Seems I'm not the only one feeling overwhelmed_, she noted, filing it away with the _kiss_ for later perusal.

"Well, Shego, twuuu wuv will always win the day," Kim crooned, arching an eyebrow and smirking.

There was silence for a second as both women looked at each other, and then they burst out laughing, the adrenalin and excitement of the night flowing from their bodies. That's how Faux found them, sitting in what remained of their booth and laughing.

"Beauty, Kim, you're okay," Faux called out, running through the tavern and dodging around all the shattered tables and chairs from Shego's explosion.

" 'Course we are," Shego assured the worried woman.

"We're just fine," Kim said cheerfully, trying to stand, her exhausted and aching legs currently refusing to obey her.

Faux threw her arms around a distracted Shego and gave her a massive hug, embarrassing Shego with her affection. Gently pushing Faux off in the direction of Kim, she focused her attention back on to the condition of her charge.

"You live close by, don't you, Faux?" Shego asked, turning her emerald gaze to a pair of happy sky blue eyes.

"Yes, upstairs in fact," Faux replied, pointing straight up.

"We're crashing your place then." Seeing the affirmative nod from Faux, she turned to Kim. "Carriage, Princess?" she asked, holding out a hand.

"I'm fine, I'll walk," Kim stated.

Shego just stood there and stared at Kim. _Gods, Kimmie, you're about to collapse and you still feel like you can do anything. _Shaking her said, she said, "All right, Pumpkin, if you can manage ten steps, then I'll let you walk the rest of the way."

Kim opened her mouth to complain, but the expression on Shego's face said it was non-negotiable. "Ten steps," she agreed, "easy."

"Lead on, Faux," Shego instructed as she bent down and picked up Kim's battered and bent crutch from the floor. "After you, Pumpkin," she said, turning and offering the crutch to Kim.

"This way," Faux instructed, gesturing towards the back of the tavern.

_C'mon legs_, Kim thought, propping the crutch on the ground. Her legs felt like jelly, but she gritted her teeth, and with the aid of the crutch she managed to stand. _It's just walking, c'mon legs_. Taking a tentative first step, she managed to stay on her feet.

"You collapse on me, Princess, and you'll never hear the end of it," Shego said to the injured redhead.

"I was fine until we kissed," Kim fired back.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Faux shouted, spinning about and staring at the two women.

~o0o~

Faux and Kim were both grumbling to themselves as they all made their way up the back stairs to the apartment. The strawberry blonde couldn't get past the fact that her heroes had kissed, _kissed! _Her KiGo fantasies were coming true, and she had missed it. Kim was annoyed because after five agonizingly slow steps, Shego had gotten fed up with her slow pace and picked her up, ignoring her cries of protest and embarrassment at being carried in front of someone else.

Faux stopped on the landing at the top of the stairs and turned around to look at Shego carrying Kim. She marveled at how Shego had her arms wrapped protectively around the young hero and how Kim had her head peacefully resting on the older woman's shoulder.

_My god, they're adorable_, she thought.

"C'mon, Princess," Shego said, continuing her argument with Kim. "We both know you were going to make the ten steps."

"Then why?" Kim asked.

"Cause after those ten, you and I both know you were going to collapse," Shego said, leaning her head to the side and gently bumping it against Kim's.

"Fine! Perhaps," Kim agreed grudgingly.

"So, Faux," Shego said, stopping on the landing next to the woman. "You live above your own tavern, that's pretty convenient."

"You better believe it," Faux replied as she opened the door. "Now, you'll have to excuse the mess, I wasn't expecting company."

Walking in, Faux turned on the lights and went over to a security panel to turn off the alarm. Shego made a beeline with Kim over to a couch while they both looked around in curiosity at the apartment. It was all one big room, almost the size of the tavern downstairs. To one side was a modern looking kitchen with a huge counter. A sumptuous lounge, where they were currently, had the obligatory large screen television. To the far side was an open bathroom, complete with sunken bathtub and glass covered shower. The crowning glory of the apartment was at the far back, a massive wooden four poster bed, festooned with faery lights, twisted ivy, and diaphanous silken drapes.

"Be it ever so humble," Faux said, joining the two women.

"Faux, it's gorgeous," Kim gushed from the couch, Shego nodding her head in agreement.

"So what's the plan?" Faux asked, sitting down on the couches armrest and looking at the two women.

"We need drinks," Kim said automatically, looking up.

"Checking over Kimmie here," Shego said automatically.

"Drinks!" Kim said more forcefully, staring at Shego.

"Check-up!" Shego stated, standing over the injured hero.

Faux sat there and watched how the two women locked eyes with an intensity she had never seen before. She could almost feel the electricity crackling between the two women. Deciding to break the deadlock, no matter how exciting she found it, she cleared her throat. Both women's gazes suddenly focused on her, and she suddenly knew what it was like to be the proverbial deer in the headlights.

"Umm," Faux managed to get out. _Oh come on, stiffen up. It's only your two heroes here in your home. What's there to be nervous about_? Feeling the silence stretching out as the two women continued to stare at her, she finally managed to say, "I- I could get the drinks while you look after Kim?"

"Spankin," Kim replied, a happy smile on her face. Shego eventually nodding her acceptance.

"Do you have some loose boxers and a tee-shirt for Kimmie to put on?" Shego asked. "These are going to have to come off." She gestured at Kim's ripped and stained clothes.

"Sure do," Faux replied. "Walk In closets over there." She pointed to the far side of the bed. "Help yourself to whatever you need." Standing up, she walked into the kitchen and started looking for something for the two women to drink.

Shego stood there for a few seconds before calling out, "Do you have a medical kit?"

"I've got a basic one under the sink in the bathroom," Faux replied, her head in the fridge.

"Shego," Kim said, reaching out and touching the green hued woman on the leg. "There's a fully equipped medical kit in Sadie's boot."

"Now you mention this?" Shego said, annoyed. "Geez, Kimmie, you really do enjoy making me your beast of burden."

"Hey, injured here, I can't think of everything," Kim huffed playfully, a smile on her face.

Sitting in silence, Kim watched as Shego went off to find something for her to slip into. Gingerly turning, she watched Faux rummaging around in the kitchen, resting her head back on the couch. Closing her eyes, she tried to ignore the throbbing pain that was her body.

_This is bad,_ Kim thought. _I've probably ripped every stitch_. She winced as another surge of pain ran up her side. The wince and grimace was noticed by Faux as she walked back over holding a few sports drinks.

As important as it was to look after Kim, Shego was enjoying her poke around Faux's huge walk-in closet. She loved to snoop, to find out secrets, it was another attraction to becoming the world's best thief. Pulling open one of the last drawers, a chink and clank greeted her from within. Picking up a pair of leather and chain manacles from the paraphernalia of sex toys, she couldn't help but grin. _Oh Faux, you naughty girl. _In the last drawer, she found exactly what she was after.

"Ohhh, Princess," Shego sang as she walked back to the couch, a mischievous glint in her eye. "I've got something for youuu."

Kim mentally braced herself. Anytime Shego spoke like that, it never boded well for her.

"Here you go," Shego announced, revealing the boxers and tee-shirt she had chosen. The boxers were a dark green, with a red 'Ki' coupled with a black 'Go', spelling 'KiGo'. The tee-shirt was black with an 'I _heart_ S' logo on the front in flaming green letters.

"Oh, Beauty," Faux chortled, "you're a woman after my own heart." She turned and winked at Kim.

"Really?" was all Kim said, raising an eyebrow. _KiGo and I love Shego_, she thought, sighing inwardly and pushing down the memory of that kiss.

"Here, hold these," Shego said, tossing the clothes to Faux along with a towel. "I'll be right back." Grabbing a sports drink, she left the two women there as she headed off to get the medical kit.

Kim reached out slowly, grimacing as she held back a moan, and grabbed another drink, quickly downing it. She then turned her gaze to Faux, a frown on her face.

"Oh, Kim, surely you're not begrudging me my KiGo fetish," Faux chuckled. Seeing the corner of Kim's mouth twitch, she realized Kim was playing with her. "Besides, considering what else is in there, this is pretty tame."

"It's fine," Kim replied, resting her hand on Faux's leg and seeing the older woman shiver. Folding her hands back on her lap, she thought about the clothes and the last few days. "Well, considering what I've gone through over the last few days with Shego looking after me, this isn't too bad."

"Wha?!" came the astonished response from Faux.

"Oh, yeah," Kim said, "you wouldn't know since Shego chased away all the reporters. My mum did a sneaky deal with her behind my back." She smiled to herself at the memories. "She's looking after me til I'm better. You know, exercises and helping me around and such."

"Kim, that's amazing, tell me more," Faux said, leaning forwards, elbows on knees, chin in hand. "My KiGo hunger just went into overdrive."

~o0o~

Shego trotted down the back steps and looked over to where she had parked Sadie, surprised to see the car was no longer there. Standing there, she tapped her chin in thought. _Intelligent cars with advanced weapons systems don't get trashed by monkeys. Nor do they up and leave without a reason. Soooo._

Cupping her hands around her mouth she shouted, "Sadie."

Instantly the sound of a car's engine roared into life from the far side of the tavern, coming closer. Tearing round the side of the tavern came Sadie, its lights on high beam and blinding Shego. She raised a hand in front of her eyes and watched as Sadie came to a stop in front of her.

"Shego, you're all right," Sadie said, real emotion coming from the AI. "How's Kim, is she okay?" Its voice was filled with worry.

"We're both fine," Shego said as she found herself patting the bonnet of the car. _Geez, I'm comforting a car, how low have I sunk?_ Rubbing her eyes and shaking her head, she walked around to Sadie's trunk. "Open up," she instructed, "I need the medical kit."

"Why? What's wrong?" Sadie squeaked with worry.

"Calm down, geez, I said we were both fine. Just a few cuts and scrapes to take care of."

"Yes, okay, you're right," Sadie acknowledged, its boot opening up. "I tried to reach you, but there were too many combatants in the way. So I plotted your most likely escape route as being the main doors and parked myself there. I also informed Wade and Global Justice that Kim was under attack."

_Ohhh great, that means GJ are on the way_, Shego thought as she stared down at the gravel covered car park._ Just what I need_. She sighed deeply, already feeling a headache coming on, and it was called Global Justice.

"Is everything okay, Shego? You don't seem very happy that help is on the way."

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine," Shego said, closing the boot and walking around to the front of the car. _Well, going by GJ's standard response time, they'll be here pretty soon, so that fucks up an otherwise fun night._

Heading back to the stairs, Shego stopped and turned back to Sadie.

"One last thing, Sadie, could you inform Nerd- Wade, that everything's okay? We don't need any more cavalry showing up."

"Of course," Sadie replied as it parked itself opposite the stairs.

~o0o~

Shego walked back into Faux's apartment and closed the door behind her. Looking over at the sofa, she saw how animated Kim and Faux were as they chatted about the evening's events.

"So, wait," Faux said, stopping Kim, "you used a _kiss_ to defeat Monkey Fist?"

"We sure did," Kim replied, feeling a thrill run through her body at the memory. _So don't need this right now_, she groused.

"How is that possible?" Faux asked. "No pun intended." They both chuckled at the double meaning.

"Two main reasons," Kim said, raising the appropriate number of fingers. "Firstly." She ticked off one finger. "There's an unspoken agreement amongst the super-villains of the world that they don't attack each other's families. By Shego saying I was her date, that pulled me into the family category. Unfortunately, she's in a bit of a grey area at the moment with the whole world saving by my side thing, could've gone either way depending on the villain."

"Secondly." Kim ticked off her last finger. "It's all to do with psychology, but we weren't certain if it would work on Monkey Fist. He's not your typical take over the world villain."

Kim shifted a little to try and get more comfortable and immediately regretted it as parts of her body she didn't know she had cried out in pain. Choking back a groan, she blinked a few times before continuing.

"All super-villains are craving attention, which we can drill down to being love," Kim said. "We then work that back to them needing to be loved. Whether it comes back to a mother, sister, or someone else, it's what they're looking for. So, when Shego and I... kissed, we... um, showed Monkey Fist our love for each other."

Seeing the wide eyes on Faux, Kim ran over what she had just said in her own head. _'Our love for each other.' Wait, what? _"No, Faux, that's not what I meant," she quickly said, pleading with her to understand.

Faux sat there watching the most wonderful blush come over her hero's cheeks. _Such lovely cheeks, _she thought_. Framing an even more perfect mouth_. Whose full pink-petal lips had only a short time ago been fulfilling her KiGo fantasies with such passion they had defeated a villain. Lost in her world of earth shattering kisses, she never even heard Kim's plaintive objections.

"Give it up, Princess," Shego drawled, coming over to the couch and sitting on the armrest next to Kim. "Our secret love is out." She raised a hand to her head and sighed dramatically.

"Not - helping - Shego," Kim growled.

"When have I ever, Cupcake?" Dropping the medical kit on the ground next to Kim, she cocked her head. "Oh, that's right, I'm helping right now, aren't I? Now, come on, it's time to strip." She stood up and walked around the couch next to Kim.

"Uh..." was all Faux could manage at the statement. The thought of Kim undressing in front of her broke through her erotic daydreams.

Kim and Shego looked at each other, then at Faux, having forgotten about the other woman. Another quick glance around the open apartment, and it was obvious that there was nowhere to change with any privacy. Shego nodded at Kim, letting the young hero know it was her decision as to what to do.

Clearing her throat, Kim looked at Faux, who was sitting there with wide eyes and a very red face. "Hey, Faux, if you could... sort of... turn around. That'd be okay," Kim said as she smiled at the flushed woman.

"Uh... yeah... sure, Kim," came the weak reply.

~o0o~

Faux sat there facing the door, banished from the wonderful world of everything that was happening behind her. Letting her mind wander, she fantasized about what was happening at every sound and rustle of cloth.

Then a miniskirt flew over her shoulder, landing on the floor in front of her.

"Eep!?" Faux squeaked only to hear a chuckle from behind that could only have come from Shego. Then came the rest of Kim's apparel, all landing on the miniskirt. The black bustier caused her heart to skip a beat, but the lacy G-string landing on her shoulder almost caused her to faint.

"I know that's all you, Shego," Faux declared, "and I'll find some way to repay you," she managed to get out. Another throaty chuckle from behind had goosebumps running up and down her spine. Leaving the g-string reluctantly on the ground with the rest of Kim's clothes, she sat there listening to Shego fuss over Kim.

"It's okay to turn around, Faux, this is going to take a while," Kim said after a while.

Faux didn't know she could spin that fast, but she did, only to gasp at the sight before her. There was Kim, in just the boxers, with a towel covering her chest for modesty's sake. This wasn't what had caused her to gasp. No, it was the dozens of painful looking wounds covering the hero's body, the nastier ones covered in stained and bloody bandages. Her perfect skin was marred by hideous black and yellow bruising, covering her shoulders and all down her left hand side.

"My God! Kim! How are you-"

"Hey, it's no big," Kim said, managing a smile to calm the shocked woman.

"No, Princess, she's right. You need a hospital, this is beyond me," Shego said sternly, Faux nodding in agreement.

"Please, no hospital," Kim said, breaking out a small pout.

"Kimmie, I have to," Shego said, "we're talking serious chance of infection here." She sighed at the sad look on her Princess's face. "C'mon, Pumpkin, you know I'm right." Smiling gently at Kim, she murmured, "Mistress/Bitch, remember?"

Kim hung her head, the small pout lost as her hair fell forwards. "I know, it's just... I was having such a good night... and to end it up in hospital," she said, sighing sadly.

Shego reached out a hand and gently cupped Kim's cheek. Kim leaned into the hand and closed her eyes, sighing again. It was tender, it was loving, it was compassionate, and yet neither woman saw it as such

"Don't worry, Princess, I'll make it up to you, and I'm sure Faux will be happy to help as well?"

"I'd love to!" Faux added enthusiastically. "As many KiGo orgasms as you can handle." Kim and Shego smiled at the strawberry blond, then Shego stood up, her face all serious.

"Okay then," Shego said. "Faux, can you find some clothes for Kimmie? The sooner we get her to a hospital, the better, it's not like they're going to come to..." her voice trailed off.

"Come to what?" Kim asked hopefully. _I know that look, _she thought. _She's come up with something. Maybe I don't have to go to hospital after all?_ Sitting there between the two women, she waited for an answer.

~o0o~


	15. A Global Justice Headache

~o0o~

"Commander, ETA in two minutes."

"Thank you, Jameson. Raptor two, this is raptor one."

_"Raptor two, here. Go ahead, Commander_."

"ETA in two minutes. Mission brief still intact."

_"Any update on what's waiting for us, _Commander_?"_

"Latest satellite scans show no visible movement, assume hostiles are inside."

_"Yes, Sir_."

Looking out the cockpit window, the commander could see nothing but the shadowy shapes of forested hills passing by.

"Raptor two, we will go for full illumination upon reaching the LZ."

_"Is that wise, Commander?"_

"I'll take the risk. Better than landing in the dark with the capabilities of the hostiles. Raptor one out." Turning towards the back of the craft, he yelled out, "Lock and load gentlemen, ETA in one minute."

~o0o~

They came in low and fast, two military aircraft roaring over the hills, the tavern now in sight. Closing quickly, their propellers began rotating upwards until they'd become more helicopter than plane. Large spotlights attached to the bottom of each came on, illuminating the surrounding area as they hovered over the vacant parking lot. Landing with military precision, their cargo hatches swung open. Troopers in grey suits, black helmets, and shock harnesses, came pouring out of each, forming a perimeter around the vehicles.

From the shadows upon the rooftop, a pair of eyes watched, assessed, and waited.

"Agent Pike," came a large booming voice from an imposing man with greying hair.

"Coming, Commander," was the quick response as young wiry man ran up to the officer and saluted.

"Take the growler and your squad and secure the rear. Well take the front in sixty," announced the officer, in a voice used to being obeyed.

"Yes, Sir," Agent Pike said as he saluted. He and his men immediately moved off, accompanied by an armed jeep, deployed from one of the helicopters.

"Perimeter secure, Commander," another agent announced. "No one's getting in or out without us noticing."

The figure on the rooftop, still safely hidden, had watched everything. Spotting what they were looking for, they stealthily moved further along the roof. Crouching down, legs tensed and then unleashed, launching them high into the night's sky. Sailing unseen over the surrounding troops, they landed silently behind the officer and his assistant.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Shego drawled.

She watched as the younger Global Justice agent turned, shock evident on his face. Tripping over his own feet even as he called out, "Contact, Mark One." The officer spun about, his sidearm coming up to point directly at her head. She moved lighting quick, deflecting his arm up so it came to rest on her shoulder, the gun pointing uselessly at nothing. Ignoring her natural instinct to shatter any arm that pointed a gun at her, she just stood there, hands on hips, smirking at the officer.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the officer demanded, wisely deciding to leave his arm still.

_When the hell did GJ start using guns? _Shego thought. _Hell, this entire scenario feels more military than justice_. Still, he had a gun in his hand, and she found her patience wearing out.

"You can either put that gun away or I'll do it for you," Shego growled. She was well aware of the many agents pointing their guns at her, but years of experience dictated she start at the top. Their staring match continued until the officer raised his gun, flicked on the safety, and holstered the weapon.

"Ms. Go, we were unaware you were here," he offered in a way of an apology.

"It's Shego, just Shego, and your name is?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Commander George Mainwaring," the officer replied, the surrounding agents returning to their surveillance of the tavern.

"Well, George, you don't mind if I call you George, do you?" Ignoring his annoyed face, she continued, "Monkey Fist's gone, so there's nothing left for you here." She waved her hands at the assembled Global Justice agents.

"I'll asses that for myself," the Commander answered gruffly. "Now, where's Ms. Possible? I'd like a word with her," he demanded.

"Hmm...? No! Kimmie's a little indisposed right at the moment," she said, holding up a hand. "But lend me one of your female medical officers and I'm sure they'll fill you in on everything when they get back."

"Surely if she's injured, she should-"

"No! She's staying upstairs and you'll get me that medical officer - _now!_"

They stared at each other, neither looking to back down. Then the Commander's Aid either earned himself a promotion or reprimand as he cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"Commander, Agent Wu is available for medical assistance."

Slowly turning to look at his subordinate, Commander Mainwaring broke his eye contact with Shego. "Thank you, Agent Jones, this I was well aware of." His gaze flicked between Agent Jones and Shego as he reached a decision. "Very well, inform Agent Wu she is to report to me immediately."

"Yes, Sir," Agent Jones acknowledged, turning around and running off.

"If this is some sort of trick, Shego," Commander Mainwaring said, "you'll find the full weight of Global Justice coming down on you."

"Ooh, scary," Shego replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Now, chop chop, George, and the stairs are round the back." She turned and headed off towards the tavern.

~o0o~

Shego walked back into Faux's apartment and closed the door behind her. _No need to leave it open, can't have GJ thinking they're welcome,_ she thought. Looking over, she saw that Kim was now in a tee-shirt as she leaned back on couch, her eyes closed and in obvious pain. Faux beside her, a wet cloth in her hand as she gently cleaned the blood off the young hero.

"Good news," Shego announced, "we've got our medical officer, so no hospital for Kimmie."

"Spankin," came the strained whisper from Kim.

"Hey, Beauty, that's great news, Faux said, looking up at Shego with tears in her eyes.

_Crap, what'd I miss,_ Shego immediately thought. _Dammit, I shouldn't have left her alone with Kimmie_. She quickly made her way over to the couch. "Faux, why don't you take a break? I'll look after Kimmie."

"Sure, okay," Faux said, wiping her eyes with the back of her shaking hands. Standing up, she headed off to the bathroom to wash.

"How you holdin' up, Pumpkin?" Shego asked as she sat down on the couch next to Kim.

"I've had better days, Kim whispered, opening her eyes. _Gawd, I hurt so much_, she thought. It was taking all of her willpower to keep the tears at bay, and not to moan at each and every little movement she made. Through eyes clouded in pain, she looked at Shego, seeing that she knew. "Some of your nice relaxing glow wouldn't go astray," she said, throwing a brittle smile at Shego. She held back a grimace as another wave of pain flooded her body."

_Fuck! I should have just taken her to a hospital instead of waiting for GJ like she asked_, Shego berated herself, reaching out a hand and resting it on Kim's knee. "When you're feeling better, Cupcake, I promise." She tried for a reassuring smile. _Gah, I'm no good at this consoling bullshit_, she thought.

"It's a date," Kim quietly replied. "Or is that our second date?" She chuckled at the shocked and annoyed look on Shego's face, but it quickly cut off into a strangled hiss.

Shego was spared the drama of what to do next as a loud knock came from the door. A voice called out, "Agent Wu of Global Justice, here to assist Ms. Possible."

"About fucking time," Shego growled, more worried than she wanted to admit. Leaping over the couch, she reached the door and yanked it open. Outside was a slim Asian woman of around thirty, her jet black hair tied back into a ponytail. "You - in," she barked, grabbing the woman's arm and pulling her inside, large medical bag and all.

Agent Wu quickly assessed the situation, and spotting Kim on the couch, she immediately walked over to her. "What can you tell me about the state of Ms. Possible's injuries?" she asked.

"I-" Kim started, until a warm finger rested on her lips.

"Shhh, Princess, I've got it covered," Shego said. She quickly explained how Kim had come home from her mission and been patched up by her mother. Then she moved onto the attack by Monkey Fist and how Kim had aggravated all her injuries as they defended themselves.

"I see," Agent Wu said. "Well, Ms. Possible, let's get some of that discomfort under control. So, I'd like to give you a shot of something to help, are you allergic to any medications?"

"Please and thank you," Kim replied, relieved. "No, no, I'm not allergic to anything, and please call me Kim."

As Agent Wu was going through her medical bag, she noticed how Shego was hovering close by. Coming to a decision, she stopped and looked up at her. "Ms. Go, I'll be fine looking after Ms- Kim. If there's anything else you need to do...?"

Catching the hint that she was being asked to leave, Shego warred with her inner nature to never give in to Global Justice. Eventually, she have a curt nod and walked away to join Faux in the kitchen.

~o0o~

"Got any more?" Shego asked Faux, seeing the woman sitting on the kitchen bench with a drink in hand and a bottle of something alcoholic by her side.

"As much as you need, Beauty. Just grab a glass from that cupboard there," Faux said, pointing upwards.

Shego grabbed a large glass and joined Faux on the kitchen bench. Filling her glass to the brim, they both sat staring at nothing for a few minutes. Shego finally stirred and glanced over at Kim and Agent Wu, unable to stop herself.

"She's going to be okay," Faux said quietly.

"Yeah, Kimmie's tough," Shego replied. "It will take more than few cuts and bruises to keep her down." Closing her eyes and clenching her free hand, she pushed down the small sliver of ice she felt at Kim's current state. _This is why I don't care_, she thought. _It only leads to hurt and pain_. Sighing, she turned her gaze to the upset woman next to her.

"How are you holding up, Faux?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Shego, I should have been stronger than this, it's just-"

"No, it's my fault," Shego cut in.

Faux took a deep breath and brought her gaze up from the floor, her eyes flicking over to Kim then back to Shego. "It all just got so very real." Bringing her feet up she crossed them and shuffled a bit so she was facing Shego. "Seeing you last night in action was amazing, and tonight, watching you and Kim working together was breathtaking. But with everything I read and watched about you two, they never mentioned the injuries."

"Well, this is the worst I've seen Kimmie since the Lowardians," Shego said.

"Doesn't help with the worry, though," Faux whispered.

They sat there quietly talking for an hour while Agent Wu worked on Kim. Eventually, the conversation worked its way back around to the attack by Monkey Fist. Faux sat there enthralled while Shego gave her a blow-by-blow account of the night's excitement. She gave a marvelous pout as Shego glossed over the kiss, vowing they would have to do it again just for her. The scowl from Shego only hardened her resolve.

"Well, Beauty, I'm feeling much better now thanks to you. Hell, I'm hardly even bothered about the state of my bar right now."

Shego's head came up. "Now that's something I can take care of," she said firmly. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her phone, scrolling through her contacts and pressing connect. Spending a few minutes on the phone, Shego rattled off some numbers, their current address, and a brief outline of what had happened this evening. Putting the phone down, she looked at Faux.

"Right, there'll be an insurance assessor here within the hour," Shego said.

"How? Whose?" Faux asked amazed.

"Villianz Insurance, they're a subsidiary of HenchCo, very popular in the villain world. And believe me you get what you pay for, especially since they charge a small fortune." Filling her glass and sculling it, she felt rather pleased. "Covers me for any and all damages done. Still, this is the first time I've ever claimed. In the past it was always Doctor D's insurance paying for anything."

"That's a weight off my chest," Faux said, feeling much better about her situation. "Any idea how fast their turnaround is? It'd be nice to get the bar up and running again in a few months."

"Months?" Shego chuckled. "Oh, Faux, were talking Villianz here. It'll be fixed in days."

Faux sat and stared at Shego, sheer disbelief on her face. "If you were anyone else, I'd have to laugh," she finally said.

"Laugh, you die," Shego playfully threatened as she raised a flaming hand.

"Rather have a kiss," Faux fired back, loving the hint of green on her beauty's cheeks at the comment.

Shego watched as Faux leaned forward, mesmerized by her plasma engulfed hand. Moving it about a little, Faux's eyes followed it with delight.

"Sooo beautiful," Faux murmured.

"Yeah it's-" Shego began, then realized that Faux wasn't talking about her plasma, she was looking directly at her. The compliment hit home, and she felt the blush take hold. Suppressing it quickly, she found Faux right beside her, their shoulder touching.

"You really are," Faux whispered, her breath tickling Shego's ear. "I can see why you'll win in the end."

_Dammit, _Shego silently yelled_, I've fought aliens and giant octopuses, and still this woman disarms me so easily_. With Faux's chin now resting on her shoulder, curiosity won over her urge to push Faux away. "Win what?" she asked.

"Why, your Princess's heart, of course," Faux said huskily, her fingers making their way along Shego's back. "After all, you won mine the second I saw you."

Shego felt Faux's nails grace the back of her neck, unable to stop the shiver running down her spine. _Enough_, she thought angrily, _I don't have to sit here and take this_. Sliding off the bench, she ground her teeth as she got her body back under control. Breathing deeply, she turned to find Faux chuckling at her.

"What?" She scowled.

"Well, Beauty, I did say I'd find a way to pay you back for your little underwear stunt earlier."

Shego stood there with the scowl still on her face, realizing she had been played. _Then again, _she thought,_ with Faux, she would probably be just as happy if I'd stayed put._

Shego opened her mouth to fire off a retort when she saw Agent Wu stand up out of the corner of her eye.

"Shego, Faux, could you come over here, please?" Agent Wu called out.

~o0o~

Shego was over beside the couch in seconds, closely followed by Faux. She took up a position next to Kim, looking down at her while Faux sat down next to Kim. They could both see her face was now relaxed and free from pain. Still wearing the boxers and tee-shirt, she was now covered in fresh clean bandages. Faux reached out and took Kim's hands into her own, her eyes opening at the touch as she smiled at the two of them.

"Hey, guys," Kim said, her voice no longer a whisper of pain.

"Oh, Kim, you look so much better," Faux said, relieved.

"Feeling much better, thanks to Alison here," Kim replied, her eyes automatically seeking out Shego's. She found them, and while Shego's face was calm, she could see a slight twitch around the eyes to show she was relieved. Satisfied, Kim closed her eyes with a contented sigh.

"Thank you, Alison," Faux said, looking up at Agent Wu.

"I know it's my job, but it was a great honor to help Kim here," Alison said, a smile on her face. "Now, I've given her something for the pain." She nodded at Kim as she stepped away from the couch, glancing at Shego. "Plus a light sedative to help her sleep, but nothing too strong, she refused anything that would put her out completely."

"There's one other thing left to do before I go," Alison said, clearing her throat nervously and looking at Shego. "Um... Shego... " Her voice petered out under the sudden focused glare from Shego. "Kim... made me promise to check your... injuries as well."

"Like _hell_ you will," Shego lashed out.

Alison closed her eyes, but forged ahead. "Kim said you covered her and took the full extent of the blast? We all know how bad your back must be. Would you mind taking off your coat, please?" The growl that came from Shego caused her flinch and start to sweat.

"Not - happening - Alison, now pack your stuff up and get out," Shego snarled, real venom in her voice.

"Shego," a soft voice said from the couch.

"Stow it, Possible, it's bed for you, and-"

"I'm not going to bed until-" Kim said more firmly.

"Listen, you can argue all you-"

"Please," Kim said as she reached out and found Shego's clenched hand. Olive green eyes searched for, and found, emerald green ones.

_She'll fight me on this_, Shego thought. _She cares_. _NO! It's Global Justice, and I'll never be their guinea pig again. _She found the large compassionate gaze from Kim weakening her resolve more than the wanted to admit. Turning her head, she found herself looking at the worried face of Faux. Surrounded by her redheads, she took a few step back, hands clenched and igniting.

_No!_ Kim thought. _She's looked after me the last few days, and now it's my turn. Whether she likes it or not_. Feeling extremely woozy from the pain medication and light sedative, she gritted her teeth and stood up.

"Ms. Possible... Kim, you shouldn't be walking," Alison said worriedly.

"Kim," came Faux's worried voice.

They were both ignored as Kim focused on Shego. Hand firmly gripping her battered crutch, fighting the sudden dizziness, she took a wobbly step towards Shego. She watched as Shego took a half-step backwards. Raising an eyebrow in challenge, she took another unsteady step. This time, Shego didn't back away, challenge accepted. Two more steps and she was in front of her.

"Shego," Kim whispered, so soft it was for them and them alone.

There was the barest hint of movement from Shego, showing her defiance even as she stood still in front of the hero. Kim's eyes watched the impassive face, and her gaze eventually was drawn down to the flaming hands, hands that could melt and cut through steel just as easily as they could flesh. Plan in mind, she slowly reached out for one of the deadly appendages.

Ignoring the strangled gasps from behind, her olive green eyes stayed focused on emerald green. Shego's face didn't change, not a muscle moved, but Kim saw a kaleidoscope of emotions warring across the other woman's face. Her hand inched closer and closer, and she could feel the blazing heat radiating from the flaming appendage.

"Just your coat… trust me," Kim mouthed almost wordlessly. Then her hand slipped into a warm hand, suddenly bereft of plasma.

Shego stared in shocked silence at her Princess. What she had done, risked, just to help her. Closing her eyes, she shut out the room and the olive green eyes boring into her. _Friend_, came the overpowering thought. _No!_ she screamed back into the silence of her mind. _It only ever ends in hurt and pain_.

"Friends now, remember?" came the low whisper, followed by a gentle squeezing of her hand.

Shego's eyes snapped open at the comment, staring at her Princess. _Fuck! She's never going to leave me alone_. Her gaze locked with Kim's, she grudgingly removed her coat, revealing a torn and bloody shirt underneath.

"Beauty," Faux gasped.

"If you'll allow me, Shego, I can have you patched up in no time," Alison said.

"Not fucking happening," Shego snapped, full of bile and fury. "There's no way in hell I'm letting someone from Global Justice touch me."

All three women recognized a sticking point when they heard it.

"I'll do it," Faux piped up.

~o0o~

_She was a nurse? _Kim thought sleepily_. She really is a surprise_.

Shego was staring at Faux full of curiosity, a curiosity she knew she would satiate later. She watched as Faux and Alison went through the medical bag, Agent Wu explaining some of the more advanced Global Justice medical items. The responses and questions from Faux made it clear she wasn't lying about her qualifications. Knowing this could go on for a while, Shego focused back on why she was here with Kim in the first place. She had been hired to do a job, and it was time to get back to it.

"All right, Kimmie, it's time to pop you into bed," Shego said to the rapidly fading redhead.

"Sounds good," came Kim's yawning reply. "Night, Faux. Night, Alison, it was great to meet you." Both women stopped their conversation to say good night to her.

_Tired and happily numb, _Kim thought, _and now for my warm Shego carriage._

"Well, Pumpkin, will you be telling your mom all about tonight?" Shego asked. Gently picking up Kim, she carried her towards the drape covered bed.

_Mom! _The thought of her parents cut through Kim's sleepy mind. "Shego, can I borrow your phone? I need to call Mom and let her know I won't be home."

Shego couldn't help but smirk at the tired redhead.

"Shego?" Kim murmured, opening an eye to see why she hadn't replied.

"You are nineteen, you know. You don't have to ask for Mommy's and Daddy's permission."

"I know, but I don't want them to worry either."

Shego just rolled her eyes at the sleepy redhead. "I'll do it," came her curt reply. "All you get to do is sleep."

"Okay," Kim's sleepy voice barely whispered.

Shego felt Kim sigh happily as she drifted off in her arms. Gently tucking her into bed, she stepped back and reached up to close the drapes, only to see Kim's eyes half open.

"Not a bad first date, eh, Shego?" Kim smiled sleepily.

"Yeah, Princess, not a bad first date."

Kim was fast asleep before she had even finished responding. Shego shook her head at the silly things her Princess could say sometimes as she grabbed some ties around the top of the bed. She lowered the drapes around each side, giving the sleeping redhead some privacy.

"Sleep well, Princess," Shego whispered.

Turning back to the lounge, her eyes narrowed as she focused on Agent Wu. Walking back over to the two women, she listened in on their conversation.

"-Like this?" Faux questioned Alison.

"Perfect," Alison replied. Well, that's everything, so-"

"So you're all done?" Shego interrupted.

"Yes," they both replied at once.

"Then out!" she demanded.

"Shego, not everyone in Global Justice is out to get you," Alison said.

"You have no idea what they've done to-" Shego started, then stopped. Flames flickered around her hands as she glared at the Global Justice agent. "Out!" she growled.

Nodding at the implied threat, Alison smiled at Faux. "Well, you've got my number if you have any problems," she said.

"Or anything else?"

"Or anything else."

Shego rolled her eyes, watching as Faux escorted Alison out the door.

~o0o~

Pulling out her phone, Shego scrolled through her contacts until she found the number Mrs. Possible had given her. Pressing connect, she wandered around the couch and sat down, making sure she didn't lean back. The last thing she needed was to get blood all over Faux's couch.

She heard the phone ring a few times before it was picked up, and a familiar voice asked, _"Hello, Anne speaking?"_

"Hey, Mrs. P, Shego here."

_"Shego, is everything all right?"_

"Yeah, yeah, just letting you know that Kimmie and I are spending the night at a friend's place."

_"That sounds great, thank you for letting me know. I'll talk to you both tomorrow then."_

"All right," Shego replied, hanging up.

Phone still in hand, she looked at the Global Justice medical bag sitting on the coffee table in front of her. Staring at the bag as if it was alive, she heard the front door close, and looking up, she saw Faux leaning against it, admiring her. Seeing Faux open her mouth and about to say something, she pressed a finger to her lips in a shushing motion.

Going back to her phone, Shego scrolled through the various apps until she stopped at one labeled 'Dr D' and selected it. A few menus later, and she was moving her phone around the couch, the coffee table, and lastly, the medical bag.

Faux quietly moved up to the back of the couch and rested her hands against it, watching Shego move and the absolute focus on her face. _She's so addictive_, she thought. Standing there quietly, she watched as Shego nodded her head in satisfaction upon reaching the medical bag. A few deft rips later, and she held in her hand a Global Justice listening device.

_Fucking GJ, they can't leave us alone_, Shego thought. Clutching the bug in her hand, she was about to crush it when a wicked thought came to mind. Bringing it up to her lips she said, "George, next time you want to listen to a girls slumber party, just let me know and I'll send you some links." She crushed the device with great satisfaction, then nodded at Faux.

~o0o~

"I'm sorry, Sir, the microphone's dead."

"Dammit!" Commander Mainwaring swore at the ground. "Anything else to report?"

"No, Sir, it was definitely Monkey Fist. DNA scanners have currently picked up at least seventy-two different simian bio-signatures. HQ has no idea how he was able to arrive and leave without our detection, and Ms. Possible's comments to Agent Wu confirm our findings."

The Commander stood there thinking, staring at the lit window of Faux's upstairs apartment. "Leave four agents, the rest back to base," he ordered. "I have an interesting report to write and submit."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, Pike, one last thing."

"Commander?"

"Under no circumstances are the agents to draw their weapons on Shego."

"Is that wise, Commander, surely we don't think she's fully reformed?"

"That not my jurisdiction to worry about, what I do care about is the safety of my agents."

"Yes, sir!"

~o0o~

"Well, Beauty, it's been quite an evening, hasn't it?" Faux said, climbing over the couch and sliding down so she was sitting on the cushions.

"Yeah, remind me to ignore the steak in future," Shego smirked.

"Agreed, much better if you have me instead," Faux said winking.

_Annnd she's back,_ Shego thought happily. "I would have thought Agent Wu would have been enough for you?"

"Oh, Beauty, where's your sense of adventure. Surely you'd love the chance to dominate a Global Justice agent," she said, smiling wickedly.

"You're incorrigible," Shego sighed as she sat back down on the sofa.

"Of course," Faux agreed. "After a night of sexy stripteases, alluring secret agents, and I'll soon get to play to play doctor with the hottest woman on the planet."

Faux's smile dropped as her face went all serious, bringing her legs up and sitting crossed legged in front of Shego. "Now, while I remember, Alison said Kim can drop the bag back to any Global Justice station when she's able. Also." She leaned over and pulled out a tube from the bag. "You're to rub this into Kim's bruises for the next few days, it'll help the healing process."

"Easy enough," Shego murmured, taking the tube of ointment and looking at it.

"These are for you and Kim," Faux said as she dumped two boxes of tablets onto the other woman's lap." This one," she pointed to one of the packets, "is to help you sleep if you're having any discomfort. The other is for pain management during the day. Instructions are inside both."

Shego paid attention to the plain Global Justice packaging, with simple medical names on each. _Probably whipped up in their R&D labs_, she mused. "Fine, anything else?"

"Ohhh, what else?" Faux said, tapping her chin playfully. "That's right!" A wicked gleam shone in her eyes. "Kim made sure she wasn't given a strong sedative as, and I quote, 'she wanted to remember her first date'." She smiled as Shego groaned and dropped her head. "I suggested to Alison that her mystery _man_." She did a pair of air quotes. "Had fled with the rest of the customers. Just thought you should know," she said, a huge grin gracing her face.

_Gah! Princess! You'll be the death of me_. Sighing, she looked up from Kim's medications. "Is that it, Nurse Faux?"

"One last thing," Faux said as she leaned towards Shego. "_Strip_ for me," she said in a low husky voice.

"What?!" Shego exclaimed.

"Strip," Faux said happily, "let's get your back looked at."

"It can wait," Shego replied sullenly.

"Back. Now! Or do you want me to wake Kim and tell her how difficult you're being?"

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Shego grumbled, glaring at the smiling woman.

"There aren't enough words to express how I'm feeling right now," Faux replied, the smile on her face getting even larger. "C'mon, off with it, jeans too, and I'll be right back with something for you to sleep in." Standing up, she walked off to her closet.

_At least I wore plain underwear, _Shego thought. _God knows how she'd react if I'd gone for lacy...? Or none?_ Flexing her back, she could feel the burning pain she had been ignoring most of the night. Grabbing her shirt, she lifted it and winced in pain. _Fuck this!_ she decided, a finger erupting in flame. After a few slashes, the remains of her shirt fell to the ground. _Much easier_.

Sitting there in her bra and panties, she looked down at what was left of her shirt. Covered in her blood and shredded, she could well imagine how bad her back must be.

_Go go comet healing powers_, Shego thought. Tapping her foot impatiently, she looked up just as Faux walked back out of the closet. She was then witness to the most marvelous display of shock and awe on someone's face she had ever seen.

"Well?" Shego said, frowning at the stunned woman. "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to do something?

"No... It's just- I mean... Wow!" was Faux's flustered reply.

_Gotta admit it's a great reaction, _Shego thought,_ but I'm sitting here half-naked. _"Here - now," she growled, pointing at the couch.

"So sorry, Shego," Faux apologized, "it's not often our fantasies walk in the door and undress for us. Serious side now, honest." She quickly walked over to the couch and dropped the change of clothes on the coffee table. "Let's see, if we put a pillow here." She tossed a pillow at one end of the couch. "Then you can lie down and put your head on it, and I can sit on the edge and examine your back, 'kay?"

Still grumbling, Shego lay down on the couch and tried to get comfortable. Faux smiled at the complaints as she donned a pair of latex gloves from the medical bag. Then, she turned to have her first look at Shego's back.

"Shit!" Faux exclaimed, unable to stop her reaction.

"That bad, huh?" Shego enquired light-heartedly.

"Yes... sorry," Faux apologized, glancing up. Focusing again on the lacerated back, she saw tiny green sparks playing underneath Shego's skin. "Um... green," she managed to mumble, staring at the latticework of green energy.

Head resting on the pillow, Shego looked up into the worried face of Faux. "Comet powers, remember?"

Shego had felt the healing sparks running across her back the moment she had been injured. Thanks to her training, she had pushed down the pain and continued on as if nothing was wrong. Her comet powers would always heal her, but unfortunately, the process itself could hurt like hell, condensing the days or weeks of natural healing into the pain of healing in minutes or hours.

"I'll heal one way or another, so just do your best and make Kimmie proud," Shego said, knowing she would be fine and Faux's attention merely helping the process along.

With the mention of her hero's name, Faux's face became all serious, and she began.

~o0o~

"One peek," Faux begged, staring at the front door of the apartment for the second time that night.

"I said no!" came Shego's terse reply from behind.

Faux sat there chewing her lip, agonizing over the fact that right behind her, within touching distance, her beauty was most likely completely naked. _The hero always peeks, _she thought, having seen it on one of her favorite television shows, The Small Implosion Philosophy. Feeling her resolve weakening, she didn't know whether to be disappointed or relieved when Shego announced she was done.

"You know you're going to have to suffer for this," Shego threatened as Faux turned around to look at her.

"But you look stunning in red," Faux said while holding back a smile. _Oh my god! Those legs, that chest, those eyes. She really is perfect_.

Shego stood there with her hair spread around her and dressed in the loose clothes Faux had provided for her. They consisted of red boxers with gold hearts with the letters KP inside, and a large white tee-shirt with a mixture of red, gold, black and green letters spelling 'KiGo Forever' on the front.

"Funny, ha, ha," Shego said, scowling as she looked at the boxers again. Visibly shuddering at the colors, she looked up into the smiling face of Faux.

"Well, Beauty, your Princess awaits." Faux gestured at the large four poster bed. "The couch is for your humble servant this evening."

_Sleep in the same bed as Kimmie? Hell. _"NO!" was Shego's emphatic reply.

"Well... you could sleep here with me." She patted the couch and winked at Shego. "But really, do you want her to wake up during the night all alone? Or next to some stranger in a strange bed? I think it would be best if you slept with her, so you're close at hand, or your hands are close."

"You're evil," Shego grunted, knowing there was no choice, but hating it being pointed out.

"Anything for my KiGo fantasies. Now, shoo," Faux said as she gestured for Shego to leave, "off to happy KiGo land with you. I'll be up waiting for this insurance assessor who's due anytime now." She watched happily as daggers were stared in her direction before Shego stomped off.

As Shego neared the bed, it felt more and more like a trap, and one she was willingly walking into. Reaching the bed, she pushed back the drapes and looked inside. There was Kim, sleeping soundly on the far side, her red hair arrayed around her angelic face as her chest rose and fell.

Her eyes travelled along Kim's form until they focused on those pink petal lips. So soft, so delicate, yet earlier in the evening they had shaken her world.

_Yes, definitely a trap_, she decided.

Slipping gingerly under the sheets, very wary of her back, she curled up on her side of the bed, and was soon fast asleep.

~o0o~

"Emerald," Kim mumbled as she awoke from a deep and peaceful sleep, feeling something was wrong. Eyes opening, she had a brief moment of panic when she didn't recognize her surroundings. Then, reason kicked in and she remembered. Mind still fuzzy with sleep, she wondered why she had woken. Turning her head, she let her eyes search the darkness, coming to rest on the shadowy form curled up next to her.

_Well...?_ was all she could come up with.

Blinking slowly, she heard Shego whimper and cry out in her sleep. Kim's heart ached to hear such torment. Reaching out slowly, she found a warm green hand under the sheets. Gently taking hold, she moved it into her stomach and laced their fingers together. Shego's tortured face and whimpers immediately faded away as she settled into a peaceful sleep.

_I'll protect you_, Kim thought, closing her eyes and drifting back to sleep.

~o0o~

_Kim dreamt: she was walking over rolling plains covered in fields of black and green grass. In the distance, a crimson sun was rising into the sky, making it the perfect morning. Floating beside her as she walked was a pair of emerald glowing eyes. They watched her, shadowing her every move. Every now and then, she would hold out her hand and the eyes would alight on her open palm. Stroking the eyes, they purred, sending the most marvelous vibrations through her body. Then the eyes would fly back up and continue their dance around her._

~o0o~

A darkened lair.

"Sir, Ms. Donym is reporting in."

"Very well, put her on the main screen."

A massive screen came on, softly illuminating the large complex.

"Ah, Sue, what do you have to report?"

"Another viable test subject for Project Goliath has been found."

"Excellent, make contact and assess."

"Yes, sir."

The shadowy figure pressed a large red button and the screen went blank.

~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~


	16. Wake-Up and Smell the KiGo

~o0o~

Dr. Director, or Betty to her closest friends, drove past the nondescript building and down into its underground car park. From all appearances, the building was a simple merchant bank, but in reality, it was the main headquarters for Global Justice. She swiped her card on an access panel and drove to the lowest level of the car park. Stopping her car in front of a plain wall, she waited as unseen state of the art security systems scanned for everything imaginable. After a short wait, the wall slid up and she drove into the main parking lot for Global Justice employees.

_Well, everything's still standing, _Dr. Director noted, running a hand through her short brown hair. _It seems I can have a weekend away without the world coming to an end_.

The multiple threats to world security had been getting so bad in recent months that she had started sleeping in her office. This past weekend away from work had felt like an aberration. She had been planning to spend the weekend at the office yet again, but that had been curtailed by her good friend Linda Goodman, Global Justice's chief medical officer. The good doctor had threatened her with enforced medical leave if she didn't take some time off, so she had reluctantly gone away for a long weekend.

Retrieving her briefcase from its secret compartment in the passenger seat, she closed and locked her car and made her way to the lifts, running through what would be needed for the day. She was still planning and organizing the day's activities as she zoomed down into the bowels of the earth in the high speed lift, stepping out into the noisy bustling hub that was Global Justice.

Flashing her badge at the security station, she headed off down the well-lit corridor towards the main changing rooms. She nodded at various agents and greeted them by name as she walked, soon arriving at the locker rooms. Quickly changing into her Global Justice uniform, she stepped back outside and stopped abruptly. Her personal assistant, Agent Wilson, was waiting for her.

"Dr. Director, you're here at last," her assistant said, relieved.

_Oh well_,_ so much for an uneventful weekend_, Dr. Director thought. She nodded her head in greeting and asked, "That bad, is it, Naomi?" Walking up to her assistant, she paid close attention to her slightly worried expression and the nervous way she held the weekend's reports in her arms.

"Yes," Agent Wilson answered, simple and to the point.

"Tell me on the way to my office," she directed.

Agent Wilson fell in step beside her boss and began her report. "The President of the United Nations Security Council and the Global Justice Directorate had a meeting last night, along with the head of Psi Division."

_Not good, _Dr. Director thought, stopping her fast pace and turning to look at her assistant."Reason?" she demanded.

"Unknown, ma'am," Agent Wilson replied. "But Agent Knight of Psi Division has scheduled a meeting with you first thing."

"All right, Naomi," Dr. Director sighed, pinching her nose and then rubbing her one good eye. _Something's happened, something big, and I'm out of the loop. This is what I get for taking a weekend off_. She resumed her fast pace, Agent Wilson in step. "Fill me in on everything that's happened," she instructed.

"Yes, ma'am," Agent Wilson replied, flipping open one of her folders. "Shego has surfaced, first at Go Tower and then at Kim Possible's residence."

Dr. Director's eye widened at the news, but that was her only outward sign at this development. She felt the sudden urge to ask more, but she and Naomi had their system worked out. Her assistant would run through everything briefly, then she would cover in more detail anything Dr. Director asked her to.

"She also diffused a hostage situation at a tavern in mainland United States, and last night, she and Ms. Possible fought off an attack by Monkey Fist at the same tavern," Agent Wilson said.

_Kim and Shego working together?_ Dr. Director thought as they walked down one of the many blue-carpeted featureless corridors. _I'm not sure if I should be ecstatic or terrified_.

"W.E.E. tried to hijack China's power grid," Agent Wilson continued. "The Conquistador has hit several cities and banks in Mexico. B.E.A.R. has established a base in eastern Russia in one of its active volcanoes." Flipping a page of her dossier, she continued, "Multiple explosions in Buranda point towards rebel groups trying to weaponize Lowardian technology-" Naomi paused in her report as they arrived at the director's office.

Dr. Director stepped up to her door and swiped her access card, pressed her hand against a security panel, then lowered her eye for a scan. The door opened, and the two women walked into the office.

Dominating the room was a massive wooden desk, saying in no uncertain terms this was the director's office. One whole wall was dedicated to monitors, slowly flickering to life and displaying the Global Justice logo. Next to the door was a meeting table, big enough to seat a dozen people, and right next to the table was a single wall sized monitor depicting Global Justice's activities around the world. Scattered around the room were a few chairs and also a large and comfy couch, her fold out bed for those many sleepovers. In the back was a well-appointed kitchenette for all the late nights and long meetings.

"Sit," Dr. Director ordered as she made a beeline for the kitchenette. Coffee was going to be needed if it was as bad as it sounded. When the pot was slowly boiling, she looked over at Agent Wilson sitting in front of the her desk. The young agent looked down at her folder of information. Dr. Director's eye narrowed. "Go," she instructed.

"One hundred and twenty-three cases of non-standard criminal activity have been recorded, fifty-seven of those resulting in the loss of human life," Agent Wilson said promptly. "A new drug is hitting the world markets, and Mr. Lode has filed a report citing a new and as yet unknown super-villain."

Dr. Director stood behind her desk, fingers tapping on the surface. She was sifting through everything Agent Wilson had given her. Out of all of it, there was only one thing that made the President of the United Nations Security Council, the Global Justice Directorate, and Psi Division, nervous.

"Give me everything on Shego and the Kim/Shego interaction," Dr. Director ordered.

Agent Wilson nodded and began, "Shego arrived at Go Tower on Thursday evening by motorbike, previous location unknown. She spent the night and left the next morning, making her way directly to Ms. Possible's address. After gaining access to the house, she soon left to threaten the world's press to leave her and Ms. Possible alone. All our reports verify that they have so far complied."

_Good! _Dr. Director thought. _If Shego's done nothing else, she's helped Kim out with those vultures._

Agent Wilson then filled the Global Justice Director in on everything that they had gathered on Shego's actions so far, from her staying at Ms. Possible's house, to their early morning exercises, and lastly, heading out for dinner together.

"Latest reports indicate that Shego and Ms. Possible are still together on site with the tavern owner," Agent Wilson said as she finished up.

There was a knock at the door, followed by an, "Ahem." Both women looked up at the interruption. There, in the doorway, was an athletic looking woman in her forties, her long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing a non-standard Global Justice uniform, more black than grey, Psi Division.

"Mary," Dr. Director said sternly, "come in. Agent Wilson and I were just finishing up."

The head of Global Justice's Psi Division nodded as she made her way in, eyes scanning the two women's faces.

"That'll be all for now, Naomi," Dr. Director said. "Please organize a deep background check on this tavern owner, Kimberly Tanner, and bring her in for debriefing. Also, arrange for Commander Mainwaring and Agent Wu to be here for a debriefing this afternoon."

"Yes, ma'am," Agent Wilson replied. Rising from her seat, she walked out and closed the door behind her.

~o0o~

Both women stood there staring at each other, their frowns getting deeper and deeper. Then, slowly, Agent Knight brought her hand up to her mouth, and with a small intake of breath, blew out a party streamer. At the sight, Dr. Director's stony visage cracked slightly, and before too long, both women were holding back smiles.

"That's nine, seven, to me, I do believe," Agent Knight said, maintaining her calm visage. Sitting down on a chair in front of Dr. Director's huge desk, she clasped her hands on her lap.

"True," Betty agreed, nodding as she sat down opposite her good friend. While she would have liked to catch up, much more serious things were on her mind. So, leaning forwards, she asked, "Mary, what the hell's happening?"

"I've been ordered to initiate the Possible Directive," Mary replied, seeing the shock and dismay on her friends face.

"What?! They can't!"

"You and I both know they can, and they have."

Dr. Director had never been caught so off guard in her life, all she could manage was a, "Why?"

"It was Shego's return that instigated it," Mary said calmly. "Our precog's detected a sheer in Ms. Possible's psychic stability with Shego's close proximity. When my interim report reached the Directorate, they immediately called a meeting with me and the President of the Security Council." Sighing and briefly staring at the ceiling, she brought her gaze back down and locked onto her friends. "It seems they've been heading this way for a while now, and this was just the excuse they needed."

_No, no, no, they can't do this, _Betty thought, her heart pounding in her chest. _She's the best of us. They can't treat her like this, no matter how badly they want her_. She found her mind buzzing with possible scenarios and counter scenarios, finally focusing on something simple. "I know Shego's always been an anomaly for you and your division, but surely the Directorate must realize she'll be gone soon enough."

"It's too late," Mary said sadly. "They want her in Global Justice by the end of the year and damn the methods." Shaking her head, she continued, "I tried everything I could think of to dissuade them, but they're dead set on this course of action."

Betty shook her head, the Possible Directive was only ever meant to be theoretical. _My god, they're actually going to manipulate Kim's mind so she'll join us,_ she thought. "I'm going to fight this, Mary," she declared, slamming her palm onto the desk.

"They knew you would, Betty, and I'm sure that's why they took this opportunity while you were away. Unfortunately, I've already got agents in the field as they left me absolutely no wiggle room. That's why I'm here, I thought it best to tell you in person instead of you hearing it from the Directorate."

Dr. Director sat back in her seat, dismayed. "Oh Kim, I'm so sorry," she whispered, seeing the regret in her friends face.

~o0o~

"Emerald," Kim muttered as she slowly awoke.

She was feeling extremely comfortable and relaxed, more so than she had in ages, and her waking mind slowly put the pieces together. The first thing it pointed out was that she certainly wasn't in her bed, then a few more pieces of the waking puzzle were queried, because there was a delightfully warm weight firmly wrapped around her.

Sleep encrusted eyes slowly blinked open and focused on the pale green form nestled against her. She slowly became aware of Shego's warm breath tickling her neck and the intimate way their legs were entwined beneath the blankets. The crowning glory was the arm resting across her stomach and under her shirt, Shego's fingers and razor sharp nails resting delicately on her ribs, just beneath the curve of her breasts.

_Uh...?_ was all Kim could think as her sleepy eyes flew open in shock.

Her gasp was lost as she forgot how to breathe, her blush building as the urge to panic at the situation began to rise, though a small part of her noted Shego wasn't the only one doing the cuddling. Both of her arms were around Shego, one hand tangled up in her luxurious hair, the other resting on some tantalizingly exposed pale green skin on her waist.

Kim finally remembered how to breathe, her years of facing the worst possible deathtrap's known to man coming to her aid; barely. Calming down, she realized she was actually taking the welling comprehension of how they were so intimately wrapped around each other better than she would have expected. Eyes wide and breathing slowly, she looked down at the peacefully sleeping face of her former nemesis.

_I- I... guess... after the last few days... this- this isn't that awkweird?_ she tried to rationalize. _Oh, who am I kidding!? Of course it is. But... but, it's just sleeping. No big. HA!_

Taking slow and steady breaths so as to remain calm, she gently removed her hand from Shego's waste, her fingers tingling at the sudden loss of warm skin.

_Shego likes to cuddle, _her scattered thoughts managed to insert. _I would never have guessed. _Knowing she was rambling, she closed her eyes and tried to focus. Anything to distract her from the closeness of the moment.

_Okay, okay, okay, we're cuddling, just holding each other. We're in the same bed, It happens... I guess?! Oh what do I know? How do I get myself IN these situation?_ _How do I get myself OUT of this situation?! _she thought furiously.

Opening her eyes, they drifted around the bedroom. The sun lit up the silent living room beyond the drape-covered bed, letting a flustered Kim know it was well after her normal wake up time.

_Oh wow! _she silently exclaimed, latching onto something normal._ We've slept in that long?_ Looking down at the peacefully sleeping face nestled into her shoulder, she couldn't help but feel a little mean at having to wake Shego. _I know this is totally awkweird and that I have to wake her, but she looks so peaceful and happy. _The sudden image of Faux catching them like this brought an all new incentive to free herself. _No, no, no. Up, now!_

Inching minimally and holding back a groan at the dull ache from her stiff shoulders, she - oh so gently - reached up with her free hand and touched Shego's arm.

"Um, Shego...? Shego... " she whispered.

At the words, Shego murmured unintelligibly and snuggled a bit closer in her sleep. Her sensitively placed hand under Kim's shirt slid up the young woman's ribs until it cupped a pert but extremely soft breast. Kim blanched as Shego's warm fingers caressed a sensitive nipple, a strong electric jolt shooting through her. She arched into the touch, unable to control her body.

She held back a gasp at the extremely intimate contact, blushing beet red from head to foot. _Oh gawd! Oh gawd! Oh gawd! I'm never going to live this down!_

"Shego, please," Kim whispered a bit more urgently, biting her lip as she fought the tingles radiating across her chest.

"Hmm...? Whassa, P'ncess?" Shego mumbled.

She was resisting the call from Kim to wake, this being her longest nightmare free sleep in years. Then she heard her name uttered again, more urgently, and finally an eye cracked open. Her gaze came face to face with a glorious red mane.

_Uh... what?_ Were her first confused thoughts, then her other senses kicked in. Somehow, she was wrapped around her Princess's petite body, their legs perfectly entwined, her hands-

"Ghrk!" Shego squeaked… her eyes flying open in shock. The breathy gasp of surprise didn't stop there as it continued to rise, finally culminating in a piercing, "Eep!"

Shego's first impulse was to fling herself away, but with their legs entangled and her hand caught under Kim's shirt, this proved ineffective. Instead of distancing herself, she rebounded and ended up resting on top of Kim. Now with a fair amount of pale green skin resting against tanned pink, her emerald green eyes widened as she stared, mere inches from olive green.

"Uh... hi?" Kim said, throwing a quick smile as she tried to head off the panic she could see rising in Shego's face. She was trying as hard as she could to maintain her own calm, while also ignoring how intimately their bodies were pressed together. Legs, arms, and most certainly breasts, all firmly touching.

"P-Princess...?" Shego finally managed to whisper, her warm breath tickling Kim's cheek. She was overwhelmed, there was too much skin touching, too much sensory overload.

"Hey... Shego, shall we... um... get up?" Kim asked softly, earning herself a gold star in the bleeding obvious in Shego's opinion.

"Uh... Yeah," Shego replied, blinking as she realized that she still hadn't moved from on top of her Princess. She could feel how intimately their legs were entwined beneath the sheets, her hand still under Kim's shirt, fingers tingling at the touch of warm flesh, and how her breasts were firmly nestled against the younger woman's.

Kim could see Shego was taking it far worse than she was. Whatever her issues were, they were out in full force at the moment. This close, Kim could see the full range of emotions flittering across her face. Then slowly, oh so slowly, Shego removed her hand from beneath Kim's shirt, eliciting an unwanted shiver from the redhead. Then their legs were freed, and she fell to the bed next to Kim.

"Gods, Kimmie, what the fuck was that?" came the whisper.

Kim swallowed deeply before turning her head to look at Shego. She was currently hating her traitorous body. Everywhere that had been touched was crying out for more, aching to be touched again.

"Just... two friends sleeping, is all," Kim said, it was the best the she could come up with right at this moment. "Think about it, Shego, I was dead tired," she said earnestly, "and I know you must have been as well. I guess... we just gravitated together for the warmth."

"Maybe," Shego replied, eyeing the large bed and how far she had moved in the night to reach her.

"I'm just going to file it under my Shego Paradox," Kim said, smiling gently at the frowning woman.

"Your what?"

"Whatever's going to embarrass me the most, then that's what's going to happen."

Shego snorted and held back a chuckle, the panic of earlier already fading into a distant memory. Grabbing a pillow from her side of the bed, she gently bopped Kim on the head.

"Hey! No! Oh no you don't!" Kim exclaimed. She grabbed her own pillow with her uninjured arm and playfully whacked Shego right back.

Mood now completely reversed, her insides alive with excitement, Shego clambered to her knees with pillow in hand. She then groaned, making Kim worry that she had sunk back into her dour mood.

"Look at us, Kimmie. In our pajamas, on a bed, and about to have a pillow fight. All we need is a camera and a cheering Faux, and we'd be set."

"I'm game if you are?" Kim replied cheekily. "After all, we do owe her a thank you present for letting us stay here last night." She gestured towards Shego's phone on the side table.

Shego smirked and shifting into a combat pose, pillow raised. "I think we can arrange something for our host," she said, grinning.

Kim gingerly adopted a similar stance, a smile gracing her lips.

Deep down, this was what they lived for.

~o0o~

"You're so evil," Kim commented, gently stretching her aching and tender muscles.

"Damn right!" came the snarky reply. "I owe her a little payback after last night."

"Oh...? How so?" Kim asked curiously.

"Never you mind, Pumpkin, now let's get up. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"Ooh, yeah, I am now that you've brought it up."

Shego pushed the drape out of the way covering her side of the bed and sat up, flipping her legs over the side. Kim was inching towards her side when she saw Shego reach under her shirt and pull out a bandage. Stopping in curiosity, her eyes went wide when Shego lifted the back of her shirt up and over her head, coming to rest on her shoulders. Kim knew she should be polite and look away, but her gaze was held by the array of stitches and bandages covering the pale green form.

Shego proceeded to remove all her bandages, no lacerations or scars visible from the previous night's activities. Her skin was perfectly smooth underneath the coverings, and even the stitches just fell off, covering nothing but flawless flesh. Bandages all removed, she readjusted her shirt and stood up, going into a quick calisthenics routine.

Kim opened her mouth to comment, but her side twinged from looking over her shoulder and she closed it again. _Another time_, she thought. She gingerly moved to her side of the bed and slid her legs over, putting one foot down and then the other before standing up, happy at the lack of pain after last night's battle.

"Gotta say, whatever Alison gave me last night certainly worked," Kim said happily.

"Hmmm?" Shego replied, slightly distracted with her stretching.

"I shouldn't be able to move, let alone stand. But really, I feel better than I did this time yesterday."

"Say what you like about those bastards at GJ, but they know their drugs."

Kim caught the slight catch in Shego's words at the end. _Global Justice never had her in prison? Why would she be angry about their medications?_ She sighed at the mystery, in a puzzle, wrapped in an enigma that was Shego. Looking down at her battered and twisted crutch on the ground, she decided that she was strong enough to do without.

_If my emerald mistress insists_. She threw a glance at the stretching woman. _Then I will_.

She took her first tentative step towards the kitchen, and her stomach began placing orders, pleased at only a slight twinge and dull ache from her muscles. Moving through the silent apartment, she heard a few muffled sounds drifting in from below. A glance over at the sofa showed her that Faux wasn't around, her pillow and blankets neatly folded and stacked at one end of the sofa.

Arriving in the spotlessly clean kitchen, Kim immediately noticed a large note stuck on the fridge door. Curious, she read it and smiled.

_Hey, Beauty, Kim,  
I'm downstairs overseeing the repair work on the tavern. For some KiGo loving breakfast, just press #1 on the home phone, and I'll bring some right up._

_Kisses, Faux.  
XXX_

_P.S. Really, I'd be fine if you kissed_ again.

Rolling her eyes while smiling at the note, Kim's gaze drifted back over to Shego. The comet-powered woman was still going through her stretches, eyes closed and with a serious frown on her face. Kim's eyes gravitated to her face, the note sparking memories of last night's kiss. Eyes staring at pale green lips, her other hand reached out and picked up the phone.

_"Possible Tavern, Faux speaking."_

"Hey Faux, it's Kim."

_"Kim! Oh, you sound so much better."_

"I feel much better, thank you. Your note said to phone up about breakfast?"

_"It certainly did, you up for some now?"_

"Please and thank you."

_"Okay then, I'll be up in ten to fifteen with a full spread, so make yourself at home_."

Kim hung up with a smile on her face, the upbeat and cheerful nature of Faux seemingly infectious. Without realizing it, her gaze was still focused on a certain green hued beauty in her small red boxers and large white tee-shirt.

_Shego really does keep herself in perfect form_, Kim thought. _I wish I looked as good as her, _she sighed wistfully. Her mind drifted back to how they woke up this morning. _She's so warm and soft when she cuddles_. Her thoughts drifted further back to last night's kiss, her natural curiosity taking over. _Would every kiss with Shego be like that?_ she wondered, then realized exactly what she was thinking and about whom.

~o0o~

Shego flowed through her exercises faster and faster, trying to exorcise the demons from her mind. She could still feel the softness of Kim's skin on her finger tips, the warmth of her body pressed against her own, all triggering memories of _that_ kiss from last night.

_Argh! Why is it that Kimmie and I just keep being thrown together like this?!_ Shego thought in annoyance. _It's getting too complicated, I should leave. But, I promised I'd look after her, and I don't break my contracts. Faaaaark!_ Gritting her teeth, she expertly buried her thoughts and feelings, years of experience and practice coming to her aid.

Finishing her exercises, her mind now clear and focused, she heard a small 'eep' from the kitchen. Opening her eyes, she spotted Kim, a small blush covering her face. As their eyes met, Kim ducked her head, blushing even further, and the way she was looking everywhere except at her told Shego everything.

_Seems Kimmie's having her own thoughts as well_, Shego noted. _Well... fuck this!_ she quickly decided. _Shit happens! Time to move on_. Walking around the bed, she made her way over to the sofa.

"Princess," she called out.

"Yes?" came the muted reply, Kim still staring at the floor.

"What's happening with breakfast?" she asked, the normal topic bringing Kim's head up.

"Uh... yeah, Faux said she'll have something up soon." Kim made her way over to the sofa. "So we should just make ourselves at home." Kim saw how Shego had plopped herself down in the middle of the couch, and she eyed the available space and other options. _No, not going to happen, _she decided. _I'm not going to let a few stray thoughts dictate my life, and I'm certainly not going to let Shego hog the whole couch_.

Shego's eyebrow rose as Kim sat down on the couch next to her.

"Wonder what's on?" Kim said after a while, breaking the comfortable silence between the two women. As one, they turned their gaze to the television, both becoming aware of a CD on the coffee table. It had a small post-it-note stuck on top and read 'Play with Me'.

"That's... new," Kim murmured.

"Yep," Shego agreed. Her senses tingled as they detected a trap.

"Does this feel like a setup to you?" Kim enquired, curiously.

"Oh yeah, most certainly."

Both women looked at each other, then as one, Kim went for the remote while Shego popped the CD into the player. The television came on and showed multiple pictures of the tavern; live feeds from multiple security cameras.

"Shego..."

"I know..."

"She wouldn't...?"

"Of course she would!"

With the right channel selected, the DVD began to play. The plain black of the screen was replaced by the words 'KiGo'. As the words slowly faded from view, they were replaced by a surprisingly clear and close up recording of Kim and Shego from last night.

_She did_, they both thought.

Sitting in silence, they watched the night unfold on the television before them. Monkey Ninjas came crashing through windows, tables were exploded, and monkey master's were yelled at. Then, the video slowed down, and the chorus of a song accompanied the action.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_

They both watched in slow motion as they leaned into each other, their lips meeting for the first time. How their hands, which they thought had remained fairly chaste, came up and caressed each other, holding on, pulling each other in as they kissed the life out of each other. Slowed down, the kiss went on for ages, all the while accompanied by the soundtrack. Eventually, it ended, with them facing Monkey Fist, their flushed cheeks resting against each other's.

_So kiss me_

Kim was sitting there with her mouth hanging open. _Ohhh gawd...! That- that's more than just a simple kiss,_ she thought.

Both girls hardly reacted as the front door flew open, and in walked Faux with a large tray.

"Hey, Beauty, Kim, breakfast is served," Faux announced happily, placing the tray on the kitchen table. Getting no immediate response, she looked over at the two women on the couch, seeing the blank screen and the frozen looks on the two women's faces. _Oh, they so loved it, _she decided.

"Did you like my little present for you?" Faux asked, finally getting a response from the stunned women.

"What the fuck?! Faux!" Shego exploded, standing up and facing the strawberry blonde. "If someone were to see this, they would-"

"Oh, Beauty," Faux interrupted her irate friend, "have no fear. That's the only copy," she said while gesturing at the DVD player. "And while I had lots of fun putting it together and watching it over and over, I've deleted everything involved. I even told this so called Global Justice that the security cameras were just for show, so even they didn't get a look. So, come and have some breakfast while it's hot?" She tapped the covered plates on the table. "Then afterwards we can watch it a few more times, and then you can break the CD."

Shego didn't think, she just reacted. Two steps over to the DVD player and she had the offending CD in hand. She was about to melt it into oblivion, when Kim spoke up.

"Shego... it- it's okay to watch it again... for Faux," Kim said.

Shego stood there dumbfounded at what her Princess had just said. "Pumpkin, you realize how dangerous this is?" She waved the CD in front of Kim. "What it would do to your reputation?"

"What about yours?" Kim asked as she stood up and faced Shego.

"Forget mine," Shego snarled. Shocking all three women with this simple statement, but it was said, and she wasn't going to back down. "Look, Princess, I'm here to protect you, and I count this," her hand lit up and melted the CD, "as a threat."

"Your reputation's important too, Shego," Kim said, looking at the melted CD in Shego's hand.

"Yes... look, Kimmie," she said, tossing the remains of the CD over her shoulder and into the kitchen sink. "My reputation would only be enhanced if that came out, but yours... yours would be seriously fucked up."

"I'm- I'm... sorry," Faux said into the tense atmosphere.

"I know you are, Faux," Kim replied, not breaking her gaze from Shego's. "And we both thank you... _both_," she emphasized, seeing the tightening around Shego's eyes, "for getting rid of everything. So, c'mon, Shego, let's go have some breakfast, hey?"

Kim didn't wait for reply as she headed for the kitchen table, and halfway there, she felt Shego turn to follow her. _She cares that much for me? _she thought. _All these years trying to beat each other to a pulp, and she's really just a big softy_.

As all three women sat, Kim turned to Shego, seeing the frown still on her face. "Would our little present for Faux count as world destroying too?" she asked.

"That's different, Cupcake, it's on my phone, and no one's getting ahold of that. Also, it's being deleted once it's been watched, since nothing's one hundred percent secure."

"Present?" Faux said, her mood perking right up at the mention.

"Yeah," Shego replied.

"We wanted to say thank you for last night," Kim added. "Just a short video we shot this morning."

_Video! For me?! They're both still in their pajamas! Ooooh_. Faux's mind drifted into erotic valley as her over active imagination took over. She was dragged out of her fantasies by Kim and Shego making conversation as they tucked into their full breakfast with gusto.

"Sorry, Kim, what did you say again?" a distracted Faux asked.

"How's the tavern?" Kim asked again.

"Pretty bad," Faux replied, "but not for long." She rested her elbows on the table and her head on her hands. "Beauty's insurance guy showed up soon after you both went to bed," she explained, winking at them. "He took one look at it, and said he would have it repaired in one to two days."

"That's great news," Kim said, happy for the tavern owner.

"He said he's used to much more major destruction from his clients, not just a simple tavern. So, there's been workmen downstairs all night, and we may even be open by the end of the day."

"You get what you pay for," Shego said between mouthfuls.

"And for that I'm eternally grateful," Faux said, resting a grateful hand on Shego's arm. Delighted that Shego just nodded in acceptance, her arm staying still. "Oh, while I remember. Do you mind if I keep your clothes from last night, the ruined ones?"

Both women had mouthfuls of food, but Faux could see the questioning looks of why? in their eyes.

"Let me show you," she said enthusiastically, hopping up from the table and running back downstairs. She soon returned ladened with two large wooden display cases. Stylized under the glass in each were their clothes from last night. At the bottom of each was a small plaque with their names engraved upon it. "I got this idea last night, and your clothes were ruined, so I thought it would go perfectly on the wall downstairs. What do you think?"

"I think that's brilliant," Kim said, while Shego just rolled her eyes.

"I thought so, too, I-" Faux began, then stopped as her mobile rang. "Sec, that's probably the builders downstairs."

Kim and Shego continued to tuck into their glorious breakfast as Faux answered a few questions over the phone. The last being a definite, "No! Leave it," from Faux before she hung up.

"Problem?" Kim enquired, sitting back with a wonderfully full stomach.

"Oh no, just the foreman double checking a few things, and making sure I didn't want the bench in women's bathroom replaced. Seems it has two handprints melted into the surface," she said, winking at Shego.

"Yeah, well, shit happens," Shego replied, getting up and heading for the fridge.

"Oh, I don't mind at all, Beauty," Faux said happily. "In fact, I'm happy for you to repay me in any sordid way you want if you want to do more."

The grunt from Shego as she rummaged through the fridge caused both Kim and Faux to laugh.

~o0o~

There was a loud knock on the door.

_Dammit_, Angela thought, _it's always the way_. "Just when I'm about to have a shower," she grumbled as she made her way to the door while doing up her bathrobe.

"Who is it?" Angela asked, looking through the peephole.

"Agent Jane Smith of Global Justice, ma'am. I'm wondering if I could have a few words?"

"Global who?" Angela enquired, seeing a slim young woman with short, seemingly grey hair, outside her door.

"Global Justice, ma'am, we work for the United Nations." A badge was held up so it could be seen through the peephole.

"Oh...! Okay." She tightened her robe and opened the door.

"Am I correct in that I'm addressing Angela Kate Berkowski?" Agent Smith asked, "who works at Lowerton General Hospital?"

"Yes, that's me," Angela replied, clearly confused as to what was going on. She was also a little perturbed at the woman's light grey skin, clearly an unhealthy color.

"Do you mind if I come in?" Agent Smith asked, flashing a smile. "I have a few quick questions, then I'll be on my way."

"Um... ahh... sure, if it won't take too long?" she said, holding the door open. "I was just about to have a shower as I've got work in an hour."

"Perfect," Agent Smith said. Walking in, she followed Angela to the kitchen.

"Can I make you a coffee or something?" Angela offered.

"No thanks, the sooner we do this, the sooner it'll be over. Now, if you could take a seat, I have something to show you." She placed her bag on the table.

"All right," Angela replied, sitting down at the kitchen table. "What do you-"

Angela was shocked to see Agent Smith pull out a gun and shoot her. She instantly slumped head first onto the table, catching the cold and calculating look on Agent Smith's face before her eyes closed.

Placing the tranquillizer gun back in the bag, Agent Smith rested a hand on Ms. Berkowski's arm.

Slowly, the form of Agent Smith faded, almost as if she was stepping into the background. As she faded, a light grey shadow flowed over Angela's skin through their contact, and Ms. Berkowski's body shook violently as Agent Smith held on tightly. Eventually, Agent Smith had fully faded, and Ms. Berkowski was fully covered. As Angela's skin quickly returned to its original tone, she sat up, her eyes now a dark grey.

Ms. Berkowski smiled and pulled out a phone from the bag on the table. Flipping through a few numbers, she found the one she was after and pressed connect.

"Sue Donym here, I'll be heading for the target's location within the hour." She hung up and looked around the kitchen. _Yes_, she decided, _a shower sounds like a wonderful idea_. Whistling quietly to herself, she wandered off to find the bathroom.

~o0o~


	17. Having a Good Hair Day

**~o0o~**

Well, it's that time of the week again, this time with no Blizzcon to distract me from posting. So, let's go to the - insert ominous voice - 'master document' and copy, paste, and upload another chapter from our ongoing story. Reviews, comments, and questions always appreciated since this is the first thing I've ever written in my life, and I'm curious as heck as to how it's being perceived.

**~o0o~**

"I really wish you didn't have to go," Faux said as she hugged Kim.

"I'm sure we'll be back soon enough," Kim promised, returning the hug.

"I don't suppose a goodbye kiss would be in order?" Faux asked playfully.

Kim's ears turned red at the innocent proposition, knowing she was in another woman's arms while being asked. "Uh... no. No! Not right now," she replied, slowly disengaging herself from Faux arms.

"Rain check it is then," Faux smiled happily.

"Play nice, Faux," Shego called out from in front of the television.

"I try," Faux fired back, "then I see you and all sorts of naughty thoughts pop into my head."

"There we go," Shego said, ignoring Faux's reply. "Okay, over here." She pointed to the couch.

Faux and Kim wandered over and stood in front of the sofa, watching as Shego pressed play on her phone that was now connected to the television.

Faux watched as Shego's face appeared on the television, hair all tousled from waking up. "Good morning, Faux," Shego said, "this is a little something for last night." Then the picture changed as Shego moved the camera and positioned it on the bedside table. The video now showed both Kim and Shego kneeling on the bed in their pajamas. "Shall we, Princess?" she asked, followed by Kim raising her pillow and attempting to hit Shego.

Faux watched the video with delight as Kim and Shego had an honest to goodness pillow fight. Then Shego leapt at Kim and they ended up off screen, followed quickly by two shirts flying past the camera, and Shego moaning, "Ohhh, Kimmie!"

"Noooo!?" Faux cried out, "you can't leave it like that!"

"Oh, I can," Shego smiled evilly. She leaned over and whispered into Faux's ear, "I'm sure your imagination can fill in the blanks. Especially with why Kimmie and I were so late in getting up."

Faux gasped and sat down heavily on the sofa, her face a picture of tortured pleasure.

"Did you like your present?" Shego asked, a smirk on her face.

"Oh, Beauty, it was magnificent," Faux replied, leaping to her feet and throwing her arms around Shego. Then her hands drifted south, and before Shego could react, she squeezed a nicely curved bottom.

"Faux," Shego squeaked, "we're done." Her eyes wide as she forcibly removed Faux from around her. Unfortunately for Shego, she wasn't finished with her just yet. As Shego gently but firmly pushed her away, Faux leaned forwards and planted a gentle kiss on a pale green cheek.

"There," Faux said happily, "now we're done."

Both women stood there staring at each other, one with a happy and content smile on her face, the other with a pale blush on her cheeks as warring emotions danced across her face. They were both brought out of their staring match as Kim, who had been completely forgotten, burst out laughing.

~o0o~

They were all walking down the back stairs of the tavern, Faux still with a happy smile on her face, and Kim with a grin as she used her crutch, dressed in a pale green tee-shirt and loose grey sweats borrowed from Faux. Kim was watching Shego in front of her, looking oddly normal in her borrowed clothes. The former villain was decked out in an 'I heart KiGo' tee-shirt and cut-off jeans, revealing her long pale green legs. Shego had a scowl across her face as she continued to complain about her attire and all the redheads she knew.

By the time they reached the bottom of the stairs, Shego was fit to explode at the two happy and smiling redheads. The glances they kept throwing at her, and the smiles, had her on edge. Then, she spotted two Global Justice agents, and her gaze narrowed as it became murderous.

"See to Kimmie!" Shego snarled as she strode off towards the wary agents.

Kim opened her mouth to say something, but closed it instead. _What's the point? _she thought. _Shego and Global Justice, it's like waving a red flag at a bull_.

"Which cars yours?" Faux asked, looking around the crowded parking lot. "I saw a purple one here last night, but it's gone now."

"That's just Sadie," Kim said as she pointed to a light blue car. "She can change her color as needed."

_That's so cool,_ Faux thought as she followed Kim over to her car.

"Good morning, Kim," Sadie said as they approached.

"Morning, Sadie. A change of color?" she enquired.

"I was blending in nicely with all the workmens cars, but then I detected a few reporters sniffing around."

"Good idea," Kim replied. _Global Justice, reporters, and Shego. Oh, that's going to go down so well_. "Oh, Sadie, this is Faux, she's a good friend of ours."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Sadie said, flashing her lights once.

_Oh gosh, this is brilliant,_ Faux thought. "The pleasure is all mine, I'm sure."

Kim was watching the two interact when she felt an itch behind her eyes. She blinked in irritation, the itch quickly ramping up to painful. Grunting and slowly blinking her eyes, she rested a hand against Sadie. The pain then went beyond what she had ever experienced, like her brain was on fire, and she cried out.

She heard Faux and Sadie call out in alarm as if from a long way away. Her vision darkened, and she knew she was falling towards the ground, only to be caught by strong arms. Opening her eyes as the pain suddenly disappeared, she looked up into an alarmed pale green face.

"Kimmie," Shego yelled, "what's wrong?!"

"Uhh... I- I... don't know," Kim replied woozily,"It- It felt like my head was... on fire. I guess- I guess it was just a migraine or something, but it came on so quickly, it caught me by surprise."

"Just a migraine?" Shego growled. "I've never heard you cry out in pain like that before. Whatever that was, it wasn't just a migraine."

"Shego, I'll be fine. Whatever it was, it's gone now," Kim said as she slowly stood to her feet.

Shego was just about to retort when they all heard someone shout, "Shego, Ms. Possible." Turning, they saw what was obviously a reporter and his camera crew running towards them.

Stopping by the three women, he turned to his cameraman and said, "Roll it, Frank." The reporter turned back to the three women and held out his mic. With the camera rolling, Shego took one step forward, and a pale green fist connected with his face, sending the man flying to the ground, unconscious.

Before the cameraman could react, Shego grabbed the camera and threw it into the air, where a well-aimed plasma bolt turned it into slag. Deciding he wasn't getting paid enough for this, the cameraman was already running away.

"You!" Shego yelled as she pointed at the slowly approaching Global Justice agents, "lock this fucker up for attacking Kimmie."

~o0o~

_Dammit! I'm not going to apologize,_ Shego thought angrily.

They were currently tearing their way back to Middleton, Shego at the wheel, Kim in the passenger seat giving her the silent treatment. This had been going on ever since they had hopped in the car, left over from their massive argument in the tavern's parking lot. Kim accusing Shego of overreacting, Shego firing back that she hadn't reacted nearly enough, and from there, it had gone downhill.

_No! I'm not going to apologize,_ Shego thought angrily, her eyes glancing at the silent redhead.

The whole time in the parking lot, Kim had spoken quietly and calmly, but Shego could see the disappointment in her eyes. For some reason, this had upset Shego, which in turn annoyed her, which made her argue even harder. Eventually, Kim had just sighed at her - sighed! - and hopped into the car without another word.

_Argh!? How does she do this to me?_ Shego thought, gripping the wheel even harder. _I'm not better than this, Princess, this IS me_. _You get the whole package, not just the bits you like_. But that was it, she realized, Kim did see all of her, and still believed she was better.

_No, no, no! There's no fucking way I'm apologizing_.

As Kim brushed her bangs out of her eyes, she gave an almost inaudible sigh. To Shego, the sound was as good as a shout, and she had to hold back the growl forming in her throat. _If it was anyone else, I'd have thrown them out of the car, _she thought. _If it was anyone else, I wouldn't be here at all_.

"Sadie, drive," Shego commanded, releasing her hands as Sadie took control. She sat there silently, looking out the driver's window for a few minutes before turning to face a silent Kim.

"Maybe..." Shego said into the silence between them.

Kim turned in her seat to face Shego, the frown on her face softening.

"Maybe?" Kim queried, softly.

"Maybe I... overreacted," Shego managed to get out through clenched teeth. "But I'm not going to apol-"

Before she knew it, Kim had slipped off her seat belt and wrapped her in a huge hug, a smile lighting up Kim's face.

"It'll be our secret," Kim said, settling back into her seat. The tension between the two women evaporated with those simple words.

_I've been played, _Shego realized. _She played me, and I walked right into it. Damn, I am going soft_. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, she leaned back in her seat, looking at her. She watched as Kim ran her fingers through her hair, without much luck.

"I wish I could wash my hair," Kim said wistfully as she tried to untangle it with her fingers. Unfortunately, the unwashed mass didn't want to cooperate.

"We could cut it with some clippers?" Shego suggested.

"Don't even joke about that," Kim shot back.

"Cut it right down, add a muscle shirt, and you could march in a gay pride parade."

"With Monique," Kim murmured.

"What?"

"My friend, Monique, she's gay," Kim said softly. "She came out at graduation, but it didn't go so well. Her family disowned her, and she's now living in New York while studying fashion."

"That's people for ya, Pumpkin," Shego said as she stared out the window. "If you're different, they want to tear you down and rip you apart."

"Shego..." Kim started, realizing they were no longer talking about Monique, they had moved into Shego's mysterious past.

"Don't...!" Shego whispered, still staring out the window.

Kim caught the undercurrent in the simple word and let the subject drop. Going back to her hair and running her fingers through it as best she could. _What's it now?_ she thought, _Four days, two battles, and no washing. At this rate it will be for the clippers_. She couldn't help but shudder at the thought.

"Sadie, manual - NOW!" Shego suddenly barked as she grabbed the wheel. Sadie instantly complied, and Shego wrenched the steering wheel. Sadie's tires squealed as the car turned ninety degrees. Jumping the median strip, they crossed over into other lane, cars blaring their horns from all around as they weaved in and out of the traffic. Shego slammed on the breaks as she brought them perfectly into a parking spot.

"Shego!? What the-" Kim yelled.

"Be right back, Pumpkin," Shego said, cutting Kim off. Then, she was out of the car before Kim could responded, walking down the sidewalk and into a hair salon.

~o0o~

"Hey," Shego called out as she walked quickly up to the counter, "I need someone's hair washed, how long til there's a spot?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, we don't have any vacancies free for at least another hour," the middle aged hairdresser on reception replied. Looking up, she took in Shego's casual attire and added, "Might I suggest another establishment would be more preferable for your... needs."

_Okay, Bitch! Now you've done it,_ Shego thought, her eyes narrowing at the snooty hairdresser. Turning around, she looked at the three women currently sitting and waiting. "I'll give two hundred dollars to the first person to give me their booking," she said to the startled women.

"Madam, you can't-" the receptionist blustered.

"Shut it, Blondie!" Shego snarled, turning and glaring at the women, who wisely stopped talking, shocked at being addressed as such. "So, any takers?" she asked again, "Last chance before I move on."

"Young lady, I'd be happy take that offer," an elderly woman offered.

"Done!" Shego crowed, pulling out her wallet.

~o0o~

"Sadie, I'm heading inside," Kim said. She was tired of waiting in the car, even if she did have Sadie to talk to.

"All right," Sadie replied.

Kim grabbed her crutch and gingerly hopped out of the car. Walking up to the salon door, she reached for the handle, only for the door to fly open before she could grab ahold, Shego on the other side with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Perfect timing, Princess, let's get your hair washed," Shego said happily.

Following Shego inside, Kim found a teenage girl waiting for them. She had the perfectly styled hair and the upmarket clothes for just such an establishment. The smile she gave the two women as they walked up to her, though, was warm and welcoming.

"Oh wow! Who does your surrogate look? It's perfect," the girl gushed at Shego. "That has to be the most amazing attention to detail I've ever seen."

"Yeah, so I've heard," Shego replied.

The young hairdressers gaze then drifted to Kim and her eyes widened. Before she could say a word, Shego stepped forwards and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She's not!" Shego said softly, but with meaning. "She's just a klone, like I'm a surrogate." She gently but firmly squeezed the young hairdresser's shoulder.

The girl stood there for a few second, taking everything in. Then, she nodded in understanding and smiled at the two women.

"Hello there, I'm Nikki, I'll be looking after you today," she said.

"Nice to meet you, Nikki, I'm Kim," the young hero said, Shego just grunting in response.

"I'm just washing your hair for you?" Nikki enquired as she turned and led the two woman to her work area.

"Please and thank you," Kim replied.

Kim sat down in the extraordinarily comfy chair as Nikki excused herself for a moment. Shego looked around and then dragged a chair over and straddled it, her arms folded across the back.

"Is it like this everywhere you go?" Shego asked curiously.

"Yeah, it is," Kim replied. "It's always the hair that gets their attention, always the hair that gets me instantly recognized."

"You've never thought of cutting it, or changing the color?" Shego enquired. Her eyes ran over Kim's crimson locks, trying to picture her with a different look.

"This is me, Shego," Kim said emphatically as she grabbed the end of her tresses and curled a few strands around her fingers. "I'm not going to let a bit of outside pressure change who I am. You of all people would understand that?"

"True, Princess."

"If you're after a temporary change, you could try the Camille Leon line of products," Nikki said as she arrived back. "Sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear," she apologized as Shego glared at her.

"Are they as good as people say?" Kim asked, curiously.

"Your friend here should know," Nikki said, gesturing at Shego.

"She's a special case," Kim said as she smiled at Shego.

"Damn right," Shego said to both of them.

"Well," Nikki started, "the Camille Leon line of products all last for about twelve hours, so they're perfect for that short change urge. You know, a night out on the town with your friends. There's a full range of hair colors to choose from as well as a good variety of skin tones, even eye drops. They're all very easy to apply and just as easy to remove."

"I'll bring a few samples over after I've done your hair, if you like?" Nikki offered.

Kim nodded her head in agreement as she was lowered back, her head resting over a large basin. She closed her eyes and sighed happily as Nikki began rinsing her hair with warm water.

"Pumpkin, I-" Shego started, then her phone began ringing with the most interesting and annoying ringtone.

_An idiot is attempting to reach you on your cellular device_.

Kim opened her eyes and found Shego's. Raising an eyebrow, she said, "Drakken?"

_An idiot is attempting to reach you on your cellular device_.

"Drakken," Shego sighed. She dropped her head while she fished the phone out of her pocket.

_An idiot is attempting to reach you_-

"What!" Shego barked into her phone. "Yes, yes I am. Why do you-"

Kim watched as Shego stormed out of the salon and continued her conversation outside. Her arms waved in the air as she became more and more irate. Then, Nikki began massaging her scalp, and her eyes closed in enjoyment as she forgot her aches and pains and the cares of the world.

Kim was in heaven as her hair was washed twice and a conditioner applied in the end, all accompanied by a glorious scalp massage that had her totally relaxed. Finally done, her damp hair resting in the basin, Nikki said she would be right back with some Camille Leon samples.

Kim knew Camille Leon was one of those success stories to come out of the Lowardian invasion. When the whole world became infatuated with everything Kim Possible and a reformed Shego, Camille had risen to the occasion. The disinherited heiress's ability to change her appearance came out in her favor. She had managed to bottle her morphing ability, and was now marketing it as hair, skin, and eye coloring products. Kim and Wade had originally checked things out, but it was all on the up and up. So Camille, now rolling in money, had happily given up her life of crime.

"So... Kim," Nikki said tentatively, addressing the redhead. "What sort of hair color would interest you?" She dumped a large pile of test packets on the counter.

"You said it's very easy to apply?" Kim enquired, looking at the wide variety of colors available.

"As easy as this," Nikki replied. Opening a test packet labeled 'Possible Red' and dipping a comb into the powder within, she unraveled one her blonde locks and then slowly ran the comb through. As the comb passed, her hair instantly changed from her natural rich blonde to a fiery red.

_Oh wow!_ Kim marveled.

"The blush for your skin is just as easy," Nikki said, opening another test packet. She lifted out a small brush and lightly brushed her arm, the skin visibly changing from a light brown to tanned pink.

"So, do you feel like being adventurous?" Nikki asked, a grin on her face.

_Oh yes!_ Kim instantly decided. "I want that look," she said, a devilish glint in her eye as she pointed to the far side of the salon.

~o0o~

Shego resisted the urge to throw her phone into a wall. It was one of a kind and irreplaceable, but she was just that angry. She knew it wouldn't solve her predicament, and she took in a few deep breaths to calm herself.

_Last time, Drew,_ she thought, knowing she was lying to herself. She knew she owed him so much, and that she would always be there for him.

Storming back into the salon, she made her way over to Kim, only to get the shock of her life.

"Kimmie?!" Shego said as she stared incredulously.

"Hey, Shego, what do ya think?" Kim asked, a playful smile on her face. A pale green face surrounded by damp raven-black hair with impossible hints of green. Then her eyes, her sparkling emerald eyes, met Shego's.

Shego just stood there, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. She could only watch as Kim stood and did a full turn, showing off the full effect of her transformation. She then struck a pose in front of the mirror, mimicking one that Shego often assumed in her days as a villain, one hand on her hip while the other waved in a dismissive gesture.

"Doy!" Kim said to her reflection, her eyes moving to catch Shego's in the mirror. Her playful smile eventually breaking as she burst into laughter.

"She makes a perfect Surrogate, doesn't she?" Nikki chimed in.

Shego shook her head and finally blinked as her brain returned from its extended holiday. The beaming smile on Kim's face telling her all she needed to know about the look on her own.

"Not bad, Cupcake," Shego managed to say. "Don't you think the original might get a tad upset with stealing her look?" she added with half a smile.

"Hmph, as if," Kim huffed, turning back to look at herself in the mirror. "She would have to beat me first." She grinned and poked her tongue out at Shego's reflection, the frown on Shego's face only making her grin bigger.

"This look needs its own nickname, whadda ya think?" Kim asked, her face scrunching up in concentration.

"Prude," Shego responded instantly, earning herself another poked out tongue. "Miss Priss, orrrr... how about Annoyance? Ooh, I know... Bitch!" Shego finished, seeing Kim roll her eyes.

"I remember," Kim whispered silently to herself as a fragment of a dream, of a thought, came to her. "Call me Emerald, or Eme, for short." She nodded happily at her reflection, it just felt right for some reason.

"Well, Emerald," Nikki said, joining in on the act, "we best get you under the dryer."

"Spankin'," Kim replied, turning and following the hairdresser.

"How long?" Shego asked, knowing their plans had now changed with Drew's call.

"About an hour," Nikki replied. "Eme's got such thick hair, so it's going to take a while."

_Bugger that,_ Shego thought to herself. Catching up quickly to Kim, she rested a hand on her shoulder. Kim turned at the touch and raised an eyebrow in question. "If you'll trust me, Princess," Shego said as she raised a hand in a symbolic gesture, "then I can dry it much faster."

_Oh wow_, Kim thought as she bit her lip nervously, _she's really suggesting.._. They both knew that Shego was offering to use her plasma to dry her hair. Plasma that had been used for years to threaten and terrorize the young hero. _Can I... do I... trust her that much?_ Staring at the pale green hand in front of her, she found the answer was simple and came back almost immediately, _I do_.

Shego stared into those eerily familiar emerald green eyes. _Do you trust me this much, Princess? How could you? _she thought sadly, turning away.

"Nikki," Kim said, her hand shooting out and resting on Shego's arm, gently holding her in place, "could you give us a moment, please?"

"Sure," Nikki replied, moving back to her work area to tidy up.

"Are you sure, Princess?" Shego asked, her mouth suddenly dry. _Shit! I didn't think this through. How can you trust me this much? After everything I've put you through? No one's trusted me this much since_...

_Not since..._

Shego found a long buried memory surfacing.

_"Rach... No!" Shego said, wrapping the towel around herself and sitting on the end of the bed._

_"C'mon, Sherry, Rachel pouted, sauntering over and straddling her girlfriends lap. "Dry my hair with your glow." She draped her arms around the green hued woman's neck and rested their heads together._

_"I don't know if I can," Shego replied. "I've never-" She was happily silenced by a tender kiss._

_"I trust you," Rachel smiled, "I know you'll never hurt me."_

The happy memory didn't last long, they never did. It inevitably turned dark, replaced by the sound of screams and the smell of blood as her mind flowed down into the cesspit that was her past.

Then, a gentle voice brought her back, centered her and rescued her from the spiraling nightmare that her memories had become.

"I trust you, Shego," Kim said, simply and honestly. "I know you won't hurt me."

Kim wasn't sure what had brought on the sudden worry she had spotted in Shego's eyes, but she was slowly working out ways around it. She knew there were severe trust issues, and anything she could do to help, she would.

"I'm-" Shego started, then stopped. She looked into Kim's eyes after her simple statement, seeing in them the conviction she had heard in Kim's voice.

"I haven't done this in a long time," Shego said, making sure the warning came through loud and clear.

"Well then," Kim said, an encouraging smile on her face, "let's do this together."

Nodding almost imperceptibly, Shego looked around the salon. "Over there," she said, pointing back to Nikki's work area.

Kim sat down in the chair, while Nikki moved to the side, curiosity etched on her face over what was going on. Shego sat down in her chair, tentatively edging around her buried memories.

"I... used to do this for a... a friend," Shego said into the silence.

Holding out a hand palm up in front of Kim, Shego ignited her green Go Team glow in full view of everyone. The reaction around the hair salon was immediate as gasps and shocked comments were all cried out.

"Is that...?"

"Omigawd that's-"

"My god, she really can?!"

"Mommy, Mommy! I want flaming hands!"

They were all lost on the two women, both staring at the flaming hand.

"It's safe to touch," Shego whispered.

Kim sat staring at the flaming hand, entranced by the flickering green flames. Then … slowly … she reached out so her hand was resting above the green flames, feeling the warmth tingling her palm. Hesitating, but only for a second, she placed her hand on Shego's.

_OH - MY - GOD!_ Kim exulted, marveling at the sight of the green flames dancing about her fingers.

_Will you ever stop amazing me?_ Shego thought, shaking her head.

"Beautiful," Kim murmured, staring at the emerald flames. Gently taking hold of Shego's hand, she turned it this way and that, watching the play of flames around their joined hands. _A week ago, I would have said this could never happen, that it would be impossible,_ she thought in wonder.

Shego entwined their fingers, and moved their joined hands so they were touching her own cheek. "Okay... Princess... Eme," Shego said softly, "last chance. Do you still want to do... this?"

"Just try and stop me," Kim replied, feeling a thrill at hearing the nickname. "You won't get rid of me that easily."

"All right then, I'm going to bring my hand close to your cheek now," Shego said, her face completely serious.

"I'm ready," Kim replied. She sat there and watched as Shego brought the flaming hand close to her face, an involuntary shiver running through her body.

Shego gave Kim a small nod, letting her take the lead. Staring at the green glow in front of her, Kim dug deep, took a slow breath and closed her eyes. Then, slowly, she rested their entwined hands against her own cheek.

_Ohhh - WOW!_ Kim thought, reveling in the feeling of flames dancing across her cheek. She moved the hand about her face, the green glow raising goosebumps wherever they touched.

"Time for your hair," Shego declared as she stood up. "Now the heat, and... other factors... will be different to this." She squeezed Kim's hand. "This was just to get you used to the effect."

Kim nodded her understanding as Shego untangled their fingers, the flames going out. Shego moved around behind her and tilted the seat back, letting Kim's hair splay over the back, hanging loose.

"Shego, don't overreact, but-" Kim whispered, tensing slightly.

"I know," Shego acknowledged, having spotted the many camera phones. There was in fact quite a large crowd building up at the salon entrance. "As long as they keep their distance, they'll be fine," she said.

Kim relaxed, knowing Shego wasn't about to go ballistic. _Looks like it's just reporters she hates_. W_ill I ever fully work you out?_ she wondered, her eyes travelling upwards and onto Shego's face.

"All right, Eme, no distractions now," Shego murmured. "This is going to take all my concentration." Hands bursting into flames, she reached forwards.

Kim nodded in understanding, holding back all the questions that were bubbling up inside. She wanted to know why Shego was concentrating so hard, what the 'other factors' were, and who was the friend she had done this to in the past. She was bursting with so many questions, but Shego had asked for concentration. So, closing her eyes, she kept quiet and just enjoyed this unique experience.

Heaven, that was the only experience Kim could compare the feeling to. How else could she explain the warm, pulsing hands massaging across her scalp and down through her long hair. The feeling was thrilling, it was scary, but above all, it was glorious. Then, all too quickly, Shego was done, her glow proving most effective at drying Kim's hair.

Shego stood back, her hands going out, accompanied by a small sigh of disappointment from Kim. She looked down at a happy Kim and froze as the entire salon suddenly exploded in applause. The two women looked over and stared wide eyed at the large crowd crammed into the salon, both realizing how caught up in the experience they had been to not even notice.

"Oh bloody hell," Shego muttered as the applause went on and on. The salon filled with the chant of, "Shego, Shego, Shego!" Accompanied by shouts of encouragement and for an encore.

_Wow?_ Kim thought, _They really do love everything Shego._

"How was that, Eme?" Shego asked, glancing at Kim, her cheeks darkening a little at the crowd's unwanted attention.

"I want you with me the next time I wash my hair," Kim said in a breathy whisper.

Shego opened her mouth to tease Kim for giving her such a good opening line. Instead, she said nothing. This wasn't the time or place to indulge in their friendly banter.

"Oh, come on, Shego," Kim said, looking up at her. "I just gave the perfect straight line, and you didn't say a thing?"

"What can I say? I'm not in the mood right now," Shego replied, her gaze narrowing as she looked at the crowd. "Now, speaking of moods," she gestured to Kim, "you best take care of yours. I'll be right back, I've got some photographers to take care of."

"Shego-" Kim said worriedly.

"They'll be fine," Shego drawled as she turned and walked away.

_Mood?_ Kim thought, _what mood?_ She sat there quietly as the rush from having her hair dried by Shego's glow slowly wore off. She realized how flushed she was feeling... and just a little bit aroused. The slight warmth between her legs was testament to her current state.

_Mood!? _Kim almost growled aloud, her gaze following Shego. _What did she do to me? How- Why would she- No...! No! This isn't her style, she wouldn't try and embarrass me like this_. She quickly remembered the bath from Saturday. _Well, not in public, anyways_. _This must be part of the 'other' she was talking about,_ she reasoned.

_She could have at least told me,_ Kim thought. _Then again, what could she have said? Hey, I'm going to dry your hair. Oh, and by the way, it's going to arouse you. So don't think about anything like our kiss_. She remembered the electrifying kiss. _Or the way we woke up this morning_. Her skin tingled at the memory. _Dammit! I'm not letting you win this!_ she shouted internally, annoyed that her own thoughts were against her.

"Enough!" Shego yelled from the front of the salon.

The sudden shout was exactly the dose of cold water Kim needed for her thoughts, immediately quelling all internal arguments. Rising out of her seat, she grabbed her crutch and quickly hobbled over to the front of the salon.

Arriving at Shego's side, Kim found her glowering at three young teenage girls. The three girls all had excited grins on their faces, one even filming their interaction. Kim took in their raven-black hair, their green and black jewelry, and the obvious hero worship on their young faces, and put it all together.

_Shego meets her teen fan club_, Kim thought in amusement.

Placing herself between the girls and the irate woman, Kim rested a hand on Shego's shoulder.

"I've got this," Kim said, her eyes watching Shego's hands opening and closing in frustration. Her ears also picked up the teenagers wondering who this surrogate was, why was _she_ so special. After a few seconds, Shego turned away and stomped over to the register.

"Hey there," said Kim, turning to the three young girls. Her arm moved quickly, grabbing the camera phone as it turned to follow the retreating Shego.

"Hey!" the girl cried.

"You're big fans of Shego, I take it?" Kim said, ignoring the girl for now.

"We sure are," the middle girl said enthusiastically, almost bouncing on the spot in excitement.

"Well then, you must know what she hates more than anything else?"

"Oh that's easy," the third girl piped up. "She hates fools and people who annoy her, usually zapping them with her plasma." All three girls nodded their heads in agreement at this simple statement.

"And when she asked you to leave just now and you didn't, what do you think her natural reaction would be?" Kim said.

All three of the girls eyes widened. "Oh!" Their mouths dropped open. "Ohhh!" Realization struck home on their faces.

Shego was putting up with the salon owner's gratuitous fawning when she heard the three girls yell out, "We're sorry, Shego, we love youuu!" A quick glance showed her the three girls leaving the salon and a smug looking Kim walking towards her.

"Yeah... okay," Shego said, looking back at the owner, "it's free, I've got that."

"What's free?" Kim asked as she raised an eyebrow in question, but already knowing the answer.

"Miss... Whatshername here, says everything's on the house. Apparently, the exposure I've given them is more than they could ever have hoped for."

"And the reporters should be here soon as well," the salon owner said happily.

"The what?" Shego growled, her face going from bored to angry in an instant.

_Uh-oh!_ Kim thought, _time to leave_. "I'm so sorry, but we can't stay," she said, throwing the woman an apologetic smile. "We-" She found her hand grabbed by Shego as the raven-haired woman headed for the door.

"Another time, maybe," Kim spoke over her shoulder as the door shut behind them.

~o0o~


End file.
